The Injustice of Peter and Diana's love
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: When Metropolis is destroyed by the actions of the Joker and Doctor Octopus, Superman creates the One Earth Regime. As a result Spider-man joins Batman's insurgency while his wife Wonder Woman join's Superman's side. Over the next five years Peter and Diana will be pushed to their limits as they are forced to fight a war that turns allies into enemies and enemies into allies...
1. Year One, Life is good

Okay so bear with me for a moment, a first ever Spider-man and Wonder Woman story set in… The Injustice timeline…

Let that sink in for a moment

Can you imagine how crazy that would be? Also tragic because if you've read through the whole comic series up until now then you know it's nothing but things becoming progressively worse for Batman and the Insurgency that Spider-man will be a part of. Seriously, they cannot get a break and they lose members left and right, some of which are amongst my favorite heroes to boot!

So this story begins before the Joker tricked Superman into killing Lois and their unborn child and well, Lois had a device in her that synched her heart beat with a nuke in Metropolis so when Supes killed Lois… Boom. How this happened was that Joker used a combination of Fear Toxin and Kryptonite and drugged Superman into seeing Lois as Doomsday.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year one…

' _Life is pretty good'_ came the thought of Peter Parker as he was swinging through Metropolis with the aid of his infamous web shooters clad in his famous red and blue suit

The reason why the New York born vigilante was in Metropolis instead of New York City was because his wife's teammate Batman had called him in for help. Apparently one of his rouges was behind the theft of something from S.T.A.R. Labs and the Gotham vigilante wanted his help.

"Surprised to see you here" came a voice above him and keeping pace with ease

Peter without looking continued to swing through the City of Tomorrow at the man who's taken to defending it with his life and in one case actually gave it in his fight with Doomsday. He was also at one point his wife's boyfriend before they had some sort of falling out that she still has yet to talk about and a few months later she came to New York, they teamed up a few times and something just clicked.

"Oh hey Superman!" Peter gave the man a little wave, he even now he still felt uncomfortable being around the guy. It wasn't because Superman was mean to him or anything it was just well… he always felt a little inferior next to a man who could take on Darkseid in a straight up brawl.

"I take it this isn't a social call?" Superman asked as he flew next to the wall crawler

Spider-man cleared his throat as he shot off another web line "Yeah, Batman called me in and asked for help. BTW's… how the hell does he know my phone number!?"

Superman chuckled "It's Batman, do you really want to know?"

"He better not have hacked my wife's phone…" Peter mumbled out

"Trust me Spider-man, even Batman isn't brave or bold enough to hack Wonder Woman's phone" Superman chuckled as he and the spider themed hero made their way towards Batman's location

"Well since he knows my identity does that mean you do too?" Peter questioned

Superman's face sobered up a little "No I never asked or looked if you're worried. Between you and me, I'm more afraid of Diana finding out that I invaded yours and by proxy her's then Batman is"

"Considering the woman can, no offense, kick your ass I don't blame ya!" Peter joked before he landed on the side of a building where he and Superman both watched as Batman took on a group of thugs

"Think we should help?" Superman joked as they watched Batman tear through the criminals with painful ease

"Help who? The Bat or the thugs?" Peter commented

"Tough choice" Superman said with a look of concentration as he cupped his chin

Soon Batman dealt with the thugs and made his way to the roof that Superman and Spider-man were occupying.

"Thanks for coming" Batman nodded towards the husband of Wonder Woman

"Your welcome" Spider-man said in a dry tone "But since you called me in my civilian identity I couldn't just say no"

"I'm sorry Spider-man but this is important" Batman stated in an unapologetic tone

Superman watched the two for a moment before clearing his throat "Um Spider-man, can you give me and Batman here a moment? There's something I want to discuss with him"

Spider-man's lenses focused in on the Man of Steel and the World's Greatest Detective for a moment before shrugging "Sure, Bat's I'll meet you over at the lab."

"Agreed" Batman nodded

Spider-man than launched himself into the air and began to make his way towards S.T.A.R. labs humming to himself. After a few moments he decided to call up his wife as of three years ago tomorrow. After several seconds that voice of his beloved Goddess answered

" _Hello?"_

"Excuse me fair woman of might, but your dashing husband wishes to speak with you" Peter said with a grin as he twirled through the air in a way that's made Nightwing green with envy on multiple occasions

" _Hmm I don't know, this fair Goddess is quite busy at the moment"_ Wonder Woman said with a smile in her tone

"Oh alright then, I get it… apparently a meeting with the President is far more important than talking with your lonely husband" Peter said with a fake sniffle "Babe I thought we had something special!"

He was rewarded with a chuckle from Diana _"Peter you know that you are far more important to me than anything else on Earth… but I do have my responsibilities as ambassador to my people as you do to New York City"_

It didn't escape Peter's notice that she stressed the word 'responsibilities' and he can practically see the look she normally gives him when that particular word comes up.

"I know… I just miss you is all" Peter said in a quite tone

" _Peter… what's wrong?"_ Diana asked with a worried tone

Peter was quite for a moment and saw S.T.A.R. labs coming into view "I don't know it's just… I'm just getting this bad feeling all of a sudden"

" _What do you mean?"_ Diana questioned. He could hear her moving around, likely to somewhere more private

"Well for starters I'm in Metropolis now because your friend B-Man decided to call me in for help… as Peter Parker" Peter said with a snort

" _Peter I didn't…"_ Diana started worried

"Don't worry I know you didn't tell him, but I will get my revenge on him if it's the last thing I do!" Peter said in a joking manner

" _I'm actually curious to see how that fight would go down. Several years ago I'd say you'd have a better chance against Robin but after seeing you take on the likes of Deathstroke, Ra's al Ghul, Black Spider, The Juggernaut and even_ _Angrir the breaker of souls, I'm sure you could give Superman a run for his money_ " Diana said in a fond tone

"What about you?" Peter questioned as he landed on a rooftop overlooking S.T.A.R. labs

" _Peter… I'm a badass. Don't try and challenge it"_ Diana said with a smirk in her tone

"Well you may be a badass hero but we both know that when it comes to the more private moments in our bedroom… I'm a beast" Peter said

" _Hmm… it's been a long time Peter. I think I'm beginning to forget how you can make me feel so good…"_ Diana said in a suggestive tone

"Well then, when I'm done in Metropolis and your done with the president we head home and I show you why they call me 'Amazing'" Peter said as he wiggled his eyebrows even though she couldn't see it

" _I think I will"_ Diana said in a slightly eager tone

Peter chuckled before he heard the distant sound of the Batmobile approaching. "Well I have to go honey, got clock in and earn my make believe superhero paycheck"

" _Stay safe Peter_ " Diana said quietly

"Don't I always?" Peter asked

" _Don't get me started"_ Diana said with a sigh

"Heh… I love you Mrs. Parker" Peter said in a loving tone

" _And I love you Mr. Parker"_ Diana responded in the same tone

Peter ended the call before he landed next to Batman exiting his car and followed the man into S.T.A.R. labs. They were met with a scientist that worked there and escorted them to the location of the break in. As they made their way to the lab Peter leaned in towards Batman

"So which of my rouges is responsible for this?"

"My evidence so far points towards Doctor Otto Octavius" Batman replied quietly

"Hmm… Why didn't they contact Superman about this? Why you?" Peter questioned

"If it's what I think it is… than that may not be wise" Batman stated

"Let me guess they were likely screwing around with something they shouldn't have" Spider-man said with a shake of his head "When will people learn not to screw with things that are obviously dangerous and rely on sub-par security to keep it safe"

The two continued on for a few more moments before they made out the lab up ahead

Batman suddenly said "I have a bad feeling about this"

"You and me both Batsy" Peter said as the duo arrived at the scene

* * *

And done.


	2. Year One, Foreboading

And to answer a few reviewer's questions and or statements:

 **treyalexander63917:** His suit for now will be based on the one he'll wear in the Spider-man PS4 game coming out soon. To any others who don't know what that looks like just type in Spider-man PS4 and you should see what his new suit looks like.

 **JestaInaker94000** : Sadly, only characters related to Spider-man like Black Cat, Scarlet Spider, and mostly villains will be appearing. I may have Daredevil appear but that's about it when it comes to Marvel characters outside of the Spider-man mythos

 **cornholio4** : In way it is but I'm going of the Injustice storyline with a few twists here and there since Spider-man and his crew will be involved

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year One…

"No offense Batman but I don't need to be a detective on par with Sherlock Holmes to know who helped my tentacle loving nemesis help take whatever was in here" Spider-man said as he looked down at the several bodies in the lab with a familiar horrible grin etched on their faces.

He and Batman had spent the last several hours looking through the facility to see if any of the other areas were breached but so far are they could find is that the ones responsible for this break in and murder only went in here

Batman 'hummed' in agreement as he looks over the rest of the lab before turning towards the scientist "Was anything else stolen?"

"A small amount of equipment but nothing as significant." The man said as he rubbed his head "I guess you can see why we didn't contact Superman"

Spider-man stood up "You boys were playing around with big blue's weakness… Kryptonite"

The scientist turned towards the wall crawler "Not to hurt Superman! We only wanted to know if it had any other applications aside from harming him. See if it was capable of being a power source or maybe help us cure diseases. Were scientists, not monsters Spider-man"

Spider-man snorted as he crossed his arms across his chest "Yeah well several of my rouges are scientists and well they can be pretty monstrous. And if the poor guys with the grins over there are anything to go by… their working with another one"

Batman turned towards the scientist "I want a list of every person that was aware of the Kryptonite's existence!"

"Also any guys who have suddenly found themselves a couple million dollars richer or have recently left town" Spider-man chimed in "As smart as Otto and the Joker are, they couldn't have known about this unless someone snitched"

"And I don't want anyone to leave this facility until-" Batman started but was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of a distressed Superman

Suddenly that bad feeling that Peter's been having had returned a hundred fold _'Something tells me this won't end well…'_

"I can't see her! I can't see Lois!" Superman said in terrified tone

Peter quirked a brow under his mask as he looked towards Batman who also looked a bit unnerved and made a slight head gesture towards the man of steel. Batman nodded "Superman, we're not alone. Maybe you should-"

Superman held up a card that was covered in blood and shakily handed it to Batman. Spider-man caught a glimpse of the card and felt his blood run cold ' _Oh shit…'_

It was a Joker card.

Superman grabbed Batman's shoulders and gave the man a look of pure distraught "Please help me! Find her!"

Batman looked at the man of steel for a moment before nodding and holding a hand up to his cowl to presumably call the other members of the Justice League

"This is a priority call to all Justice League members and reserve members"

Spider-man watched as Superman zoomed off to look for this Lois woman that apparently meant a lot to the man. He figured that she may be a girlfriend or something

' _Hope we find her soon'_ Peter thought feeling a little uneasy as he looked towards Batman

"I need as many eyes, ears and minds as we can spare in Metropolis. A woman is missing" Batman said in a calm tone

Spider-man looked towards the scientist and shrugged "I ain't a member so I don't know what's really going on aside from kidnapped woman that's connected to Superman. You guys picked a hell of a bad time to lose that glowing green rock of yours"

"I can't help but agree" the man said as he turned and left

Spider-man could hear some of the voices of other League members one of which he knew belonged to the Green Arrow and was a bit surprised that some of them didn't seem to know who was missing except his wife who strangely knew the woman's name and even knew her personally if the tone she said her name was anything to go by

"Is that Wonder Woman? Can I talk to her?" Spider-man stepped forward _'Odd… she never mentioned knowing someone that's apparently really close to Superman before… than again she doesn't really talk about anyone from the Justice League'_

Batman nodded before punching in a few commands on his gauntlet "Wonder Woman, Spider-man is here, I'm patching your com into his suit's"

"Hate how you know I have one man" Peter gave the man a blank gaze before answering the call "Honey, what the hell is going on exactly? And just who exactly is this Lois woman that you seem to know pretty well?"

" _I'll explain everything later okay? Right now I'm heading to the docks where she was last seen."_ Diana's voice said

"Want me to help?" Peter asked his wife as suddenly the Flash appeared

" _I can handle it, stick with Batman. If the Joker and from the sounds of it Octavius are involved, he could use your help_ " Diana said

"Right, stay safe" Peter said

" _You stay safe"_ Diana teased before ending the call

Spider-man snorted before looking towards Batman as the Flash vanished "So… need any help?"

"We'd appreciate it" Batman nodded as the two left the lab and began to make their way outside towards the Batmobile

"Not going to lie, but this is not how I thought my first team up with you guys would go" Spider-man said

"Agreed" Batman nodded before contacting the league again "Everyone, else report in as soon as you reach Metropolis. Share anything you-"

The Flash sudden appeared in front of them "Guy's you have to see something!"

"Uhh how are you going to get us there?" Spider-man said before he suddenly found himself, Batman and the Flash in an abandoned building feeling a little disorientated "Oh… never mind. Man I feel like my breakfast is about to come back out…"

"Sorry, only way to get you two here in time" the Flash said with a sheepish smile "Circumstances aside, it's an honor to meet you Spider-man. I'm a uh, big fan!"

"Really?" Spider-man said in surprise as he looked around the lab "Wow, and here I thought Wonder Woman was the only one of you guys that I've impressed well that and Green Arrow but all he can do is shoot a bow really good so I don't really count him. Great drinking buddy though"

"She talks about you a lot actually. She's even recommending you for membership into the Justice League. I mean you've been doing this hero thing longer than most of us. Probably even longer than Batman" the Flash said as he rubbed the back of his head

"Yeah if only I had the fancy toys to go along with it. Would have made my first five years as Spider-man easy…" Spider-man said before he saw something familiar on a table "…Hello what do we have here?"

He held it up for a moment before his eyes narrowed at what it was. A small little octobot that Otto uses to help him around his lab. "Bat's…"

"I know" Batman said as he crouched down and examined a body that was up against the wall wearing a mask on his head that looked like it was made from an old sack.

Flash stood behind him and looked down at the body in surprise "Whoa, is that Scarecrow?"

Batman didn't respond as he lifted his mas to reveal a young man with the infamous grin on his face "No… it's someone else… he's one of Crane's top henchmen and one of the few that knows the Fear Toxin formula"

Spider-man walked over still holding the octobot "Okay so looks look at the facts that are starting to paint a rather terrifying picture. Joker and Dr. Octopus are currently running around Metropolis somewhere with a rather large amount of Kryptonite, a woman named Lois Lane is a hostage and to me she seems pretty important based off Bat's, Supe's and my wife's reactions, and from what I can see they've been screwing around with that fear toxin stuff"

"Doc Ock? Damn I've heard about that guy… if he and Joker have teamed up…" the Flash trailed off as he began to process what's going on

"Just thank god it isn't Carnage… Joker and a super powered Joker with something that makes Venom look tame teaming up is a nightmare" Spider-man said as he shivered at the thought of those two working together

"Oh… that's actually terrifying" Flash paled as images of what he's seen of Carnage flashed through his mind.

Suddenly a beeping sound came up and the three heroes heard Wonder Woman's voice _"I'm at the docks, we got lucky. As soon as I showed up a man tried to run"_

"And?" Batman questioned as he stood up while Spider-man muttered out 'Poor fool' which earned a chuckle from the Flash

" _Tell him"_ Diana's voice said and soon the three heard another man's voice

" _Joker isn't in Metropolis. Him and that clown lady hijacked a submarine"_

"What about Octavius? Where's he at?" Spider-man spoke up

Diana questioned the man and he answered " _He left after giving them something, said he'd leave the device before he left with some guy that looked like Spider-man only he was dressed in some sort of green and black armor"_

Spider-man's eyes narrowed at that "Green and black armored Spider-man…?"

"Someone you know?" Batman questioned as he looked towards the New York based vigilante

"No…" Spider-man shook his head

" _Superman's searching for the sub now"_ Wonder Woman spoke up

"Drop the man off and help Superman, we're on our way…" Batman ordered the Amazon

"You can say please you know?" Spider-man said as he narrowed his lenses at the caped crusader. He didn't like the tone used to order his wife around

Batman returned the man's stare with one of his own while Flash coughed awkwardly "Shouldn't we uh go help Superman?"

"Fine!" the two men said as they both turned and exited the building

With nervous Flash right behind them unaware of the small octobot streaming a live recording back to its creator from the shadows…

* * *

And done.


	3. Year One, Boom

And to answer a few questions or statements by reviewers:

 **Lost In The Web** : Yes he will get stronger as the story goes on… but at a tragic price

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC character seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year One…

It was only a few seconds later that Spider-man was with Batman, both carried by the Flash, and had linked up with Wonder Woman and Green Lantern who had the Joker and Harley Quinn subdued and restrained finally

Spider-man took a gaze at the sub and whistled at the damage while Flash released him from his grip "Man, Supe's isn't playing around"

The Joker who was pinned beneath a giant green hand made by the Green Lantern's ring saw Batman and smiled "Batsy so good to se-, wait did the Flash just carry you and Spider-man here?"

The Joker started to chuckle at that as Batman approached the Submarine "Just letting you know, I'm never letting you live that down! HAHAHAHA!"

Spider-man looked towards the Joker and narrowed his lenses at the man "Alright ya Bozo wanna be, where's Doc Ock at?"

The Joker stopped chuckling and looked towards Spider-man "Ah web head! It's been what almost a year? Love the new suit by the way, so colorful especially with the giant white spider!"

"Mister Jay it looks like the one he wore when he was all emo!" Harley said as she got a good look at Spider-man's new spider symbol color and design

The Joker nodded in agreement "How's old Norman doing anyway? Oh how I miss that pumpkin throwing maniac, you know between him and the Octopus, I was hoping he would be available but hey I ain't complaining if everything pans out like Otto and I hope"

Spider-man's fists balled as he eyes the man with his lenses narrowing into near slits "Where's Otto?"

Joker grinned at the man before looking towards Wonder Woman "Man, you really traded down after your break up with Superman huh? Tell me Spidey what's it like knowing that you'll never measure up to Superman? I mean he is the 'man of steel' if you know what I mean, see Wondy over there gets it and oh boy did she get it! HEHEHE-HAHAHAHA!"

Wonder Woman's eyes narrowed as she approached the Joker with her fist raised only to be stopped by Spider-man "Easy there, we still need him conscious and sadly capable of talking. After that go to town and rip his teeth out"

Wonder Woman took a deep breath and nodded "Fine…"

Suddenly Batman leaped out of the submarine and glared at the Joker as he approached "Where is she Joker?"

The Joker climbed to his feet as Green Lantern's construct vanished and gave the dark knight a malevolent grin. Peter at the time was looking at the sub and saw the faint traces of fumes exiting it. His suit's small built in scanner analyzed the cloud of green fumes and showed him what it was made of

' _Well, there's the kryptonite and fear toxin but why is it in there…'_ Peter thought as he began to run over the situation in his head. He could faintly hear the others questioning the Joker on the what he's done, he heard that he operated on this Lois woman which greatly bothered him. It wasn't until the Joker said trigger and Batman ordered Flash to check on the war head that things finally became clear to him

Spider-man looked towards the Joker with his lenses wide, the Joker saw this and smirked "Well Batsy, looks like underoos here figured it out. Let's see if you can too! Go on, show us why you're the world's greatest detective Batman!"

"Spider-man?" Wonder Woman grabbed her husband's shoulder and looked at him with concern in her blue eyes "What's going on?"

Spider-man looked towards Batman "Tell Superman to stop now!"

Spider-man watched things finally become clear to the detective and with wide eyes he quickly contacted Superman "Superman! Superman can you hear me?"

"Spider-man?" Diana questioned again growing concerned

Peter looked towards her "The Kryptonite that Joker and Ock stole, they used it along with Scarecrow's fear toxin to manipulate Superman. Right now whatever he's fighting is-"

"Lois" Diana said in shock as she looked up to where Superman flew off to in horror "I heard him utter Doomsday which means…."

"He's not holding back" Green Lantern said in dread as he looked up towards where Superman went

"Oh my god" Flash said as he gripped his head in shock

Spider-man looked towards the Joker and grabbed him by his neck and held the still smirking clown prince of crime up "Where's Octavius Joker!?"

"Heh, leaving the bomb in the city so this party can really get started…." The Joker trailed off as he looked towards Batman before he began to laugh "Did you know that she was pregnant? HAHAHAHAHA!"

Peter yelled as he lifted the laughing man up and slammed him into the ground before punching him square in the face with enough force that it broke the clown's nose in a loud crack and sent blood flying on to Harley's startled face.

"Hey leave my man alone S-man!" Harley tried to get him but Flash grabbed her by the shoulder and kept her restrained

Wonder Woman was taken back by her husband's aggression as well were the Flash and Green Lantern. It was very rare from what she's heard for him to lose his composure to such a degree from his clone/brother Ben and his wife Mary Jane. But even she's heard of the days of when Spider-man donned the black suit all those years ago. It was a time when Spider-man truly went to the very edge of the abyss and rumor has it, dived right in…

"Superman it's Lois! It's Lois! Whatever your seeing isn't real!" Batman repeated in an attempt to try and prevent what was about to happen

The Joker looked up at Spider-man's masked face and smiled darkly through the blood as he whispered "…Boom Underoos"

 **KABOOOOOOM!**

The heroes looked towards the city of Metropolis and to their horror saw a bright almost blinding light before it was replaced by a massive mushroom cloud as the City of Tomorrow was destroyed.

"Oh my god" the Flash said in horror at the sight before him as he and the rest watched millions get wiped out in the span of a few seconds either from the blast itself for the now crumbling buildings

"Hope the Octopus got out of there in time" Joker said with a grin as he looked towards Spider-man frozen form "That we he can enjoy our work! And I did promise him that after Supe's we'd come pay you a visit next web head! HEHEHEHE-"

"Shut up!" Wonder Woman yelled as she turned and rammed her fist into the Joker's gut and caused him to fall to the ground couching up a bit of blood and stop his maddening laugh

"Mister Jay!" Harley said as she kneeled down to check on her pudding

"You see Harley, all they do is hurt you over and over again. Heroes my pale white ass" Joker choked out with a pained chuckle

Spider-man took a step forward and looked at the devastation in shock ' _How could Otto do this? Why would he do this?'_

He felt Diana slowly wrap her arms around him and pull him close. He instinctually returned the embrace as he rubbed Diana's back and he rested his head against hers. He could faintly feel tears trailing down his face through his under his mask

Batman grabbed the Joker and placed a call for his jet and quietly said "I'll take the Joker back to Gotham. Flash, Lantern, Wonder Woman… evacuate the outlying areas."

"And Spider-man?" Diana said quietly as she hugged her husband

"…He'll come with me. Spider-man… there isn't anything you or I can do here at the moment" Batman said

A few moments passed as Flash and Green Lantern took off to help evacuate any possible survivors. Peter looked towards Batman and nodded

"Can I uh have a few seconds with my wife please?" Peter asked quietly

Batman nodded as he dragged Joker and Harley towards the approaching Jet. Peter looked towards Diana's face and placed his forehead against hers

"I should have figured it out sooner" Peter mumbled

"Peter…" Diana said as she took her husband's face and held it in her hands and made him look at her "This isn't your fault. No one could have predicted this…"

"Diana, Otto is one of my baddies and I know that the Joker wouldn't have gotten this far without him" Peter said as she looked back towards the now destroyed city for a moment before taking a deep breath and pulling up his mash until it reached his eyebrows "Now I have possibly another clone Spider-man running around to top it all off and Otto is god knows where…"

"Do you want me to contact Ben? Let him know what's happened" Diana asked as she stroked her husband's cheek

"No…" Peter said taking her hand in his "I'll do it, besides it won't be long until he and the rest of the world find out about this."

The two stood there in silence for a moment as they watched the City of Tomorrow be consumed by nuclear fire and radiation. Batman's jet had landed and he was currently placing Joker and Harley in a small section that he reserves for criminals he has to transport by air.

Peter let out a long sigh "After I help Bats with the Joker… I'm going after Otto. He's too smart to have let something like this take him out and something tells me that this is… this isn't over yet. Not by a longshot…"

Diana looked at Peter in concern before nodding and giving him a passionate kiss on his lips "Be careful my love…"

Peter gave her a sad smile "Aren't I always?"

Diana smiled sadly with a few tears coming down her face as she pulled down Peter's mask "This is not how I hoped our anniversary would go…"

"Same" Peter said as he began to make his way towards the Batman's Jet who was waiting for him

Diana watched him go for a moment before looking towards the city and heading off to see if she can find Clark.

' _Hera knows how he's taking this'_ Diana thought as she soared towards the once populous city of eight million people now likely reduced to zero all because of the actions of a mad clown and a twisted scientist

* * *

And done.


	4. Year One, One last joke

Answers to reviewer's statements or questions"

 **treyalexander63917** : While that is a good idea I'm afraid I won't be doing that kind of crossover with these two stories. The others and future ones however… I may try it out and see how it goes

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Peter was currently in the co-pilot seat with Batman as they made their way back to Gotham City with the Joker and Harley. The ride was silent and tense as both men had to deal with the fact that arguably their most dangerous rouges had just nuked Metropolis by tricking Superman to kill a pregnant Lois Lane.

"Batman… the child that Lois had… it was Superman's wasn't it?" Peter asked after a while

"…Yes" Batman said as he adjusted a few switches on the Jet's dashboard as they passed through a field of clouds

"So that means that Lois was Superman's-"

"Wife. For over four years" Batman finished with a sigh

Peter nodded at the answer "Funny, Diana never mentioned that the big blue was married"

"It wasn't her place to tell" Batman said carefully

"I know but she didn't seem to mine telling you about me is all. Flash mentioned that she talks about me a lot" Peter said with a shrug as he looked out towards the passing clouds "I assume she also told you about my time with the Ultimates when they were still around?"

"She did, but I already knew by then and Martian Manhunter obviously since he was a member" Batman said as he turned his head to look at Spider-man "Peter… she's never told us anything private if that's what has you bothered. She never told us who you were, why she married you or what she went by outside of the League aside from Diana. Not to me, not to Superman, Green Lantern or anybody. I myself didn't find out she was even married to you until the incident with Circe and Electro over two years ago, the same with the rest. But when she does talk about you it's been nothing but praise and admiration of your actions"

"I know it's just… she's never talked about you guys before. I never asked for personal information, just what you guys were like is all. If any of you had a sense of humor or were the strict serious types" Peter said as he twiddled with his thumbs

"If it helps, most members of the Justice League are unaware of the other's identities unless told by them." Batman said

"So the Flash doesn't know who you are beneath that cowl of yours or who Hawk Girl is? But you, Diana, and Superman know all of theirs…" Peter asked

"Correct" Batman nodded as he saw Gotham come into view

"What about the Teen Titans? Their mostly made up of your guys 'hero support' and well their teenagers. Teens gossip… a lot" Peter stated

"So far nothing too revealing such as their mentor's identities has been revealed, as far as I can tell" Batman responded

Several moments of silence passed and it wasn't until they began to fly amongst the city's skyscrapers that almost rivaled Manhattan's that Peter finally broke it

"Hey Bat's I was wondering…" Peter started off uncertain with how to approach what's been bothering him

"What?" Batman questioned

"Did it seem a little unsettling on how quickly Superman was coming apart when he found out that Lois was missing. I mean I understand the freaking out and all that… but he nearly compromised his identity in front of a non-Leaguer and some random scientist that for all we know helped Joker and Octavius steal the Kryptonite in the first place" Peter pointed out

"It did catch my attention" Batman agreed also troubled by his teammate and friend's actions

"Was… was she like his crutch or something? Like the one thing keeping him tethered to the world?" Peter probed as the jet began its descent towards the GCPD building

"We're discuss this later. Right now we have a clown to interrogate and a mad scientist to locate" Batman stated

"Right" Spider-man nodded as they both exited the craft as Jim Gordon and several of his officers appeared to help take the Joker and Harley into custody

…

The destroyed remnants of the city were cast in a tragic orange glow as fire, smoke and dust filtered through the air of what was once a beautiful city. The sun light that could make it through seemed hazy and pale and caused the dark shadows casted by the skeletons of what were once buildings to look all the darker

It didn't take long for Diana to spot Clark's bright red and blue color scheme as she saw him kneeling on the ground clutching Lois's body. Diana slowly landed behind the man of steel and approached the grieving man. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention

"Clark" Diana said gently

Clark looked towards her with tears pouring down his face, he looked so broken and lost. Diana couldn't blame him, he just quite literally lost his entire world in the span of a few seconds all because of the actions of a bunch of mad men

"D-Diana?" Clark said uncertain

Diana also made out a small still bleeding scar on Lois's chest, the location of the trigger placed in her by the Joker. She held in a grimace at the sight

Clark cradled his dead wife's body as his hand rested on her stomach where their child was "I killed them… I-"

"No" Diana said as she crouched beside her friend "Clark those monsters did this. This…" she gestured to what was left of Metropolis "…wasn't your fault Clark"

Diana watched as Clark sat there in silence for what felt like hours before he finally stood with Lois in his arms "Diana… will you hold her? Will you keep them safe?"

Diana nodded "Of course"

She slowly took her deceased friend in her arms and watched as Superman began to rise into the air

"I'll be back soon" Clark said before he shot off into the sky

"Clark! Where are you going?" Diana called out worriedly

Diana looked down at Lois's still form and felt a small stream of tears come down her face "I'm sorry we couldn't save you in time Lois…"

Diana than looked up into the ash filled sky with a sense of foreboding in her _'This era of heroes and peace may be finally coming to an end… Peter… please stay safe'_

…

Spider-man stood in the corner with his arms crossed over his white spider symbol as Batman questioned the Joker

Batman leaned forward into the Joker's face and growled out "Why?"

The Joker was quite for a moment as he idly looked around the interrogation room with no emotion on his face. He then turned his attention back towards Batman and quirked an eyebrow at him "Why? Do you really need a reason when it comes to me? Heh, Bat's we've been playing this game long enough to know that I rarely need a reason to do the things that I do. I just…do"

The Joker than leaned back in his chair and shrugged "But if you're so desperate for a reason well… it's probably the same reason why I beat that cute little puppy to death last week with a small kitten that I found"

' _Jesus Christ, this guy is every bit as fucked up as Cletus is and that was before he became Carnage'_ Peter thought as the Joker continued on

"You see fellas when the howling and the meowing stops, your left with this mess of fur, bones, blood and well… you just can't beat that warm glowing feeling inside" Joker said in a fond tone

Batman than grabbed the Joker and held him up "This has always been about us! Why did you team up with Octavius and go after Superman?"

The Joker seemed to think on the answer before shrugging which was a bit difficult for him in his current position "Well you see, every time you and I play I end up losing and usually in a body cast. Well except that one time with Robin 2.0 and poor little Barbara Gordon though to be honest that last one was more aimed at old Jim-bo than you…"

Peter watched Batman tense at the mentioning of his second partner that was from what he's gathered killed before returning as the Red Hood and the daughter of the Police commissioner that they handed Harley off to earlier so she can be transported to Arkham

"So I got bored and decided to try playing this game on easy mode and see how it would go" Joker said with a smirk as he patted Batman's wrist "And so far, I'm loving it!"

"You mean to tell me" Spider-man said pushing himself off the wall and approaching the Joker "That you nuked an entire city, tricked Superman into killing an innocent pregnant woman… all because you got tired of being beaten by Batman?"

"Well yeah, but to be honest the big blue boy scout wasn't even my original choice Spidey! No you can thank Otto for that" Joker said with a smirk "I was originally planning to mess with the Teen Titans but that octopus was very convincing, and told me that I should switch focus to something with a much more interesting outcome"

"What do you mean?" Batman questioned as he shoved the Joker back into his chair

The Joker huffed as he brushed his shoulders "Manners seem to be in short supply now a days. Especially amongst you hero types"

Spider-man slammed his fist on to the table, causing it to dent "Talk clown or so help me I'll rip your face off!"

Joker paused and looked at the dent in the table before slowly raising his eyes to the wall crawler and smirked "…You see, the good doctor approached me before I set out to go and play with the Justice League daycare center and revealed to me something rather interesting and after telling me the plan he had in mind with some adjustments made by me, I couldn't resist"

"What did Octavius reveal to you Joker" Batman demanded

The Joker looked at the two men before him before he began to chuckle "My dear Batsy… don't you find it odd that of all of the people that me and Otto could have kidnapped and done this to it was Lois Lane that we chose… especially now of all time?"

Spider-man and Batman stared at the man in tense silence as he started to chuckle again "Superman wasn't the only one that the dear doctor figured out, he had one on each of you too and he was kind of enough to show me! And just to show that I'm not lying…"

The Joker leaned forward on the dented table and pointed a finger to Peter and smiled cruelly "Diana Parker…" then to Batman "Alfred Pennyworth…"

Peter's blood ran cold at the mentioning of his wife's name and out of the corner of his vision he could see Batman tense to the point he looked as still as a statue at the mentioning of the other individual's name. The Joker laughed at their reactions

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Batman was still for a moment before he grabbed the Joker by the neck and lifted him up and glared into the man's eyes. The Joker stopped and gave Batman a curious look

"It's interesting to see how people will react when they experience one bad day isn't it? I mean look at you, you lost your parents, your second son and you ended up becoming a ball of punching, kicking and angst. Spidey here, well I can tell he's reaching his limit even if he won't admit it. I mean losing two sets of parents, a girlfriend or two and possibly a child with one of them…" the Joker trailed off with a shrug "If when he was in that black suit of his is anything to go on, he'll turn into something that even will have you pale in fear Batsy!"

The Joker chuckled a bit before he continued "Now imagine if someone like Superman had one bad day. What do you think someone like him will become? He's a God that tried to delude himself into thinking he's nothing more than a man with a humble upbringing. I wonder what he'll turn into… demon comes to mind to be honest"

"There are some things even you can't corrupt Joker" Batman said confidently but even Peter and no doubt the Joker could see the faintest flickers of doubt in his eyes

"Heh, oh Batsy your so adorable with that misguided faith in the goodness of humanity. But let me let you in on a little secret" The joker leaned into the caped crusader as best he could "Superman isn't human…"

"Superman is stronger than you give him credit for Joker!" Batman said with his eyes narrowing the doubt fading a bit "He will grieve, but he will stay one of the best men that I've ever known"

Peter began to feel his spider-sense begin to tingle ever so slightly. His body tensed at the feeling as he began to look around

' _What the hell is going on?'_ Peter thought worriedly as a dark pit formed in his stomach

"No Bats… I think it's going to be a whole lot funnier than that" Joker said with a knowing smile and a hint of finality in his voice

Peter felt his spider-sense flare to the point that he almost winced in pain. He turned to Batman "We got tr-"

 **KOOOM!**

Suddenly the wall exploded and Peter just barley dodged the shower of concrete and steel sent flying towards him by sticking to the ceiling. What he saw caused his heart to skip a beat

There standing in the whole in the wall was Superman with a dark glare on his face as he started at the Joker and Batman.

' _No no no no no no'_ Peter mentally shouted as he dropped in front of Superman and held out an arm "Look Superman lets ju-"

Peter in the blink on an eye felt a slight pain in his chest as he found himself crashing through the one way viewing glass and through the wall and land on a startled officers desk. Peter let out a groan of pain as he felt the computer monitor's glass and the interrogation room's dig into his back

"Okay oww" Peter groaned out as he tried to stand and raised his head in time to see Superman pull his hand back while he held the still smirking Joker in his hand

"Superman don't!" Batman yelled

The Joker looked at Superman with a dark smile on his pale face as he began to laugh manically

" **HEHEHEHEHE-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Superman than to both Peter and Batman's horror plunged his hand into the Joker's chest

* * *

And done


	5. Year One, Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year One…

Peter was sitting on his bed with the top portion of his suit off in his apartment several hours later. After Superman had killed the Joker the man of steel left, where Peter didn't know or care since he was a bit busy trying to comprehend the fact that he just saw Superman, the man who set the standards for what it means to be a hero, ramming his arm through the crazed clown

' _Well that and I was trying to pull bits of glass and wood out of my side_ ' Peter thought tiredly as he looked at the T.V. that was showing images of a now destroyed Metropolis. The media was going crazy over both the murder of the Joker by Superman and Metropolis's demise

Peter stared at the image of Metropolis in ruins as the Joker's voice echoed through his head

" _Hope the Octopus got out of there in time… That we he can enjoy our work! And I did promise him that after Supe's we'd come pay you a visit next web head! HEHEHEHE"_

' _That could have easily been my home'_ Peter thought as he stared at the screen for hours before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Diana without her boots on and the top portion of her armor removed to show her strapless red and blue bra, looking at him in concern

"Peter, what happened to you?" she asked as she examined his back that still had bits of glass in it and dry blood and the still noticeable dark bruise on his chest from where Superman 'pushed' him aside

Peter snorted "Tried to get in between Superman and the Joker. He responded by putting me through a wall or two and on to some guy's desk"

"He did what? Superman attacked you!" Diana said in shock to hear that her friend had attacked the man she loved

"Wasn't his fault" Peter said with a shrug but winced at the feeling of some of the glass shifting in his back as he gestured to the news channel "He had a lot on his mind at the time"

"Peter that doesn't excuse the fact he hurt you! Yes, I know he was upset and angry but he could have easily killed you in that state" Diana said as she entered the bathroom and quickly returned with a first aid kit

"Don't worry princess… it's going to take a lot more than Superman to take me down" Peter said with a sad smile as Diana sat behind him and began to remove the bits of glass he couldn't "How's the rest of the League doing?"

"There helping with evacuations of the outlying areas of Metropolis still…" Diana said but trailed off

Peter noticed "…And?"

"…We just found out that some of the Titans were in Metropolis when the bomb went off" Diana said sadly

"Jesus…" Peter said in shock "Was Cassandra-"

"No Cassie was at Titans tower with Starfire, and Red Robin… but Kid Flash and Beast Boy were there with Superboy and" Diana took a deep ragged breath "Kid Flash died instantly according to Superboy while he tried to protect Beast Boy but the heat of the blast and the radiation… Conner couldn't protect him from that… he himself barely survived that"

Peter sat there in stunned silence as Diana continued to remove the last of the glass from his back before wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close. Hours past until another segment came on that showed a familiar face that caused Peter to groan

"Oh God why…"

On the screen was John Jonah Jameson Jr., owner of the Daily Bugle and the man who more often than not, leads the charge to discredit Spider-man and make him out to be a villain which was ironic considering he had a Hitler stash and helped create several of Spider-man's rouges

Diana looked to the screen and buried her head in Peter's shoulder with a groan of her own "Please don't tell me he's going to try and blame you for this"

"Is it odd that I'm actually kind of curious to hear what he has to say?" Peter said as he reluctantly turned up the volume "Alright Jonah, give me your best shot"

"My fellow citizens it is with great regret to inform you of the devastation of Metropolis that has been brought upon by the actions of the Joker…" Jameson started

"Wait for it…" Peter said as Diana against her better judgement began to watch to. She was never fond of how the man seemed to make it his life's mission to ruin her husband's life as a hero and use him as a source for his infamous smear campaigns against heroes everywhere.

He was also the man that revealed her marriage to Spider-man when she aided him in his fight with Electro who had the backing of Circe at the time. The article he had printed wasn't very flattering and even hinted that Peter had resorted to mind control to win her heart

"I am also here to reveal a shocking truth behind the event. I have uncovered from legitimate sources that prove that the Joker was not acting alone in orchestrating these events that destroyed the crown jewel of America. He received help by none other than Doctor Otto Octavius, or more commonly known to the world as Dr. Octopus!" Jameson slammed his hand on the table

Jameson took a deep breath as an image of Otto in Metropolis literally hours before the bomb went off standing with the Joker by the submarine they stole. Among the two was the green and black armored looking Spider-man that the man Diana caught earlier mentioned seeing

"Now what I'm about to say will be controversial but no less true. In my opinion…" Jameson began

"Here it comes" Peter said with a sigh

"This all happened because of Spider-man and Batman!" Jameson declared before taking a deep breath "Now many of you are thinking how can that be? After all, these two so called 'heroes' have over the years 'protected us' from the evils of the world but in truth did they really? How many times have Octavius and the Joker broken out of the Raft and Arkham to cause nothing but death and destruction? How many opportunities did Spider-man have to finally put an end to the mad scientist only to hesitate and let the man go Scott free so he can do even worse than last time?"

Peter closed his eyes as he sighed "And there it is… me not killing Otto caused this entire thing"

Peter opened his eyes and looked at Diana who was oddly quiet which he found odd. He nudged her shoulder to get her attention "Diana… do you think he's right?"

Diana was looking at the screen that was now talking about how Superman killing the Joker was a good thing before she blinked and turned towards Peter and sighed "Well he's not wrong in a sense…"

It was then that Peter's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed the remote and shut the T.V. off and turned to fully face his wife "What do you mean by that?"

"Peter… can you honestly believe that sparing people like Otto, people like Carnage and the Green Goblin for Olympus sake is truly the right thing to do?" Diana said as she stood up and paced the room

"It isn't might call to make Diana" Peter said with his eyes narrowing "I don't have the right to say this guy lives while the other dies. After all I'm a vigilante, unlike a cop I don't have anyone to answer to but myself and unless it's escaped your notice but I've been known to make some pretty shity decisions in the past"

"Peter an entire city was just destroyed by one of your rouges! By a man that you've had on several occasions the chance to finally put an end to. I was even there when you made the decision to save his life after the Green Goblin betrayed him!" Diana said before she picked up the remote and turned it back on to the images of a destroyed city "And look how he repays you!"

"So you're saying it is my fault that Metropolis is destroyed? That because of my apparent weakness to try and see the good in others has cost Superman his family? That millions of people are now dead because when it came down to it I wasn't willing to lower myself to their level and cross that one line that makes me different from them and finally live up to Jameson's image of me being a menace!" Peter stood up with his voice rising in intensity and anger

"What you don't think that I don't know that? That every time I spare people like Osborn or Fisk that I don't know that they will kill more people in the future until one day they fuck with the wrong guy and finally get their dues!" Peter practically shouted at the end in Diana's face who didn't so much as flinch at his outburst

Peter took a deep breath as he tried to calm his rage. What many people didn't know about Peter except for his clones obviously, Diana to some extent, and a very few trusted others was that deep down he had a lot of anger in him. When he was with the symbiote all those years ago it brought it out of him and to some extent enhanced it beyond even his control. Years of being picked on, bullied, beaten, humiliated and losing his loved ones had planted a dark seed inside him that he knows will never go away

Thankfully over the years he's learned to control it but there are those few instances where he just can't keep it bottled up inside and he needs to get it out…

Diana was quite for a moment as she looked away. Peter stared at her for a long time as the apartment was filled with a tense silence.

Finally, after several minutes Peter finally broke the silence

"You know what" Peter said as he made for his suit's top and mask "I need time to think. I'm heading out on patrol, make sure that Anti-Venom or the Punisher don't get out of hand. Last thing I need them to think is that it's now okay to start killing people because Superman is now…"

"Peter" Diana said following him to the balcony

"What?" Peter turned around and stared at his wife with anger in his eyes

"…I'm sorry… I don't think your weak. In fact, your one of the strongest men I've ever known. But please… please tell me that you haven't thought of finally putting an end to people like Otto, like Osborn or even Brock when he was Venom. To finally put an end to the suffering they've caused over the years" Diana said quietly

"…"

"…"

"…I have thought about it Diana… I really have. Not a day goes by where the thought to finally hunt them down and kill them hasn't crossed my mind" Peter said as he looked down exhausted

"…Why haven't you?" Diana questioned as she cupped his chin and had him look her in the eye

"…Would you fallen in love with that kind of man? Would you have married a monster?" Peter asked quietly

For several long moments Diana stared at Peter before she slowly shook her head. The two stood there for what felt like an eternity before Peter placed his mask on the nearby table

"I'm sorry for yelling at you… it's just…" Peter said as he rubbed his hair in aggravation

"Shhh… I understand" Diana said as she took Peter in her arms and rested her head against his chest and listened to his powerful heartbeat that could always lure her to sleep. She also felt his arms wrap around her and pull her close "Let's just lie down for a while and then we can go visit Ben and Mary Jane later okay?"

Peter buried his head in Diana's hair and took a deep breath of her scent, it always calmed and comforted him "Alright…"

The two slowly made their way back to the bed and laid down in each other's arms and slowly fell asleep

Unaware of the small little octobot recording them…

…

Octavius was standing in front of a monitor with a live stream of the Parkers for him to watch. He smirked at the fight they had and watched as his final grand plan was slowly coming into effect.

' _Taking a page out of Osborn's book on how to beat the annoying arthropod seems to be paying off'_ Otto thought with a chuckle before he winced at a sudden pain in his chest

"I still don't understand… if the goal is to hurt and destroy Spider-man, then why go after Superman?" a man dressed in green and black armor spoke, his voice disguised by an electronic device. His chest was forest green along with the undersides of the arms and the insides of the legs while the rest was pitch black. On his chest was a black scorpion that was stylized similar to Spider-man's current spider symbol

Otto turned to him "For now is seems odd yes but in time as events began to take their course you will start to see why I did so. Hopefully Superman continues to act in the way I predicted so that everything will fall into place that will lead to either Mr. and Mrs. Parker's deaths or better yet… their fall"

"How long could that take?" the armored man questioned "I'm hoping to still be alive when it happens"

"Patience is a virtue my friend" Otto said as he flipped the monitor off "Besides I think it's best if we maintain a low profile for now… Superman will kill me and you in a heartbeat. But don't worry, Spider-man's end is coming… and we shall be there when it happens be it in a month or a decade, but it will come"

"Whatever you say Doc… whatever you say" the man said with a shrug as he followed his boss out of the hideout that's begun to count down to self-destruct and erase any evidence that they were there in the first place

…

* * *

And done.


	6. Year One, A family evening

Answers to questions or statements by reviewers:

 **Sithlord King:** Their marriage will be something that's going to be difficult for them to maintain like incredibly so, as the conflict drags on and they will be questioned by others on why they bother to keep it going when both are on opposite sides

 **cabrera1234** : Can't confirm or deny without risking spoilers

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned, or used in this story

* * *

Year One…

It was late in the afternoon of the next day that Peter and Diana were outside the door of his brother/clone's apartment located in Queens New York. Peter was dressed in a simple blue hoodie, black jeans and white sneakers while Diana was dressed in a red blouse that seemed a bit tight on her because of her well-endowed chest, black pants and wedges that made her a bit taller than Peter. She also had her hair in a ponytail and a pair of glasses that slightly altered her eye color to help better maintain a low profile

Diana caught Peter looking at her intently and she gave him a confused smile "What?"

"Even dressed in plane boring clothes your beyond beautiful" Peter said as he admired her with love and adoration in his eyes

Diana blushed a bit "Your exaggerating Peter…"

"When it comes to you, I never do so" Peter said as he knocked on the door and waited a moment "Ah, if only Flash and the rest of his goons were here today. They'd be questioning reality itself if they saw someone like you married to a guy like me"

"You aren't that bad Peter" Diana said with a nudge "A bit over dramatic at times and careless to your own well-being but a good man"

"Clearly I have yet to show you what I used to look like before I got bit by a spider in high school" Peter smirked as they heard someone approach the door

After a few seconds a red headed woman who was seven months pregnant and wearing a loose purple shirt and white sweatpants opened the door and smiled at the sight of the two "Peter, Diana! I'm so happy you could make it!"

"Hello MJ" Peter nodded to his former girlfriend/fiancé and now wife of his clone/brother while Diana gave the woman a warm hug

"Mary Jane" Diana said breaking the hug and bending down to her belly "And hello to you too May and April"

Mary Jane's face contorted for a second as she rubbed her swollen stomach "Oop, they always kick when they hear your voice."

"I would too if I heard an angel's voice speaking to me" Peter said with a smile

Mary Jane gave Peter an amused grin "Peter always the charmer…"

"Can't deny the charm" Diana said as she and Peter were welcomed into the small but comfortable apartment. Diana looked around a bit "Where's Ben?"

"In here!" came a voice from the kitchen

"Why are you in the kitchen! Don't you want to say hi?" Peter spoke up as he wrapped an arm around Diana's shoulders

"Not if it means seeing your ugly mug" Ben Reilly said as he exited the kitchen. Aside from the man having blonde hair and being slightly thinner than Peter he was an exact carbon copy of the man.

The cover story was that they were twins that were separated at birth because Peter's parents could only afford to look after one child so they gave one up for adoption. Made them sound like total douches in a sense but to be honest Peter think's his mother Mary would have come up with something even more ridiculous and his father Richard would just go along with it.

Ben was dressed in a white shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers as he walked over to Peter and gave him a fist bump and a hug to Diana

"Ugly mug eh?" Peter said with a raised brow "You are aware that you got your looks from me right?"

"Yeah the only good ones, thankfully Jackal made sure you kept the ugly when he made me" Ben joked while Mary Jane lightly smacked his arm

"Behave!" MJ said with a small smile

"Yeah Ben, behave" Peter snickered

"You as well Peter" Diana said with an amused grin at her husband's antics with his only other living family

"Yes ma'am" Peter said with a sheepish smile

"Hey uh Peter, I actually need to talk to you real quick" Ben said as he made his way to his room

Peter raised a brow at the man "What, like right now?"

"No next year during my twins first birthday party and we're both trying to salvage what masculinity we have left" Ben said in a sarcastic tone

Peter growled at the man before giving his wife a kiss on the cheek "I'll be back in a sec"

"Take your time, I was hoping to catch up with MJ" Diana said as she followed her sister-in-law to the kitchen

…

Peter entered the room and closed the door slightly before turning to see Ben going through a trunk he pulled out of the closet "Okay… so what do you want to talk about?"

Ben took a deep breath before turning to Peter "What the hell happened out there?"

"Long story or short?" Peter sighed as he rubbed his head

"Quick so they don't wonder what's up. We can do the extended version over a bottle of tequila later. Hopefully Kaine's there for that part" Ben said as he kept going through the trunk that held some of his old things from when he used to be the Scarlet Spider

"Otto and Joker team up, steal kryptonite and fear toxin, trick Superman into killing someone he loves who had a heart monitor linked to a nuke. Afterwards, Superman flew to Gotham brushed me and Batman aside like literally brushed us aside and killed the Joker all 'Kali maaa' style" Peter said in a hushed tone

"Christ… glad I got out of the life when I did" Ben said as he shook his head in disbelief

"It gets better" Peter said with a roll of his eyes

"Jameson blaming you and the Bats for not killing the crazies?" Ben guessed "I heard and I have to admit that's low even for him"

"Actually no… that isn't it really" Peter said as he sat down on the bed "…Diana in a way sort of agrees with Jonah"

It was at that ben stopped what he was doing and turned to Peter with wide eyes "…She said that she agreed with him? Jonah, the guy with a Hitler mustache on his face and screams louder than a heavy metal band? She agreed with him!"

"No not like that" Peter said to better clarify "Just that maybe I should have taken Otto out when I had the chance or at least let him die in the past…"

Ben sighed "Peter that isn't the man you are even when you were at your worst! You parents, Uncle Ben and Aunt May raised you better than that!"

"I know but… I can't help but sometimes think that if maybe I took Osborn down for good when he first showed up… or Let Cassidy die in that fire all those years ago… then maybe the Green Goblin wouldn't have killed Gwen or Carnage wouldn't have given Aunt May her heart attack when he transformed right in front of her when he first appeared" Peter said as he rubbed his temples while resting his elbows on his knees

"Yeah and maybe I should have killed Kaine when I got the chance, but I didn't! I chose to spare him because despite the things he did to us and Mary Jane, I still believed he could do good… because in a way he was still our brother in the end… clone or not" Ben said as he stood up and made his way over to Peter and sat beside him "And in the end I still don't regret my decision because he proved me right… after a while at least"

Peter smiled a bit at that before looking at Ben "Yeah after he spent another month kicking our asses up and down the east coast… Have you seen or heard from him recently?"

"Not since Christmas, but considering what just happened I think we can expect to hear from him soon. Same with our 'loving' Godfather" Ben said as the two sat there in silence and wondered how the world will move past this calamity

"Ben… something's coming. I don't know what it is but…" Peter said

"I know… I can feel it to man…" Ben said as they both stared at the exposed mask of Ben's Scarlet Spider mask hanging out of the chest

…

"So Diana, can my babies expect any cousins in the not too distant future?" MJ questioned as the duo entered the kitchen

Diana chuckled "No, but it is something we've been thinking about every once in a while"

"I'm surprised there aren't any already. From what I've heard from Peter and my own experiences with the man, you two are like rabbits in heat" MJ giggled at the blush growing on Diana's face

"Yes well" Diana coughed "It's not that easy for us… despite our frequent… sessions"

"Ain't that the truth, you want to have a kid and find it nearly impossible but when you don't want one, boom! You find yourself throwing up in the morning and get the sudden urge to kill half your co-workers because they question your tastes in chocolate" MJ said with a shrug as she moved around the kitchen steadily

"Pregnancy sounds wonderful" Diana said with a slight eye roll

"Yeah it can be… So, how's things going outside the bedroom?" Mary Jane asked as she poured something to drink for Diana and herself into a few glasses that she pulled out

Diana was leaning against the counter and looking out into the city "Fine… baring what's happened"

Mary Jane looked at the immortal Amazon with a sad look "I'm sorry… I really am"

"I know" Diana said with a sigh as she pulled her glasses off and placed them on the counter "Peter isn't taking it well either even if he acts normal. The man still has habit of bottling things up instead of sitting down and talking about them"

"Ben's the same way but he's gotten better since he quit the whole hero thing. Still can't blame Peter for it when half the news is starting to actually blame him and Batman for the actions of that clown and damn squid lover" Mary Jane made a face at that as she took a drink of her glass as she picked up a tablet that had a recent story on it and held it up for Diana to see

' **Irish mob found slain in 'Luck of the Brothers' pub, Punisher suspected'**

"You'd figure that the Red Hood and the Punisher would be enough for those people but no! They want more lethal heroes running one like a bunch of Judge Dredd rejects" Mary Jane said in annoyance as memories of her few meetings with the skull symbolled gun wielding anti-hero flashed through her mind

Diana kept quite at that part. Even though Mary Jane no longer holds the same feelings for Peter that she used to when they were dating and even engaged, she was still very protective of the man. Diana almost cracked a smile at the memory of when they first met

…

 _Three and a half years ago…_

 _Peter and Ben had just swung off to stop Shocker and the enforcers from stealing from another bank again when Mary Jane pulled out a pocket knife and held it up to Diana's surprised face_

" _Hurt Peter and I swear to Zeus, Buddha or whoever the hell you worship I'll gut you like a fish at the market!" Mary Jane said with a dark glare on her face_

 _Diana's brows shot up at the fierce look in the usually friendly red head and couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated by the vastly weaker woman "I won't…"_

 _Mary Jane eyed her for a moment before nodding as she put the knife away "Good… because I really don't want to explain to your Super Friends why you were found dead in a dumpster on forty second street"_

…

' _She'd make a fine Amazon'_ Diana thought as she watched Mary Jane reach for a pot that was just out of her reach. Diana immediately stepped forward

"Here, let me get that" Diana said as she reached up and grabbed the pot and placed it on the stove

"Ugh I hate being so short!" Mary Jane said as she gestured to the fact that the top of her head barely reached Diana's chin

"You're not that short MJ" Diana chuckled at the red head "Your more like… fun size"

"Oh god" Mary jane covered her face "Your adopting Ben and Peter's sense of humor"

At this Diana's eyes widened comically as she gasped "What? Oh no! MJ help me!"

Both women than began to laughed as Peter and Ben finally entered the kitchen with blank gazes on their faces

"Oh hardy har har" Peter deadpanned

"Least we know it wasn't our Robin Williams level jokes that won you two over" Ben said with a sigh as he made his way to the fridge "I need a beer…"

"Make that two" Peter said as Diana walked up to him and gave him a hug

"You know I tease, I happen to enjoy your jokes" Diana said fondly as she began to stroke his hair, a habit she's taken to doing ever since they started dating

Ben closed the fridge with his foot while he carried two beers "MJ why can't you love my jokes? If Wonder Woman of all people can love Peter's, whose are worse than mine I might add, than why can't you?"

"Because I've known you and Peter longer sadly, trust me Diana after a while they start to get stale and make you want to pull your hair out" Mary jane said with a roll of her eyes as she sat down in one the chairs and rubbed her belly affectionately

"Well I better enjoy them now why they last" Diana joked as she took Peter's beer that was just handed to him by Ben and took a large gulp from it before handing it back to him

"Oh no by all means help yourself" Peter deadpanned before he gave Diana a kiss on the cheek and whispered into her ear "I'll get you back for this later tonight…"

"I look forward to it honey" Diana whispered back with lustful eyes and a eager smile

"Eww… no flirting or promise of sex in the kitchen" Ben made a face at the two's interaction

"Says the man that bent me over this exact table and filled me with the two little bundles in my womb currently" Mary Jane grinned causing everyone to laugh as they continued to laugh and tease each other well into the night as they exchanged stories and enjoyed a nice peaceful dinner together

…

* * *

And done.


	7. Year One, So it begins

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **cabrera1234:** She joined him because she loves him and believes that man kind needs a strong firm ruler to bring order and peace. There's few other minor things but that's the main reason. Her reasons in this one will be slightly different though. Also give the comics a look, their pretty awesome in my opinion and one of the best Justice League stories I've seen in a long time

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year One…

It was a two short days later that Spider-man found himself swinging through the towering skyscrapers that Manhattan was famous for when he heard a distant explosion to his right. Mid swing he looked to see a distant building with the name ROXXON on it now on fire with what looked like a large helicopter quickly feeling the scene

"Another day in the life…" Spider-man said as he began to quickly make his way towards the burning building. He could faintly hear police sirens approaching as he used to web lines to slingshot himself into the building where the fire didn't look as intense

As Spider-man was approaching the window he saw several armed men dressed in some sort of military garb standing over a small group of people who were cowing on the ground. He narrowed his eyes as he crashed through the window and landed in a roll.

One of the men turned with his rifle coming up when Spider-man grabbed the barrel and shoved it down and brought the man into a painful head butt that sent him flying into one of the other armed men. Spider-man felt his sixth sense flare and with a twirl in the air threw the rifle he was still holding at the man who was about to fire on him. The gun impacted with the man's head causing him to yell out in pain as his helmet's visor cracked and likely caused a few pieces of it to fly into the man's eye

Spider-man quickly covered the down or rising men in thick globs of webbing as the sprinkler system finally came on and started to put out the fire

' _Thank god this stuff is water proof'_ Peter thought to himself as he turned to the group of people "You guys alright?"

One of the people nodded, a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes "Y-Yes but they took others with them when they went further into the building!"

Peter's eyes narrowed under his mask "Why? What's here that's so important?"

Another person spoke up, a man in a torn business suit "They're here for…for…"

"For what? KFC's secret recipe for their chicken, Walt Disney's frozen head? I'm not a mind reader so your going have to speak up there" Spider-man said as he heard more men approaching

"The scientists here were experimenting with a symbiote, the black one that use to be that evil looking Spider-man with the teeth!" another man said nervously

Peter felt his blood run cold at the mentioning of the that particular individual's description.

' _How the hell did these people get Venom of all things?'_ Peter thought before he saw the doors to a meeting room burst open with several armed men entering with their weapons trained on him

' _Worry about that later, right now focus on saving these people and kicking the bad guys' butts!'_ Spider-man though as he lunged at the men with an inhuman leap

The man seemed surprised by Spider-man's actions as they tried to aim at him and fire while being mindful of not hitting their comrades. Within seconds all of the man were on the ground either restrained by his webbing or knocked out. The fires were starting to die down thankfully but the steam in the air was making things a little difficult to see through

' _Note to self, install thermal imaging or something into mask's lenses to help me see better in these kind of situations'_ Peter thought as the jumped on to the ceiling and began to make his way towards more shouting ' _Another note to self, get money so I can actually make that upgrade'_

Peter came to a large room that had a balcony on the second floor and several men armed with light MG's pointed right at him

"Uh hey guys! Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-man here to see what's with all the noise. Have by the way have you guys seen a bunch of bad guys dressed exactly like you carrying guns that look just like the one's your holding?" Spider-man sent the men a small wave

"Waste the bastard!" one of the thugs shouted before they opened fire on him

"Guy's come on let's talk this out. I know we're on opposite sides of the law but really, can't we for once try to be civil?" Spider-man said calmly as he ducked, rolled and dodged the hail of bullets sent his way with his enhanced reflexes alone. His spider-sense helped out but Peter's over the years learned how to fight and survive without it.

' _Final note to self for the day, get Diana a great gift for helping me improve my fighting abilities'_ Peter thought as he shot two web lines and caught two men on their chest before pulling them into the railing hard enough to knock the wind out of them.

The other men stopped their shooting in an attempt to reload while Spider-man prepared to jump up there and take them out. Suddenly his spider-sense flared and Peter just narrowly dodged several shuriken thrown his way by preforming a triple back flip and sticking to the wall

"Your reflexes have improved kid" came the voice of one of the most feared men on earth both in terms of reputation and skill

Peter looked to see a man dressed in black and orange armor appear from the shadows armed with a sword, two pistols, some grenades, and a bow staff being twirled in his hand.

Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke the Terminator

And unknown to many people including Peter's own wife Diana… his very reluctant, almost flat out refused to accept, Godfather

Peter narrowed his eyes in interest at the sight of his late mother's cousin "Deathstroke… we meet again"

"Spider-man" Deathstroke nodded at the man with his visible eye narrowing "Always one for clichés…"

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for the classics" Spider-man said as he flipped a switch on his web shooters and shot it at the armed men on the balcony without looking. He wasn't dumb enough to take his gaze of his slightly unhinged godfather even for a moment. He has plenty of scars to remind him of that

The web ball struck one man before it exploded in a shower of sticky web fluid that ensnared many of the men. Deathstroke watched with an amused look under his helmet

"Impressive" the mercenary said with a nod

Spider-man dropped down and landed on a burnt water damaged lounge chair in a crouch and remained perfectly balanced on the damaged furniture "So DS, what brings you to the big apple? The Yankees game tomorrow, comic-con or wait, don't tell me… the play about Othello playing on Broadway tonight? If you want I can get you front row seats"

"Hmph, actually I'm here to talk to you about something rather important that's just come up" Deathstroke said as he lowered his staff and pressed a button on it to have it collapse and placed it on his back

Spider-man quirked his head to the side "Can it wait, I have to still re-"

"I've already dealt with the rest of the men and the hostages are free" Deathstroke said before he walked over and pulled a duffle bag out from behind a small desk "And if you're wondering about the symbiote it's in here. What that chopper took earlier was a bomb that I planted what should be going in the next few seconds over the Hudson"

He held the bag up which started to move a little as if something was inside it, which there was of course. The man than tossed Peter the bag who caught with ease and held it up slightly for him to see before turning his attention back to the armored man

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but whaaaat?" Peter said in a long drawl

"Let's talk somewhere else… the police from what I can here on the coms are finally here and what I have to tell you is big" Slade said as he turned and began to make his way towards the exit

Peter watched him go for a moment before looking down at the bag he was holding "Well might as well here the man out. Plus, I'm curious to know why he and Rose didn't show up for Thanksgiving, Mary Jane was pissed"

Several minutes later Peter was crouched on a ledge overlooking the ROXXON building that finally had its fires put out and the men behind the attempted attack arrested… least the ones that Slade didn't kill.

Said deadly super soldier and former member and leader of the short lived Ultimates just like Peter was standing next to him messing with a tablet while he hummed to himself.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Peter turned to the man with a brow quirked under his mask "Also why didn't you and Rose show up for Thanksgiving? MJ was really looking forward to meeting you and I was going to officially introduce you to my darling wife who may have tried to kick the crap out of you"

"Kid, where's you 'darling' wife at the moment?" Slade said with some surprise as he watched a live stream of a news crew recording the events going on in the city of Gared over in Biayla

"Uh doing Justice League stuff at the moment why?" Peter asked in confusion "Also you didn't answer my question"

Slade handed him the tablet which Peter took and looked to see what it was. His eyes and lenses widened in shock as he saw a live recording of Superman looking a bit rugged and like he hasn't slept in days holding the President of Biayla with his wife Diana standing there talking to him.

"What the hell?" Peter said in shock

"Yeah, Superman just stormed the country of Biayla and more or less overthrew the ruling government" Slade said with a shrug "I was planning to show you just that but then your lovely bed warmer showed up"

Peter gave the man a growl at the remark he said about his wife before looking back at the tablet to see Superman fly off with the President of Biayla. He also saw her whispering something to herself before she suddenly took off. Several seconds passed before Peter handed the tablet back to Slade and called his wife

Several moments passed before she answered " _Yes Peter?"_

"Hey Di…" Peter said as the image of his wife next to Superman holding the President of Bialya flashed through his mind "How's your day been?"

" _Fine why?"_ Diana asked with a chuckle

"No reason… just watching the news when I came across something interesting is all" Peter said as he saw Slade lean against the ledge and cross his arms while keeping his gaze on him

Diana went quite as Peter began to pace the ledge "Look I know that I'm not a member of the Justice League but you know you can tell me anything right?"

" _Peter… it's complicated"_ Diana said finally

"Complicated? Diana your friend just attacked a world leader and more or less overthrew his government!" Peter said as he rubbed his head

" _Look, we'll talk about this after Superman addresses the United Nations in an hour okay?"_ Diana said growing a little impatient

"Tell your barbarian lover I said hi Spider-man!" Slade said loud enough for Diana to hear through the call

" _Peter who is that?"_ Diana questioned with her tone hardening, indicating she heard the insult

Peter shot his Godfather a dirty look "Just an asshole whose ass is about to get kicked"

Diana sighed on the other end of the line, the anger fading from her voice " _Look once the conference is over I'll meet you back at the apartment and I'll explain everything to you alright?"_

Peter inhaled loudly "…Fine, I'll see you at home"

Before either one could end the call Slade spoke up again with a chuckle as he slowly began to back away "I still think she's sleeping with Superman behind your back Spidey, might want to call that lawyer up and hash out how to divide the china"

Peter ended the call before Diana could comment and rounded on the man ready to plant his fist into his helmet only to see that he was gone. Peter's lenses narrowed in anger as he scanned the rooftop but couldn't find his ever illusive asshole of a Godfather

"Starting to see why Uncle Ben and Aunt May didn't let you visit often" Peter muttered as he turned to see that the duffel bag was still there and moving ever so slightly. Peter sighed as he picked it up and slung it over his shoulder "Try anything funny Venom and I'll accidently drop you in an oven…"

The bag stopped moving while Peter began to make his way back to his and Diana's apartment with a sense of foreboding in him

' _Something tells me that things are about to get complicated…'_

* * *

And done.

Yeah I made Deathstroke Spider-man's Godfather, deal with it.

Kidding! But no I thought it'd make things interesting, after all there are some things that Diana's keeping quiet about so it's only fair that Peter does to.

Next chapter Peter watches what Superman has to say and gets a surprise visitor


	8. Year One, A decleration is made

answers to statements or questions:

 **cabaera1234** : Diana wont be leaving Peter in this fic for Superman, might tease it but her love for Peter will be greater than any lingering feelings she has for Superman.

 **Incarnate47:** I'll consider making a story on those two, shoot me a PM if you want any specifics

 **Sithlord king** : Slade has taught Peter a few things but not much, like Peter said May and Ben didn't allow the man to be around often but I will dive into some of their shared history

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Dc character seen, mentioned, or used in this story

* * *

Year One…

Peter was currently putting the bag that contained Venom in a small little trunk that he keeps in the back of the closet he shares with Diana. Inside it are a few notebooks that contain past ideas for his suit's appearance that he'll occasionally break out and ideas for new web fluid formulas and a few inventions he's been meaning to build. Inside were also old pictures that he took when he still worked for the Daily Bugle before he quit and some of the very few articles that Jameson printed that showed Peter in a good light.

There was also one picture there that Peter took out and looked at for a long time. It was a picture of the Ultimates, a team of meta and non-meta's that was formed around a three or so years after he first became Spider-man almost thirteen years ago.

The members were Deathstroke who was sort of the team leader, himself in his old red and blue suit, Wildcat, Black Siren, Grifter, Martian Manhunter, Black Cat, and the original Flash Jay Garrick. They only stayed together for about a year and a half before they eventually disbanded and the world as a whole wasn't even aware of its existence.

But most people in the hero and villain business were aware of the team's existence at one point and the identity of several members such as Deathstroke, Grifter and Wildcat.

There was also another photo that caught his eye and caused him to stare at it in deep thought. It was a picture of the Spider clan back when it was at its strongest, the date showed that it was taken a little over a two years after the picture with the Ultimates. There was him dressed at the time in his black suit, his girlfriend at the time Black Cat, Scarlet Spider, Spider-woman, Kid Arachnid, Spider-girl and Madam Web…

' _Simpler times'_ Peter thought to himself before placing the pictures back inside along with the bag containing Venom "Now you sit tight, I'll bring you some chocolate to eat later, you homicidal alien goo"

The bag shifted again as Peter closed the trunk and placed it back where it was and put a few things on top to keep it better hidden. Diana is aware of some of the things inside it but not all of it and she has yet to push him on it.

Peter than made his way back out into the room and switched on the television just in time for Superman's address to the world after being missing for almost a week. Superman looked a bit better, his face was shaved and he looked like he actually took a shower for a change. He also saw the President of Biayla without a shirt on there as well. Peter also noticed his wife standing beside Superman

Peter sat on his bed and turned up the volume so he can hear better "Let's see how this day can either get better or worse"

Superman took a deep breath before speaking in a low tone "I'm so sorry. We failed you"

Peter quirked a brow at that not really expecting that to be his opener and from the looks of it the press wasn't expecting that either. Peter leaned forward more to hear what the man of steel will say next

Superman for a moment looked unsure before he took a deep breath and said very clearly "My name… my Earth name… is Clark Kent"

"The hell!?" Peter said with his eyes widening in surprise that the man just revealed his secret identity to the world

Superman continued on despite the flashes of lights from people's cameras and phones recording this "I am… I was a reporter for the Daily Planet"

People in the crowd gasped while Wonder Woman looked on with an impassive face. A few people tried to answer some questions but Superman waved them off

Peter snorted "Cool, a fellow paper hero. Wonder if we ever met at an event?"

Superman continued on this time with a look of determination while his grip on the podium tightened to the point the corner crumbled "No more! What happened earlier this week can never be allowed to happen again! Monsters can no longer roam free to harm us"

The crowd quieted down at this proclamation

"I'm not liking where this is going" Peter said with an odd feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. That kind he's gotten when he's on the verge of finding out what horrible plan this week's latest villain has in store for him or when Diana's pissed at him for some reason that he still can't figure out why until she actually tells him

"This man turned his weapons against his own people" Superman pointed to the President of Biayla "He is a criminal and he will be tried as one!"

"Yep not liking where this is going at all" Peter said as he scratched the back of his head nervously

Superman than looked at the cameras and spoke in a determined tone "To those who would do the same, those who would hurt others, know that I will come for you"

Peter felt a chill crawl up his spine at the tone that he heard Superman said that in

"I don't care about your lands or your beliefs. I don't care about your petty squabbles" Superman started "I don't care if you're a madman, or a terrorist, a king or a President! You do not have the right to take innocent lives"

Superman than pointed to another camera and spoke directly to it "I'm calling for an immediate world-wide ceasefire! All hostilities will stop immediately… or I will stop them"

Peter did not like the look in Superman's eyes as he lowered his arm

"It's over…"

Peter quickly grabbed the remote and shut off the T.V. and took a deep breath "…Did Superman just tell the world to play nice or else?"

"Looks like it" said a voice that sounded an awfully like Peter's and Ben's

Peter looked behind him to see his only other known living clone, Kaine, standing by the balcony dressed in his Tarantula suit.

The suit was mostly black with red webbing on the shoulders, upper torso, fingers and mask with a large red spider symbol on the chest and another on the back that had a slightly different appearance.

"Kaine?" Peter said in surprise

"Yeah, how's things been?" Kaine removed his mask to show a face that looked similar to Peter's with the only difference being that his hair was shaved off and he had a small scar on the side of his cheek

"Take a guess" Peter said with a snort as he stood up and approached the black sheep of the spider clan… or what was left of it "Where've you been?"

"Was running around Europe for a few months" Kaine said with a shrug "Than I came back to the states and set up shop in Huston just a few weeks ago"

"Seen Ben and MJ yet?" Peter asked as he folded his arms

"About to head over there, just thought I'd stop by and say hey real quick but when I saw the press conference on…" Kaine trailed off

"Yeah, Superman just told the world to get together and sing kumbaya" Peter said with a shake of his head "He does no that most of the world leaders likely just laughed it off and told Supe's to fuck off right?"

"Which is why Superman is going to make good on that promise of his" Kaine said before eyeing Peter closely "And likely some of the members of the Justice League"

"You mean my wife?" Peter questioned as he crossed his arms and looked at his brother with a look of suspicion

"Maybe, I don't know her enough to tell what decision she'll make" Kaine said as he placed his mask back on

"And who's fault is that? You've never met her" Peter said dryly

"Not my fault something always comes up on her end or mine, besides you have yet to introduce her to our less than hospitable godfather" Kaine said as he turned to leave "Stay safe Pete…"

"Hey Kaine" Peter said catching the darker spider's attention "Do you think what Superman did to the Joker was right? Killing him I mean…"

"I'd do it if given the chance but sadly that chance is lost… unless someone gives him a bath in a Lazarus Pit" Kaine said with a snort

"Guess that means you agree with it" Peter sighed

"Killing the Joker yes… declaring a ceasefire and expecting others to listen… not so much but hey if anyone can do it, it's Clark Kent or Superman or whatever he's calling himself now" Kaine said before he shot off into the sky on a web line

Peter watched his brother swing off into the distance before turning towards the closet where the symbiote laid "The hell is my world coming to?"

The only answer he got was silence

…

Diana had returned a little over half an hour after Kaine had left to find Peter sitting in the kitchen alone drinking a beer. She was a bit surprised by this as he was staring at the T.V. that was talking about the press conference held earlier

It was sadly one of those gossip shows and they were talking about how there are rumors that she and Clark were having an affair

Diana didn't say anything as she removed her boots and silently walked over and changed the channel to a random soap opera show. She turned to see Peter give her an annoyed look

"I was watching that" Peter said as he took a gulp of his drink "I know it's crap what their saying but I can't help but be impressed with the stories and reasons for 'why' or how they come up with them"

"Peter you know that I would never do that to you" Diana said with a little hurt in her voice

"I know… sadly the world refuses to accept that Wonder Woman, the greatest female hero on earth, the equal of Superman in almost every way, has chosen to be with the not so popular or powerful Spider-man of all people." Peter said before placing the beer bottle on the table and standing up and cracking his neck

"So world-wide cease fire huh? You do know that most nations will try to call his bluff right?" Peter looked at Diana with a blank expression

"Then they will see it's not a bluff" Diana said as she leaned against the table and watched her husband move to the fridge "So who was the man you fought today? The one that called me a… barbarian"

"Just some old asshole that was jealous that I have a goddess for a wife and can't comprehend how I pulled it off. Can't blame him though since even to this day I still can't believe it" Peter said with a chuckle

Diana eyed her husband "Is it so hard to believe that I genuinely love you? That of all the men I've been surrounded by since coming to Patriarch's world I chose you. Not Superman or Batman or even one of the Green Lanterns but you!"

"Weeeeell I'm not rich for starters" Peter said as he gestured to their apartment which was at least a third the size of the pent house she use to live in when she first started operating in New York. He's willing to bet her room back on Themyscira was even bigger than that

"I don't care for money Peter, it's the size of the man's heart and his compassion to save and protect others and the lengths he'll go to do that I find attractive in a man, not how many zeros are behind the first number of their net worth" Diana said with a sigh

"I also can't move at the speed of light" Peter said with a raised brow

"I would prefer if my sexual partner isn't too fast and has no problems taking things nice and slow" Diana said as she approached Peter with a sway in her hips

"I can't lift an aircraft carrier and chuck it across the Atlantic" Peter said as Diana wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body up against his

"I'm not that heavy Peter, besides you have enough force in your thrusts to get me screaming you name" Diana said huskily as she began to grind against Peter

"Not very influential or have much street cred compared to other heroes. Even after almost thirteen years I'm still considered a C-list hero" Peter said as he felt himself begin to harden

"They underestimate you than, it allows you to take them by surprise, plus your more often than not seen as the underdog of the hero community by me and a few others" Diana said as she wrapped a leg around Peter's hip and began to kiss his throat

"I also uh… don't have… I got nothing else to complain about" Peter said as Diana grabbed his head and pulled him into a heated kiss

"Good… than that means… you can… take… me… to bed… and… ravish me" Diana said in between kisses and moans as Peter began to push his pelvis into hers

"As you wish Mrs. Parker..." Peter said as he picked Diana up who responded by wrapping both legs around his waist and carried her to their room

…

* * *

And done.

Kaine's suit is based off of Miles Morales's suit and we get a bit more back story to this version of Peter Parker. Starting next chapter is when things really start to go south


	9. Year One, Calm before the Storm

Answers to questions or statements:

 **Jestalnaker94000:** To an extent he will and have a prominent role later on in year two. As for the Wolverine in the Walking dead universe, I don't know if I can pull that off to be honest. Plus, I don't know if Rick would live long with Wolverine around… and Carol… and possibly Carl to some extent because they made some very controversial decisions in the show and comics that may not sit well with Logan, but hey maybe it can be done. I just don't know if I can make it work

 **cabrera1234:** She'll still be with Superman, just because it's not out of love doesn't mean she doesn't agree with his views.

 **Valgreen007** : Some chapters will be fairly long, like four thousand words at least and some will be over a thousand words. I'll keep the big ones for the action and keep the smaller ones for character development and sometimes vice versa

 **Dark King Marcel** : You are right to an extent and it would make sense for her to eventually choose Superman in the end but Wonder Woman in the past as a habit of going against the expectations of her peers and society as a whole

 **Guest reviewer 1:** No Spider-man will be joining Batman's side and I will show in the future him wondering if he made the right choice, similar to how the Flash was conflicted

 **Guest reviewer 2:** Spider-man will get a bit of a power boost later on and it does to some extent come from a cosmic being but in the end it'll be more of a curse than a upgrade of some sort

I've also decided to upload chapter ten to go along with this, don't expect a two chapter update all the time but occasionally I will, and the same will go with my other stories too

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned, or used in this story

* * *

Year One…

Peter was currently looking down at Times Square at one in the evening or morning depending how you look at it. Diana was back at their apartment still sleeping off the effects of her and Peter's nearly two day long… session

' _Well they do call me 'Amazing' for a reason, thank you spider bite for superhuman stamina'_ Peter chuckled to himself as he watched the flow of traffic

It's been over a week since Superman had declared a worldwide ceasefire and so far, he's been backing up his promise to stop any conflict from breaking out. Just the other day Peter saw a news segment on how Superman had destroyed a drone to protect innocent people from being killed because there was a high valued terrorist leader nearby.

Now Peter isn't saying what Superman is doing is wrong but, he wonders if the Kryptonian knows that despite his great power he can't save everyone. It was bitter truth that Peter himself has long come to accept

 **TWIP!**

Peter looked towards the sound of a web shooter going off and saw Kaine approaching him before he landed on the roof in a roll and came to a crouched stop a few feet from Peter

"So how upset was MJ on how you also missed Thanksgiving?" Peter smirked under his mask

"Bite me" Kaine growled out in annoyance "Sides, Slade got it worse than me, I swear he looked like he was about to actually cry when MJ finished tearing his ass up and rebuilding it with her initials branded into it"

"Yeah, she can be one hell of a tongue lasher she wants to be." Peter nodded in agreement as memories of his time with MJ came to mind

"I bet she was" Kaine snickered

"We never even did that kind of stuff when we were dating… it was mainly Felicia that helped me broaden my preferences" Peter said as he returned to watching the ever flowing traffic of New York City

"You hear back from her since…" Kaine trailed off

It didn't take Peter's nearly unrivaled I.Q. or his occasionally absent common sense to know what Kaine was talking about…

The Grim Hunt

A little over six years ago the Green Goblin had created a new incarnation of the Sinister Six made up of the Spider Slayer, Carnage, Demogoblin, Morbius the living Vampire and Jack O' Lantern. The group than began to hunt down the Spider clan and kill its members off one by one. In the end only Peter, Ben, Kanie, Felicia survived if only barely. The event is what drove Ben into retirement, Peter to nearly succumb to the Venom symbiote, and Kaine to leave for a while followed soon by Felicia

"No not really" Peter said as he tried to banish the dark memories of both the event and what followed after from his mind "But I heard someone fitting her description and M.O. is operating in Central City now"

"Heh, poor Flash. He's probably always caught in between wanting to sleep with her and stop her from stealing something" Kaine said as he sat next to Peter and joined him in watching the city that never sleeps

Kaine and Peter's relationship wasn't as close as the two would like when compared to their relationship with Ben. The former Scarlet Spider often acted as a middle man for the two since more often than not Peter and Kaine's world views clashed, sometimes physically and violently. Peter was all for being merciful and non-lethal while Kaine was starting to adopt a philosophy similar to the Red Hood or Punisher.

Still the two get along decent enough and their interactions have improved lately, so progress was obviously being made if slowly.

"Hey Kaine, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but why are you in New York still? Didn't you say that you settled down in Huston" Peter gave his brother a side glance

Kaine was silent for a while as he seemed to be trying to find a legitimate reason. Finally, after several minutes he answered

"I don't know to be honest. I first came here to check up on Ben and MJ and to some extent you but afterwards… I just didn't feel like leaving is all" Kaine said feeling a bit embarrassed

"Aww you wuuuuuv us! It's okay to admit it" Peter joked as he patted Kaine on the head "Side's us Spiders have to stick together"

Kaine brushed Peter's hand of his head and chuckled "Yeah, guess we do…"

"Spider-man…" a voice suddenly spoke up behind the two wall crawlers

Both Peter and Kaine stood up and entered their own defensive stances as they looked to see who it was that snuck up on them. They were greeted to the sight of Batman emerging from the shadows with an unreadable expression on his half covered face

"The hell you doing here, shouldn't you be chasing some mental patient that checked out of the 'Revolving Door Asylum' early again?" Tarantula snarked the Gotham vigilante

"Tarantula quit it!" Spider-man snapped at his brother before relaxing somewhat and turning to the caped hero "But yeah why are you here of all places? Please don't tell me our rouges are doing another team up"

Batman gave Tarantula a brief look before returning his gaze to Spider-man's "I need to speak with you… alone"

Spider-man's lenses narrowed as he considered the request. After a few moments he nodded towards the caped crusader before turning to look at his still tensed brother "Tarantula, I'll meet up with you by Soho in a few minutes, sound good?"

Tarantula looked towards Spider-man with his lenses widening slightly before he gave a reluctant nod "Yeah, sure. See ya in a few"

He then shot a web line out into the air and swung away but not before sending a glare towards the Batman. Spider-man watched him go for a second before he turned his attention towards Batman and crossed his arms across his chest

"Alright Bat's, what's the issue?"

"…In retaliation of Superman getting involved in the world's political affairs, the government has kidnapped Clark's parents as of twenty minutes ago" Batman revealed in a grave tone

Peter's eyes widened in shock at that "What? The government, our government of this country that I begrudgingly pay the taxes of just took Superman's parents?"

Batman nodded causing Peter to groan "Ah shit… well than what do we do? Do we help him or something?"

Batman was quite for a moment before he asked Spider-man a surprising question

"Do you think what he did was right? Killing the Joker?"

Spider-man looked at him in surprise "What do you mean by that?"

"Do you think Superman was justified in killing the Joker? Despite the fact he destroyed Metropolis, tricked Superman into killing his wife and unborn child… Do you think it was right for him to kill the Joker after all that?" Batman asked with a serious face

"…"

"…"

"…I can sympathize with the man but… I don't know maybe he was to some degree, I mean he lost his wife and kid and a crap ton of friends all in the span of like what, three seconds? But what's his excuse going to be for the next one? There's always going to be another guy like the Joker out there, hell I have two rouges that match his level of insane brutality, and with him now going around and forcing people to try and get along" Spider-man rubbed his head in aggravation

"Honestly Batman I don't know if he was justified entirely, I mean yeah I've lost people close to me, family and friends alike but I never went off the deep end like how he seems to be doing"

Batman watched him for a long time before he nodded and reached for something in his belt and handed it to him. Peter took it and saw that it was some sort of high tech looking communicator

"Whoa, this makes my LexCorp phone look like a telegraph in comparison" Peter said as he examined the new device before looking up towards Batman "Why give this to me?"

"This event, it will only strengthen Superman's resolve… it will also unite the one's behind him. I'm going to need all the help I can get… **when** things get worse" Batman said as he began to turn

"And where are you going?" Peter questioned the man

"Back to Gotham… I have a few people I have to speak to about something that's come up regarding Red Robin and the Titans, stay safe Peter" Batman said as he pulled out his grappling gun and shot it at a distant building before flying off into the night

Peter watched him go for a second before he looked down at his new device and sighed "Why is it than whenever I encounter another hero it's all the world's coming to the end or some supervillain is on the loose? Why can't I just meet another hero over a drink or at the movies… And what the hell did he mean about the Titans?"

'I'll try to call Cassie later, hope she's alright' Spider-man thought as he pocketed the phone in his belt before he jumped off the building and shot a web line out and made his way towards Soho.

…

"So what did the rat want?" Kaine asked Peter as he landed on a rooftop already occupied by the dark spider five minutes later

"Oh you know, wanted to talk to me about where Ock could be hiding with that green spider guy of his" Peter said with a shrug. He didn't feel too guilty lying to Kaine since the man likely has his own secrets that he's less than willing to share

Kaine looked at him for a moment before shrugging "Well I haven't heard anything, Ock knows what Superman will do to him if he's caught"

"So he's going to keep an extra low profile. It could be months until we even hear a rumor about him, maybe years with what he just did" Peter agreed

When Otto wanted to vanish, he could vanish and make it near impossible to track him down. After Octavius was betrayed by the Green Goblin a few years ago the man went underground for almost two years before he re-emerged… in Metropolis…

Suddenly a distant alarm goes off and both Spiders look to see it's coming from a bank nearby. The two look at each other and nod before they swing off to investigate the possible robbery all the while unaware of a man dressed in an expensive looking black and red suit.

The man was around 6'0 and had a small goatee and glowing red eyes. The man smirked at the spiders as they swung through the city.

"Ohh things are about to get very interesting, especially for you my precious little Parker…" the man said in dark amusement before he slowly began to fade away

"Very interesting…"

* * *

And done.

As for who the man was at the end, not spoiling it but it's not one of Spider-man's common rouges but he will play a larger role later on, particularly in year three.

Next chapter takes place a few days after the events of Superman's family being taken and rescued as Wonder Woman has a conversation with a certain god of war in regards to how events are unfolding and her relationship with Spider-man that's beginning to grow a bit difficult because of her support of Superman's new ideals that he doesn't agree with

Minor timeline details about this Peter's thirteen almost fourteen years as Spider-man

Year one and two- Became Spider-man and dated Gwen Stacy before her death at the hands of Green Goblin.

Year three and four- Spider-man starts to date Mary Jane and joins the Ultimates, the world's first 'superhero' team. Clone Saga happens and Peter meets Kaine, and Ben. Spider-man meets the Punisher

Year five to year six- The Spider clan is created with new additions consisting of Kid-Arachnid (Miles Morales), Spider-girl (Julia Carpenter), Spider-woman (Mattie Franklin), Madam Web (Cassandra Web) and Black Cat and Scarlet Spider

Year seven to nine- The sinister six nearly destroys the Spider clan, Spider-man nearly succumbs to Venom, Scarlet Spider retires, and Kaine leaves

Year ten- Venom is born after joining with Eddie Brock, Wonder Woman and Spider-man meet, Kaine returns as Tarantula

Year eleven- Peter and Diana start to see each other and after six months of dating marry, Carnage emerges

Year twelve- Venom is defeated by Spider-man and disappears, Eddie three months later becomes Anti-Venom unintentionally by Mr. Negative curing him of his cancer and aids Spider-man in fighting Carnage

Year thirteen- Spider-man meets some members of the Justice League, mainly Green Arrow, Black Canary, Batman, Superman and the Green Lantern Guy Gardner

Year fourteen- Injustice begins


	10. Year One, The cracks begin to form

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned, or used in this story

* * *

Year One…

Ares carefully watched as the Amazon Diana engage the military forces of Qurac who were either brave or foolish enough to ignore Superman's cease-fire. He watched the woman tear through the military jets they sent to try and stop her only to be destroyed just as quickly

Heh, warrior for peace indeed" Ares said in an ironic tone as he watched Diana began to engage the tanks of the ground forces

He was particularly amused when he saw her actually headbutt a tank and destroy it in a single hit. It was then that the war god decided to announce his presence by commenting on the Amazon's latest feat

"Did you just headbutt a tank my dear?" Ares asked with amusement

Diana looked behind her to see the armored form of Ares and gave him an annoyed look on her face "Ares, why are you here?"

Ares held up his hands "No real reason princess of Themyscira, I just wish to watch you work"

Diana rolled her eyes as she lifted one of the tanks with one hand and tossed it into another and leaned to the right as another tried to shoot her. Diana narrowed her eyes at the tank as it readied to fire another shell. Thinking quickly, she took her shield and threw it like a Frisbee towards the tank's barrel and sliced a good portion of it off before the shield bounced off the rest of the tank and back into her hand

"You know Diana, I have seen many wars and seen humanity at its most primal and vicious. But watching a war between Superhumans and very human armies… I'm finding myself intrigued" Ares said as he watched Diana shove another tank on its side

"I am not at war with the forces of Qurac Ares. Qurac has ignored the cease-fire and continues to bombard the people of Jusdal despite the fact they are defenseless. I will cease my attacks when they return home" Diana said in a hard tone as she landed between a group of Qurac infantry men and quickly knocked them all to the ground with her enhanced speed and strength

"I see…" Ares said as he watched Diana approach a group of men who escaped from one of the destroyed tanks and opened fire on her form with their assault rifles.

Soon the men seemed to realize just how out matched they are and began to retreat. Diana let out a sigh as she watched the men retreat back towards Qurac, hopefully realizing that to continue this attack was folly and be open to peace negotiations now

"Letting them go? You always were one for mercy Diana" Ares chided the woman as he watched the men flee like cowards

Diana ignored the god and was about to contact Superman and let him know that the forces of Qurac were retreating when Ares began to sing ever so softly

"The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout…"

Diana's body froze as she heard the mocking tone in Ares as he continued the song, placing great emphasis on the word 'spider'

"Out came the monster and crushed the spider-" Ares would have continued had Diana not suddenly appeared before him with her sword raised to his throat.

Ares looked down at the blade ever so slightly before looking into Diana's enraged eyes "Touched a nerve did I? You know, I'm hurt that you have yet to introduce him to your extended family on Father's side… perhaps I and even ' **him'** will save you the trouble…"

Diana's eyes narrowed and she snarled out "Don't you even dare Ares or by Gaia herself I will make sure you suffer a fate worse than Kronos!"

"You know I can never truly understand what you see in that man" Ares said as he slowly grabbed the blade and lowered it from his throat "Particularly since he's mortal. Is he perhaps a simple distraction, something for you to entertain yourself with while Superman pursued Lois? Where you hoping that in time he would see that marrying her was a mistake and turn to you for companionship, to eventually allow you to share his bed perhaps, and maybe in time produce him strong and powerful heirs?"

Diana stared at Ares for a long time before she gave him a dismissive snort "My feelings for Superman died the day Peter entered my heart, leave war god while I allow it"

Ares narrowed his eyes in rage at being dismissed by one he sees as beneath him both in terms of power and station. He suddenly grabbed Diana's wrist and pulled her in close to his helmeted face and growled

"Take care how you speak to me…even I have limits to my patience…" Ares said with his eyes glowing red

Diana reached for her sword that was on her back and returned the glare he was giving her full force "I ask that you remove your hand from me or risk losing it Ares"

Ares quickly grabbed her other hand and squeezed her wrist until she let out a pained grunt and dropped her blade "You can't threaten me Amazon! Look around you, at the destruction you and these humans caused! This is what feeds me my power!"

Ares than lifted Diana and slammed her into the ground "Perhaps when I am done with you, I'll pay a little visit to your poor husband and the rest of his family and see if they will be as quick to challenge me!"

 **KAKOOM!**

Suddenly Ares was punched to the ground, his helmet cracked and damaged by the force of the blow. The war god shook his head and looked up to see Superman glaring down at him, his eyes glowing red

"Ares, I was wondering when I'd see you again" Superman said in a hard tone

Ares growled in annoyance and was about to retaliate when suddenly Diana appeared and sliced his hand off with her sword

"GAH!" Ares clutched the area of where his hand was and glared at the Amazon princess

Diana looked at him with contempt before she bent down and picked up his severed hand "You can have this back Ares, when you can be trusted with it"

Ares narrowed his eyes at the woman and quietly growled out in a sinister tone "May the day come when your beloved his consumed by the darkness within him and whatever pathetic spawn you birth him is purged from existence itself!"

Diana stared down at the wounded god of war for a long time, aware that Superman was watching her with concern

She than spoke in a cold tone "Ares… earlier you mentioned that I was one for mercy, yes?"

Ares gave her a confused look before suddenly Diana jammed her blade into the war god's chest earning a roar of pain from the deity

"AARRRGGH!" Ares tried to pull the blade from him but Diana punched him in the face with enough force to knock off one of his helmets horns

Superman's eyes widened at the sudden savage display shown by his usually even tempered teammate. Clark has never seen her act out in such a way before, even at the worst of times

Diana looked to see Clark's disturbed face "He's a god Superman… they do not die easily, this one especially, they can only fade. Come, it's time we speak to the Qurac government about a lasting peace and ensure this war god fades…"

Diana began to walk away from the pinned war god, the sword still in his chest. Superman followed her but gave a concerned look over his shoulder as he watched Ares struggle to remove the sword while letting out growls of pain

"Diana, do gods feel pain?" Clark asked uncertain as he looked towards his friend

"In a manner of speaking but it's not like how mortals feel pain. Although, if you pin a god to the ground with a sword rammed through his spinal column, I imagine it would sting a bit…" Diana said with a smirk on her face as she attached the severed hand of Ares to her waist and rose into the air followed soon by Superman as they made their way to Qurac

Ares watched them go deep in thought as the pain began to fade and his hand began to regrow if albeit slowly

' _Aligning herself with Superman is concerning. He will not be able to this alone, but Diana… she does not have his restraint. She will do what he can't because of it… but in time even Superman will lose his'_

Ares than laid back and stared up into the sky and saw that one of the clouds formed a rather crude almost unrecognizable shape of a spider

'… _And perhaps her actions will awaken the darkness that I can feel slowly growing in the Spider…'_

Ares stared up at the sky for a little longer before he began to chuckle ever so slowly as the thought amused him greatly.

"Yes, yes it's quite funny isn't it?" a dark male voice said before the owner suddenly appeared before Ares

Ares looked at the being who appeared and narrowed his eyes at him "You… why are you here?"

"Oh just checking in on the wife of one of my favorite mortals is all" the man said with a shrug before he frowned at the state Ares was in "A god of war, beaten by a semi-immortal woman? Guess they just don't make gods like they use to eh? Either that or she's Kratos in disguise"

"If you are here to antagonize me than leave! I'm in no mood for the likes of you!" Ares said before with great effort he finally tore the sword from him and stood.

The figure watched him for a second before he nodded "Fine, lick your wounds and nurse what's left of your pride, I have more important things to attend to"

Ares snorted "Like what?"

The figure merely smiled as he gave Ares a wink "You'll see… oh and do keep an eye on the girl would you? I want her to be there when Parker finally let's go…"

He then faded away and Ares was left their frowning at the spot he was once occupying.

…

It was late in the morning of the next day that Diana found herself flying over Manhattan, the sun high in the sky. She suddenly notices a figure swinging through the buildings and Diana smiles. She angles herself and rocket's off towards who she assumed is her husband

"Peter I-" Diana began only to stop when she finally gets a clear view of the person swinging. It wasn't Peter since his suit was red and black and the spider symbol was wrong as were the man's movements.

The unknown man lands on the side of a building and looks towards the confused Amazon "Sorry princess but I ain't Peter. He's over in Chinatown dealing with a shootout between Mr. Negative and the Punisher"

"Who are you?" Wonder Woman demanded as she gestured towards the man's outfit "I do not remember the Scarlet Spider wearing as much black"

"Tarantula" the man shrugged "We were supposed to meet last Thanksgiving but I never showed"

Diana's eyes widened at that bit. She clearly remembers Peter telling her that day that three other people would be joining her, him, Ben, Cassie, and MJ for dinner and he was both nervous and excited to introduce them. They sadly never showed much to MJ's chagrin, Ben and Peter looked unsurprised for the most part likely already anticipating it

"So you're the one he calls Kaine?" Diana asked with a furrowed brow

"Yep, now if we're done here I have to go" Tarantula said as he shot a web line out and prepared to swing away

"Aren't you going to help Peter with the Punisher and Mr. Negative?" Diana frowned at the man seemingly alright with leaving Peter to fight a dangerous vigilante and one of the most powerful crime lords in New York

"Why? You're here and he's your husband right? Go save his ass before he ends up like Swiss cheese" Tarantula grunted before he swung off

Diana watched him go and let out a huff of annoyance before she shot off towards Chinatown to aid Peter.

 _'What an_ _Asshole!'_

…

"You need to be more careful Peter" Diana said as she and Peter had returned to their apartment ten minutes later.

"I had everything under control honey" Peter said as he nursed a bullet wound in his left arm, a sword slash on his chest that had just now stopped bleeding and a small bit of a knife's blade still stuck in his shoulder of the shot arm "Besides we caught Mr. Negative and I got to pants Castle of all people! I'm going to see if it's on YouTube yet"

"Yes we did capture Negative, only after I arrived and took care of both Rhino and Electro who were acting as hired muscle for him" Diana said with a frown

"And you looked pretty hot doing it. Never thought I'd be turned on by a woman body slamming the Rhino into a fire hydrant or clotheslining Electro" Peter joked as he pulled off the top portion of his suit to show several large purple bruises on his back and a medium sized electrical burn on his right breast

Diana frowned at the injuries he had as Ares's voice echoed through her mind _"Particularly since he's mortal…"_

"Peter, you must be more careful, you're not Superman" Diana said carefully. Talking about Superman has become a rather sore subject for Peter lately

"Yeah I know" Peter said with a sudden edge entering his tone that was barely noticeable to most, but Diana heard it as clear as if he was screaming it

Diana narrowed her eyes at Peter as he removed his web shooters and checked them over "So, how was Qurac? Heard it's lovely this time of the year"

"…It is" Diana replied calmly already knowing where this conversation was going

"Yeah, maybe I'll visit now since they were just strong armed into a cease-fire by Superman and you" Peter said with a snort

"Peter they were shelling their neighbors, innocent people were dying. Would you stand by and allow it to happen? If I recall correctly, the last time you stood back and did nothing when you had the power to make a difference, someone died" Diana challenged knowing she was aiming for a low blow

Peter's form still for a moment before he let out a snort of dark amusement "Hell of a blow below the belt Di, but the thing is I don't go looking for a fight, I don't invade other countries and I don't threaten people into playing nice with others"

"And how many people in the world have died because we were unwilling to take the initiative and actively try to make the world safer? How many children were orphaned by wars or famines started by corrupt governments? How many widows were made because their husbands died fighting a war they didn't want any part of or because the country next to them wanted to test out their new weapons on the populace?" Diana said in a hard tone

"And what you and Superman and the rest of the Justice League are doing any better? Forcing your way into peoples' homes and forcing them to play by your rules or risk being destroyed? Sounds like a tyrant to me" Peter said as he turned to look at his wife

"We're not tyrants Peter, we just got sick of standing around and watching the world shoot, stab and blow itself up while millions of innocents died in the crossfire! We're protecting them and bringing the people who abuse their power to justice!" Diana nearly shouted back at Peter

"What your doing is scaring them Diana!" Peter said

"GOOD!" Diana shouted and Peter took an instinctive step back at the intensity of Diana's shout and for a very brief moment, his spider sense flared ever so slightly

"It's good their scared, too scared to press a button that will kill hundreds of innocent people, too scared to give the order to invade another nation because they have some useless pile of metal or a pond of damn oil that they want!" Diana said as she slowly approached Peter until she was looking him directly in the eye, nose to nose

"And what do you do with the ones who aren't scared? What happens to them?" Peter asked quietly

"…" Diana's eyes narrowed at Peter as he met her stare for a long time before he sighed

"…Tell me Di, how many people are you willing to kill to enforce your 'peace'?" Peter questioned

Diana looked like she was about to answer when suddenly her com link chimed. She sighed before answering "…Yes?"

Peter couldn't hear what was being said but whatever it was seemed to annoy her

"What part of 'World Wide Cease-fire' are the countries of this world not understanding? Do I need to write it down in every language and hold it out to them and tell them what it says slowly!" Diana said as she pinched the ridge of her nose. It was than her eyes widened as something else was said "I'm on my way"

"Trouble?" Peter asked as he watched Diana head for the balcony

"Aquaman is attacking a Japanese whaling fleet in the Southern Ocean. Several ships have been sunken already and there are men in the water. I'm going there to stop him from causing any more harm" Diana said as she rose into the air

"Diana!" Peter said as he followed his wife

She stopped and looked back at Peter with a raised brow

"Just trying talking to the guy alright? Instead of swooping in and punching him for doing what he thinks is right… please?" Peter pleaded

Diana floated there for several moments before she nodded "I will try to reason with him…"

"Thank you-" Peter started but was interrupted

"But if he attacks first I will retaliate" Diana said before she shot off into the sky like a jet

Peter watched her go for a second before he ran a hand through his hair and sighed "Baby steps…"

He looked down at the state of his suit and frowned, already seeing it was going to take a while to repair it. Suddenly he picked up movement coming from the closet where the chest was… and its occupant

Peter slowly approached the chest inside and looked at it. It was still closed but it jerked ever so slightly as Venom moved around inside. Peter crouched down and removed some of the things that were sitting on the lid before he opened it slowly to see that Venom was still in the bag.

The bag in question ceased moving as the light hit it causing Peter to narrow his eyes in thought. Several minutes passed before he heard the com link in his suit go off. Peter closed the lid and quickly went to retrieve his com and answered it

"Yes?"

The voice to respond was to his surprise Kaine _"Hey Pete I need some help over by the docks"_

"With what?" Peter questioned as he could make out distant explosions coming from the area that Kaine was at

" _Turns out we're being invaded by mermaids and giant ass water bugs!"_ Kaine shouted over the com

Peter's eyes widened before they narrowed in determination "I'm on the way"

" _Make it fast will ya?"_ Kaine said before he ended the call

Peter moved to grab his top and mask when he heard the chest shaking again in the closet. Peter's fingers stopped millimeters from his suit as he stared at the closet with a conflicted conscious. His suit was damaged and if what Kaine said was true than that means Atlanteans were attacking. People with enhanced strength and durability, people that can take a punch from Peter and Kaine

Suddenly a slight tremor could be felt by Peter and he looked to see a large column of smoke begin to rise in the air.

Peter took a deep breath before he walked towards the closet and the chest's banging increased…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, the warriors of Atlantis face the defenders of New York!


	11. Year One, Back in Black

Reviewers statements or questions:

 **Sithlord King:** You are right in that Diana over the course of this story will become disturbed and even eventually horrified by what her husband is slowly becoming and it will cause her to question her own choices. But that's later down the line like just before the events of the game start

 **Aniimeziing** : No the events of One More Day didn't happen here

 **Daniel's the man 98:** No Agent Venom will not appear in this story sorry, but Flash Thompson will appear later on and he'll have an interesting partner with him…

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year one…

 **KAKOOOM!**

Tarantula was sent flying by a hut by one of the large sea creatures that the Atlanteans had brought up from whatever oceanic trench they inhabit

Tarantula righted himself in mid-air and landed on what was once a van that has since been crushed from an earlier fight. He rubbed his jaw as he stared at the sea creature with a glare

"You know after this, I'm going to the nearest fish market and buy up the whole damn place and eat every last fish and crab there!" the dark spider growled before he grabbed the destroyed van and chucked it at the sea creature that squealed in pain as they wreckage collided with its head and sent it stumbling back

Kaine felt his spider sense flare and he just narrowly avoided a hit from two large hammers that seemed to be made of water. Kaine looked towards the owner and saw that it was the teenager known as Aqaulad, he remembers reading that the kid use to be a member of the Teen Titans, well that and Cassie would talk about him a lot

"Aquaboy, how's it going?" Kaine asked as he saw that several Atlanteans were surrounding him

Aqualad looked at him with slight confusion "Spider-man, I thought you wore red and blue"

"Heh, I ain't Spider-man kid. I'm his slightly unhinged brother that kicks ass first and then kicks you when ya down for good measure!" Tarantula said as he activated his stingers and assumed a fighting stance "I'm only going to say this once kid, stop attacking my home and the people here or not even you king will keep you safe from me and a jar of Old Bay!"

Aqualad narrowed his eyes at the red and black spider "I'm sorry, but Superman has given us no choice. We will not be bullied into submission by him"

"Well I'm giving you a choice…" a voice suddenly spoke up "Leave now on your feet with bruised egos or on stretchers with broken bodies"

Tarantula and the Atlanteans looked up to see a black clad figure with a large white spider on their chest. Kaine felt his blood freeze at the sight of Peter, and he can tell it was him, crouched on the top of a flag pole looking down at all of them with white blank lenses

Aqualad looked a bit unsettled by the new comer, recognizing the infamous suit. Everyone in the hero community has heard of the black suit of the webslinger "…Spider-man… it's been a long time"

"Kaldur" Spider-man nodded as he dropped down to the ground. His impact cracked the ground and caused the armored Atlanteans to tense "I'm only going to say this once, please leave"

Aqualad's answer was to have his hammers form into swords and several Atlantean's to aim their weapons at Spider-man's form. Spider-man looked at them and towards the ever emerging soldiers rising up from the sea along with a few more of those giant sea bug creatures

"Hmm, I should leave the negotiating to my wife, she's better at it than I've ever been" Spider-man said as he cracked his neck "Tarantula, make sure there's no one nearby, I'll keep these guy's busy"

"You sure?" Tanrantula questioned the other spider warily

"Their Atlanteans, they can take a punch from me, just make sure to get back here in time. I'm amazing not invincible" Spider-man said before he launched himself at Aqaulad and delivered a powerful punch to the teen's surprised face

 **KOOOM!**

Aqualad was sent flying into the first row of soldiers and knocked them down while Peter ducked under a sword swipe from one of Aqaulad's men. He responded by kick the armored man in the chest and send him flying towards several of his men while he without looking, caught the end of a spear that tried to pierce his head

"Guy's if this is about me saying that Atlantis was a bad Disney movie, then I'm sorry. But it's true" Peter said as he saw dozens of Atlanteans descend upon him with their weapons raised

His lenses narrowed as he rushed to meet the charging men head on. He jumped over the first few with ease and landed on the chest of one towards the back and gave him a painful punch to the head before he springboards off him and delivered a kick to another Atlantean in the face, knocking the man's helmet off and a few teeth too

Spider-man landed in a crouch and ducked under several spears sent at him before he righted himself back up and gave the nearest Atlatean a powerful upper cut that sent him flying several meters into the air

He jumped up and planted his feet on the man's armored chest before launching him at the rest of the startled men with a smirk

 **THOOM!**

"Heh, forgot how good this thing feels…" Peter said as he landed and punched another Atlantean in the face and sent him flying by the force of the blow.

…

MJ was watching the news recording the events happening at the docks and around the world when it showed Peter arrive to help Kaine. Her blood ran cold at the suit he was wearing. Ben's eyes widened before he quickly got up from the couch and made his way to the room.

MJ followed him and saw him pull out a familiar chest "You're going out there aren't you?"

"I have to sweaty, they both need me. And not just to help them with the invading fish people" Ben said as he quickly began to throw on his old Scarlet Spider suit.

He was happy to see that it still fit like a glove as he also reached for the blue hoodie that went with it.

"I know but just be careful okay?" MJ said as she hugged Ben "This family has lost enough members as it is…"

"I know…" Ben said as he returned the hug and gave his wife a kiss on the forehead before he leaned down and patted her stomach "I'm counting on you two to be good to your mommy and stay safe, can you do that for daddy?"

MJ smile as she rubbed her belly "Their kicking, I guess that's their way of saying yes"

Ben chuckled before he placed his mask on and held his arms out "Well, how do I look?"

"Like some old man trying to relive the glory days" MJ smiled sadly "But you my old man"

Ben laughed as he made his way to the window and opened it up "Don't worry, I'm coming back"

"…Go get'm tiger" MJ said as Ben leaped into the sky and shot a web line out and swung towards the docks

…

"So just a quick question, do you guys have any weird glowing crystals that you guy's wear to keep yourselves immortal by any chance?" Spider-man asked as he dodged several spears thrown at him. He grabbed another out of midair and used it to whack another Atlantean away with so much force that the spear shattered into pieces

His spider-sense flared and Peter flipped into the air to avoid several electrical blasts fired from several Atlanteans holding some sort of rifle that apparently works like an electric eel or jelly fish.

"If you do, can I have a few? Please!" Spider-man said as he landed in a group of Atlantean soldiers and sent quick and powerful jabs into their sides and joints. While they made by tougher than the average human, their bodies still worked in a similar fashion. The men fell screaming in pain as their bones were either broken or fractured from the force of the blows

Spider-man felt his spider-sense flare and he turned to grab the water sword created by a recovered Aqualad. Spider-man pulled him into a headbutt that sent the young hero stumbling back. Spider-man didn't let up as he delivered several more punches the teen's head and ribs before he sent a round house kick into his jaw and sent him flying into a nearby parked car

"Sorry kid, but I did give you the chance to walk away from this, you chose broken body instead!" Spider-man shouted as he grabbed an approaching Atlantean and rammed the man's face into his knee

THRAK!

The man let out a scream as the helmet caved in slightly and his nose was broken. Peter not letting up brought the man into a powerful headbutt that actually created a small shockwave and shattered the helmet entirely. The man slumped to the ground with his face heavily bleeding and possibly with a serve concussion

Spider-man felt his spider-sense flare again and looked to see one of the water bugs charging towards him. Peter narrowed his eyes as he shot several strands of webbing at the sea beast, only for it to tear through the restraints and keep on charging

"Dammit" Spider-man muttered as he ran towards it and at the last moment jumped on top of its head and used his adhesive powers to stick to its hard shell "Whoa, mechanical bull water style"

The sea creature began to shake its body in an attempt to fling the spider themed hero off it while several Atlanteans aimed their energy weapons at him and fired. Spider-man ducked and weaved through the bolts shot at him as he made his way to the top of the sea creature's head before he jumped into the air and shot two web lines on either side of it and pulled himself down

His feet impacted against the creature's head and created a small shockwave as the shell cracked and the sea animal's upper body slammed into the ground

 **THOOOM!**

The Atlantean soldiers backed away in surprise as they saw Spider-man standing on top of the creature and glaring down at them. His hands than formed two hammers and he chuckled

"Any of you ever hear of the game whack-a-mole? It's fun, here let me show you how it goes!" Spider-man jumped towards them with his hammers raised

…

The man in the black and red suit sat on a distant building watching as Spider-man, clad once again in the black suit, fought the forces of Atlantis. He was amused to see that a vast majority of the forces were regrouping at the wall crawler's location.

"It's almost like watching a school of piranhas attacking a Megaladon" the man said with a chuckle before he saw something else approaching the fight

The Scarlet Spider

"There's one brother…" the man said as he looked to see that Tarantula had finished helping people evacuate from the docks and was now heading back to Spider-man's location

"And the other… hmmm, three spiders' vs two hundred and sixty Atlantean warriors…" the man mused as he began to fade away

"Poof fish people didn't even stand a chance…"

…

Spider-man shot several web lines at several Atlantean warriors and used them as make shift weapons as he swung them into their comrades with a great bit of strength. Their armored cracked and dented as they impacted against each other hard enough to start causing their bones to break

Spider-man jumped out of the way as Aqaulad tried to tack him from behind with a large water mace. Spider-man quirked his head at the young Atlantean

"Kid, I just kicked your ass twice. I mean good for you being all stubborn but even I know when it's time to call it quits" Spider-man said as he rolled his shoulders "But hey three times the charm right?"

Aqaulad gritted his teeth in rage as he charged at Spider-man with his mace held high and ready to slam it down on him.

"Go back to Bikkin Bottom!" the voice of Scarlet Spider caught Aqaulad by surprised and was unable to block the kick that was sent into his chest and knocked him to the ground

"GAH!" Aqaulad screamed out in pain as he felt a rib or two give, they were already damaged from the hits that Spider-man gave earlier, the new spider just delivered the final blow

"Oops sorry" Scarlet Spider seemed to wince as he heard the sound of bone breaking when he landed the kick "Just put some ice on that…yeah and uh don't get into any more fights"

Ben than turned to see Peter back hand several Atlanteans away with a single swipe of his arm that's extended and formed several spikes on it. He narrowed his eyes at his brother's fight and looked to see Kaine land beside him in a huff

"When did he get Venom back?" Ben nodded towards their brother who was now lifting one of the sea creatures up and tossing it at the other one

"You think he'd tell me?" Kaine gave him a confused look under his mask "We may be getting closer, that doesn't mean we'll that close yet"

"Scarlet, Tarantula! Less talking about me wearing Venom again and more helping me take these guys out!" Peter yelled as he kicked up a shield and used to bash a Atlantean warrior away "After that grill me all you want!"

"He's right" Tarantula rolled his shoulders "Fight first, talk later"

Scarlet Spider watched his two brothers attack the invading forces from the ocean and gave out a sigh "Why couldn't my comeback be less violent and more joyous?"

"Because you share his DNA, things are not supposed to go the way you hoped" a woman's voice spoke up that caused Ben's eyes to widen as he looked to see a familiar platinum blonde dressed in a black leather out fit

The woman was standing on top of one of the downed sea creatures and gave him a smirk "Sorry I'm late hon, but I brought a friend to help out"

Ben gave her a nervous look "Uh, who?"

" **RAAAAAAWWWWW!"** a large black and white being landed on top of two Atlanteans and enlarged his fists and had several spikes form on the ends of them and sent a powerful punch towards the last reaming sea beast **"Get the hell out of my home you dam mermaid rejects!"**

 **KOOOOM!**

The monster was sent flying back and several squads of Atlanteans quickly moved out of the way or risk being crushed

"The cure to this fish infestation" The woman said as she jumped down and landed beside Scarlet Spider

"Anti-Venom?" Ben gaped at the sight of the previous host of Venom and arguably the most dangerous. He then gave the woman a deadpanned stare "Felicia, you really shouldn't have"

The Black Cat smirked at the second spider as she activated her claws "What can I say, I like to make an entrance, now if you excuse me. This cat is in the mood from some sushi"

She than charged into the battle that was quickly turning to the Spiders side as the Atlanteans seemed to be actually retreating. At least the ones still standing as Peter as rendered a lot of them injured to the point that they actually might need a stretcher to carry them back

"Yep… hell of a time for a comeback" Scarlet Spider groaned before he leapt in the fray while keeping a watchful eye on Peter

…

Spider-man had just slammed his fist into a Atlantean when he saw Black Cat land before him in a graceful crouch before shooting up and driving her knee into the exposed face of another Atlantean

"So Cat" Spider-man said as he side stepped an ax and drove his knee into he armored fish man's gut before picking him up and slamming him into the ground and kicking him away into two more that were coming to his aid "What brings you back to the big apple?"

"Homesick… and I wanted to see you…" Black Cat said as she turned to Spider-man while picking up a small knife that was dropped earlier before turning and throwing it into the leg off an approaching Atlantean

"Sorry, but I'm married, thanks for showing up for the wedding by the way!" Spider-man snorted in amusement as he shot several web bullets at a group of Atlanteans and pinned them to the ground "Oh and if you're going to try and sleep with me don't. Trust me, my wife isn't someone you want to pick a fight with"

"Yeah I heard" Black Cat said with annoyance in her voice "By the way where is she? This is her home too or is something like this beneath her attention?"

Spider-man was about to answer when he saw Aqualad leaning against a destroyed Atlantean machine pulling out a communicator. He narrowed his lenses at the sight and turned to Black Cat

"I'll be back in a sec!" Peter said as he punched away an Atlantean that tried to sneak up on him "Hold the fort!"

Without waiting for a response he turned and began to punch and kick his way to the former Teen Titan member. The young hero saw him approaching and for a moment Peter could see genuine fear on his face as he looked like he was about to speak into the communicator.

Spider-man narrowed his lenses and put on a burst of speed before appearing in front of Kaldur and grabbed him by the neck with a tendril from his suit while he snatched the falling communicator up before it could hit the ground

"Hey kid, hope you don't mind if I speak to the boss" Spider-man said as he looked to see that the com link was on

He held it up to his ear and listen to hear Aquaman himself speaking " _Kaldur… pull your forces back. Return to the sea immediately and await further orders"_

"Wow, Aquaman you sure work fast, I was just about to ask you to do the same" Spider-man said as he looked to see a lot of the Atlantean soldiers had stopped fighting along with his brothers, Black Cat and…

' _Anti-Venom? When the hell did he show up?'_ Peter thought as Aquaman responded

" _Who is this? Where is Kaldur?"_ the monarch demanded

"In order, I'm Spider-man Mr. Aquaman sir, as for where your protégé is… he's a bit tied up at the moment" Spider-man said as he looked to see Aqaualad struggle to free himself from the tendril wrapped around him

"… _Spider-man?"_ Aquaman asked surprised

"Yeah your friendly neighborhood wall crawler and back in black no less! Your boy here was attacking my city… so me and a few other members of the neighborhood watch extreme division decided to intervene" Spider-man started off lightly before his voice went cold at the end

" _I have called off the attack, release him"_ Aquaman said with a sigh _"I have already agreed to Superman's terms"_

"I don't work for him, so whatever you agreed to means jack to me" Spider-man said when he noticed Anti-Venom approaching him with a calculating gaze on his face "Apologize for the attack and your boy and his men are free to leave"

" _And if I don't?"_ Aquaman growled out in anger and annoyance

"I'm a real big fan of fish tacos" Spider-man said with a shrug "And so are my friends. Aquaman, trust me when I say that I'm in no mood for anyone's bullshit at the moment"

Aquaman was quite for a moment before he gritted out an apology for the attack on New York. Spider-man chuckled and released Aqualad and tossed him the communicator

"Alright, scram before I change my mind and decide to make a Krabby Patty out of you guys" Spider-man said as he turned and nearly ran face first into Anti-Venom's chest. He took a step back and looked up to see the blank expression on the former host of the Symbiote "…Hey Brock, it's been a while. Thought you skipped town after Superman started the whole cease-fire thing"

" **You've changed Spidey…"** Anti-Venom said in a deep voice before he looked to see the forces of Atlantis retreating back to the water

"Yeah, well it's the suit. It has a habit of bringing out the worse in us no?" Spider-man said as he walked around the large man "Don't worry I'm taking it off after I get home. See ya at the next drug bust big guy!"

" **Remember Parker…"** Anti-Venom said as he watched the wall crawler walk away knowing the man can hear him **"Remember… your better than what that suit wants you to be…"**

…

Several hours later Diana stood before Arthur on the shores of Algeria. He looks less than pleased to see that his city was in the middle of the Sahara Desert of all places. It was like taking an ice cube and putting it next to a lit fire place

"You will pull your forces back" Diana said as she folded her arms "You will bring any grievances you have with the Surface World to us before acting"

Arthur didn't respond as he stared down at the ground with a troubled expression before he looked up towards Diana "Kaldur was leading several regiments in New York"

Diana's eyes widened slightly at that before they narrowed in slight anger "Yes, while Tula attacked San Francisco and Garth led an assault in Miami"

"Yes… but Diana, he saw something in there that has me now concerned" Arthur said with a worried expression on his face

"…What is it?" Diana qustioned feeling uneasy all of a sudden

"Kaldur saw Spider-man in an all-black suit today" the king of Atlantis revealed

Diana's eyes widened at that information as Arthur continued

"It was him Diana. Your husband Spider-man, based on my men's descriptions and Kaldur's, he attacked them with a sort of animalistic fury I've only heard he possessed when he had worn that color in the past"

It was than the Diana heard Ares's voice again in a sort of mocking way _"May the day come when your beloved his consumed by the darkness within him…"_

Diana shook her head to clear the memory away "There is another Spider that has taken residence in New York Arthur. He calls himself Tarantula and his suit is mainly black and I'm told he can be quite brutal in his methods. Perhaps your men mistook him for my husband"

"No Diana, they didn't. Spider-man clad in a black suit was there along with the other two spiders. He left over a hundred of my men crippled and broke several of Kaldur's ribs in his assault on my forces" Arthur said as he rubbed his head

' _Two others… if one was Kaine than that means the other was Ben!'_ Diana thought surprised to hear that her brother-in-law has seemingly come out of retirement. Then again if what Arthur is saying is true, he probably saw Peter in the black suit again and grew concerned

"I will speak with my husband when I return to New York" Diana said

Arthur nodded as he turned to enter the ocean again when he stopped "And Diana…"

"Hmm?"

"Can you pass on a message to Superman?" Arthur looked over his shoulder

"Of course" Diana nodded, curious to hear what the king has to say

"I have ruled peacefully for many years. If he has decided to command, when he is ready, I would ask that he seek my counsel"

Diana looked at him in slight surprise "I will be sure to tell him…"

"Thank you Diana… and tell Clark that I am truly sorry for what happened to Lois" Arthur said as he then turned and walked back into the sea, leaving Diana on the beach alone with her thoughts

…

"Well?" Superman looked to see Diana approaching him as he looked over the city of Atlantis

"He has pulled his armies back" Diana said as she came to a stop by him and looked down at the city

Superman nodded "Good, I'll let Shazam and Hal no they can return Atlantis to the sea. They were too fond of this course of action"

"Don't worry about what they think Clark. You did the right thing, you did what needed to be done Clark"

Superman nodded still looking a bit unconvinced "So you've said"

Diana's eyes narrowed "I won't let you doubt yourself"

Superman nodded slowly as he turned to leave when he spoke again "What else?"

"What?" Diana asked confused

"Did Arthur have anything else to say?" Superman looked back towards Diana with an expectant look

Diana was considering telling him about Arthur willing to help him should Superman choose to rule when suddenly Arthur's voice echoed through her mind

" _Kaldur saw Spider-man in an all-black suit…"_

" _It was the suit Diana. Spider-man based on my men's descriptions attacked them with a sort of animalistic fury I've only heard he possessed when he had worn that color in the past…"_

" _He left over a hundred of my men crippled and broke several of Kaldur's ribs in his assault on my forces"_

"I'm sorry Clark but I have to leave" Diana said as she turned to leave

"Where are you going?" Clark asked

Diana didn't look back as she spoke in a worried tone "To speak with my husband about his recent choice in attire"

She than shot off before he could say anything else

' _Peter… what's happening to you?'_

…

Peter had just placed Venom back in the bag when he heard Diana arrive

"PETER PARKER!" her voice shouted through the apartment

"Yeeeees Diana Parker?" Peter asked as he emerged from the closet clad only in a pair of red sweat pants

Diana looked at him with a hard stare as she folded her arms under her bust, something that he couldn't help but stare at a little longer than necessary, and began to tap her foot. Peter has come to see this as her way of demanding an answer without saying anything

"…My suit was damaged and Kaine needed help" Peter said not beating around the bush. She's likely already heard of what he appeared in today. It was still being talked about on the news, Jameson was having a field day with it

'Has Spider-man's true colors returned?' was the most common headline. It was even starting to trend on social media. His favorite was #Spidervenom

"Peter what were you thinking wearing that thing again? Especially knowing what it did to you last time!" Diana demanded. She may not have been there or know the entire story of what Peter did when he was in the suit but from what she's heard from both Ben, MJ and a few other heroes and villains over the years, it wasn't pretty

"I was in control the whole time" Peter said as he moved passed Diana and towards the T.V. "Besides, who are you to judge me on making crazy decisions or doing something stupid?"

"What are you talking about?" Diana asked

Peter switched on the T.V. that was showing Atlantis being placed back in the sea after it was reported that she, Green Lantern, Shazam and Superman had lifted it and placed it in the Sahara Desert

"Are you kidding me? You took a city filled with people who need the ocean to survive and placed them in the worst place on Earth for them!" Peter said angrily

"They gave us no choice Peter! I tried to talk with Arthur and he responded by having his men attack me! He even tried to drown me and went as far as to summon the Kraken, yet you make it seem like he's the victim!" Diana said in outrage

"He's not innocent, he just had his army attack our home and dozens of cities across the world! But he only did that because Superman decided to threaten him, you don't threaten a guy whose kingdom is seventy percent of the entire planet!" Peter said responded with equal outrage

The two stared at each other for a long time and looked like they were about to get into another shouting match before they heard slow clapping and a woman's amused voice

"And this is why I've never married, too much drama"

Both looked to see the Black Cat sitting on their bed with an amused expression on her face "Sorry, but the window was opened and in superhero terms that means come right on in!"

"And you are?" Diana glared at the woman that snuck into her and Peter's apartment and was eavesdropping on a private matter

"Black Cat" she said with a wink "Me and Peter here were close… reeeeeal close…"

"Felicia what are you doing here?" Peter asked with a loud exhale of breath

"Came to check up on you is all" Felicia said with a shrug "Make sure that you really were still you and not staring to say 'us' and 'we' when you talk. Brock and Kaine wanted to come too but I convinced them that this required a woman's touch instead of another fight"

"Well you saw and he's fine, now get out!" Diana pointed to the window with her eyes narrowing in rage "Or I'll throw you out!"

"Hmm, she's a feisty one Pete, always had a thing for the strong types huh?" Felicia said with a chuckle as she stood up and made her way to the window "If you need me, I'll be over at Ben and MJ's. It's been a while since me and MJ had some girl time and I want to meet the little bundles of joy that I'm going to spoil silly!"

She than hopped out the window and shot a grappling hook and swung off into the night. The two watched her go for a moment before they both let out a sigh

"Peter… I don't want to see or hear you in that suit again" Diana said after a time

Peter snorted "Why?"

"Because that thing is a parasite. All it does is suck the life out of people and turns them into monsters" Diana said

"Well I guess I have nothing to worry about since you don't seem to have a problem with monsters considering your still friends with one!" Peter said suddenly with a glare

Diana's eyes widened at that as did Peter's. He looked surprised and confused by what he said

"Diana… I-I didn't…" Peter slowly backed away from his wife and leaned against the wall "I-I'm sorry that was… I didn't mean to…"

"This is why I don't want you to wear that thing Peter" Diana said as she approached Peter and rested her head against his chest "Even for just a few hours it's affecting you"

Peter wrapped his arms around her and held her close "I didn't mean to say that… I had no right…"

"It's okay Peter… it was that thing; it corrupts the mind" Diana cupped Peter's face

"Yeah… the suit" Peter nodded as he kissed his wife and hugged her again

' _It was the suit… right?'_

…

* * *

And done

So yeah the symbiote has a way of bringing out the worse in people… and it's only going to get worse for poor Peter as this story goes on and venom won't even be responsible for half of it

Next chapter, Spider-man heads to Gotham to meet Batman but makes a detour at Arkham after he captures an escapee and all hell breaks loose as the Justice League shows up!


	12. Year One First trip to Gotham and Arkham

Answers to questions or statements:

 **Lustful-Angel96** : Maybe, I've thought of having Peter bond with a symbiote outside the typical Venom so maybe

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year one…

Peter at the moment was in a bad mood as he sat in his dark apartment brooding in silence in way that he'd make the Batman look like a cheery optimistic guy in comparison. The reason for Peter's bad mood had to do with his wife and her recent actions with the Justice League

He just found out that she, Superman and the Flash were in Australia and were 'asking' people to stop protesting the fact that the Justice League kept barging into their country without permission. A hero from there by the name of Galaxor asked them to leave, granted a bit violently but that's all Diana and Superman seemed to resort to these days, Diana and Superman attacked the man… and left the poor kid crippled

All because he stood up to his wife and Superman and told them to leave his people alone. When Diana returned Peter didn't say a thing, he was too busy watching the scene on his computer in the kitchen with the reporter later listing his injuries, several broken vertebrates, severe concussion, the poor kid was likely never going to ever walk. He didn't say a thing when she called his name or when she shut his computer and sat in front of him and forced him to look at her

It was when she said that he was being ridiculous and got up to change when he finally spoke

"…Would you do that to me?" Peter asked quietly

Diana looked at him confused "What?"

"If I stood up to you and Superman, told you to stop… would you snap my spine in half and leave me there on the ground?" Peter asked as he turned to look at his wife

"Of course not Peter!" Diana said in outrage "Why would you think something like that?"

"I don't know why Diana, after all it's not like you just did exactly that to some kid who was merely standing up to a bunch of people forcing their way into his home and telling him and his people what to do!" Peter said as he stood up

"Peter we told them to disperse and return to their homes and jobs!" Diana responded

"Diana they had every right to protest as it's protected by the fundamental rights and freedoms of their Constitution, and yes I looked it up!" Peter countered "And you took that right from them!"

"They were disturbing the peace Peter!" Diana rebuffed "That man attacked first, Superman and I merely defended ourselves"

"That's bullshit! Bullshit!" Peter yelled as he pointed a finger at Diana "He attacked you because you told him to basically fuck off and you and Superman weren't defending yourselves! You could have easily shrugged the blast off or restrained him in that lasso of yours but you didn't! You saw him as a man who wasn't afraid of you and decided to take him out so he wouldn't inspire others!"

Diana actually flinched at the volume of rage in his voice and her hand instinctively went to her sword at her waist which in turn caused Peter to back away and have his body tense, ready to move. The two stood there in tense silence for several minutes before Diana finally spoke

"…I'll be staying at the tower tonight" Diana said as she turned and went to retrieve her bag and a few things for her to take

"Not like I could stop you even if I wanted sweat heart. I don't feel like getting my spine broken" Peter said bitterly as he sat back down at the table and listened as Diana retrieved a few clothes and her shield before she left, she made sure to shut the lights off on the way out

Peter didn't know how long he sat there in the dark before he heard the communicator he got from Batman go off. Peter sighed in frustration and went to retrieve it

"Yes?" Peter asked as he pinched the ridge of his nose

" _Is this a bad time?"_ Batman asked on the other end

"Something tells me you know it is. What do you want Bats?" Peter asked as he sat on his bed with a scowl

" _I need you to come to Gotham, I may have a lead on Octavius and may need your help"_ Batman said in a neutral tone, clearly sensing that tonight wasn't a good time to possibly piss Peter off

Peter looked around his dark apartment and sighed in frustration after a long time "I'll be there in a few hours, any place you want me to meet you at?"

" _Call me when you get here, I'll pick you up"_ Batman said before he ended the call

Peter placed the device down and went to retrieve his suit when suddenly he heard the chest banging again. Peter stopped and took a deep breath

"I don't need you tonight. Especially in my state" Peter said as he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself

The chest banged even louder as Peter started to place on his typical suit and just as he reached for his mask he heard a loud crash. Peter tensed and slowly looked towards the closet and saw Venom poke it's head out and look at him with its white eyes

But the thing was, Peter didn't see any kind of malice or rage in Venom's usually blank eyes, confusing yes but he could always tell what the symbiote was thinking by looking at its eyes. Brock said the same thing to him when Peter once questioned the former host about his relationship with the alien organism

What Peter saw in Venom's eyes was something he thought he'd never see in the symbiote's gaze…

Amusement

"What?" Peter said uneasy about the emotion he can see

Venom slowly made it's way out of the closet but mindful to keep it's distance from Peter as it watched him carefully. It than did something Peter thought he'd never see and has often called Eddie crazy when he mentions it

Venom spoke

" **Interesting Peter… angrier than usual…"**

Peter gaped at the symbiote for a moment before he snorted in grim amusement "Really Venom, you're going to call me out on being angry? Pretty sure this is your fault"

Venom shook it's head " **Something different about this anger, something darker!"**

Peter narrowed his eye as the symbiote began to approach Peter " **You don't trust me… understandable… but I still care for you Peter…"**

"Funny way of showing it" Peter said in an annoyed tone

" **My kind is different from yours! We act differently in different situations, just like you humans!"** Venom countered as it rose it's head till it was eye level with him

"That's…" Peter started before he actually thought about what Venom said "…that actually makes sense. I keep expecting you to act human when you're not. Wow, talk about an epiphany"

Venom nodded before it started to slowly attach itself to Peter " **I only want to help you Peter, I've always wanted to help you and keep you safe"**

Peter looked down at Venom with a doubtful look "How do I know you won't cross me?"

" **Anti-Venom will see to our death… as will the damn Kryptonian"** Venom said with loathing in it's voice

"Not a good history with Superman's people?" Peter asked as the mask formed over his head

"… **Story for another time perhaps… assuming there is another time"** Venom said before it went quite

Peter waited for the rage to appear and took a deep breath at the sudden flow of adrenaline his body was feeling, how is vision seemed to darken just a smidge et the corners. He examined himself for a moment before he grabbed the communicator and made for the door

"Venom… tonight is not a night you want to cross me" Peter warned before he shot off into the night.

It'd take Peter over an hour at least to get to Gotham which was located down in New Jersey, halfway to Atlantic City, with a combination of web swinging and hitching rides on vehicles going the same way, hell of a lot cheaper than a plane or train though

…

A little over an hour and forty-five minutes later, Peter on the container of a truck had finally exited the freeway and arrived in Gotham City. It was only Ten o clock but already it seemed later than that. Peter has never been to Gotham before but he's heard enough about the place to know that it's crime rivaled New York City's.

Crime lords, super criminals and a host of other wonderful things of the illegal kind

Peter launched himself off the truck and shot a web line out and began to make his way deeper into the city. After a few minutes he came to a stop on a building overlooking the Narrows and was about to contact Batman when he saw a distant explosion in the distance. Peter's eyes narrowed as he quickly made his way to that location

"Not even here five minutes" Peter said with a chuckle as he swung to the location

He came to a stop on a water tower and looked at the building that was on fire. It looked abandoned and on the verge of collapse even before it caught fire

' _Hmm, it's abandoned, so no electricity meaning no electrical fires. Gas has likely been turned off so it can't be that either. Maybe a meth lab explosion or an arson started this'_ Peter thought before a figure burst out from the building wearing a black body suit that left his burnt arms exposed, a jet pack and held a flame thrower

"Or great a pyro… and he can fly too!" Spider-man said with a groan before he launched himself at the man with his arms spread wide

"HAHAHAHA! YES, BURN BABY BURN!" the serial arsonist known as Firefly shouted in joy as he watched the building burn. There was no one in it but he didn't care, he just loved watching the place burn

"STOP DROP AND ROLL HOT HEAD!" Spider-man shouted as he collided with the flying pyromaniac

"GAH!" Firefly shouted in pain as he and Spider-man fell towards the ground and landed on top of an old mail box that was rusted to the point that a kick could cause it to collapse

Spider-man didn't waste any time in ripping the jet pack from Firefly and threw it to the side and made to garb the men when his spider-sense flared. He jumped back as the horribly burned man turned around and tried to roast Spider-man with his flame thrower that was still operating despite taking some damage to it

Peter felt his suit and by proxy him tense at the intensity of the flames ' _Man, now I know how Brock was feeling every time I brought sonics or a fire to one of our fights'_

Firefly looked to see who tackled him and was surprised to see that it was Spider-man!

"What are you doing here web head! This ain't New York" Fire Fly said as he took in the wall crawler's appearance "And what the hell is with the get up? You trying to go goth!"

"Oh you know I was feeling a little angsty tonight and kind of hungry and what do you know, Bat's call's me and told me how there was this tasty looking Firefly for me to snack on! Sorry but I just couldn't resist" Spider-man quipped

Firefly gaped at the man "Y-You're going to try and eat me!"

"…Maybe, I'm kind of in the mood for barbecue" Spider-man said with a shrug "Why, would you prefer that I just kick your teeth and take you back to… where do I take you? Arkham or Blackgate?"

"Grrr Arkham!" Firefly yelled before aiming at Spider-man "But I ain't going back web head. Now burn!"

"Really, you're going with the whole 'I ain't going back' thing? I swear that's what every bad guy who uses fire I've faced said!" Peter rolled his eyes but jumped out of the way of the approaching flames and shot serval web bullets at the pyro who was too slow to dodge them and found himself blinded as the webs covered his mask's eyes

"AHH! What the hell is this shit!" Firefly tried to pry the substance off but soon found his hands stuck to it!

"Something that my suit can make, like webbing. You know because I call myself 'Spider'-man and spiders make webs, it's not that complicated. Also why Firefly for your super villain name? That sounds like something I'd hear a bad guy call himself on a Saturday morning cartoon that I use to watch, hell I still do!" Spider-man said as he shot a web line at the flame thrower and yanked it from the man's harness

"AGH! Why won't this shit come off! When I find you, I'm going to burn you to ashes!" Firefly shouted as he stumbled around, unable to see while he tried to free his hands

"While we're on the topic of questioning your choice of super villain alias you do know that Fireflies actually use a chemical reaction to produce their light right? There's no form of combustion in the process, instead they use a light-emitting pigment called luciferin and this enzyme called Luciferase with the assistance of other proteins that they possess" Spider-man said as he quickly approached the pyro and delivered a powerful punch to the man's gut and knocked the wind out of him.

"Then again bioluminescent fly doesn't sound as scary" Peter said with a shrug "Or glowy bug man for that matter"

The man slumped to the ground in a heap while Peter looked up at the sound of approaching fire engines and police cars "Let's hope Gotham's finest doesn't mind me being here. Unless they've heard Jameson's rants about me being a menace… again"

A minute later GCPD and the fire department arrived with Gordon himself and several of his men approaching Peter who was standing over a still down and cocooned Firefly while the fire fighters began to put out the inferno that's thankfully stayed contained to the abandon building

"Mr. Gordon" Spider-man gave a nod to the Commissioner of Gotham's police force and one of the few honest cops left. Well there was more but Gordon was the original… for the most part anyway

Gordon gave him a curious look "Spider-man? You're a long way from home young man…"

"Bats told me to come, was on the way to meet him actually but then…" he looked down at Firefly and nudged him with his foot "…hot stuff hear was playing with fire and I decided to help cool him off before he got burned"

"Thank you" Gordon gave him a nod of gratitude

"No disrespect, but he wasn't too hard. Had he been Molten man, a guy that's like a walking volcano or maybe Electro however… yeah… lot more damage around here…" Spider-man said as he picked the restrained pyro up "You mind if I take him to Arkham? It's not that I don't trust you guys or anything… it's just I kind of want to put off my meeting with Bats a bit longer"

"Why?" Gordon asked suspiciously "He won't like that"

"He called me at a bad time and I want to calm down a bit before I meet him. In case you haven't noticed; he has a habit of pissing people off" Spider-man said with a blank expression

Jim eyed Spider-man carefully before he gave a slight nod "Probably for the best, but you really think heading to Arkham of all places to drop him off will improve your mood?"

"Well seeing a bunch of deranged criminals locked up has way of making me smile for some weird twisted reason" Spider-man shrugged as he turned "Tell Bat's he can pick me up there"

He didn't wait for an answer as he shot off into the air and made his way to Arkham Asylum with the beaten Firefly in his grip

…

"Thank you for bringing him here Spider-man" a doctor said as he, Spider-man and a few guards made their way towards Firefly's cell with the man it was for in between them

"Your welcome, hey by the way. Can you guys maybe hold him longer than say I don't know ten minutes?" Spider-man asked sarcastically

The doctor scowled at the remark of how Arkham has a hard time keeping some of it's more dangerous patients contained

"Of course Spider-man, so long as the faculty at the Raft, Ryker's island and Ravencroft can do the same for you rouges" the doctor said

Spider-man laughed in amusement "…Touché doctor…"

It didn't take long for the group to arrive and drop the pyro maniac off. Spider-man checked to make sure he wasn't needed anymore before he turned to leave only to stop at the sight of Batman and Nightwing standing before him

"Uh, everything okay guys?" Spider-man asked nervously

"We have a problem" Batman said in a tense tone

"What kind?" Spider-man quirked his head to the side

This time it was Nightwing who spoke "A 'super' one…"

Peter's lenses widened as he said one simple word "Shit…"

…

Diana along with Superman, Cyborg, Robin, a restrained Two face and a doctor of Arkham were making their way towards Harvey's cell.

"-He's at a very important stage of his treatment" the doctor said as he went over Two Face's file

Diana snorted "We're not returning him so he can just break out again doctor. We are moving him and the rest here to a far more secured facility"

The doctor look appalled "You don't have the right-"

"Your right, they don't get to decide" Batman said as he and Nightwing stood between the League and the inmates of Arkham

Diana looked at Batman with a sigh and turned to look at Robin "Well you were right, they are exactly where you said they would be"

Robin stepped forward and crossed his arms as he glared at the surprised forms of Batman and Nightwing while Superman and Diana put a hand on each shoulder

"Yep. Standing with the monsters" Robin said with a scowl "But there's only two of them. They shouldn't be much trouble"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Robin" Nightwing said with a smirk "Also where'd you learn to count? There's four of us!"

"What do you mean Nightwing?" Robin glared at the first Robin

It was than Spider-man dropped from the ceiling and landed next to Batman much to everyone's surprise sans Batman and Nightwing.

"…Hey everyone…I'm a two one for one deal tonight" Spider-man sent a small wave at the shocked heroes, especially his wife "So what's this I hear about the relocation of criminals without consent?"

"Spider-man what are- WHY IN HERA'S NAME ARE YOU WEARING THAT!" Diana pointed towards the suit in shock and outrage

"Protection mostly, after all…" Spider-man said with a shrug while pointing to the man of steel "The last guy to stand up to Superman there got crippled. This here…" he tapped on his spider emblem "Will keep that from happening. Unless you'll stop him right? After all I am your husband and you'd never let boy scout there hurt me… right?"

Diana's eyes narrowed at that remark and Peter swore he could see a vein pulsing on her head

' _Yeah, I'm probably kissing my marriage goodbye after this'_ Peter thought with a chuckle before he took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Nightwing asked the fifth incarnation of Robin and the most troubled in terms of morality

Robin looked surprised "What am I doing? I'm bringing criminals to justice. I'm standing with Superman and Cyborg and Wonder Woman"

He then pointed towards Nightwing with outrage "Look who tour standing with. Killer Croc and… um…"

Peter had to stifle a laugh at seeing the boy struggle to remember the Calendar Man's name. The man himself looked lees than pleased as he screamed out

"It's Calendar Man!"

It was when the man turned his sights on Diana and started to talk that Peter's humor died like a flame in water and he could see the sort of black inky aura form at the edge of his vision begin to grow

"Hey Wonder Woman! Do you remember me?" he leaned up against the glass "Last Easter I was trying to replace candy in plastic eggs with small little explosives and you broke my collar bone and fractured two of my ribs. I was even able to cop a feel, best date ever!"

It was then that Spider-man slammed his fist against the glass with a growl and caused it to crack and everyone in the room to tense. Some of the inmates like Killer Croc, the Riddler and Mad Hatter actually looked unnerved by his actions while Batman, Diana, and Nightwing looked on in concern at the sudden hostility of Spider-man

Calendar man had backed away from the glass with fear on his face as Spider-man glared at him with his lenses narrowing in anger. He then turned to the rest of the inmates

"Anyone else have anything to say to her!" He was met with silence

It was then that Superman stepped forward "Look, I'm not going to ask you to step aside, because I know you won't. But you're not going to stop us from doing this"

Batman glared at Superman "You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be here with them!"

"Sure he should" the voice of Victor Zsasz spoke up with a deranged look on his face as he pointed to his scars "You see these? Each scar is a life I've taken. You have a scar now too don't you Superman? Did you like it, the release you get from snuffing out another person's light?"

Diana glared at the sociopath with disgust "Cyborg, are you patched in?"

Cyborg nodded "Yes, I have full control of Arkham's security system"

"Open door number eighty-three, Zsasz" Diana said in a hard tone

"No!" Batman said as Spider-man took a step

"Wonder Woman don't yo-" He started only to see the man suddenly vanish "…dare? The hell?"

Batman growled "Flash…"

"Uh Bat's I'm fast but I'm not that fast!" Spider-man said as he saw the cell for Mad Hatter open

The Alice in Wonderland inspired criminal looked terrified "No! I'm happy here. Close the door and I'll be goo-"

He suddenly vanished in the blink of an eye

Riddler who was watching this hummed in thought "Hmm Riddler me this…"

"No!" Cyborg yelled "You don't get to play your sick games anymore!"

"Where are you taking them!" Batman demanded as he glared at Superman with anger

Superman returned the glare with a stern look "A secure facility far away from here, where they won't be able to hurt anyone ever again. That's all you need to know!"

Batman than looked to Cyborg, his hand moving towards his belt "No more doors, only waring Cyborg"

"Listen to the Batman tin man" Spider-man said as he stepped in front of Riddler's cell and glared at Cyborg's form with narrowed lenses "Tonight, he's the friendliest guy in this room…"

The former Titan returned the glare as his body tensed for a possible attack from the black clad wall crawler "Door-"

He suddenly was electrocuted and fell to the ground screaming in pain. Peter was surprised by the action but none the less grateful, he wasn't sure he could take on the cybernetic man with Superman and his wife right there to stop him. One on one however, yeah he could toss the kid around with one arm, and that's without the black suit on

"Cyborg!" Diana said in shock as she leaned down to try and help him "Batman stop this now!"

Superman turned towards Batman with fury on his face "What did you do!"

Nightwing sighed in frustration "Okay that's enough!"

He approached Batman and pressed a button on the man's belt and looked towards the tense heroes "Okay, everyone let's just take a deep breath and calm down"

"Nightwing's right" Spider-man nodded before gesturing to the inmates "We don't want to look bad in front of the psychopaths and whatever the hell Croc is"

"Screw you!" the reptilian man said in outrage as he banged against the glass

It was then that Peter felt his spider-sense tingle and began to scan the room for danger _'Oh come on now what!'_

Cyborg slowly stood with some help from Wonder Woman as he looked confused

"Are you alright?" Diana asked concerned about her teammate

"It's impossible… I've just upgraded my firewalls. They're completely impenetrable, I-" Cybrogs eyes widened in shock "The date signature!"

He then looked towards Batman with a look of betrayal and anger "You freak! You uploaded this virus the first week we met!"

"And it took you this long to find it? Wow, either Batman is really good at cyber warfare or that CPU of yours isn't as great as I thought" Spider-man said sarcastically

"Damn… that's pretty evil Bats" Killer Croc snickered

"You think that's bad? The guy hacked my phone!" Spider-man said in an annoyed tone "There are things on it that are extremely private!"

"Like what? Nude pics of your wife?" Killer Croc turned towards the web slinger with a dark smirk

"That is none of your damn business you sorry excuse of a gecko!" Wonder Woman shouted in outrage as she reached for her sword

It was than an arrow landed in between the two groups and everyone looked to see Green Arrow standing there. Spider-man beamed at the sight of the man that he's confident enough to call a friend

"Hey Green Arrow" Spider-man gave the emerald archer a wave "Welcome to the party, did ya bring the potato salad like we agreed?"

"Spider-man… Why the hell are you wearing that!" the man stared at the suit in shock, easily recognizing it from the stories he's heard from the wall crawler and Dinah in the past.

"Okay is everyone going to react like that when they see us like this" Peter asked sarcastically

"Oh hell, your saying 'us' now" Green Arrow sighed

It was than Spider-man felt his sixth sense flare again causing him to visibly tense

"Spider-man, what's wrong" Wonder Woman asked concerned at seeing her husband's reaction

"Green Arrow, are you hear with them too" Batman demanded, not seeing Spider-man tense

"What, no! I'm admitting someone" Green Arrow said annoyed

"Who?" Cyborg asked

Suddenly a voice spoke through the speaker system _"Hello residents of Arkham! This is your beloved Harley"_

"Quinn" Superman growled

"Wow Supe's your still hungover about that? Jesus man, let it go already" Spider-man quietly muttered. Sadly, it seemed both his wife and Superman heard it as they both looked to him with a glare

" _Superman took away my mistah J! And now he's trying to take you all away too!"_ Harley spoke over the intercom as the cell doors began to open

"Uhh Bat's?" Spider-man said as he stepped away from the cells and moved towards his wife

" _I'm letting you all out and giving you a chance to defend yourself!"_ Harley said as the floor began to shake " _And I'm sending you some help"_

"What the hell is that?" Green Arrow asked in surprise as the building shook and bits of the ceiling began to fall while the floor cracked

Batman growled in anger "She's turned off the dampers in the basement!"

"For who or better yet what?" Spider-man asked as he felt his spider-sense flare

Suddenly a large grey arm broke through the ground and made a grab for the shocked Robin

"Grundy!" the boy wonder yelled as he was grabbed by the head

Spider-man was about to help when suddenly the rest of Grundy came out and faster than Peter thought possible and the large being turned towards and grabbed him by the head… with his mouth

"GAH!" Spider-man yelled in pain as he felt Grundy bite down hard, the suit and his enhanced durability were just barely able to withstand the biting power of the undead super zombie

"PETER!" Diana shouted in horror as she saw her husband in the jaws of the large zombie get dragged down back the whole Grundy made along with Robin

Without any hesitation she shot after the three with her sword drawn and Superman and Nightwing right behind her

…

* * *

And done.

So next chapter is full of tragedy and Wonder Woman getting a first-hand look at Peter under the influence of Venom


	13. Year One, Descent into darkness

Answers to reviewer's statements or questions:

 **Sithlord king** : You hit it right on the nail

 **treyalexander63917:** What happened to the Teen Titans will be brought up during year two and yeah Batman's side didn't kill anyone on Superman's during the whole debacle but in this story… things will get bad and they will get desperate, especially in the fifth year… all I'm saying at the moment

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year one…

Diana landed in a crouch and saw Grundy began to shake Peter around like he was some sort of piece of meat, she vaguely noticed Robin in his grip but right now Peter was her main concern. Her fury rose to terrifying levels as she let out a savage war cry and lunged for the massive zombie

"LET HIM GO!" Diana shouted as she lunged her blade into Grundy's chest, where his heart should be

Grundy grunted as he reared his fist back and rammed it into Diana who was unprepared for the amount of strength behind the blow. She was sent into the wall and through several more that were on this level before she came to a painful stop

Peter who was just able to make out Diana getting smack away felt his vision darken until it was like he was looking through ink. He grabbed the lower and upper parts of Grundy's jaw and pushed upwards and downwards with all of his rage fueled symbiote enhanced spider strength

The Result was Grundy's lower jaw being torn off just as Superman used his heat vision to slice off Grundy's hand that was holding Robin. Spider-man pulled his head out of Grundy's mouth and gave the undead criminal a powerful punch to the head that sent the brute stumbling back

Grundy growled in anger and was about to attack when suddenly Superman flew through his chest, causing Grundy to fall over in a heap. Spider-man looked down towards the tunnel that Grundy made by punching his wife before turning an enraged glare back at the still down zombie

"Best part about you being dead Grundy… I won't have to pull my punches" Spider-man hissed out darkly as he began to approach the slowly rising form of Grundy

Grundy saw Spider-man approaching and let out a sort of growl as he rose and lifted his one good arm up in an attempt to smash him. Spider-man leaped over the blow and drove his knee into Grundy's face, causing it to cave in slightly and knock the immortal on his back

Peter's vision was murky, he could barely make out anyone else but Grundy with a voice in the back of his mind that sounded both like Venom and not Venom whispering into his ear at the same time

' _ **He hurt Diana, hurt him!'**_

' _ **Don't let another monster take your love away'**_

' _ **No mercy!'**_

 _ **'Kill him!'**_

Peter gritted his teeth in rage as he suddenly jumped and landed on Grundy's chest, just above the whole Superman left, he could just faintly make out Batman calling him and telling him that was enough

' _No it's not enough!'_ Peter mentally hissed as he began to punch Grundy in what was left of his face with every ounce of strength he possessed

 **KOOOM!**

 **KOOOM!**

 **KOOOM!**

 **KOOOM!**

His impacts created small shockwaves as he hammed his fists into Grundy over and over again, his vision nothing but inky black and the whispering urging him on in sadistic glee

Diana with the aid of Flash had just emerged from the tunnel in time to see Spider-man viscously beat Grundy into he ground. Her eye's widened at the savage display as chunks of concrete and Grundy's head and blood began to pelt his form with every punch he delivered.

"By Hera…" Diana said in shock at seeing how brutal Peter was being

Superman, Batman and the Flash were in a similar state of mind as they finally got to see why it was that Spider-man in the black suit was something to be both respected…

And feared…

"Should we uh, step in?" Flash asked nervously to see the guy he's come to idolize practically beat Grundy's head apart with his bare hands "I mean Grundy's beaten, there's no point in keeping that up"

Batman narrowed his eyes at the scene and looked towards Diana "Can you get him under control?"

Diana looked to him uncertain and disturbed by Peter's relentless onslaught "Perhaps, why?"

"At this rate Grundy won't be able to keep your husband occupied for long and in his state I don't know if he's capable of distinguishing friend from foe" Batman said as he pulled two explosive disks from his belt "I'd rather not find out the hard way"

Diana looked back towards Peter to see that he was no longer punching Grundy's head, he was now punching the ground that was beneath the now headless zombie's skull and causing the ground to shake ever so slightly. Diana took a deep breath and slowly began to approach her husband

"Peter…" Diana called out carefully, hoping to see if her voice could cause him to snap out of it "Peter, that's enough!"

Peter's arms became a blur as he kept punching the ground, seemingly unaware that Grundy has been dealt with. Diana steeled her resolve and quickly appeared in front of him and grabbed Peter's fists with her own and get him to stop. She was surprised by how strong he was, she was aware that the symbiote enhanced his strength to higher levels but she didn't think it'd be this much.

"PETER!" Diana practically shouted into his head and caused him to stop struggling and turn his head towards her with his lenses narrowing in confusion

"…Diana?" Peter asked as he slowly looked around before he saw what he did to Grundy's head and the ground that was beneath it "W-What…?"

"It's okay Peter" Diana said gently as she helped Peter stand and began to rub his back "It's over…"

"I saw him hit you and…" Peter said unsure as he tried to remember what happened

"I'm fine, he just caught me by surprise is all" Diana said as she took his face and had him look her in the eye "Peter I'm fine… okay?"

Peter looked at her for a moment before he nodded "Okay…"

It was than Superman stepped forward "Sounds like the fighting upstairs hasn't stopped"

"Let's go then" Diana said as she went to retrieve her sword before grabbing Peter and slowly flew back up towards the hole that Grundy made when he broke out with Superman, Batman and the Flash.

When they got to the top Superman spoke up, causing everyone to stop "Enough! Grundy is down, everyone back to your cells!"

It was then that Batman saw that Nightwing was down and Robin was sitting beside him with tears coming down his face. Peter looked towards the first boy wonder and felt his stomach drop at his motionless form

' _Oh no…'_

"I-I… I'm sorry!" Robin choked out

Batman looked on horrified at what he was seeing "You… what did you do?"

Robin flinched at the shocked tone Batman spoke in "He always…"

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Batman shouted in as he approached the two and shoved Robin aside

"I dint mean to-" Robin tried to defend himself before Batman yelled at him

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" the dark knight yelled with an intensity that caused Venom to stir at the negativity in the air

Robin backed away muttering to himself "I didn't mean to…"

Superman approached him and comforted the boy "I know son…"

Peter stared at Batman as he stared at the body of his oldest son, the second one to be taken from him.

' _Can't imagine what that's like… to lose two children. One to a psychotic clown… the other to one of his other children'_ Peter thought sadly

' _ **Such a pity'**_ Venom hissed in his mind _'_ _ **But alas it was inventible… the young one is full of rage and tainted…'**_

Peter shook his head _'It wasn't his fault he didn't mean to!'_

'… _ **Like how you didn't mean to mutilate Kraven's wife and his children…?**_ ' Venom asked quietly as he brought up Peter's last actions in the black suit all those years ago

Peter had no response as he watched as Batman carried Nightwing's body away, the heroes and surprisingly the inmates clearing a path. No said a word as the dark knight left or made a move towards him.

Peter watched him go before he made his way towards Green Arrow and leaned in to whisper in his ear

"Got a hundred or two on you?" Peter asked tiredly

The hooded archer looked at for a second unsure "You sure you should be having anything in your state?"

"One way to find out" Peter responded.

Green Arrow looked at him for a moment before he sighed and pulled out two hundred dollar bills "Spidey… stay safe"

Peter took the bills without a word and quietly snuck away from the people and made his way into the raining night. Thunder cracked through the dark sky as rain pelted his form. Peter looked up towards the city of Gotham before sighing

"This was not how I hoped my trip to Gotham would go…"

…

Over an hour and twenty minutes later Peter without his mask on was sitting on a random rooftop in Gotham with a half bottle of whiskey in his hand as the rain poured on him. The suit was keeping him warm but he could feel every individual rain drop slam into his body, his face felt like it was made of ice

He doesn't know how long he sat there until he sensed a presence behind him. Based on the armored foot falls and the slight scent of the person, he could tell it was Diana. She didn't say anything as she sat beside him, he didn't say anything as he held the bottle out for her to take.

She reached for it and took it from his grasp and took a large chug from it and leaned her head against his shoulder

"…It's funny when you think about it" Peter said after a while, the rain was beginning to let up but not enough for it to stop

"…What is?" Diana asked tiredly as she brushed a few strands of her hair off her face

"There are a total of eighteen different muscles in the neck. There are also seven cervical vertebrae and it requires over fifteen pounds per square inch to break it depending on wheatear your neck is at an angle or not" Peter said as he took the bottle back from Diana and took a large gulp from it

"Peter…" Diana said worriedly

"It's odd when you think about it, that one little area is so fragile and yet our nervous system passes through there, our ability to breath, eat and drink goes through there and yet it only takes falling on it at the right angle or just a couple pounds of pressure to kill someone. Hell a sudden deceleration can cause it to snap" Peter said as he suddenly stood, still clutching the bottle

Diana watched her husband with concern and was about to take a step forward when her boot hit another bottle. She looked down and was shocked to see that there were over five bottles similar to the Peter was drinking from lying there

' _How much has he been drinking?'_ Diana slowly looked up to see Peter taking another drink and stumbled slightly before he quickly righted himself

"I mean, I've teamed up with the guy back when he was still part of the Titans and they just established themselves in New York after moving from San Francisco, did I ever tell you this?" Peter looked to see Diana shake her head

"Oh well anyways me, Nightwing and the girl that's all emo was taking on Slade and the guy has like near superhuman level strength! He punches the kid repeatedly in the face and his head snaps to the side on several occasions and you know what? The kid keeps fighting" Peter said as he downed the last of the bottle before he slammed it on the ground, shattered glass scattering across the ground

"And yet, despite the fact he took a punch with at least one thousand four hundred some pounds of force and lives, it takes a fuckin brat with anger issues, a piece of damn metal and a small fuckin rock to do what the world's most dangerous mercenary couldn't!" Peter shouted the last part out as he rammed his fist into the brick wall behind him

The force of the blow caused the wall and the roof to shake and a large chunk to go flying off and into the empty street below. Diana immediately appeared by his side and held his shaking form

"Shh… it's okay… shhh" Diana said soothingly as she rested Peter's head under her chest

"And you want to know what's even worse about this" Peter said as tears began to fall down his face even though the rain was keeping them hidden "It's my fault it happened…"

Diana's eyes widened at that and she lifted his face up towards hers "What are you talking about Peter?"

"If I didn't let this damn suit get to me, if I didn't cause you, Superman or the Flash or even Batman to focus so long on me, you could have stopped Robin from throwing his damn stick or at least catch Nightwing before he fell" Peter said miserably

"Peter, what happened wasn't your fault do you understand me? Even if you didn't lose yourself to Venom's influence, Grundy still would have kept us distracted. No matter what, there was nothing we could do to prevent Nightwing's death" Diana said sadly

Peter didn't say anything as he rested his head against Diana's "I just want to home Di…"

Diana watched him for a moment before she nodded "Alright… just give me a moment okay?"

Peter nodded as he turned and began to make his way towards his mask that he left on the ledge. Diana used this time to contact Superman

It didn't take long for him to answer _"Diana? Is Spider-man alright?"_

Diana took a deep breath "No… he isn't. Pe-… Spider-man has always had a hard time dealing with death, not that I could blame him. That suit he's wearing… it's starting to take a toll on him"

Clark was quite for a moment before he responded _"I'm surprised that it's affecting him this much. Before, I understood that it took months-"_

"Clark the suit, the symbiote, it feeds off rage and negative emotions and enhances them and Spider-man… lately things haven't been exactly going well for us and now this…" Diana said sadly as she rubbed her forehead

" _Do you want to talk about it?"_ Clark asked concerned

"To be honest no" Diana said with a sigh "I'm going to take him home an-" Diana stopped as she turned to see that Peter was gone!

"No…no no no no!" Diana whispered in dread as she quickly approached the ledge and looked for her now absent and drunk husband. Her drunk symbiote wearing husband

" _Diana, what's wrong?"_ Clark asked over the com concerned _"Is everything alright?"_

"Clark I'll call you back" Diana said before she cut off the com and rose into he air starting to panic. In Peter's current state there's no telling what he'll do. He was drunk, angry, sad, and with the suit likely calling the shots he could end up hurting someone or worse himself

"Peter! PETER!" Diana shouted over the thunder

…

Peter looked down at the scene before him. He stumbled across the Red Hood attacking some guy and decided to wait and see what the lethal vigilante will do.

 **BANG!**

Peter blinked as he saw the man the Red Hood had up against the wall slump to the ground, with a bleeding hole in his forehead.

"Shouldn't have done it Henry" the former Robin said as he holstered the pistol and turned to leave

It was then that Peter landed in front of him, the suit keeping him from stumbling as he righted himself and looked at the Hood with both pistols aiming at him.

"Spider-man? Long way from home aren't ya?" the Red Hood said as he clicked the safeties of his pistols "Surprised that Batman let another hero into his city"

Peter quirked his head to the side as he looked back towards the body before addressing the younger man

"Killed him huh?" Peter said with an almost unnoticeable slur in his speech

"Yeah so what? He was a drug dealing scum bag that started selling to kids again. He knows the rules, sell to kids and your dead" Red Hood said as he kept his pistols aimed at the man in front of him

Even though he was calm on the outside he was a bit nervous on the inside. He recognizes the black suit that Spider-man was wearing. It meant that the usually happy wise cracking hero's gloves were off and the fact the man sounded drunk really wasn't settling his nerves

"What was he dealing? Coke, Meth, Heroin?" Spider-man questioned as he took a step forward

"What's it matter? He broke the rule" Red Hood said as he took a step back, keeping a fair amount of distance away from the stronger man. _'Not that it'd help, he can break both my arms in the blink of an eye and catch bullets out of the air from what I've heard'_

Spider-man looked at the body for a long time before his lenses narrowed "You know… I have enhanced smell and well I can usually tell what a drug dealer or addict is on or around most of the time. You want to know what I'm smelling off that guy?"

Red Hood didn't answer as his grip on his pistols tightened

"…Weed" Spider-man said with a shrug "…You shot a guy, killed him for selling a bunch of high school punks a few ounces of a relatively harmless narcotic compared to most being sold on the market"

"Yeah Weed today, tomorrow it's Coke or Meth" Red Hood said "If the dealers see that I'm letting these guys get away with dealing to kids, they're see that as permission to start selling their shit again"

"Maybe…" Spider-man said as he approached the Red Hood who raised both pistols to his head "Really? You want to play this game?"

"Why, you gonna try to appeal to the good inside me?" Red Hood said with a snort

"No…" Spider-man growled out in a cold voice that caught Jason by surprise "I can already see that you aren't worth the effort, probably never were to begin with. You're just a punk with a gun trying to justify his actions because let me guess, 'Mommy and Daddy didn't love me' or the classic 'I come from a broken home and this is all I know'. Save it kid I've heard it all before, least the Punisher is more sympathetic"

"Fuck you!" Red Hood said angrily as he prepared to shoot the man when suddenly Wonder Woman herself landed in between them with a scowl on her face

"Jason… put the guns down and walk away" Wonder Woman said with a glare that made the most terrifying ones from Batman look like smiles in comparisons

Jason felt his heart skip a beat at the look the powerful woman was throwing him before he made a clicking sound with his tongue as he holstered his guns "Fine. Underoos here ain't worth my time anyway"

He turned to leave when Spider-man spoke again with a slight slur in his tone "Speak to me like that again Hood, and you'll be joining Nightwing in the afterlife…"

"Spider-man!" Wonder Woman rounded on her husband "That's enough, now let's go!"

Jason stopped when he heard Spider-man mentioned joining Nightwing in the afterlife _'What the hell does he mean by that?'_

He turned to ask what the wall crawler met but saw that he and Wonder Woman were already gone. An uncomfortable feeling built up in his chest as he looked up towards the raining sky. He took a grappling hook out and shot towards the nearest building and zipped to the top in seconds.

Once on the roof he began to head towards Wayne Manor, something in the back of his head was telling him to head there as fast as possible.

…

It was half an hour later that Diana and Peter had landed on their balcony. Peter stumbled towards the door and pushed it open and no sooner did he take a step inside did the suit unattached itself and immediately headed for the closet. Diana watched it go with narrowed eyes as she quickly caught her falling husband and helped him to the bed

"Wow… the room is all… uneven… hehehe" Peter chuckled as he fell on to the bed in a huff

Diana looked down at him for a moment before she turned towards the closet and saw Venom's head poking out from in the darkness with its pale eyes almost glowing in the shadows. She growled at the symbiote that responded by making a hissing sound and retreated back inside, followed soon by the sound of a chest closing.

"…You gonna leave?" Peter mumbled as he laid on his front and turned to lazily watch Diana stand there glaring at the closet before she turned to him and her expression softened

"…No" Diana shook her head as she removed her boots, lasso and sword and placed them within reach before she laid down next to Peter and pulled him in close and kissed the side of his temple while she began to run her fingers through his wet hair "Not tonight…not ever…"

Several minutes passed before she heard Peter's breathing slowed as he snuggled against her and drifted off to sleep. Diana didn't join him as she kept her eyes on the closet all night for any signs of Venom emerging and quietly whispered

"I won't let you take him from me…"

...

...

...

 _ **"...I already have"**_

* * *

And done.


	14. Year One, Assemble

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **keyblade master cole:** Robin will be getting his punishment in due time… multiple times in fact

 **treyalexander63917** : I'm going to assume you mean that in a good way... like you didn't see that coming or something similar

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year one…

It was four days after the events in Arkham when Spider-man ran into Batman again. Or more specifically he walked into his apartment and saw the man standing there in his living room like it was the most normal thing in the world

Peter scowled "You know, I can have you charged for breaking and entering"

"I need your help" Batman said in a grave tone

"Yeah, I remember, you have a lead on Otto" Peter said with a shrug "Thought I'd give you some time to come to terms with what happened before I bothered you again. Sides it's not like I have any more rouges to worry about running around"

Turns out, while Peter was in Gotham, Shazam, Green Lantern, Raven and Hawk girl were clearing out his rouges too, at least the ones that were captured at the time. The Justice League according to Diana, considered his rouges to be on par with Batman's and they lost faith in Ryker's, the Raft, and Ravencoft to hold his criminals.

"This isn't about that, it's bigger" Batman stated as he watched Peter

"Really, what's that?" Peter asked with a sigh

"Peter… we both know where Superman is going with his actions even if they seem well intended" Batman said

"Yep, he's slowly becoming the next Napoléon or even Hitler, I don't need an I.Q. over two hundred to see that Bat's" Peter said with an eye roll "And my own wife is supporting the guy..."

"I'm sorry" Batman said in a tone that actually sounded genuine "I know that this must be a difficult time for you"

"Thanks" Peter said as he scratched the back of his head "So you want me to help you take down Superman?"

"Yes" Batman nodded

"Just the two of us?" Peter asked surprised "Bat's no offense but aside from being smart and having the powers of a spider, I can't really fight a guy who's almost as fast as the Flash and can lift a city on his own."

"Your right… which is why I'm putting together a team to stop Superman before he goes any further" Batman said as he took a step closer

Peter raised a brow at the guy "Anyone else gonna be part of this team?"

"Catwoman is on the West Coast recruiting a few others that will help us, the government is having Captain Atom aid us" Batman said "And I've already recruited Black Lightning and the Red Hood"

"Wish I was there for that one" Peter said with a snort at hearing the black sheep of the Bat family is helping out "Anyone else?"

"I was hoping you could help with a few others" Batman revealed

"You mean Tarantula and Scarlet Spider?" Peter guessed with narrowed eyes "You want me to convince them to help us?"

"They'll listen to you, they likely won't even give me the time of day"

"Well, Scarlet might" Peter said as he folded his arms across his chest "But Tarantula wouldn't… I'll talk to them, but I can't guarantee anything. Scarlet's only just got back into the hero thing and has a family to support and Tarantula isn't really a team player"

Batman nodded before he pulled out a device and gave it to the wall crawler that held the meeting place location "The meeting is being held here tomorrow"

Peter nodded and watched the caped crusader make his way to the window when he decided to ask a question

"Hey Bat's!"

The dark knight paused and looked back at Peter

"I think I can get us two more recruits that can help out" Peter said with a thoughtful look on his face

"Do you trust them?" Batman asked already having an idea on who they are

"I may not see eye to eye with one of them more often than not but… when the chips are down I know he'll always have my back. Same with her" Peter said after a while

Batman watched him for a moment before he nodded "If you're sure…"

"I am, now go on shoo before my wife gets back" Peter made a shooing motion with his hand when the two of them heard a loud banging coming from the bedroom and a dark hiss of anger

"…"

"…"

"… I'll take care of it" Peter sighed as his shoulders slumped

"Are you sure it's wise to keep that thing here?" Batman questioned as he looked to see if the symbiote will appear

"Better here where I can keep an eye on it" Peter shrugged "Side's it's not like I can afford a several million-dollar containment unit for it and even then it'll eventually find its way back here regardless... it always does"

Batman stared at Peter for a long time before he spoke "If you need any help, you know where to find me"

"Can do…" Peter gave the departing man a two finger salute "…Mr. Wayne"

To the end of his days Peter will swear up and down that he saw Batman actually smile in genuine amusement

…

Spider-man dressed in his red, blue, and white spider emblem suit stood with Anti-Venom, Black Cat, Scarlet Spider and Tarantula as they descended down a lift in Gotham.

"So, the Bat wants to take on Superman?" Scarlet Spider asked with his head tilting to the side, hands in his blue hoodie's pockets

"Yep" Spider-man nodded with confidence and determination in his voice

"The man who can shoot lasers from his eyes and destroy a city in one pass?" Tarantula questioned with a raised brow under his mask

"Uh-huh" Spider-man said feeling less confident now

" **Superman, the guy who can take a nuke to the face and not even flinch?"** Anti-Venom chuckled in grim amusement

"Yes…" Spider-man said with his shoulders slumping

"The guy who's a better match for Wonder Woman then you'll ever be?" Black Cat stated while she examined her claws

"…" Spider-man didn't respond to the last comment and looked to on the verge of lying in the corner in a fetal position

"Wow, Cat harsh" Scarlet said as he gave the woman a glare who responded a shrug

The lift finally reached the bottom and the New Yorkers saw that they were the last ones to arrive apparently. Before them stood seven individuals, Aquaman, Huntress, Batwoman, Captain Atom, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Black Lightning

"Sorry were late, but we had to stop for gas and Tarantula here didn't use the bathroom before we left" Spider-man said as he approached the group

"That's alright, Batman hasn't showed yet" Black Canary said before she smiled at him "Nice to see you back in something with more color Spidey"

"Thanks" Spider-man gave her a nod as he saw Aquaman looking at him "…I'm not apologizing just letting you know now"

"I didn't ask for one" Arthur responded neutrally, his face blank

"You were thinking it" Spider-man shot back

The ruler of Atlantis looked at him for a moment before he smirked "…Perhaps"

Suddenly Batman appeared "Thank you all for joining us"

The group of twelve approached the dark knight and gave the man a nod of acknowledgement

"I said I'd listen" Green Arrow gave the cowl wearing hero a scowl "I didn't agree to join anything yet"

Batman gestured for them to follow him further into the cave and towards a large table big enough to seat everyone. While they were approaching the table Peter got the strangest feeling they were being watched. He took a quick look around but didn't see anyone, but he knew they were there

' _Hmm I wonder…'_ Peter thought as he sat down in between Captain Atom and Aquaman

Batman made his way to the head of the table and turned to address the group "You all know why you're here"

"Of course" Captain Atom nodded as he leaned forward "So, what's our plan of attack?"

* * *

And done.

So next chapter will be told through Wonder Woman's point of view as she contemplates her marriage with Peter and Justice League gain a shocking new ally. And don't worry about Venom, it'll be back soon enough


	15. Year One, A miracle?

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Dark King Marcel** : Wonder Woman will not be ending up with Superman in this story ever… as for Peter and Black Canary, Dinah is already with Ollie and as for Black Cat I have someone else in mind for her

 **treyalexander63917** : Trust me Spider-man in this story will get darker and it'll be all the more tragic because we're going to be with him every step of the way and it wont be just violence dark that Spidey will get, we're talking some serious feels later on that may cause you to almost tear up a little in sympathy

 **Sithlord King** : I wont deny that Superman may still have some lingering feelings for Diana, wheatear or not he'll act on them remains to be seen but so far he's more focused on 'protecting' the earth

Disclaimer: I don't own ant Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year one…

Diana was currently on the Watchtower looking down at the earth with a troubled expression on her face. The reason why she was so troubled had to do with her marriage with Peter, it didn't take the wisdom of Athena to see that it was starting to slowly fall apart. All the two even seem to do now most days is fight and when they aren't fighting their having, admittedly great, angry sex though half the time it leaves the other feeling used and in need of a cold shower afterwards

It also didn't help that Kaine, who she discovered was an another clone of Peter's, and Ben weren't talking to her now and seem to be going out of their way to actively avoid her or stay in her presence as little as possible. Mary Jane so far seemed to be friendly enough but Diana can sense the unease the woman was starting to develop, as if she expects Diana to possibly hurt her and has begun making excuses to not meet with her. Some of which are admittedly reasonable, after all according to her doctors last Diana heard, MJ was due soon

"Something on your mind Diana?" Hal Jordan, one of the four Green Lanterns of sector 2814, asked as he walked up to her

"I'm fine Hal, just a lot on my mind is all" Diana said with a tired sigh

"Ah… let me guess, it has to do with Spider-man?" Hal asked in a cautious manner. Diana's husband has become a sort of taboo topic to talk about in her presence. When Shazam brought it up and asked if the two will doing alright, the Amazon nearly reduced the mightiest mortal to tears

Diana didn't respond as she kept staring out into space but Hal took it as a confirmation and a sign that she wont be tearing his pride apart in ways that would leave Sinestro green with envy

"I heard about Arkham..." Hal said as he looked out the window and crossed his arms "...Sounds like you guys got it worse than us"

"I take it Spider-man's rouges were less than cooperative?" Diana asked as her mind wandered back to the night

"Heh, yeah a few of them in particular tried to put up a fight, least the ones who've been captured at the time" Hal said as an amused smirk crossed his face "For a moment I thought me and Billy would have to take on the Juggernaut of all people!"

"He is powerful" Diana nodded as memories of her own encounters with Cain Marko or more rightly named 'The Unstoppable Juggernaut' crossed her mind. The man's raw physical strength rivaled the likes of Doomsday and was Peter's most powerful rouge and arguably one of if not the most powerful man on the planet that wasn't an alien or an interdimensional being of some sort

"Still out of all of Spider-man's rouges there was only one who actually cooperated and didn't put up much of a fight" Hal said with a thoughtful look on his face

Diana's eyes narrowed at that as she turned towards the intergalactic cop already having a sinking suspicion on who it is "…Who?"

"Norman Osborn if you can believe it" Hal said with a shrug "The guy didn't even so much as bat an eye when we told him he was being moved to a more secured facility."

That did not sit well with Diana as she tried to ponder why it was that Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin of all people, would willingly surrender himself. Part of her, the naïve part that she cursed for still having, wanted to believe that perhaps being imprisoned for almost three years has caused Norman to turn over a new leaf or begin the road to repent and eventual redemption.

But the realist in her said that Norman was planning something. In Peter's own words the man is 'A sociopathic billionaire with no empathy what so ever and the gears in his mind are always turning. Throw the man a curve ball and he'll still make a homerun out of it one way or another'

"Hal, make sure that Norman's secured, more so than even the Juggernaut if it comes down to it" Diana said as she turned and made her way towards the monitor womb where she last saw Superman and Cyborg discussing something about a recording "I don't want that man to ever get out"

"He's that bad? I mean I know that Spider-man's rouges are considered in the same league as Batman's which is both impressive and scary but what can he do that's so dangerous aside from throw a few pumpkin shaped bombs and dress up like goblin?" Hal asked confused

"He can think…" Diana said in a tone that signaled the end of the conversation for now

The duo eventually entered the monitor room in time to hear Cyborg discuss his findings in regards to the recording they picked up.

"I'm telling you, it's definitely being broadcast out of Metropolis" Cyborg said as he sat in the chair with his systems integrated into the Watchtower "It's the same two words being said over and over again. I think it's a recording"

Superman had a calculating look on his face as he crossed his arms "I'll go take a look"

"A look? You can see Radio waves?" Cyborg asked as he turned to give Superman a disbelieving stare "Oh right, of course you can"

Clark snorted in amusement as he began to make his way towards the teleporter. Diana frowned as she quickly followed him

"Clark, you shouldn't go"

Hal nodded as he looked over Cyborg's shoulder at his findings "Wonder Woman's right. We've been upsetting a lot of people lately. Seems to be a little too good to be true that we just happen to discover a seemingly impossible hope being broadcast from your destroyed home?"

Diana nodded "It's the perfect lure…"

Cyborg than added in his own two cents "And considering Metropolis is uninhabited miles in just about every direction, there's no better place to attack you. They can hit you with a nuke if they wanted and they won't have to worry about collateral damage"

Superman frowned "If there's a citizen of Metropolis somehow still alive down there somehow, I'm not going to abandon them"

Diana sighed "Than allow me and Green Lantern to accompany you. The radiation won't affect me and Hal's ring can easily protect him"

Superman looked skeptical "And if this is a trap-"

"Superman, are you saying that me and Hal can't handle ourselves?" Diana asked with a slight edge of annoyance in her tone

Superman sighed "Alright, you can come"

"Don't worry big man, I doubt there's anyone in the world dumb enough to take all three of us on" Hal said as the trio made its way to the teleporter

"You'd be surprised Hal" Diana said as a few notable rouges of Peter crossed her mind that are more than dumb or arrogant enough to challenge them

"I'll monitor you guys and the ground from here and let you know if anything's coming. Good luck" Cyborg said as the three were transported down to the planet

…

Diana looked down at the devastation of Metropolis with a frown, still unconvinced that anything could have survived this. She looked towards Superman

"You see anything?"

Superman scanned the city with his X-ray vision and shook his head "No, only death"

The man of steel looked towards Hal "Green Lantern anything on your end?"

"Nope, the only thing my ring's picking up is the radio signal" Hal said as he played the recording that kept repeating 'I' alive'

"Let's proceed with caution" Diana said as they proceeded further into the city

They traced the signal towards a building that was leaning against another with massive holes in its frame. According to Hal the signal was coming from underneath it and Superman proceeded to lift the remains of the skyscraper and tossed it aside to reveal a small hole

Hal landed before it and shined a light from his ring down it "Great, a narrow confined space that leads underground. This practically screams a trap"

Diana nodded "Stand guard out here, me and Superman will proceed further in"

Superman began to slowly descend into the hole with Diana right behind him. They came to a stop in a large cavern with a large metal cube sitting amongst the rubble with a giant hole above it, indicating it fell down here during the event.

Diana frowned at the structure "Clark, do you see what's inside?"

Superman tried to scan it but found it was lined with lead "No, it's covered in lead"

The duo approached the door and scanned it for any way to open it aside from simply ripping the door off with brute strength. Superman scanned the door before he pointed out a small box on the outside attached to the door

"There, that's where the signal's coming from. The transmitter on the door… it's a miracle it's even still working" Superman said with a surprised expression on his face

"Either that… or someone wants us to think that-" Diana began before she felt something watching her. She turned around reaching for her sword and scanned the area carefully for any signs of a threat

"Diana, what is it?" Superman asked as he looked around in mild confusion

"I'm not sure, but I feel like we're being watched. Are you certain that there's no one else down here?" Diana asked uncertain

"I'm not seeing anything, can't hear anything either" Superman said before he returned his attention towards the door and the transmitter

It was then that Hal contacted them "Hey Superman, are you sure that you don't want to try and check this thing out via remote or something? You know that bit in horror movie where your screaming at the cheerleader to not investigate that strange sound in the woods or go into the creepy house? This is that moment and you're the cheerleader"

Superman didn't respond as he reached for the door while Diana grabbed the hilt of her sword, ready for whatever may come out of there. With little trouble Superman ripped the door off and moved it to the side and entered the cube with Diana right behind him

What they saw was shocking

Superman's eyes widened in shock at what he was seeing "Oh my god…"

Diana was in a similar state but quickly regained her focus and scanned the room for anything else

"Lex?" Superman said in an uncertain tone "Lex I thought…"

Lex Luthor looked back at Superman in surprise before a relived and happy expression came to his face as it did on Clarks. Superman quickly brought the billionaire into a hug and lifted the man up

"I thought you were dead. It's a miracle!" Clark said happy to see that his friend was alive

Lex winced a bit but tried to return the hug as best he could "Not a miracle, just a well-executed contingency plan that I thought I'd never have to use. And while I'm happy to see you too, can you let me down? I didn't survive a nuclear explosion only to be crushed in a bear hug"

"Heh sorry" Clark said sheepishly as he let Luthor down and gave the man a pat on the back

"So, what's happened since I've been stuck down here? No machine uprising, I hope" Luthor said as he looked over Superman's shoulder to the outside of the safe room

"I'll explain later, but right now we have to get you put of here. There's still a lot of radiation out there" Superman said as he contacted Hal

Diana watched all of this with a guarded expression on her face, this seemed too good to be true.

…

An hour later she stood with several other members of the Justice League as Lex stood before them

"I can see what your attempting and I can see why" Lex said as he paced before the League with a thoughtful expression on his face before he turned to look down towards the earth "However, there aren't enough of you. Even with your great abilities you can't keep the peace and you can't cover the whole planet"

Diana frowned at what the man was saying, still distrustful of him. Being married to Peter for so long and knowing Bruce even longer has caused her to distrust men or women of great wealth and intellect, both of which Luthor has in abundance.

"If you truly want to bring about a better world, you need to stop reacting and start planning and I liked to help you with that" Luthor said

Diana stepped forth and finally spoke to the man "I know you and Superman are friends, but how can we know to trust you?"

Luthor turned to face them before he pointed to Diana herself

"Diana Parker" than towards Green Lantern "Hal Jordan" Superman "Clark Kent" the Flash "Barry Allen" and finally Shazam "Billy Batson"

Diana and the rest of the League were taken back that Luthor knew all of their secret identities, Diana herself felt especially bothered by it.

' _Great, another billionaire that knows mine and by proxy Peter's identities!'_ Diana thought annoyed

Luthor than gave them a serious expression as he addressed them further "I'm a very intelligent man. Your secret identities are no secret to me"

Diana felt her temper begin flare as she took a step towards the man with narrowed eyes only for Shazam to place a hand on her shoulder that told her to stop and hear what the man has to say. Diana relented if only barely and kept a watchful gaze on the bald genius

Luthor seemed to notice this but seemed unafraid as he continued "However, I've protected your identities and your loved ones for years without you knowing. You've had to trust me for a long time, you just didn't know it"

Luthor took a step forward with his hands behind his back and spoke in a determined tone "Now, I'd like to join you"

Diana didn't stay to see what the rest thought of Lex joining the team, she was finding it difficult to be in the same room with a man who had no right to spy on her and Peter and their family but did so anyway. She didn't like it when Bruce did it and she sure as hell won't like it now and the man was expecting her to believe that Lex protected Ben and MJ? Whoever was watching them obviously did a piss poor job considering almost a year ago the Jackal kidnapped the red head and nearly killed her

' _Where do people like him get the right to stick their noses into me and Peter's privacy? Have they no shame or decency! Why can't they just let us live our lives without it being held under a microscope._ ' Diana mentally raged as she stomped through the halls

If there's one thing that Diana has come to genuinely hate about man's world, it's how men of great wealth feel like they can intrude on people's personal lives whenever they feel like it.

* * *

And done.

This won't be the last we hear of Norman Osborn and he has his reasons for not putting up any kind of fight that will all be explained in due time

Also Lex Luthor in this story isn't evil or anything like that in case any of you were wondering, Diana just doesn't trust him

And for the people who saw the comment of Juggernaut being possible the strongest man on earth, look up his character. Trust me the guy was able to take on the Hulk in his World Breaker form and match the guy in strength, something even the Sentry couldn't do. Granted its later discovered that Hulk was holding back at the time and Marvel now has Hyperion and Blue Marvel who are both stronger than the golden hero but the fact remains that the Juggernaut isn't some push over, he could match Superman blow for blow easily. Like I said if you don't believe me look it up. The guy pretty much lives up to the moniker of Unstoppable...


	16. Year One, No going back now

Answers to reviewers' statements or questions:

 **Tweek-23:** Thank you and as for the number of chapters Year One alone will take, by my guess which may change I see it lasting between 8 and 11 more chapters since some are going to be fairly long meaning that year one alone will be at around 26 to 30 long. So in total maybe over a hundred chapters maybe, can't say for certain by I can say longer than 50 easy. And as for Doom possibly showing up in this story maybe but I don't see the man lasting long in this kind of universe, yes he's a benevolent ruler to his people but he is a villain and that ain't gonna sit with Superman, but I do have a few non Spider-man regular villains in mind that would make good possible additions to the Insurgency but that won't be for a while

 **Jestalnaker94000** : Yes, Juggernaut will pop up again but that won't be for a while, like in Year five when the villains really step up to the scene. Each Year has a specific theme to it. Year one is Superman rising to power mainly and the beginning of the Insurgency, Year two is war with the Green Lantern Corps, Year three deals with Magic, Year four deals with the Gods and Year five will be villains and end just as the video game starts which is everything coming to a head. It's a long wait yes but it is necessary for the plot I'm afraid but trust me when Cain Marko steps on to the field, he'll more than live up to his moniker of the Unstoppable Juggernaut

Also anyone see the new Logan trailer, preferably the international one? Gah! The feels! Never thought I'd see a Wolverine movie where it hits you right in the heart, not gonna lie I almost teared up a bit. Also YES! X-23 is finally making her debut! Wish Daken was too but hey who knows maybe in the next movie

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year one…

"Soooo, you do know that if we do this, there's no going back right?" Spider-man said to Batman as they and Catwoman stood on a roof top

Peter along with the rest of his small group of like-minded heroes were currently preparing to execute Batman's plan of capturing Hawkgirl. What the caped crusader plans to do with her Peter isn't quite sure but he and the rest were reassured that nothing too bad would happen to her

"I know, but right now it's our only shot to keep this from escalating any further than it already has…" Batman said as he watched Hawkgirl in the sky ready to make her move. He activated his com "Everyone get ready to move om my signal"

Peter watched as Hawkgirl swooped in and plucked the war lord up like a mouse and proceed to fly off with him. Woman lived up to her name all right

"Now!" Batman said into the coms

Peter watched as Captain Atom swooped in and snatched the man from the startled winged woman's grip before a bolt of lightning nailed her in the back and caused her to fly into a building before she painfully bounced off it and land right in the alley that he, Batman and Catwoman were above

Peter hopped down and began to approach the winged woman while Black Lightning, the man who shot the bolt, and Huntress appeared before the dazed Leaguer. Huntress activated a crossbow on her arm and aimed it at Hawkgirl

"Night-y night" she than shot the tranquilizer into the woman, knocking her out in seconds while Peter began to restrain her in his webbing

"Okay, just making sure everyone is aware of this, you do know that this is us basically declaring war on Superman right?" Peter said as he shoulders the winged woman without effort and looked up to Batman and Catwoman

Catwoman sent him a smirk "What's wrong Spidey? Worried that this might have Wonder Woman banish you to the couch for a few nights"

"No more like banished from the house… and her life" Peter said as he and the rest of the group quickly made their exit from the scene.

It won't take long for the Justice League to realize one of their own are missing-

"Oh shit!" Peter said with his lenses widening

"What is it?" Huntress looked back in slight concern

"I just realized that Hawkman will kick our asses when he finds out about this" Peter said looking up into the sky for any signs of Hawkgirl's husband. Her much more violent and easily angered husband

"Oh yeah forgot about him…" Huntress said before she shrugged "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it"

"So reassuring" Peter said with a roll of his eyes "If he asks I'm saying it was you!"

Huntress replied with a laugh

…

On the other side of the world Diana was hovering over one of the may refugee camps in Mogadishu. She's come here because war and famine has plagued these people and now the Rainy seasons have come. Disease will soon become another issue for the people and the security forces assigned to protect them aren't making matters any better for the women and children here

Rape. Murder. Abuse. Neglect

' _Tonight… it ends'_ Diana thought as she spotted the general of the men stationed here dragging a poor woman into a tent against her will.

Her rage flared and within seconds she's before the tent and ripped the man out before he could so much as unbuckle his pants. She threw him to the muddied ground and wrapped her lasso around his neck before he even could blink

It was then that she spoke up "COME OUT! ALL OF YOU!"

It didn't take long for both women and the general's men to surround her. She looked around and saw the men aiming their weapons ay her but held their fire in fear of hitting the general. She mentally smirked at that before she looked down at the man before her with utter contempt. She tightened the lasso around his neck as he tried to create some slack for him to breath

"General, you are charged with protecting these people are you not?" Diana said with anger in her voice

The man didn't respond as he was still trying to free himself

Diana looked up at the women who were present "This man will no longer harm any of you. I'm taking him away from here-"

"And then what?" a woman stepped forward "Will you return and protect us?"

Diana was taken back at the request "I…"

The woman continued on the verge of tears "This will not stop. Someone else will replace him, someone worse and the men will still come at night. You believe that locking him up will deter others from doing the same? Please, don't give us false hope. It's too cruel…"

Diana was quite for a time as she thought on what the woman said and couldn't find fault in her logic. She closed her eyes and thought on what she was about to do and it was than her husband's words came to her

"… _Tell me Di, how many people are you willing to kill to enforce your peace?"_

Diana took a deep breath as she finally found an answer to the question that's been plaguing her for some time now

' _As many as it takes…'_

Diana opened her eyes and looked at the woman "Your right sister, locking him away won't make a difference"

Than to everyone's surprise Diana placed her hands on the generals' face and squeezed

 **CRCK!**

The men stared in horror at seeing their leader's head crushed while the woman gaped in shock at seeing the man behind their torment finally dead. Diana drooped the man's head and looked to see a man who raised his rifle at her shakily with fear in his eyes

Diana narrowed her eyes at the man "Don't"

The man flinched as if she shouted in his face before he slowly lowered the weapon and looked down at the ground. She then turned to the assemble of soldiers before her and addressed them directly

"Drop your guns!"

Diana watched as the men looked conflicted for a moment but all they had to do is look at her enraged face and the body of their leader to know that they had no chance. The began to drop their weapons in the mud and took a several steps back

Diana watched them for a moment before turning to the women and gestured to the guns "Now sisters, pick them up"

Diana watched as the women slowly began to pick up the weapons and hold them with uncertainty in their eyes. The men she noticed seemed to tense and already some of them looked to be on the verge of panicking

' _Good, it's time they learned what fear is'_ Diana thought as she watched the women begin to aim the weapons on the men who now looked terrified at being on the opposite side of the barrel for a change

Diana than looked towards the women "I will return to you soon. I will not leave you to this life"

"What happens now?" one of the women said as she looked at the men held at gun point

Diana followed her gaze and gave them a dark look "…What happens now is up to you"

Without further words she shot off into the sky as gunfire erupted beneath her along with the screams of the men

' _I'm sorry Peter, but sometimes sacrifices must be made'_ Diana thought as she made her way back to the Hall of Justice so that she can use the teleporter to return to the Watchtower

…

Peter had just left Hawrkgirl down in the Batcave and was currently making his way towards the kitchen of Wayne Manor when he heard a young girl's voice behind him

"Your Spider-man?"

Peter stopped and looked back to see a young girl of Asian descent and around fifteen years old dressed in all black staring at him with intrigue. Peter looked around for anyone else before returning his gaze to the young girl

"Uh yeah and you are…" Peter asked as he held out a hand for her to shake

The girl looked at his hand for a moment before taking it "Cassandra…"

"Hmm let me guess, your Batgirl right?" Peter said as he tried to figure out which female Gotham vigilante she was. Batwoman and Huntress were off the table so that only, left in his eyes, the second Batgirl

"Yes" the girl nodded as she let go of Peter's hand "Why are you here?"

"Just delivered a bird for your pops is all" Peter said with a shrug "…Are you aware of-"

"Yes, he intends to stop Superman" Cassandra said as she made her way into the kitchen followed by Peter

"Oh good, so haven't seen you around really. Then again you could have been behind me the whole time and I wouldn't have known it" Peter said as he leaned against the island in the kitchen and watched Cassandra open the fridge and pull out a jug of orange juice "You bats have a knack for sneaking up on people"

"Have been in Bludhaven… with Nightwing dead, no one left to defend it" the girl said quietly as she poured herself a glass

"…I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose family" Peter said as images of Kid-Arachnid, Madam Web, Spider-girl and Spider-woman flashed through his eyes

Cassandra didn't respond but she seemed to have this sort of knowing look in her eye that said she knew.

"So Cassandra, what do you like to do outside of dressing in a suit of armored Kevlar and kick the ever loving crap out of criminals? Jog, fish, play video games, or engage in crazy hour long texts with your peeps?" Peter asked

"…I like to read" she said as she took a sip of her juice

"Anything in particular?" Peter questioned

"Varies" Cassandra said with a shrug

"Oh well have you read The Lord of the Rings yet?" Peter soaked with a grin

Cassandra shook her head which in turn caused Peter to gasp in horror

"You haven't read Tolkien's work? They're the best fantasy books you'll ever read" Peter said in shock

"Really?" Cassandra asked with surprise

"Yeah but when you do decide to read them, read the Hobbit first. It'll help a bit" Peter advised

"I will… look into them" Cassandra said as she took another sip of her juice and sat at the island that Peter was leaning against

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes when Bruce and Selina appeared and looked at the two

Peter raised a brow "What?"

"Surprised you're here still" Bruce said as he gave a nod to his adopted daughter

"Yeah well won't be long until my darling wife finds out my involvement. Besides I actually have something I need to discuss with you" Peter said as he pushed himself off the table and gave Bruce a hard stare

The Batman's eyes narrowed in interest while Selina and Cassandra watched on in interest on what will happen

"What is it?" Bruce asked carefully

"Bruce… how in god's name has Cassandra here not read The Lord of the Rings? Are you insane, no child should go through life without reading them at some point!" Peter said in mock outrage

Bruce felt his eye twitch while Selina laughed and Cassandra giggled quietly to herself but still auditable to the rest in the kitchen

"I was not aware that she hasn't yet" Bruce said with a sigh

"You, the Batman, the second most paranoid man I've ever met didn't know something about his own daughter? World's greatest detective my red and blue webbed bootie" Peter shook his head in disbelief before looking towards Selina "Please help this man and more importantly the children"

Selina laughed "Don't worry I intend to"

"Well now that this situation has been resolved I'm gonna make like a tree and leave. Crime in the big apple doesn't stop just because I'm not there to defend it" Peter said as he turned and made his way towards the door "Also tell Alfred I said hi and that I loved the cookies!"

The three members of the Bat family watched the wall crawler leave before Cassandra got up with her glass and began to leave

"Where you going sweetie?" Selina asked the quite girl

"To find the Hobbit and start reading it" was the simple reply before she turned down the hall

Selina smirked before looking back at Bruce "Hate to say it Bruce, but if I didn't meet you first I may have tried my luck with Peter. Man's good with kids, I haven't seen her so much as smile since what happened…"

Bruce made a grunt of acknowledgement and looked to see Jason stumble into he kitchen with a confused look on his face

"Why did Cass tell me to read Lord of the Rings?"

…

When Diana returned to the Watchtower she was greeted to the site of Superman, Lex, Robin, Cyborg, Flash, Green Lantern and Shazam waiting in the monitor room. Superman turned to her and gave her a questioning gaze

"Where were you? Your communicator was deactivated"

"What's going on?" Diana said choosing to not answer Superman's question but rather address the tense atmosphere in the room

"Hawkgirl's been taken" Flash said

Diana's eyes widened at hearing her fellow Leaguer and friend was apparently kidnapped "What! Who?"

"It was a team. Captain Atom, Black Lightning, Huntress and…" The Flash faltered at the end not knowing what to say

Diana's eyes narrowed at that "Who else was involved?"

Flash took a deep breath before answering "…Spider-man"

Diana's eyes widened at this "W-What?"

Superman hummed in thought "Captain atom suggests a U.S. military involvement, but Huntress, Black Lightning and Spider-man?"

It was Lex that answered this time in cool tone "It's Batman"

Hal looked towards the bald headed genius with confusion "Batman wasn't seen at the location"

Lex nodded at the statement "Yes, that's how you know he was there"

He then tore his gaze from the holo image of the earth and looked towards Superman "This is just the start. Your spread too thin. You can't police the whole planet on your own. You'll be picked off one by one until there's no one left"

Diana watched Lex closely, trying to figure out where the man was going with this. When she returned home and told Peter that Luthor knew her identity and by proxy his, Peter was less than pleased. Particularly about the part where Lex said he was also watching their families, and Diana was surprised by the raw fury lurking in her husband's eyes

Superman looked at his friend in curiosity "What are you suggesting Lex?"

"I'm saying that you need more people. And I know how to get them for you" Lex revealed

Flash looked less than pleased by that idea "What? Why are we talking about bringing in other people when one of our own was just kidnapped? We need to find Hawkgirl first!"

It was than a familiar voice spoke up

"You don't need to find Hawkgirl"

Diana and the rest of the League looked and saw to their surprise Hawkgirl herself approaching them looking less than pleased but otherwise alright. She came to a stop in front of the group and placed her hands on her hips

"I'm right here"

Lex looked a bit skeptical "Batman just let you go?"

Hawkgirl sighed in annoyance and partially anger "No Lex, he gave me a message. He says he doesn't want to fight us but we have to stop what we're doing"

She folded her arms across her chest and gave the new resident billionaire a blank look "He wasn't us to stop working for the world and start working with it"

Shazam seemed to consider the idea "Maybe we should listen to what Batman is saying?"

Flash nodded in agreement "He's right. Ever since Metropolis, I feel like we've been reacting. I'd like to slow down a bit and talk about what we're doing here"

Diana gave the fastest man alive a look of confusion "What we've been doing is protecting the world Flash. We're finally bringing real peace to it"

Barry didn't look convinced as he turned towards Diana "Really? What about the Atlanteans? Do you think that they feel safer after you all took their city and placed it right in the middle of a freakin desert!"

He then turned his attention towards Superman "And what about that kid from Australia you crippled, Galaxor? Is he at peace? No, the poor kid tried to stand up for something and now he's eating through a straw!"

"Unpleasant things have happened I will admit, but more lives have been saved more in these past few weeks than ever before" Superman defended

"Yeah but at what price?" Flash questioned

"If you have that much doubt about what we're doing here Flash, you leave at any time" Diana said as she took a step towards the scarlet speedster

Shazam than spoke up "What he's asking is far from unreasonable Diana. Last week when we fought Black Adam, we could have killed him"

Diana could not believe what she was hearing, Billy was defending his own arch nemesis and quickly rounded on him with a fierce look on her face

"Yes, after he butchered an entire village of people"

"Look I want to fight for the world as much as you do Wonder Woman but I will not bully it into submission" Shazam said with his voice starting to rise

Superman gave the man a look of disproval "This is not about-"

"We've been following your lead without question" Shazam turned on Superman "So ask yourself, what sort of leader doesn't want to hear questions?"

Diana watched as the two powerful men stared each other down and was about to break them up, physically if she had to when Robin finally spoke

"I can practically see the strings"

Diana along with the rest of the League looked towards the boy wonder for clarification on his comment

"Seriously?" he said with a snort "Just like that you all become Batman's puppets. Don't you see, that's what he does"

Robin stood up from his spot and gestured towards Hawkgirl "Tactically it made more sense for Batman to lock her away somewhere. Take his opponents off the board one by one. Instead he sends her back, not as an act of kindness or mercy, but because she's a weapon. She's Batman's little doubt bomb"

"How can you be so sure?" Diana said as she saw that Hawkgirl looked less than pleased by the remark of being Bruce's weapon

"Trust me, I know how my father works" Robin said in a confident tone

"Robin's right" Lex said as he approached the group We're playing right into Batman's hands"

Lex than started to chuckle at something funny as he gestured to them "Also when you all get angry; you tend to cause a bit of property damage. So before you all lose your tempers, please do remember that we're all on a satellite in space and not everyone here can survive the vacuum of space"

"I'm sure a man of your talents will find a way to survive" Diana said dryly at the man

"Perhaps" Lex said with a nod as he turned towards Clark "Superman, all of this comes down to communication. If your own friends are this uneasy with the course of actions taken, then think about how the people of the world may be feeling"

Superman seemed to frown as he thought on what Lex said before he turned to the man "What do you recommend"

"Let me help you start to shape your message. Then if your agreeable I'll ask my people to set up a public address" Lex offered

Shazam looked unsure about that "So the message comes solely from Superman?"

"No…" Superman shook his head "Lex is right. We need to communicate better and all of you should be part of this"

The mystically powered champion of the wizard Shazam seemed satisfied by the answer "Thank you Superman, I just don't want to see us turned into something we despised"

"And we won't Shazam" Diana said before Cyborg spoke up

"Uh guy's there's a situation in Manhattan"

The group turned towards him as he brought up an image of Spider-man fighting against Circe in what looked like Times square. Diana narrowed her eyes at the image as she turned on her heel

"I will handle this, let me know when and where the address is"

"Need any help?" Flash asked the departing Amazon

"No" Diana said as she intends to have a very heated conversation with Peter after this

* * *

And done.

Next chapter deals with Spider-man and Wonder Woman against Circe which will lead to a lemon and than an alien invasion. Also yes I introduced Cassandra Cain, my favorite Batgirl who will come to see Spidey as a sort of older brother figure as the story progresses


	17. Year One, The seed is planted

**Warning Lemon in this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year one…

"Stand still and die!" Circe yelled as she sent bolts of energy at Spider-man who weaved through the deadly shots of energy with ease

"Listen Circe I know that we've never really gotten along and all that but really? You want to kill the husband of one of the most powerful woman on earth? You are aware that Wonder Woman can get vindictive right?" Peter said as he shot several web bullets at Circe who turned the approaching projectiles into just

"All come on! Why couldn't you let that hit you, you have any idea how much it cost to make that much webbing?" Peter groaned before he leaped out of the way of a bolt of lightning

Peter narrowed his eyes as he tried to approach Circe and take her down but was unable to on account that she had some kind of force field around her. He tried hitting it earlier and found himself nearly incinerated from it

Since than he's resorted to try and get Circe to come out of the protective shield so he can apprehend her. Sadly, she seems to be on to his game and is staying where she knows she's safe

' _Okay maybe if I try hitting from below I might be able to-'_ Peter's trail of thoughts were interrupted by the ground beneath him exploding and sending him flying into a nearby parked car

"…Ow…" Peter gritted out as he tried to get back up only to suddenly find Circe to his surprise straddling him with a coy smile on her face and hers darkening

Peter felt himself blush as he squeaked out "The hell woman!"

Circe pulled up Peter's mask to his nose and before the man could react she kissed him!

Peter's eyes widened as he tried to struggle but tendrils of energy erupted from the ground and grabbed his legs and arms and restrained him. Peter tried to tell her to get off but he was finding it difficult to breath on the account that Circe's tongue was literally halfway down his throat and seemed to be trying to choke him to death, in fact it felt like she was trying to rip his stomach out through his mouth

' _Seriously what the actual fuck!?_ ' Peter mentally screamed as he began praying for someone to save him

While Circe was a beautiful woman, the whole her being his wife's nemesis and the fact she tried to skin him alive once kind of made her a turn off. Like Jameson in a thong with small spiders on it and giving him a lap dance wrong

' _Oh sweet god that's even worse than being violated by this woman!'_ Peter tried to use the horrid image to gag in hopes that the throw up will force Circe to stop

Sadly, it seemed to make her even more excited as she began to moan while the bands of energy on his arms began to tighten and pull. The force he was feeling indicated that she intended to dismember him while she apparently violated his mouth

Just as Peter thought that this was the rather pathetic end for him Circe was ripped off him and held in the air by a very enraged Wonder Woman

"WHAT IN HADES NAME ARE YOU DOING TO MY HUSBAND!" Diana screamed at the woman who she held by the throat

"Giving… him… real… love…" Circe choked out before she mentally commanded the energy straps to throw Spider-man high into the air

Wonder Woman saw her husband speeding towards a building and without hesitating threw Circe to the ground and shot after him and caught him inches from the side of the building. She slowly lowered him to the ground and released him

"OH thank god!" Peter said as he began to spit on the ground while wiping his mouth "The actual hell? Seriously why does every crazy evil woman I meet want to kiss me, fuck me or both before killing me?"

Diana looked back down to see Circe struggling to get back up and narrowed her eyes "Wait here while I find out!"

Peter looked back in time to see his wife appear before Circe and gave the woman a loud and painful looking punch to the gut that caused the sorceress to collapse to the ground coughing up blood and clutching her stomach

"Okay ow, I could feel that" Peter thought as he pulled his mask back down and swung down towards his wife and the hopefully beaten Circe

Diana meanwhile was glaring down at the witch with rage "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your neck!"

Circe smirked and looked up towards Diana "So it's true… you have changed"

Diana's eyes narrowed at the sorceress and drew her sword and held it towards Circe's neck "I will not ask again, why did you force yourself on my husband? What were you trying to accomplish?"

Circe gave her a blank expression before she smiled darkly in a way that took Diana back. The sheer and utter malevolence was far beyond anything she's ever seen in the woman. The darkness in her eyes could put the likes of Darkseid to shame

"Why indeed?" Circe spoke but this time in a voice that was not her own before she saw Spider-man land not too far away.

She winked at him before her eyes rolled into he back of her head and she collapsed to the ground with a small trickle of blood coming out of her nose. Diana narrowed her eyes at this wondering what just happened, it was clear that something had taken possession of Circe.

The question however was who or what?

"Thanks for showing up when ya did honey" Peter said as he walked up to her and looked down at Circe "Just letting you know I did not enjoy that in the slightest"

"Peter…" Diana turned to look at her husband with a hard expression "I would like to talk to you regarding what you did earlier…"

Peter didn't know what happened but one moment Diana was giving him a terrifying glare that actually caused his spider-sense to tingle and the next he was having random images of his wife bent over while he entered her

' _What the hell, focus Peter, your wife is giving you hell for the kidnapping Hawkgirl thing'_ Peter mentally shook his head

Diana unaware of Peter's current line of thoughts continued on "Once more you attacked a friend Peter! How could you do that? I know things between us haven't been great but you were out of line to attack her"

She saw Peter nod seemingly in agreement when in actuality he was observing her form with a lustful gaze behind his mask.

' _Okay what did Circe do to me to make me lust after my wife like a half starved dog? Well more so than usual…'_ Peter said as more images of Diana in rather provocative clothing began to run through his mind and memories of them being intimate together soon following

Peter swallowed nervously as he felt his pants starting to get a little too tight and tried to fight it down

' _John J. Jameson in a thong jiving me a lap dance! No, no, Jameson and Osborn giving me a lap dance in thongs!'_ Peter tried to reluctantly bring up the image in an attempt to try and kill his growing arousal

Instead images of Diana replacing the men came to his mind and caused Peter to slightly shiver in desire completely unaware of Diana trying to get his attention, seeing that he wasn't paying attention or responding. It was when Diana touched Peter's shoulder that something primal in him clicked, something he hasn't felt in a long time not since…

Peter looked at Diana before pulling her close much to her surprise and growled at her which caused her eyes to widen at how deep and animalistic it sounded. It sounded so primal, so dark and…

Alluring…

"Diana, to be honest I have no idea what you've been saying for the past few minutes and honestly I don't care. All I care about now is taking you back home and giving you all the erotic loving you deserve!" Peter said as he leaned into her ear while his hands gripped her waist and pulled her waist into his where she felt a very notable appendage of his pressing into her thigh

Diana's eyes widened as she pushed Peter back "Peter, Circe did something to you, we need to have you chec-"

Peter groaned and lifted his mask before dragging Diana into a powerful and heated kiss that caused her to stiffen before she slowly returned the kiss. Peter smirked into the kiss has he bit down on her lip which earned a moan from her before he pulled back and looked her in the eye with a sort of crazed lustful one in his own even though it was covered by his mask's lenses

"Meet me back at the apartment… Mrs. Parker"

He then turned and shot off into the air and began to make his way back to the apartment while Diana watched him dazed before she turned to look at the downed form of Circe

She raised a shaking hand to her ear piece and contacted Cyborg "Circe's down, send the Flash to pick her up"

"You're not gonna take her?" Cyborg said in surprise "Is everything alright?"

"Yes Victor" Diana said as she rose into he air "I'll be out of contact for a while, I have to speak with my husband about some personal things that may take a while"

"Understood…" Cyborg said with a cough, he didn't need to be told what those things might be given how excited she sounded… that and he hacked a camera from a nearby traffic light that caught the last minute "Uh, have fun I guess?"

Diana smiled as she shot off towards her apartment "I intend to" she hung up before he could respond

Had she been paying attention she would have noticed a man in a red and black suit watching her fly off with amusement while he licked his lips

"I can see why you married Parker, such a good kisser" the man said before looking to see the Flash appear and pick up Circe before taking her to the prison that's been constructed to hold people like her and a host of other undesirables

"Apologies my dear but I needed someone to help me deliver my little gift to Peter and he's going to need it in the coming days…" the man said as he faded away while chuckling darkly

…

Peter had just arrived back at his apartment and threw off his mask and turned when Diana appeared who then tossed her weapons and shield aside and pulled him into a heated kiss that he eagerly returned. He felt as Diana slowly pushed him up against the wall and forced her tongue into Peter's mouth, an action he didn't mind returning as he grabbed her by the thighs and lifted her up and began to approach the bed

When he felt his knee hit the mattress he tossed Diana on which earned a laugh of surprise from her while Peter removed the top of his suit along with his gloves and web shooters and tossed them to the side while Diana did the same with her top and tiara, she didn't bother with trying to slide her pants off she ripped them off without any hesitation. Peter saw her about to remove her boots too when he grabbed her hands

"No, these are staying on" Peter said before he pinned Diana to the bed and pressed down on her and looked at her with a smirk "I've always wanted to screw you while you wore your boots"

Diana grinned up at him as she wrapped her legs around his waist began to grind against him "Hmm… is that all you want to do with me?"

Peter chuckled and leaned into her ear and whispered "It's a start, but I have more things in store for you"

Diana pulled him into a kiss before she rolled them over and she was straddling his waist and placed his hands on her breasts which he began to squeeze and rub, using his adhesive abilities to increase the friction over her silky smooth skin

Diana moaned as he rubbed her hips against Peter's and looked down at him with a lustful grin "I'm almost starting to regret nearly killing Circe for kissing you"

"Hmm you gonna punish me Di? Make me regret ever touching another woman that's not you?" Peter said as he rose up from the bed and attacked her breasts with his mouth

Diana wrapped her arms around his neck and threw her head back in ecstasy "Oh by Aphrodite yes! I'm going to ruin you for any other woman my love"

Peter let out a growl that caused Diana to shiver as he began to suck on one of her nipples while he groped her other breast. Diana moaned in delight as Peter tried to devour her chest with vigor. She responded by grinding against his waist where she can feel his hardened member straining against his pants

Peter soon moved his attention to her other nipple and began to lavish it with the same attention he did to the other while Diana finally had enough and simply tore open the section of his pants where his member resided and began to pump it. The action caused Peter to growl as he released Diana's nipple and began to kiss and neck her neck and face

Diana giggled as she pulled Peter into a loving kiss as she slowly raised herself and inserted Peter's sex into her own ear one and began to gently rock against his hips. Both moan in satisfaction while Peter fell bac on the bed and Diana placed her hands on his chest and began to ride him

"It's been a while since we've actually did this" Peter said as he gripped Diana's waist

Diana gave him an amused look "You don't count the last few times?"

"No" Peter gritted out before he rolled them over until he was on top of her and pressed his head against her's while he started to thrust into her cavern

"That was me fucking you… this is me making love to you" Peter whispered as he pressed his lips against Diana's who responded by wrapping her legs and arms around him

Peter began to kiss Diana's face as he increased the power of his thrust which in turn caused Diana to start letting out moans and occasional yelps as he began to hit her sweet spots with vigor. Peter smirked when one particular thrust caused her to start screaming which in turn cuased him to speed up and thrust intotwith evry bit of strength he possessed.

It didn't take long for his wife to come and just as he saw his wfe building up for antoher orgasim he stopped dead. Diana's eyes widened asd she looked at Peter in confusion

"Why'd you stop? Keep going!" Diana tried to use her vaginal muscles to goad him into continuing before he pulled out completely and straddled her chest and placed his dripping member in between her breasts

Diana seeing what he wants grinned as she engulfed Peter in her cleavage and gave him a nod. Peter began to thrust into his wife's chest which caused him to moan at the smooth warm skin around his sex while Diana would catch the head of his member and give it either a kiss, a lick or even suck on it a bit before Peter pulled back and thrusted again

The two stayed in this possession for several minutes before Peter stopped and moved off her. She laughed as she rubbed her breasts and gave Peter a loving gaze "I forgot how much fun that is my love"

Peter gave her a thoughtful look "Well maybe if you stuck around more we'd do it more often"

Diana gave him a blank look "We're not having this discussion right now. Now get that member of yours back in me and make me yours"

Peter chuckled "Yes ma'am"

He then turned Diana over much to her delight and surprise and entered her before he lowered himself until his chest was pressed against her back and he began to kiss her neck and whisper sweet words of love into her ear as he began to pump into her core

Peter and Diana had no idea how long they stayed like that or how many times they got the other to orgasm, all they knew was that it was night when they both heard Diana's communicator go off. Peter stopped and looked towards the blinking device and turned to Diana's face looking over her shoulder, her hair was sticking to her sweat covered face. She brushed the strands off before she lifted herself on her elbows and pushed her rear into Peter's groin and let out a moan

"You gonna answer it? Could be important" Peter asked as he pulled back slightly but not enough to exit her warm wet sex

Diana let out a huff as she pushed Peter up and reached for the device all the while making sure that Peter's member stayed inside her soar core. She answered it and was greeted to the voice of Superman

" _Diana, just wanted to tell you that the address will be held tomorrow around noon in Paris. Shazam and Lex will there and I was hoping you could too"_ the man of steel asked over the com

Diana sighed in slight annoyance to hear that her and Peter's lovemaking was interrupted for this when a simple message would do. Than again she did say for them to contact her when they came to some sort of agreement "Of course Clark, I'll be happy to attend"

Peter snorted as he suddenly took the com from Diana and spoke into the com "Well you heard her Clark, my wife will be there tomorrow now don't call back unless Brainiac is invading, she and I have some things to catch up on"

Before Diana could snatch the com or Superman could respond Peter ended the call and threw the device away and looked to see Diana giving him an annoyed look

"What?" Peter asked with an innocent grin as he began to thrust into her again causing her to moan

Diana looked at him with a mix of pleasure and annoyance then suddenly smiled and before Peter knew it he was on the ground with Diana's lasso wrapped around his arms while she stood over him, her boot on his chest and grinned down at him

"Bad Peter, hanging up on Superman like that" Diana said playfully as she held the glowing lasso

"And I don't regret it, sides the man should know better than to interrupt our much needed quality time" Peter growled out as he tried to free himself much to Diana's amusement

"Well than I'm just going to have to punish you so more" Diana leaned down and captured Peter's lips with her own before forcing his head back on the floor while she mounted him again

She pulled on the lasso which tightened around Peter as she began to bounce up and down

"When I'm done with you my beloved little spider… even Aphrodite will be green with envy"

Peter smirked "We'll see honey"

As the two continued their love making they were both unaware of a pale of white narrowed eyes watching them closely from the shadows of the closet

…

The next day…

It was in the early the next day that Peter found himself swinging through the towering skyscrapers of New York in a spare suit of his. Yesterday and most of last night were a blur as all he remembered was Circe straddling him and then…

Blank… only a few images made it through but judging by the state of his suit, the bedroom, shower, and Diana's satisfied grin on her sleeping form before he left, he was confident it was a hell of a time

"Sucks I can't remember anything" Peter groaned before he made out the form of Scarlet Spider up ahead.

He grinned as he sped up until he was right next to his brother who turned to greet him.

Peter smirked under his mask "Hey look, we're racing!"

Peter than began to increase his speed which caused Scarlet Spider's lenses to narrow "Oh hell no I'm not losing another race!"

The two spent the better part of an hour racing up and down the length of Manhattan, stopping over a dozen times to help someone from being mugged, ran over or in one case catch a little girl's balloon and returning it to her before resuming their unofficial race. At one-point Tarantula stumbled across them and decided to join in until something shocking happened

 **BOOOOOM!**

The three arachnids came to a stop and looked up to see a Boom Tube open up and before they knew it, hundreds of Parademons began to pour out of it and attack the city

"Holy shit!" Tarantula gaped in shock at seeing the legions of Apokolips descend on their city

"Spidey what's our plan of attack?" Scarlet Spider looked to Peter

Peter stared up at the approaching alien soldiers before looking to his brothers "For now try to save as many people as you can while showing these extraterrestrial bitches how we do things downtown!"

"Amen to that" Tarantula said as he shot two web lines out and began to pull back until the lines were taught and then launching himself into the horde of aliens with his stingers bared

Scarlet Spider immeadtily descended to the ground to help protect the innocent people from being massacered by the Parademons while Peter quickjly contacted Batman

"Hey Bat's-" Peter began only for Batman to interrupt him

 _"It's a global invasion, their attacking cities all over the world_ " Batman stated grimly

"Who's leading them? Darkseid?" Peter asked before he dodged a beam of energy from a group of approaching Parademons

 _"Kalibak_ " Batman said

Peter let out a relieved sigh "Well at least it isn't Darkseid, by the way where is the lord of glares and horrible bed side manner?"

Peter ducked under a swipe from a Parademon before giving it a powerful blow to the face that sent the minion of the evil god into a group of it's friends while he grabbed the approaching fist of another and using the Parademon's own momentum flung it over his shoulder and into the ground

" _Unknown, but right now Kalibak is engaging Superman"_ Batman said

Peter's eyes widened at that information "Not gonna lie Bat's… but I actually feel bad for Darkseid's brat"

Batman grunted in agreement over the coms before speaking " _For now try to save as many people as you can-"_

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

The opening of another Boom tube drowned out what Batman said and Peter looked to see who was coming out this time and paled in horror at who he was seeing

"Uhh Bats we have a problem…"

"What is it?" Batman questioned

Peter watched as the new arrival exit the Boom Tube and looked up right at him and smiled darkly

"…Grail's arrived" Peter said as he watched the Daughter of Darkseid eye's glow as she reached for her ax and launched herself at him

Peter's eyes and lenses widened as he felt his spider-sense blare to the point it almost hurt and only had one thing to say to his approaching adversary

"Ah shit…"

* * *

And done.

Next chapter Spider-man and Grail throw down in Manhattan!


	18. Year One, Return of an old flame

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year one…

Peter tensed as Grail landed before him with her ax raised and a sinister smirk adoring her face. He couldn't help but gulp in slight fear, after all this woman could single handedly take on the entire Justice League at once and kick the ever-loving hell out of them

It also didn't help that he and the dark goddess may have had a thing back when he was under the influence of Venom

"H-Hey Grail… fancy seeing you here!" Peter sent a timid wave at possibly his most dangerous and powerful ex

"Peter…" she said with a purr as she lowered her ax "I've seen you've been well…"

"Uh yeah, you know eating my vegetables and getting plenty of exercise" Peter said as he took a step back

Grail saw this and smiled and began to approach him with a sway in her hips and a coy smile on her face that somehow looked erotic and terrifying at the same time "Peter why are you so nervous after all… if I wanted you dead"

She then suddenly appeared right in his face with a grin "You'd be dead"

Peter on instinct shot away from her and sent several web bullets at her, which she slashed away with her ax before leaping at him with it raised. Peter quickly side stepped the deadly weapon and sent an elbow into the New God's face beofre following it up with a powerful kick to the gut that sent Grail flying off the building

Grail to her credit righted herself in mid-air and shot her Omega beams at Peter who quickly jumped off the building and began to perform a series of unnaturally complicated maneuvers in an attempt to dodge the deadly beams of the Omega Effect. Looking up and seeing several Parademons flying by Peter held in a wince as he shot passed them

"Sorry guys!" Peter said as the Parademons were blasted by Grail's Omega Beams

To his surprise they stopped after tearing through the alien soldiers but before Peter could think more on it his spider sense flared just as a Boom tube opened beofre him and Grail herself barreled out of it and right into his shocked form. She pulled him into a powerful bear hug that also coincidently plunged his face right into her chest

' _No seriously why do I keep attracting powerful crazy women? Why can't it be those nice quiet understanding types?'_ Peter mentally groaned as the two painfully, least for him, landed on a partially destroyed Daily Bugle news van

"Ow" Peter said as Grail stood up and grabbed him by the ankle and slammed him into the ground which earned another groan of pain from him before flinging him into a nearby car "Double ow…"

"Peter, Peter, Peter…" Grail said as she approached him casually while her and her brother's forces were killing and destroying cities all over the planet "What's this I hear about you being married to Wonder Woman?"

"You heard about that?" Peter groaned out as he tried to stand only for Grail to plant her foot on his back

"Yes I did" Grail said with a glare "And I can't help but feel insulted!"

"How?" Peter said before he was lifted by the neck and held face to face with Grail's

"How could you marry her!?" Grail practically growled out in rage as her eyes glowed red

Peter tried to remove Grail's iron clad grip from his throat so he could breathe "I-I-If I r-recall… you said I w-was… too weak! Than you l-left"

"Yes but that doesn't give you the right to turn around and immediately marry my nemesis not even a year later!" Grail shouted beofre she pulled Peter into a headbutt that nearly broke his nose before throwing him down the destroyed street beofre leaping at him with her fist rasied

Peter rolled with it beofre he hopped back up and ripped a lamp post out of the ground and swung it right into Grail's surprised face, sending her flying into the sky

"And the crowd goes wild as rookie sensation Spider-man knocks her out of the park in favor of the Yankees!" Peter said triumphantly before seeing dozens of Parademons approaching him "Hmm must be a Boston crowd"

Before he could move to engage the Parademons a hail of bullets began to tear into he horde causing them to stop and try and take cover from the merciless onslaught of bullets. Peter looked to the source and was surprised to see Frank Castle aka the Punisher armed with a mini-gun unleashing a hail of lead on the invaders

"Never thought I'd be happy to see you Frank!" Peter said as he took the pole he was holding and threw it at one of the Parademons and nailed it right in the face

"Be lucky I even bothered to help you webs!" Frank shouted as he dropped the heavy weapon and shouldered an assault rifle and began to fire in short controlled bursts at the Parademons approaching him in the head while Peter shot numerous webs lines at them to either restrain them or divert their attention from the former U.S. special forces operative

"You know you're going to run out of bullets before they run out of bodies to throw at you, right?" Peter asked as he ducked under a swipe from a Parademon and gave it a kick to the face

Peter didn't get chance to hear what Castle said as suddenly his spider sense blared and he just narrowly dodged a swipe from Grail's ax. Sadly, he couldn't didge the knee to the face she gave him that broke his nose and sent him flying into a building inhabited by frightened people. Peter shook his head in slight pain beofre turning to see a small kid looking at him with fear in their eyes

"Mr. Spider-man… are we going to die?" the little kid asked tearfully

"No, don't worry little man I'll keep you guys safe" Peter said to put the child at ease beofre Grail appeared and grabbed him by the throat "Me on the other hand…"

Grail snarled as she threw Peter through the ceiling and multiple floors until he crashed through the roof and into a billboard. Peter with years of experience and his spider sense was able to block the punch she sent towards him beofre he back handed her away. Not letting up on the stunned alien princess Peter shot two web lines at her chest and pulled her into his fist that brutally connected with her face and sent her flying across the rooftop. He winced as he shook his hand in slight pain, already knowing that he possibly fractured something

'Damn this girl is durable' Peter thought as he watched Grail stand up with a smirk on her face

"I forget how strong you can be Peter" She purred as brushed her hair out of the way and stood up and looked to see her hordes of Parademons attacking her former lover's city "It's a shame you aren't strong enough to stop us…"

"Why are you and Kalibak here rail?" Peter demanded as launched himself at her and threw a series of punches and kicks that she either blocked or dodged

She caught one of his fists and pulled him close and wrapped her leg around him "Would you believe that I came here to see you?"

Peter blushed under his mask at feeling Grail's assets pressed up against him "Why me?"

Grail smirked darkly as she grabbed Peter by the throat and held him up "What can I say Peter… your amazing"

She reared her fist back ready to punch him square in the face and likely kill him when suddenly a web line caught her fist. She turned to see it was the Scarlet Spider and Tarantula who've arrived

"I wondered where you two were" Grail said with a disinterested tone beofre her eyes began to glow "Leave, this doesn't concern you!"

"Uh princess, that's our brother your holding. It kind of does concern us" Scarlet Spider said with narrowed lenses

"So how about you put him down and waltz on home to daddy?" Tarantula said as he released his stingers from his wrists

"Really wish you didn't say that" Peter chocked out as Grail smirked

"So you want me to return home with my daddy?"

Kaine and Ben both looked at each with a questioning gaze beofre Ben looked back and nodded "Uh yes?"

"No dammit!" Peter screamed out "HER DADDY ISN'T WHO YOU THINK IT IS!"

Grail laughed as she opened a Boom Tube and prepared to enter it with Peter who renewed his struggling "You heard your brothers Peter, they want me to leave with you"

"Wait what?" Kaine said win shock "You and her… DUDE HOW THE HELL DO YOU KEEP SCORING WITH WOMEN LIKE THIS?"

"Last week, I had Shriek stalking me, thinking that I was him" Ben said dryly "Also anyone else creeped out at the image of Grail calling Spider-man daddy?"

"GUYS LESS TALKING MORE SAVING!" Peter shouted as he tried to punch Grail in the face only for her be barely fazed by it

Ben and Kaine prepared to move in a free their brother when several Parademons landed before them and began to attack them. Grail smirked as she turned and began to approach the swirling vortex that would return her and her new prize to Apokolips

' _I'm sure father won't mind me keeping Peter…'_ Grail thought in sadistic glee at having her old toy back in her possession be it by his choice or not

Peter felt dread build up inside him at being taken to Apokolips when suddenly he felt an odd feeling in his hands as Grail prepared to enter the Boom tube with him. His eyes widened at the hold familiar tingling and narrowed his eyes

' _Have no idea how I still have this but right now I ain't complaining!'_ Peter thought as he grabbed Grail's face and before she could react he zapped her with his recently returned Venom blasts

 **KAZZZZZZZAT!**

Grail yelped in slight pain and surprise at being blasted with tens of thousands of volts of bioelectricity and released Peter. Peter landed in a crouch before sending a powerful kick into Grail's gut and right into the Boom tube. He quickly shot a web line out and snatched her visible mother box and yanked it to him before he closed the portal and used the device to slam it into an approaching Parademon

' _There, that should keep her occupied for a while. Now all I have to do is find a way to stop a horde of killer ali- WHAT THE HELL?'_ Peter jumped in surprised as suddenly the Parademons he, Ben and Kaine were fighting suddenly exploded as it something tore through them at the speed of light.

And it wasn't just on the roof, across the sky and city Peter can see Parademons being destroyed by the hundreds in a manner of seconds, much to his shock

"Holy hell…" Ben looked up at the falling shred remains of the Parademons. It was like confetti almost

"What was that?" Kaine said as he brushed some of the Parademon confetti off his head

"Superman…" Peter said as he came to stand beside his brothers "Superman did it"

The three spider themed heroes watched the pieces of Parademons fall in silence only for it be broken by the sound of their coms going off.

Kaine looked at his and grunted "It's Batman"

"Something tells me I know what he wants to talk about" Ben said

"Yeah, Superman just wiped out thousands of Parademons in the span of a few seconds" Peter said as he shot a web line out "I'll head over to Gotham and see what's up. Ben, you can head home. Kaine you wanna go with him or me?"

"I'm going to go check on Felicia" Kaine said with a shrug "She was down by Hell's Kitchen when these things hit"

He then took off before Peter or Ben could comment. Ben let out a snort at his departing brother beofre he gave a nod towards Peter before leaving as well. Peter watched them both go before he let out a sigh

' _Really hope Batman's plan works… because I'm really not looking forward to facing down Superman in a fight after what he just did'_

* * *

And done.

So yeah I made Grail an ex of Peter's because I thought it'd be interesting when she returns later in the story. Also, can you imagine Diana's reaction when she hears that her husband use to sleep with the daughter of Darkseid? Finding out Deathstroke is his godfather will pale in comparison to that!

As for the whole venom blasts, let's just say that kiss he got from the possessed Circe plays into it


	19. Year One, A tragedy in the making

Answers to reviewer's questions or statements

 **redvsblue-1:** Not sure if I'm going to go that route but who knows maybe. For now, it's strictly Peter and Diana

 **Jestalnaker94000:** Peter just as a knack for attracting powerful women who sometimes are more sinister than he would prefer. Also, no, but Superman and Darkseid in the comics do have a throw down in year four

 **Blackseal84:** Oh, trust me, Diana will be none too pleased to hear that her husband at one point was sleeping with Grail but by than Peter's ex's really will be the lease of her concern in regards to Peter

 **treyalexander63917:** I'm going to introduce one more woman that Peter has had a past with and it'll be a surprise. Also, his brothers are going to be questioning Peter's rather interesting love life as the story goes on, mainly for comedic relief because things are going to get heavy

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC character seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year one…

Peter sat quietly in the room along with Huntress, Batwoman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Captain Atom, Black Lightning, Catwoman, and Batman. On the screen behind the caped crusader was a broadcast that was showing people all over the world celebrating Superman's 'victory' against the invading forces of Parademons

"Sooo… crazy day huh?" Peter coughed awkwardly

Batman leaned forward and spoke in a grim tone "There's no coming back from this for him"

Huntress seemed off put by what Batman said as did Peter to some degree but he wisely kept quite unlike the purple clad vigilante

"No coming back from what? It was a war, admittedly a very short war thanks to Superman. But that's a fact, people die in wars and he saved countless lives" Huntress pointed out

"He slaughtered thousands Huntress" Batman replied

"Yeah, a bunch of mindless drones whose sole purpose is to fight and die for Darkseid" Peter said with a snort that caught everyone's attention. He looked at them in mild surprised "…I said that out loud didn't I?"

Huntress nodded at what he said before turning to Batman "He's a hero in the eyes of almost everyone in the world!"

She than stood up and glared at Batman "But no not in your eyes, even after he saved the lives of your friends and family"

She than pointed towards Black Canary and Green Arrow "Go on than, tell Green Arrow and Black Canary why them still being alive offends you! Better yet why not tell Spider-man to peel over and die since clearly him being here with us is such a travesty"

Green Arrow looked less than pleased to be used as an example "Please don't bring me into this"

"Yeah me to, especially since I was nearly abducted by my crazy ex after she kicked my ass" Peter let out a sigh

"Still can't believe you actually dated her. I mean Grail of all people, really?" Batwoman said with a shake of disbelief

"I was a different man back than" Peter said with a shrug

"Yes he did save them but at what cost?" Batman looked towards Huntress with a blank look "What's to stop him from killing every criminal on earth next?"

Huntress looked enraged by this and leaned into his face "Oh for the love of god! Being a sanctimonious and arrogant asshole doesn't make you right BRUCE!"

The room went quite as Batman turned and gave Huntress an annoyed look while she adopted one of confusion before realization set in

"…There's people in this room who don't know who you aren't there" Huntress said

"Bruce?" Captain Atom said in mild confusion

Batwoman looked amused "Bruce. Striking terror into the hearts of criminals!"

Peter let out a chuckle before speaking in a grim tone "Fear me… I am Bruce!"

Black Canary smirked at this while Green Arrow looked at Batman in slight confusion along with Black Lightning

Huntress looked surprised that Batman didn't tell them who he was

"Wait, you asked these people to fight with you… and you haven't even told them who you are!" Huntress nearly screamed in disbelief and outrage

"They know who I am" Batman grunted out

Huntress shook her head "I can't believe… You know what? I'm out of here!"

Peter seemed surprised as he addressed Huntress "Oh common Hunty don't go! Without you we're stuck with Arrow here being our resident archer and he just dissent have the bod for purple Kevlar like you"

"Hurtful" Green Arrow muttered

"I'm not going to fight against Superman when I believe he's in the right" Huntress said as she began to make her way to the door when Catwoman spoke up

"Huntress wait, there are things you don't know" she said seriously

"And who's fault is that?" Huntress turned towards them as she pointed towards Batman "This man wouldn't even tell you you're on a suicide mission until after you already left and are about to die for Christ's sakes!"

"Look Huntress, I ain't too happy to find out that Batman's been stringing people along without at least telling them who he is, but you defiantly have to hear what the man has to say" Peter said to appease the crossbow wielding vigilante before he turned towards Bruce

"Tell her"

"Superman is working on something, something big" Batman revealed as Huntress looked at him questioningly

"What sort of something?" she asked

"I don't know what it is or how it works yet. But Superman and Luthor are talking about creating enhanced beings. I believe he's going to make a personal army" Batman revealed in a serious tone

"How do you know this?" Black Lightning asked suspiciously

"I can't say" Batman replied

Huntress tolled her eyes "Again you expect us to blindly follow you but you refuse to trust us!"

"Huntress is right Batman" Captain Atom started "The thing I learned in the military is that soldiers have to learn to trust each other. If their walking into a firefight or an ambush, they need to know that their squad mates have their backs and that they can trust their commanding officer to be straight with them"

"The living nuclear bomb is right Bat's, I know we aren't your little army of yes men that you've trained for years but we all willingly chose to side with you. And no offense but the last time I followed a guy who kept secrets from me and the rest of the team, I got an alien parasite latched on to me that to this day still bothers me" Peter said as he folded his arms and stared at the caped crusader

For several moments Batman was quiet before he sighed "Your right…"

The than reached for his cowl and with a few plates on it shifting, removed it to reveal the face of Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce Wayne?" Captain Atom said in surprise at seeing the playboy billionaire was Batman all these years

"Holy crap" Green Arrow said while Black Canary rolled her eyes and muttered 'finally'

"Least now I know why I received a grant from Wayne Enterprise after graduating High school" Black Lightning said as he scratched his head

"Okay next up is Green Arrow than me and then Batwoman" Peter chuckled before he saw something on the screen behind Batman "What the hell…"

"We got trouble" Batwoman pointed out as a news channel showed a bunch of people dressed in cloaks with the symbol of Superman on causing what appeared to be a riot

"Damn it, the cultist" Batman growled in annoyance as he sat up and placed his cowl back on

"The who?" Catwoman asked as she and the rest of the group began to make their ways to the motor cycles and Batman's car

"I'll explain on the way. Captain Atom, take Spider-man with you and try to disperse the mob" Batman said

Captain Atom nodded before grabbing Spider-man by the shoulders "Hold on son"

"Aye Cap'n" Spider-man smirked before he let out an involuntary shiver as he felt the heat off Atom as they raced through the tunnel and into he sky

"You alright?" Atom aske das he felt Spider-man tense up

"Yeah…" Peter said beginning to grow uncomfortable with the nuclear heat coming from Atom. Normal people wouldn't be effected to this degree but well, Peter wasn't in a particularly safe attire when it comes to heat of the extreme kind right now…

It didn't take long for them to spot the crowd that was pulling people from their homes and chanting about removing the scum of Gotham and all that nonsense.

"We're here Batman" Captain atom said as he angled himself and Spider-man towards the group "It looks like they mean to evict everyone from Crime Alley and the neighboring blocks. What's going on?"

" _It's a cult that worships Superman. It was formed a little over a year after Superman first appeared and has been growing since then. It's only now become an issue since the events of Metropolis"_ Batman said over the coms to the entire team _"Ever since Superman started his crusade I've suspected they're behind a string of shootings of small time criminals. They believe their helping Superman continue his work after he murdered the Joker"_

" _And after Apokolips, even more of these worshippers have appeared_ " Batwoman revealed, having encountered these people before

" _Well, Superman did literally smite our enemies from the heavens"_ Black Canary joked

" _Atom, Spider-man do what you can. We're almost there"_ Batman said before ending the call

"Hmm I wonder what Sunday service is like with these people" Peter thought before he looked to Atom "You can drop me, I'll be fine"

The former Air force pilot nodded and released Spider-man who landed in a crouch before the people, the ground cracking under his landing and slowly stood up and faced the people

"I'm only going to say this once. Stop!" Peter said darkly as he cracked his knuckles

The apparent leader than spoke up "Do not stop. Our cause is righteous! Superman would-"

He was interrupted by an arrow with a boxing glove attached to it hitting him square in the face.

"Time to crawl back into whatever intolerant hole you crawled out of" Green Arrow said as he, Huntress, Black Canary, Black Lightning, Batman, Batwoman, Catwoman and had finally arrived

Peter watched another one of the men speak up as he glared at Green Arrow "We don't answer to you! We serve only him!"

Peter snorted "Look pal, I get it. You're religious and proud to be whatever it is that they call your little cult but I honestly can't take whatever your saying seriously when your dressed in a Superman snuggie of all things"

"Seriously, did someone actually sew the Superman symbol on there or did you buy it of Amazon like that?" Green Arrow snickered

"Heh, Amazon? More like he bought it from EBay" Peter chuckled before he felt his spider sense flare and the man pulled out a shot gun

"I bought this from EBay!" as he aimed it at the heroes

"You two just had to piss off the zealot" Batman said in a dry tone

Batman quickly knocked the shot gun into the man's head and caused it to fire into the air while Peter leaped at the cultists and sent a punch to several that either sent them flying into their friends or knocked them to the ground hard. The rest of the team attacked as well with Green Arrow shooting a volley of Taser arrows while Black Lightning sent non-lethal blasts of electricity at people

"Go in strong and fast! They'll disperse when they realize their outclassed" Batman said as he and Batwoman were back to back and defending themselves from several cultists that were armed with bats

Peter happen to be standing next to Black Canary at the time when he saw her kick a man away before his spider-sense began to flare. He looked towards her and saw the she was getting ready to use her Canary cry and Peter felt his eyes widened

"No wait Canary don't!" Peter shouted too late

 **SCREEEEEEEEE!**

The cultist around her and Peter were forced to the ground from the powerful acoustic… as was Peter as he clutched his head in agony and to several people's surprise including Canary's his suit began to change from the typical red and blue to a dark inky black color

"Canary! Shut it off!" Batman yelled as he saw Peter's suit began to react violently to the heightened acoustic attack

No sooner did Dinah end her shout that another loud voice spoke up followed by a green light.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone baring Peter who was still kneeling on the ground clutching his head looked up to see Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern hovering there.

"Return to your homes" Wonder Woman said

The group than began to disperse while Superman slowly lowered himself to the ground right in front of Batman. While Green Arrow turned towards Wonder Woman

"We had this handled"

Wonder Woman glared at the archer "No you weren't! You're not needed here, leave!"

Peter had the mouth portion of his mask retract so he could spit out a bit of blood. He accidently bit down on his tongue and nearly severed it in pain earlier when he took a hit from Canary Cry. He then shakily stood up and saw Batman and Superman staring each other down

Peyer let out a snort as he approached the two and grabbed one of Batman's shoulders while Catwoman got the other

"Not here" Catwoman said as she tried to push Batman back "Come on, let's go"

Batman reluctantly turned with the rest following when Wonder Woman spoke up

"Spider-man!"

Peter winced a little at the volume of her voice and turned to see her glaring at him "…What?"

She narrowed her eyes at his tone before she began to approach him. The suit seemed to sense this as he suddenly found his senses clearing and felt himself tense

"I told you to stop wearing this thing!" Diana gestured to the suit

"Yeah well I also told you stop helping Supe's there become a dictator and yet here you are" Peter snapped

He was vaguely aware of his team had stopped and were watching them as were Superman and Green Lantern. He let out a loud and dark growl as he turned towards Diana's two teammates

"Mind giving me and my wife some privacy boys?" he narrowed his lenses at the two. Green Lantern let out a huff as he rose into the air and began to leave with only Superman still there watching them

"I could ask the same of your team" Diana countered as she crossed her arms

Peter looked back towards Batman "I'll stop by later…"

Batman looked at him for a moment before he gave a reluctant nod and turned to the rest "We're leaving…"

The group turned and with just as much reluctance displayed by the Batman departed while Peter turned his attention towards Superman

"Fuck off boy scout! Me and my wife have husband-wife issues to work out. You remember what those are right?" Peter said sarcastically

Diana took a deep breath before turning towards Superman "Leave"

He looked unsure as he took a step forward "Diana-"

"LEAVE!" Diana shouted as she glared at Superman while Peter quietly made a shooing motion towards the man

Superman narrowed his eyes at the gesture before he nodded and shot off into the air. The pair watched him for a moment before they turned to face each other. The atmosphere was tense as the two stared each other down

"So how was Paris?" Peter asked

"Peter why in Hera's name are you still wearing that thing!" Diana growled out

"Would you believe me if I said I like how I look in black?" Peter said in a flippant attitude

Running into an ex of his that tried to either kill than abduct him and then getting a full blast of Canary's scream all in the course of a single day had really put him in a sour mood.

Diana exhaled loudly before she reached out to grab him only for him to take a step back "What are you doing?"

Diana gave him a leveled look "Peter's it's obvious this suit is affecting to you. We're going to have it removed and then we're going to destroy it for good!"

She made another grab for him only to catch her hand with his and narrowed his lenses "Why? What's so bad about me wearing this?"

"Peter it's corrupting you!" Diana said in outrage and disbelief "Every time you put that thing on, you end up worse than before"

"All great power comes at a cost" Peter said quietly with a shrug

The two stared at each other for a long time with the only sounds being distant car horns and dogs barking in the distance. After what felt like hours Diana turned and began to walk away from him

"And where are you going if I might ask?" Peter questioned

"Talk to me when you're not wearing that damn suit Peter. Until then don't even bother opening your mouth in my direction, better yet don't even bother coming back home" Diana growled out as she prepared to take off

"You're going back to Superman aren't?" Peter said with a growl

Diana paused but didn't turn around to face him "…And if I was?"

Peter let out a snort of contempt "Well it would explain why you haven't been coming home as often and when you do it's in the middle of the night at best! So, tell me how long has this been going on?"

Diana turned and glared at Peter "There is nothing going on between me and Superman Peter! We're friends that's it!"

"Is that what you told Steve before he found out-"

 **SMACK!**

The two both fell silent as Peter slowly turned his head and looked at Diana with wide eyes under his mask. Diana looked equally shocked by what she did as she looked down at her hand before looking back at him. Diana looked like she was on the verge of tears as she did something she thought she'd never do…

She struck her husband…

"Peter, I-I didn't-" Diana tried to approach him but Peter took a step back and held up a hand

"Don't touch me" Peter hissed out darkly as he felt the suit shift slightly

"Peter wait jus-" Diana started only for him to suddenly use the Symbiote's camouflaging ability to vanish from her sight

"Peter? PETER!" Diana shouted as she looked around for any sign of him "PETER!"

Not too far away a familiar man dressed in a red and black suit was leaning against the wall, having watched the entire scene and smiled darkly as he faded into the shadows while listening to the Amazon keep calling out for her husband who he sensed was already long gone

"And so it begins… _ **HEHEHEHE-HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

* * *

And done.

Yeah things are starting to get a little bad for poor Mr. and Mrs. Parker and believe it or not, it's only going to get worse from here on out


	20. Year One, A warning

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Dark King Marcel:** Diana did in fact have an affair with Clark when she was with Steve and I'll explore that scenario later, it's also part of the reason why Peter was becoming uncomfortable with Superman being around his wife.

 **Sithlord King:** No, he's something else and some people have already guessed correctly on who it is. Starting next chapter I will be having him identified.

 **keyblade master cole** : Yes, I'm finally going to confirm who the mysterious man in the red and black suit is

 **redvsblue-1** : Toxin will appear later in the story in year two

 **:** I will but not now. Maybe closer to Thanksgiving I'll put a story of those two up

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year one…

"Guys are you sure this is a good idea?" Barry aske das he, Hal and Shazam were approaching Diana's room

It's been a little over two days since Superman and Batman's teamed broke up a cultist attack in Gotham and ever since than Diana has been…

Well a wreck to be honest

She refused to tell what happened between her and Spider-man after Hal and Clark left but the two were a bit alarmed to see her an hour later with tears falling down her face and a look of regret and sorrow on her. Hal held in a wince at the memory of Superman asking if Spider-man had hurt her in any way

The look she sent the man of steel shook them both to their cores, the sheer and utter rage was enough that Hal half expected a Red Lantern Ring to appear and induct her into the oldest and most dangerous Lantern Corps around

' _The Red Lanterns make Sinestro's Corps look like a bunch of bratty kindergarteners in comparison'_ Hal thought before Barry's words registered and he responded

"Look Barry, she's been holed up in her room since she's gotten back and it's starting to get to everyone, hell even Robin is put off by her behavior. I mean she's always come off as this strong and confident badass no matter the odds stacked against her or us. To see her having an emotional breakdown, it's kind of scary" Hal said as the three came to a stop in front of Diana's room and were surprised to see Clark approaching them

"Gonna try to talk to her too?" Shazam asked with a nod to the door

"Yeah…" Clark said as he gave the door an uncertain stare "Though to be honest I don't know what to really say"

"Why can't we have Hawkgirl do this? I mean she's a married woman and not to sound like a sexist or anything, but she's probably more qualified to handle whatever marital issues that Diana is having with Spider-man" Barry said as he was starting to get fidgety

"True but she and Hawkman have never had any serious issues, at least not ones like this" Shazam pointed out

"Supe's did you hear what went down between them?" Hal asked Clark who shook his head

"No, whatever it is that they discussed is between them" Clark said as he sighed "I still don't know what he could have said to that would do this to her"

"How do we know it was him that caused her current behavior?" Shazam said which earned him confused stares from the rest "What?"

"What do you mean by the Shazam?" Barry asked

"Well, maybe she said or did something to Spider-man and she now feels really bad about it" earth's mightiest mortal said

"Like what?" Hal said with a scoff "Told him that he looks like some emo punk in that suit of his?"

Hal frowned as he noticed that they all paled and seemed to be backing away from him slowly. It was then that Hal felt a presence behind him and gulped

"She's right behind me, isn't she?" Hal said as he turned slowly to see that the door had opened and Diana dressed in a large red shirt with a black spider symbol on it was glaring at him with bloodshot red eyes and her face still red from crying and likely rage

"Okay Diana I didn't mean it li-" Hal started only for Diana to grab him by the throat and pulled him in close

"If I ever hear you say something like that again Hal" Diana hissed out darkly "I swear to Gaia herself I'll make all the pain you've experienced up until than pale in comparison to what I'll do to you, understood?"

Hal felt sweat building on his brow as he weakly chocked at a 'yes' before she released him and had the door slam shut in his and the others faces.

"Well that could have escalated quickly" Barry said as he turned to leave "Look guys I want to help her as much as the rest of you, but if she doesn't want to talk about it we shouldn't push her"

He then sped off before anyone could respond to his comment and gave each other uncertain looks before they left as well.

…

Diana slowly made her way back to her bed and collapsed on to it with tears still falling down her face. Her room was a mess, the chairs, desks and the small couch that was against the wall were destroyed and her sword was embedded into he wall while her armor and shield laid scattered on the floor

She curled up on the bed as she silently wept in misery. After Peter vanished she tried to find him and apologize for what she did, but sadly she couldn't find him. She even went as far as to see if Bruce knew where he was and the Dark Knight was either unable to track him now or unwilling to tell

She nearly snapped him in half at hearing him say he didn't know where her husband was before she was forced to regroup with Superman and Green Lantern. She was even more frustrated when the two automatically assumed that it was Peter that reduced her to her state.

It never ceased to amaze and disgust her that when something bad happens that the first person to be blamed is her husband. More often than not she wonders if members of the Justice League actually believe half the garbage that comes out of Jameson's mouth

Diana was so deep in her own guilt and sadness that she didn't notice she wasn't alone in her room until a dark voice spoke up

"Now isn't this just tragic"

Diana's eyes widened as she shot up and saw a man clad in a red and black suit leaning against the wall watching her with a dark grin on his face. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized the person instantly

"Mephisto" she growled in rage as she climbed off her bed and balled her fists "What do you want demon!"

Mephisto gave her a curious look "What can't an unholy demon lord visit a warrior of justice and all that shebang?"

Diana went to punch him through he wall as a start but he suddenly vanished only to appear standing in front of the large floor to ceiling window of her room examining her sword that he called forth from the wall

"Hmm descent craftsmanship… good balance… I must say you Amazons are getting quite good at making cheap knock offs of Olympian weaponry" Mephisto said before he shrugged and turned to see Diana glaring at him

"Hmm you need to calm down Diana. Have you tried getting laid? Granted it might be a bit difficult seeing as you drove your husband away-"

"SHUT UP!" Diana screamed in rage

Mephisto chuckled "What? I'm merely telling the truth; you know what they say after all. Truth always hurts. But I'm not here to discuss your and Peter's slowly collapsing marriage. No I'm here to give you a warning believe it or not"

"And what sort of warning is that?" Diana demanded

"Oh you know, a cryptic one that's mostly useless and full of annoying riddles that keep you guessing until the very last minute" Mephisto chuckled before he suddenly found himself being held up by his throat by Diana

He looked down at her with a grin despite the fact she was on the verge of breaking his neck "Ah ah ah ah… Destroy this body and I'll be forced back to my realm for the better part of two years and you won't get your warning"

"Then speak of what it is!" Diana demanded

Mephisto gave her a thoughtful look before shrugging "Alright than… tell me Diana…"

Diana lessened her grip on his throat slightly which caused Mephisto to smile darkly in glee "When's the last time you and Peter actually had sex where you weren't thinking of Superman-"

 **KRRRAK!**

Mephisto didn't get a chance to finish as Diana crushed his throat and dropped his slowly burning body the floor in complete disgust. Mephisto weakly looked up at Diana's face with a sadistic grin and quietly whispered

"Fear can be a deadly weapon hmm?"

Diana's eyes widened at this as Mephisto's body turned to ash and left her standing in her room as she tried to discern what Mephisto meant

"Fear can be a deadly weapon… what in Hades does that even mean?" Diana said to herself

…

Mephisto opened his eyes and was greeted to the sight of his throne room. At the center lied a pool of lava and that he often used to throw demons in when he was angry… or bored. He let out a snort as he rose from his throne and walked down the steps it was attached too

"Back so soon father?" the voice of his son Blackheart spoke as he appeared from the shadows

"It appears that the Amazon was not in a reasonable mood" Mephisto shook his head sadly "But it doesn't matter… the seed has been planted both literally and metaphorically speaking in both her and Parker. Now all we have to do… is wait"

Blackheart regarded his father for a moment before speaking "Father what is so special about this mortal? What makes him more noteworthy than Superman?"

Mephisto chuckled at his son's prodding "Don't worry son… you'll see soon enough. But I'll give you a hint, things are about to get… chaotic up there!"

…

* * *

And done

So, this was more of a filler and a bit of foreshadowing of events to come. Next chapter we jump on over to Peter and see what he's going through before things start to pick up and Peter and Bruce butt heads. We're also coming up on the end of Year one and just fair warning, what will happen will have long lasting effects on both Peter and Diana and their allies.

Also, this will be the last we see of Mephisto for a while, but don't worry he'll be back in Year Three


	21. Year One, Compromised

Answers to reviewer's questions or statements:

 **superspiderrfan:** I do have an X-men story with Spider-man in mind as for Grail, we'll see

 **Bobywhy:** Diana's problem with the symbiote is well like she's said, it's a parasite and it turns people into monsters the longer they have it along with a few other rather nasty side effects that I will explore as the story goes on starting in this chapter. And you are right in that it'd make Peter harsher, but Diana would prefer that he's doing those things of his own accord and believes in what Superman and she stand for instead of being manipulated and to an extent controlled by something else. And while Diana is going down a dark path, Peter with the symbiote is going down an even darker one, one that may end up creating something that may even force Diana to possibly put Peter down. Diana and the people on Superman's side want peace and stability, the symbiote controlling Peter will be anything but that plus I've hinted earlier that Venom's kind and Kryptonians have a less than stellar history which will also be explored.

 **charger2040:** Peter and Superman's long waited confrontation is coming, sooner than what most think. And yes, Diana and Peter will both fight to keep their marriage, won't be easy and at times they will come close to ending it as time goes on.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year one…

"Sir, I'm beginning to grow concerned with Master Parker's recent behavior" Alfred said to Bruce as he sat in the Batcave monitoring his ward's status.

Batman was currently examining the remnants of an old base outside of Gotham that used to be one of Otto Octavius's. Spider-man was originally called in to help Bruce go through it and see if the duo could find out where Otto has slinked off to but then Arkham happened and since than things arguably more important just starting stacking up

" _His wife struck him Alfred, it doesn't matter if you're a man or a woman. If your spouse resorts to physical assault it's bound to offset them"_ Bruce said over the comms

Alfred nodded in agreement even though he knew his ward couldn't see it "Of course sir but there's also another thing I wish to discuss with you. It has to do with his suit that we currently have in storage"

Alfred looked over towards a table that had a container on it that currently was containing the Venom symbiote. After Peter reappeared after almost two days of silence, he had Bruce help him remove the symbiote and place it in something to keep it secured for the time being. Alfred and Bruce have already forbidden Cassandra and Jason from going anywhere near it

"Is there something wrong?" Bruce asked with a hint of unease in his voice

"Not at the moment sir but I believe we need to limit the times that master Parker wears it. According to your scans while it does over time began to further enhance his abilities it also is beginning to greatly alter his mind set." Alfred said

"I'll talk to him after I get back Alfred, until then make sure he's fine" Bruce said

"Very good sir, if you require any further assistance I'll have an ear piece with me" Alfred said as he synched the device to the computer before getting up and heading for the stairs that led to the manor

…

"Your upset" Cassandra said as she, Peter and Jason sat in the kitchen eating leftovers from the previous night, or at least Jason was

Peter who was in the middle of eating a sandwich gave the girl a deadpanned stare "Oh shucks, I was trying so hard to hide it"

Jason snorted as he was busy eating left over chicken alfredo "Trust me webs, not even Bruce can hide anything from her"

"In that case I want her with me every time I ask him something" Peter said as he gestured to the girl who was now on the 'Two Towers' of The Lord of the Rings books "That way I know I can get an honest answer out of him"

Jason gave Peter a surprised expression "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you were too busy being dramatic" Cass said as she turned the page and kept reading with growing concern, the battle of Helm's deep wasn't t looking too good for Rohan

"Heh burn" Peter snickered as he allowed himself to genuinely smile for the first time in days.

After he left Diana in the street Peter spent the next few hours roaming around through Gotham's sewers and catacombs and even through bits of the foundations of Old Gotham over near the old Arkham City installation. He also used the time to seriously evaluate his relationship with Diana

He still loved her, hell if she asked him to move heaven and hell right now he'd do it before she uttered the last syllable of her request. But what he couldn't understand is why she kept supporting Superman, it was obvious that the man needed help and was already beginning to show signs of a god complex. Superiority complexes and guys with Clark's powers, it never ends well for anyone

"So webs, not that I don't like having you around or anything but uh when you heading back to New York?" Jason asked as he finished his food

Peter shrugged "Well since most of my rouges have been rounded up and sent off to who knows where and the few who aren't have gone underground, New York just hasn't really needed me. Besides, my brothers, Black Cat and Anti-Venom have things covered. Hell, the Punisher is even helping out"

"It will not last" Cass said plainly "Evil never stays down for long"

Peter chuckled "Man you're really getting into those books, next thing we know your trying to speak the Elvish language"

" _ **I've already have"**_ Cass said in Tolkien's elvish language which earned a laugh from both men and a smile out of her

"It's nice to see you getting back to your old self Master Parker" Alfred said as he appeared with a small smile on his face

"Yeah… guess I just needed a few days away from that suit is all" Peter said as he scratched his head

"Not gonna lie, that suit makes you look and act like a badass" Jason said as he pushed his plate away "The only down side is it makes being around you hard"

"So I've been told" Peter said with a sigh before he held up his hand and examined a small little itch he's been feeling on his wrist. He gently touched it and nearly pulled his hand back when he felt the faint outline of a bony tip under his skin

' _Great… I'm in the beginning stages of another episode'_ Peter thought with dread as an old memory of his began to flare _'First the venom blasts now those…'_

"Your troubled, something bothering you" Cass stated as she kept an eye on Peter

"Really starting to hate that whole I know what you're possibly feeling or doing body read thing" Peter sighed before he waved it off "It's nothing serious, more of an annoyance than anything"

"Are you sure?" Cass asked as she and Jason kept a watchful eye on Peter while Alfred listened in while idly washing some of the dishes

"Yeah… I just need some time to think is all" Peter said as he got up from the table "I'm going to explore this place and see if I can find any bodies of old girlfriends that Bruce has hidden here"

"Heh than I recommend the east wing. There's a pretty suspicious smell around there and I've noticed Alfred here cleaning it a lot over the years. I think old Alfie here is in on it" Jason smirked

"Why master Todd what makes you think it's Master Bruce's girlfriends hidden up there?" Alfred said mildly

Peter chuckled as he left the kitchen to the sounds of Jason's laughing and made his way through the halls. After he was a certain distance from the others he let out a sigh and looked out the window towards Gotham city shining in the distance

Peter isn't sure just how long he stood there watching the distant lights twinkle in the night, but when he faintly heard someone approaching his neck cracked when he turned to see it was Cass approaching him

"Something up?" Peter questioned the teenager

"No, thought you could use some company" Cass said as she stood next to Peter

"What makes you say that?" Peter asked as he returned his gaze towards the distant city

"A hunch" Cass said with a shrug as she brushed some of her hair out of the way

"You sure Cain's your dad? Cause you're an awful like Bruce" Peter joked weakly

"It is something I wish was true" Cass replied before turning to face Peter "She's hurt you, hasn't she?"

Peter gave the girl a curious look "What?"

"Wonder Woman" Cass said as she took a step forward "She hurt you and you don't know how to handle that"

Peter felt his brow twitch slightly "I'm not talking about this"

"Talking I'm told helps" Cass said

"Well until you get a doctrine and a license to be a therapist, you won't be hearing anything from me" Peter said with a snort

"I have ways of getting people to talk" Cass said with a smile

"Like what, pain?" Peter joked as he looked at the girl

Cass looked up to him and flashed him a small grin as she leaned in and whispered "…Or pleasure"

Peter's eyes widened to the point he thought his eyes might fall out as Cass turned and started to walk away and he swore he saw an obvious sway in her hips. He stood there for a good several minutes as a sudden realization came to him

Cassandra Wayne had a thing for him! Batman's seventeen-year-old adopted daughter was attracted to him!

"…Why me?" Peter said with a sigh as he pinched the ridge of his nose before turning and headed for the Batcave "I really need to find something to take my mind off this stuff"

He had just started to make his way down the stair case when he heard a loud crash and multiple people yelling. Peter sprinted down the stairs and came upon the sight of Jason standing in front of what looked like a hurt Alfred aiming a gun at Damian while Bruce was brushing bits of debris off him

Oh, and Hawkgirl was there too, she was slowly lowering the giant penny to the ground

' _When the hell did she get that strong?_ ' Peter thought as he slowly approached the group

Hawkgirl placed a hand on Damian's shoulder and began to lead him away "I think we should go Robin"

"No, leave him!" Batman spat out a glob of blood and glared at the boy wonder

Hawkgirl to Peter's surprise stopped and tried to figure out why that was, and it seemed so was Damian as he slowly reached for his belt before he threw it on the ground between him and the winged heroine who backed away in surprise and revealed herself to actually be Martian Manhunter

' _Wondered where he's been'_ Peter thought as he took a step back from the small flames

Jason quickly grabbed a nearby extinguisher and began to put out the flames while Peter slowly approached the slightly startled Martian and one of the most powerful beings on earth. Manhunter could easily match Superman in power and possibly surpass it from what he's been told and his own experiences with the last survivor of Mars

"So J'onn, haven't seen you in a while" Peter said with a couch as some of the smoke from the incendiary made its way into his mouth

"Peter…" Manhunter nodded as his old teammate "I wish our reunion was under better circumstances"

Peter chuckled "Than it wouldn't have been a real reunion"

"…That is true" J'onn said with a sigh as he turned to see Batman approaching "I'm sorry for compromising the plan"

"It was bound to happen eventually" Bruce said with a sigh

"Uh Bat's mind telling me why J'onn here was Hawkgirl? Because I remember you releasing her" Peter gave the man a pointed look

"I wasn't going to hold her forever, I just needed time for J'onn here to try and talk some sense into Superman and his people before things escalated any further" Batman said

"Really? Uh incase it's escaped your notice Bats but at this point trying to reason with Superman is about as effective as trying to stop a bolt of lightning from striking a tall building. It ain't going to work" Peter said with an eye roll

"So you're already giving up on him?" Bruce asked

"I gave up on him the moment he lifted Atlantis out of the sea and placed it in the dessert" Peter said with his gaze narrowing at the caped crusader "Hate to tell ya Bruce, but Joker and Otto won and to be honest I think you know how this whole thing is going to have to end"

Batman glared at Peter and took a step towards him "What are you implying Peter"

Peter gave Bruce a look "Really I have to spell it out for you? Bruce Clark isn't going to stop this whole starting the Kryptonain equivalent of the Third Reich, hell even if we do beat him than what? There isn't a prison on earth strong enough to hold him and thanks to the Justice League any Kryptonite that made it to earth has been destroyed"

"We're not going to kill him Peter" Bruce growled out "Clark needs help, not a bullet of Kryptonite to the head!"

"Well as far as I'm concerned at the moment it looks like that's what it'll take to stop him in the end" Peter shot back with a growl of his own

"Enough!" J'onn spoke up in a raised tone that stopped both men "We need to relocate and come up with a new plan of action. I have been around Superman long enough to know that he and his allies will respond to our course of actions these past few days"

"Yeah, like I'm scared of getting a scolding from Superman" Jason said sarcastically as he approached the group "Well it's obvious that the little bastard is gone and probably on his way back to his new master"

"Jason…" Bruce said in a warning tone

"What it's true" Jason shrugged before he looked at the cracked screen of the Batcomputer "Aww man, I was going to play Call of Duty on there later"

"I was going to check my Twitter account with it" Peter quipped before he took a calming breath and looked towards Bruce "So how do you think they're going to react? Whatever it is, it'll be bad"

"I know" Bruce said as he made his way to the Batcomputer and sat down with a grunt "You need to leave…"

"I do?" Peter said with a raised brow

Bruce nodded "This will be the first place they come to and I need you to go and release Hawkgirl. Take Jason and Cass with you"

"Alright, but what about you two?" Peter gestured towards Bruce and J'onn

"I will stay here and watch over him" J'onn said as he slowly cloaked himself

"I'm going to send word out to the rest and have them regroup at one of my safe houses" Bruce said as he sat down at the Batcomputer and began to input commands

Peter nodded before looking towards Alfred "What about you old timer?"

"Just a scratch master Peter, had worse" the butler waved off Peter's concerns "But I wouldn't mind some teas and perhaps a change of clothes"

"I'll help out with the tea part" Jason said as he helped Alfred up and escorted him towards the stairs

Peter watched the two go before his gaze flickered over to a table that held the symbiote's container.

"It's already gotten it's hold on you" J'onn's voice said quietly

"What makes you say that?" Peter said as he began to approach the table

"I can sense it in your mind… as well as something else" the Martian stated in a matter of fact tone

"Yeah, going through another episode" Peter said with a shrug as he picked up the container and placed it under his arm and looked over to Bruce who was busy typing away "So where exactly is Hawkgirl being held?"

Bruce pulled something out of his belt and turned and tossed it towards him. Peter caught it with ease and looked at the device that showed where the winged heroine was at "Oh…guess I'll go let Polly out of her cage than"

"Stay safe" Bruce said as he turned his attention back towards the computer

"Yes mom!" Peter said with a roll of his eyes as he made his way up the steps back into the manor

* * *

And done.

Yeah the whole Cass thing having a crush on Peter random I know but i thought it'd be kinda of funny. Peter just has a knack for catching women's attention.

Next chapter deals with a surprising revelation and the Spider clan is forced to make a difficult decision


	22. Year One, Run and hide or stay and fight

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements

 **keyblade master cole** : Can't promise anything on either front without giving away spoilers

 **Sithlord king** : Spider-man wearing Carnage is something I've been entertaining for a while because at one point in this story he will be forced to work with another symbiote that isn't Venom.

 **treyalexander63917** : Spidey and Scarlet and Spider god of Apokolips will be updated both tomorrow and Sunday

 **Dark King Marcel** : You are right in that there won't be a happy ending for these two considering how the game ends and no Diana wont cheat on Peter, now granted I did hint that something like that has happened when she was with Steve Trevor but I'll elaborate more on that little detail later.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year One…

"Well that could have gone better" Peter dressed in his red and blue suit said as he nursed his right arm.

He, Batgirl and Red Hood had just released a very unhappy Hawkgirl from her cell who then proceeded to attack them before leaving. Peter took a shot in the arm from the winged heroine's laser pistol that she was somehow able to get from the nearby table that housed her weapons while Red Hood's helmet was cracked by her mace. Batgirl stayed out of the fight and merely watched but prepared to intervene should it become necessary.

"You'd think she'd be a bit grateful we let her ass out!" Jason growled as he pulled oh his damaged helmet and frowned at it "Just got this thing fixed too…"

"Better your helmet than your skull" Peter said as he examined the burn on his arm and saw that it was already beginning to heal "Now let's tell Bat's that-"

"We have a problem!" Batgirl said from the main console of the hideout

Both Peter and Jason made their way over and saw Superman himself on the screen. It looked and sounded like the man was about to make some sort of address to the world

"The hell's he doing? Jason frowned at the man of steel on the screen

"Something that's probably going to result in us hating him even more than we already do, and honestly I don't see how this guy can make me hate him anymore than I already do" Peter said as Superman began to speak

" _People of Earth, we have been betrayed. The hero known as Batman has taken one of our people. One of your heroes"_

"Yep called it!" Peter said as Jason nodded and Cassandra watched the broadcast with rapt attention

Superman continued his speech _"Hawkgirl was taken, replaced with an imposter"_

"The others are not going to like this at all" Jason muttered with a sigh "I didn't even know he still had her"

"I know that Lightning and Scarlet won't like this" Peter agreed

" _Batman's spy has been among us for almost a week now. Somewhere Hawkgirl has been held, no doubt hoping for rescue, and we, her friends didn't even know she was missing"_ Superman revealed in apparent sadness

"Technically we just released her, also I'm more worried on how Hawkman will react to this" Peter said as he scratched his head

"Probably going to kill us with his mace" Jason shrugged

Superman sighed _"Batman lied and kidnapped to get what he wanted"_

"While you scared and killed to get what you wanted" Peter snorted in grim amusement

"No more. He has taken one of our friends and allies… so now I'm taking something of his. I am taking his anonymity" Superman stated

"…The fuck he just say?" Jason said in shock

"He intends to reveal Bruce, and by proxy us, identities" Cassandra said with a trace of rage in her normally calm and collected tone

"He's bluffing, right? I mean he's not going to actually reveal the identity of his oldest friend, right?" Peter said unsure

" _Batman's true identity is-"_

 **CSSSSSSHHHHH!**

The screen suddenly when to static as the broadcast was ended, likely due to Batman's actions

"He was going to do it!" Peter gaped

"And this is why I've never like the bastard" Jason growled in anger

"We need to leave; chances are that Superman will try to still reveal Bruce's identity" Cass said as she stood up and began to make her way to the exit

"How do you know?" Jason asked as he and Peter followed closely behind

Suddenly a beeping sound was heard and Peter noticed it was coming from his phone. He took it out and stopped dead at what he saw

"Oh shit"

"What?" Jason asked nervously

Peter simply showed the former Robin and current Batgirl what he saw on his phone that was open to a Twitter page of Superman

 _ **Batman is Bruce Wayne**_

The reposts and favorites were already starting to increase by the tens of thousands as were hashtags and comments on the revelation.

"Of course Twitter is the one to reveal Bruce as Batman, always figured it would be YouTube" Jason groaned

"I half expected it to be Fox news" Peter said as he read some of the comments "Oh look Jonah is on board too, Hashtag BatWayneBad"

"We need to leave right now and regroup at the safe house" Cass said as she activated the door mechanism for the building they were in

"You guys go on ahead, I need to call some people" Peter said as he began to start a group call with his brothers, Felicia and Eddie "Need to warn them it's best if they go underground. If Superman is willing to reveal Bruce and you guys' identities than I doubt he won't hesitate to do the same with mine"

"Would Wonder Woman even let him do that?" Jason questioned "I mean I know Supe's thinks he's all powerful and all but to be honest Wonder Woman is the one person on earth I never, ever want to pick a fight with"

"Don't know and right now don't care." Peter said as he began the call "I'll meet you guys there. Oh and Jason try not to justle the car around too much, Venom's still in your trunk"

Jason and Cass looked towards each other before giving Peter a nod and quickly left. Several seconds passed before his calls were answered by everyone much his relief

" _WHAT THE FLYING FUCK?!"_ Kaine shouted in outrage

" _I take it this has something to do with Superman blowing the whistle on Batman?"_ Felica said in a slightly amused tone but everyone could hear the uncertainty in it

" _Parker how the hell do you even know my number?"_ Eddie said in bewilderment, he never told the man it

" _Just about to call you all about this"_ Ben said in a nervous tone

"Alright guys, Superman has just revealed who Batman was to the world, so now we have to assume that he'll do the same to us which means we're going to have to-" Peter began only to be interrupted by Felica

" _I'm already pack and heading out the door"_ the sound of shuffling could be heard as the Black Cat was bailing from her penthouse " _Already withdrew money from all my accounts and heading to the safe house location that Batman sent us just a few minutes ago, see you all in a few… hopefully_ "

Felica hung up leaving Ben, Peter, Kaine and Eddie to discuss their plans

"Okay so Cat's good what about the rest of you?" Peter questioned as he exited the hideout and launched himself into the air and began to swing through Gotham but keeping a mindful eye out for any signs of the Justice League. He knows that the League won't stop at revealing Bruce as Batman, their likely come to 'arrest him'

" _I'm already on my way to Gotham"_ Kaine said with a snort _"I'm hitching a ride on a plane that's about to take off. I'll let you when it's landed"_

Kaine hung up leaving Peter, Ben and Eddie left to talk

"Okay so Felica and Kaine are on the way, what about you two?" Peter asked as he twirled through the air before he spotted something on the horizon. It looked like three people were flying and it only took a moment for Peter to recognize them

Green Lantern, Superman and…

Diana…

Peter swallowed nervously at the sight of his wife and immediately landed on a building and ducked behind one of the air vents and waited

" _Peter what's wrong?"_ Eddie spoke up hearing the hitch of Peter's breath and the mad scrambling

"Oh you know, just saw the League and they don't look none to happy to be here. Hope Bruce got out in time" Peter said a little nervously as he left out the fact he saw his wife with them. Aside from Batman, Selina and apparently Cass, no one knew about his and Diana's...incident

Ben and Peter heard Brock growl over the phone " _I'll be in Gotham soon… there's a few people I have to call and some things I have to do first"_

He quickly ended the call leaving only Peter and ben left to talk

" _Peter I can-"_ Ben began only for Peter to cut him off curtly

"No, you part in this is done Ben. Take MJ and leave New York and afterwards stay low" Peter said

" _But Peter I can still-"_

"Ben! Right now, MJ is going to need you, your children are going to need you. I'm not gonna deny May and April their father because of this. Look you gotta out of this life because you wanted to start a family with MJ, don't throw it all away" Peter said as he sat there on the building

" _You don't think I don't know that? Every time I put on this mask I know that Pete, but I can't just turn tail and run and leave you guys to keep fighting just because things look bad!"_ Ben said angrily

"…Ben what's the motto of the Spider clan?" Peter asked quietly

Ben paused, possibly surprised by the sudden change in subject before answering _"…With great power comes great responsibility…"_

"Right… but right now, your responsibility, arguably the greatest one, is to your family. Use that power of yours to keep them safe... Look I know you want to help believe me I do… but Mary Jane, April and May, your family don't need the Scarlet Spider. They'll need Ben Riley, loving husband and slightly overprotective father to be there for them" Peter stated

Ben was quiet for a time before he finally spoke _"But Peter… you, Kaine, Eddie, Felica…You guys are my family just as much as MJ and our daughters are…"_

Peter didn't have a response to that as he heard Ben shuffling around on the other side before he finally spoke in a low tone _"Look…I'm getting MJ away from New York. Her sister lives in Coast City, she'll be safe there and once she's settled and our kids are born…I'm coming back"_

"Ben-" Peter began

" _Dude, I'm your clone which means I've inherited your stubbornness. So, don't try and talk me out of this"_ Ben joked lightly

"Now I know how my parents, Aunt May and Uncle Ben felt every time I went against their wishes" Peter said with a sad smile

" _Us Parkers are a stubborn bunch"_ Ben said with a laugh before he quieted down " _Pete, stay safe okay? I still want my daughters to actually have a few aunts and uncles when this is all over"_

"You too and make sure your family is safe above all else, alright?" Peter asked

" _I will"_ Ben promised before he hung up and Peter let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding

He got up from his spot on the roof and scanned the skies for any signs of the League before he took a deep breath

"Something tells me that after today… things won't ever be the same again"

Peter than shot a web line out and proceeded to make his way to the safe house all unaware on just how accurate his statement was

…

"Hmm things are beginning to escalate Doc" the green armored man said as he and Otto watched the news discussing Superman's reveal of Batman's identity

"Indeed" Otto said with a nod before turning from the screen and making his way towards a large monitor with the aid of his mechanical arms "Things are beginning to proceed as I predicted"

"You knew this would happen?" the armored man questioned

"No, I knew that Superman's actions would divide the Justice League but I didn't expect it to be to this degree. A pleasant surprise for a change" Otto chuckled before he looked back at his ally "Have your men located it yet?"

The man shook his head "No, the island's inhabitants are making things slow and we can't risk catching the League's attention by leveling the island"

"Hmm than continue with the operation" Otto said as he waved the man away "I have a few things I like to finish here before we leave"

"I'll tell the men" the armored man said as he turned to leave

Otto made a sound of agreement before he stopped him "Scorpion!"

The black and green clad man halted and looked back over his shoulder "Yes?"

"After you inform the men I need you to do something for me" Otto said as he pulled out a flash drive and threw it towards Scorpion who caught with one hand

"And that would be…" he trailed off

Otto started to cough rather violently and Scorpion moved to help but was waved off by Otto's metal tentacles. Octavius took a few deep breaths before righting himself and looking at Scorpion with a serious expression

"I need you to locate Cletus Cassidy"

"Seriously doc?" Scorpion said in shock at hearing Otto asking him to locate Carnage of all people

Ever since Superman has begun his whole protecting the world from itself crusade Cassidy has more or less disappeared off the face of the earth. Rumors are going around that the man was killed by Superman while others say that he's merely biding his time so he can make one hell of a comeback

"Yes, with what I have in mind will require the aid of Mr. Cassidy" Otto said as he looked over towards a small section of the lab that currently housed his latest experiment

Scorpion mulled it over a bit before he nodded "I'll get some of my men on it and call in a few favors to see if they heard anything. Afterwards I'm heading to the island to help with extraction"

"Don't let me keep you than" Otto dismissed him before having another coughing fit "And Scorpion, if you can't retrieve it, make sure no one else can"

"Yes sir" Scorpion nodded before turning on his heel and leaving the doctor to his thoughts

* * *

And done.

And no Scorpion is not Mac Gargan also we are now in the final days in Year one and the events will unfold will lead to some serious repercussions down the road


	23. Year One, One left pondering

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

Year one…

* * *

Diana along with Superman, Green Lantern and Flash were currently in Gotham heading to free Hawkgirl from Batman. Diana was not in a very good mood and she hoped that Bruce would for once in his life listen and not try to put up a fight

She wasn't certain she could resist breaking him in half in he should try to fight them.

"Remember, we secure Hawkgirl's release and then we leave." Superman said in a calm tone "For now this is a conversation, not a fight"

"We're bringing a lot of big guns for a conversation" Green Lantern noted

"It's still a conversation with Batman" Flash said as he raced beneath them to the Batcave's entrance

Diana saw them coming up on the entrance "He'll be expecting us. And after releasing his identity to the world he won't be happy to see us"

"He's never happy" Hal said with an eye roll

Diana touched down and scanned the area for any possible defenses that Bruce could activate. Seeing none she relaxed slightly

' _Least for the time being he's being rational'_ Diana thought

Flash looked at the waterfall in thought "So how's this work? I've never been invited here before. Do we knock?"

Diana let out a snort as she approached the waterfall "I'll knock"

"No need" Superman spoke up "He's coming"

Diana watched as Batman walked out of the entrance and glared at them. She returned his stare with an unimpressed look as she placed a hand on her hip

"You took my life" Batman said coldly

"Oh boo-hoo-hoo, you can always buy a new one" Diana scowled as she took a step forward and leveled a glare of her own at the caped crusader "Now tell us where are you holding Hawkgirl?"

"I'm not holding Hawkgirl" Batman replied neutrally

Diana couldn't help the flash of annoyance she felt as her hand went to her sword strapped to her back "Enough of the damn games Bruce! Either release Hawkgirl or so help me I'll-"

"She's here" Cyborg's voice interrupted her over the coms "She's here at the watchtower"

Several seconds passed before they received another call from Cyborg "We've confirmed its Shiera"

"so wait" The Flash said in an uncertain tone "Do we just leave?"

"Yes" Batman said

Diana growled as she took several steps forward "No we're not leaving! This is your last warning Bruce. I know your to conceited and narrowminded to accept that we're working in the best interest of the world but if you or any of your team act against us again, we will respond with force"

Batman that to her rage simply turned his back on her and began to make his way back towards the entrance. She was just about to launch herself at him and beat him to within an inch of his life when Flash appeared in front of him

"You can't walk away from me Bruce" Flash said as he held a hand up

Batman regarded him for a moment before speaking in a cool tone "No. No I suppose I can't"

Than to her and the rest of the League's shock, he immediately shot off into the air.

"It's Manhunter!" Hal said as he Superman and Diana shot off after him

Diana narrowed her eyes at the former Ultimates member and the old teammate of her husband. She never really cared for the Martian, mainly because she's never interacted with him much in the past. Plus, he always made her uneasy for some reason, not because of his appearance but there was something about his character that rubbed her the wrong way

They raced after him until he flew through a small grouping of clouds over Gotham Bay when he suddenly vanished!

Diana came to a halt along with Superman and Green Lantern as they observed the area for any signs of the telepath

"He's gone" Superman frowned at the disappearance of the Manhunter

Diana snorted "He's a shapeshifting being who can turn intangible Superman. He's not gone, we just can't see him"

"We don't need to see him to find him" Hal said as he held up his ring "Ring, scan for any signs of Martian-"

 **KOOOM!**

Hal was interrupted by a powerful unseen punch that sent him flying towards the water below. Diana's eyes widened as she shot after Hal's falling form

"Lantern!" Diana said as she reached for his falling body and grabbed it just a few meters above the calm waters of Gotham Bay "Hal are you okay?"

Hal let out a hiss of pain "God I forgot just how strong he is, felt like I took a shot from Clark or Billy just than"

Diana looked back up to see Manhunter had revealed himself and seemed to be speaking to Clark or likely mentally tearing him apart. Clark wasn't particularly strong against psychics and J'onn was one of the most powerful if not the most powerful on earth at the moment

"Hal are you good?" Diana asked her teammate as she didn't take her gaze of Manhunter

"Yeah, go kick that guy's ass for me will ya?" Hal groaned out as he nursed a bruise cheek and pulled out a tooth "Oh and bring me a tooth of his in compensation if you can"

Diana didn't hesitate to shoot off towards the most dangerous being on earth, in both Clark and Bruce's words at different points in time.

"Get away from him!" Diana shouted as she grabbed Manhunter by the face and pushed him away from Clark

J'onn looked at her with his unreadable red eyes she than saw as his gaze briefly flickered over towards Gotham and he let out a sigh of sadness

"Peter…forgive me" J'onn said before his head suddenly morphed and wrapped around her hand

Diana's eyes widened in shock as his body did something similar and began to attached itself to her

"Get off me!" Diana shouted as she and Clark tried to rip the Martian off her body

"You never trusted me" J'onn said in a calm tone "Two aliens and you along with most others have always followed the one that looks like you"

Diana felt him begin to enter her mouth, nose and ears as she tried to rip him off only for him to simply slip or melt through her fingers. She felt like she was choking as he forced his way inside her throat and mouth

"You both always underestimated me. You see yourselves as invulnerable, but right now I'm inside of you Diana. I'm in your lungs and can easily strangle your organs" J'onn said in a calm almost peaceful manner

Diana felt the last of J'onn enter her and nearly gagged as she suddenly found herself struggling to breath like no air was being inhaled and she felt a tightening in her chest and throat

"I've been in your head Diana, you've changed so much. I've seen violence in it. Perhaps the world and Peter will be safer without you in it" J'onn stated "I can make that happen, I can cut off the oxygen to your brain"

Diana felt blood pouring from her nose, eyes and mouth as she looked towards Clark in fear

"Kal…ngggh… do it!" she forced out as her vision began to darken "It's the only…way!"

Superman looked unsure by her request as his eyes began to glow

"BURN ME!" Diana shouted and not a moment later she felt the agonizing heat and pain of Superman's heat vision bathing her body in it's rays

' _SHAME YOUR NOT FIRE PROOF J'ONN!'_ Diana mentally screamed out as she felt the Martian began to leave her body shouting in agony

"NAAAAARGGGH-AAAARRRRGGGGH!" Manhunter's burning form separated from Diana and fell towards the water in burning pieces

Diana couldn't help the vomit that escaped her mouth before she took several large breaths of air and coughed as her body was smoking and she saw that part of her top had melted and her pants, leaving all but her upper thighs bare and slightly burned

She watched as Manhunter's form fell and sunk beneath the surface of the water and spoke with a slight tremor in her horse voice as she realized just how close she was to death she was

"He…He would have…"

"I know…" Superman said as they both looked down at the floating remains of someone that was once their ally or ally in Superman's case.

Diana thought back to what J'onn said earlier about how Peter would be safe if she was gone

' _Was he right…would Peter be better off without me'_ Dian though uncertain as she has yet to hear from Peter.

"Diana, are you okay?" Lantern asked as he rejoined Superman and her

"I'm fine Hal" Diana said dismissively, not in the mood to really talk to anyone at the moment

"Are you sure I mean you did just take a face full of-" Hal started off only to be silenced by a glare from Diana

"I said I'm fine Hal, for once in your damn life actually listen the first time!" Diana snapped

"Diana he's just concerned is all" Superman said as he placed a hand on her shoulder only for Diana to grab it and nearly break his hand from the amount of force she gripped it with

"Kal… don't touch me" Diana said as she released his hand before turning away from the two "I'm heading home to change, I'll meet you both at the tower later"

She shot off into the sky before either could respond. It didn't take long for her to arrive back at her and Peter's apartment and opened the balcony door. As she entered the room she heard faint movement in the kitchen and for a split second she thought that Peter was back

She didn't hesitate to nearly rip the bedroom door opened and sped into the hall only to come to a dead stop at the figure in her kitchen. It wasn't her beloved in fact, it wasn't even a friend that was sitting there holding a small medium sized red and blue present with her name on it and under that read 'Love your amazing husband'

She snarled at the persona and drew her sword and aimed it at the figure with a glare "What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Home!"

The man sitting at her table was nearly 6'6 in height and had a muscular body covered in numerous scars. He had shoulder length black hair and a small goatee on his face. His eyes were the same kind of sky blue as her's but held a dark malice inside them. He was clad in a pair of black boots and pants that looked to be made of black dragon scales while his cloak was of something similar.

He has no name but most people including himself have taken to calling him the First Born. He was the first child of Zeus and Hera and arguably the most dangerous and powerful.

The First Born smirked at her before answering in a deep baritone voice "Now Diana, is that anyway to greet your older brother?"

Diana gritted her teeth at the sight of her least favorite half sibling, she'd rather be in Ares company that this animal raping monster "I won't ask again First Born, why are you in my home!"

The First Born chuckled as he put the gift in his hands on the table and stood "Honestly I was hoping to meet your husband, after all Ares speaks quite highly of him"

Diana made to sever the first child of Zeus's head but he easily caught her blade with one hand and raised a brow at her "I take it he's not in? Odd considering I found this on the table when I got here"

"You stay away from him!" Diana growled

"What's wrong? Afraid I'll hurt him?" the First Born snickered "Something tells me that it's not me that you should worry about hurting him"

He shoved Diana's blade away and began to make his way to the door "Next time you see him do mention that I said hello and that I look forward to meeting him, along with Ares…"

Diana glared at the retreating form of her half-brother before her gaze flickered to the gift that Peter likely got her for their anniversary. She sheathed her sword and grabbed the present and slowly began to open and stopped at what she saw inside it. It looked to be a sort of updated version of her armor. The red was more pronounced and the blue was replaced with black and gold plating along the shoulders with white stars on it, thigh high red and white boots and a pair of golden bracelets that looked to be a bit longer than her current ones.

She felt tears begin to build as she slowly folded and returned the suit to the box with shaking hands and slowly sat in the seat and begin to quietly weep as she pondered just how far her and Peter's relationship has truly fallen

* * *

And done.

So next chapter and the one after it will be the final days of Year One and letting you know now, things will get brutal, hearts broken and the long awaited showdown between Spider-man and Superman!

As for the First Born being in this story, he'll be back sooner than you all think and will have a large role to play in years two and four


	24. Year One, Infiltration gone wrong

Answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **keyblade master cole** : The armor is the one that Diana wore in the New 52 when she finally acknowledged that she was the new god of war. Type in New 52 Wonder Woman and look for the one where she has two golden wrist blades coming out of bracers for a better idea on what it looks like, it looks awesome in my opinion

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year one…

To say things in the hideout were tense would be an understatement. Peter along with Huntress and Catwoman were one of the first to arrive at the new meeting spot after the reveal of Batman's identity to the world as Bruce Wayne by the Justice League.

Batgirl and Red Hood were already there with Batman while Tarantula, Anti-Venom and Black Cat didn't arrive until Black Lightning and Captain Atom got there. Lightning, Huntress, and Atom were less than pleased by Batman's actions in regards to Hawkgirl while Catwoman seemed to be unsurprised

' _She likely knew from the start'_ Peter thought as he reclined in his chair and idly stared at the container in the corner that housed Venom _'Wonder if he's sleeping in there or plotting on how to take control of the world'_

Peter for the most part was tunning out the arguments that were starting to break out while Tarantula, Black Cat and Anti-Venom approached him

"Where's Scarlet?" Tarantula asked

"He's with her" Peter replied with a shrug "Once he knows she's safe and the kids are here he'll be back"

"You tried to talk him out of coming and forced you into a compromise, didn't he?" Black Cat smirked

"What makes you say that?" Peter chuckled

"It's you and he's an exact copy of you" Anti-Venom deadpanned

"Still shocked that Superman would just reveal Batman's identity to the world like that" Tarantula said with a shake of his head "Talk about dick move"

"Considering Batman kidnapped one of their friends and sent the Martian Manhunter to impersonate her I'm surprised he didn't do worse" Black Cat stated

"How'd you it was J'onn?" Peter questioned

"We've kept in touch over the years and he's the only telepath slash shape shifter I know that Batman would trust" Black Cat responded as she looked around "Now, where is he? I have a few Oreos to give him for the birthday gift he sent me"

Peter made a humming sound before he noticed Green Arrow and Black Canary had finally arrived "Well everyone's here. Let's get on with the meeting"

The remnants of the Spider clan took a seat at the table as Black Lightning continued to grill Batman over the action of replacing Hawkgirl without even telling them let alone that she was still being held captive

Black Lightning slammed his hands down on the table causing bits of electricity to shoot out "I thought we were stopping Hawkgirl from kidnapping a democratically elected official! Had I known taking Hawkgirl and imprisoning her, I would have never agreed to be part of it!"

"Black Lightning makes a good point Batman" Black Canary said as she took her seat

"I've had Spider-man, Red Hood and Batgirl here release her. I wouldn't have held her indefinitely" Batman said in defense of his actions "I just needed to put someone on the watchtower that might talk some sense into Superman's people"

"Which you should have told us you were doing" Huntress growled out in annoyance

Captain Atom nodded "You should have told us about the Martian Bruce. Aside from me he's the only one in the world that's not on Superman's side that could actually take him in a fight"

"Hell J'onn doesn't even have to fight Superman, he can just shut his mind down and render him a vegetable" Peter chimed in

Batman was quiet for a moment before speaking in a grave tone "Martian Manhunter is dead. Superman burned him alive"

Peter along with the rest of the team were taken back by that

"How the hell is that even possible? I mean yeah the green guy's weakness is fire but I sincerely doubt Manhunter just stood there and took it" Tarantula said in disbelief

Batman looked nervous for a moment and Peter saw the caped crusader eye him for a moment before revealing what he saw "Martian Manhunter tried to kill Wonder Woman…"

The already tense atmosphere skyrocketed as Peter's fingers dug into the table and created several cracks from the pressure he was using "What…?"

"What do you mean he tried kill Wonder Woman?" Anti-venom asked as he kept Peter in his line of vision

"Manhunter used his shapeshifting abilities and forced his way inside Wonder Woman's body before, by my guess, tried to cut off blood flow to her brain and try to strangle her from the inside" Batman said carefully

"…Did you order him to do it?" Peter hissed out as he stood and stared down Batman with a narrowed gaze

Catwoman got in between the two and placed a hand on Peter's chest

"No Peter, Manhunter at that point was acting on his own. You have my word, had we known he was going to try something like that we would've stopped him" Selina said in a calm soothing tone

Black Cat than spoke up "Spider, J'onn is one of those heroes that has no problem permanently ending threats, you know this. Are you really that surprised he would try to take out Wonder Woman?"

Peter gave her a brief look "To be honest, yeah I kinda am…"

The room was quite for a moment before Batman cleared his throat "Last night I received in encrypted message. I believe that Manhunter got through to someone in Superman's camp"

Catwoman turned to face Batman and gave him a skeptical look "What was the message?"

Batman took a deep breath before continuing "Superman and Luthor have finished creating their superhuman technology. It works and the results…terrifying"

"This just gets better and better" Black Lightning groaned as he rubbed a hand over his face

"Where's it being made, the watchtower or one of Luthor's labs?" Tarantula asked

"The message said that the tech is being manufactured in… Superman's Fortress of Solitude" Batman revealed grimly

"Great, the most dangerous tech on earth is being made in the most dangerous environment on earth in Superman's own alien house no less" Black Cat drawled with an eye roll

"And this mystery person… is implying that we should break into Superman's impenetrable fortress and steal his tech?!" Green arrow said in disbelief

"Key word there is impenetrable" Peter said sarcastically

Batman looked down at the table and sighed "Look, we need to realize that Clark… Superman has changed"

Peter saw the man look at him for a moment before he continued "At the rate he's continuing down this path, this may be our only way to restore balance. Getting our hands on that technology may be Earth's only hope in the future"

The room was quite as they pondered over what Batman has said. They all looked uneasy and Peter couldn't blame them, hell he felt like a nervous wreck now before he turned to Batman and addressed him in a serious tone

"When do we leave?"

Suddenly a beeping sound came from Batman's belt and he pulled out a device as he stood up "This is it"

"What is it?" Black Lightning asked

"U.S. warships have turned towards the Korean Peninsula" Batman said as he began to make his way to the teleporter

"Wait what?" Green Arrow said in shock

"A distraction they can't miss. Spider-man, Black Canary, Catwoman, Captain Atom you're with me. The teleporter will take us just south of-" Batman began only to be interrupted by Green Arrow

"Don't think for a second that your leaving me behind Bruce!" Green Arrow shouted angrily

Batman stopped and turned to address the emerald archer coolly "This is a surgical strike. I'm not taking anyone that I don't need. I have one of the two greatest thieves in the world, a man who can hold off Superman if it comes to it, a person who can sense any potential danger in Superman's fortress and a woman with a voice that may be able to shatter Kryptonian crystal"

"He means that in a good way Dinah, you have a lovely singing voice" Peter said as he and Captain atom stepped on to the teleporter

Green arrow pointed a finger in Batman's face "And you have her boyfriend who can put two arrows in your condescending ass-"

"An entire armada is buying us a small window so that we can take steps to save the world" Black Canary said with annoyance as she brushed past Batman and Green Arrow "I'm going to go do that, but feel free to keep bitching though"

"Heh burn" Peter snickered as he fists bumped Black Canary while Batman and Green Arrow eyed each other before both made their way on to the teleporter

…

Peter had to resist the urge to shiver as they appeared in the arctic cirle and made their way off the teleporter

"Thank god I insulated this thing years ago" Peter mumbled as he looked over the vast icy landscape with a critical eye

"We're half a mile from the fortress" Batman revealed before pointing to Captain Atom and Catwoman "Atom, take Catwoman ahead so she can start finding us a way inside"

"You really think we can pull this off?" Green Arrow asked as the rest of the team started to run towards Superman's lair as fast as possible baring Peter who was keeping pace with them

"Don't worry Ollie, there's no way that Superman and the League could miss the large collection of warships pointing their guns at Korea" Peter said as he vaulted over an ice block

"If you say so" Green Arrow said unsure

"Just don't quote me on that" Peter replied with a shrug

"How are you holding up?" Black Canary asked the webbed hero

"What do you mean?" Peter questioned

"The whole Manhunter trying to kill your wife" Green Arrow clarified

"Oh that…" Peter said with a slight growl in his voice "…Let's just say that if Manhunter is somehow still alive, he better have a damn good reason for doing what he did"

The rest of the trip was made in silence until they came across a large door with an equally large keyhole in it.

"Hey Bat's I know that Catwoman is good, but that's a pretty big door" Green Arrow said

"Where's the doorbell?" Peter asked as he saw Catwoman appear with a smirk on her face

"You say impenetrable fortress and I hear Christmas morning with presents to unwrap!" she said as she gestured to Atom "It's unlocked, you up Captain"

The nuclear-powered hero nodded and grabbed the metal door before he began to pry it open, allowing Batman, Spider-man, Black Canary and Catwoman to enter the fortress

And all of them stopped dead at what they found

"No…" Batman said with growing panic in his tone

Standing there were two elderly people, a man and a woman

"Bruce?" the woman said in surprise as did the man beside her

"I didn't know" Batman said taking a step back

"I think you should go son" the man said in a calm tone

"Your right, we're leaving. I'm sorry mister Kent" Batman said as he turned and gestured for everyone to follow him

Green arrow looked surprise by the sudden change "What? What about the whole fate of the world thing!"

"Ollie, that's Clarks parents right beside you. It doesn't matter what distraction Batman's made, Superman won't be thinking straight and if for even one second he thinks we're here for them-" Peter said with dread only to be interrupted by a beeping sound on Batman's belt

"Too late, Atom he's coming!" Batman said just as Superman landed before them, his eyes glowing red and holding Captain Atom by the throat

"Oh shit…" Peter said with his spider sense flaring to nearly painful levels before saying "Would you believe us if we said that your parents actually invited us over for cookies?"

Superman's eyes narrowed as Batman, Catwoman, Black Canary got into defensive poses while Peter had unsheathed his stingers unknowingly and felt his body tense. Clark's mom looked worried for what's happeneing

"Clark! Clark we're fine!"

"Let him go son" Clark's father gestured to Captain Atom who shook his head before narrowing his eyes at Superman

"Okay…" he said catching Superman's attention "I gave you the chance to do the right thing"

 **BOOOOOM!**

Captain Atom shot a powerful beam of nuclear energy into Superman sending him flying towards the ceiling and through it, causing large chunks of ice to start falling towards the more human individuals.

Peter avoided a large chunk of ice from crushing him and shot a web line at Catwoman and pulled her towards him just as a chunk of ice fell on the spot she was just occupying. The cat themed thief gave Spider-man a thankful nod

"I'm going to go help Atom with Superman" Peter said and before she could argue he shot off into the whole made by the two titanic beings not even a few seconds ago

Years later Peter will confidently say that this choice, this decision to help Atom take on Superman was perhaps the worse one he's ever made…

…

It didn't take long for Peter to get to the fighting zone as he just saw Superman deliver a hail maker into Atom's face and send him spiraling into the ice. Peter narrowed his lenses at the distracted form of Superman and shot a web line to a descent sized piece of ice before swinging it into Superman's form

 **KABOOOM!**

Superman was sent flying by the ice and Peter used that opportunity to go and check on Atom. The former air force pilot shoved a block of frozen water off him and gave Peter a surprised expression

"The hell you doing out here Spider-man?"

"I'm helping you take on Superman, what you thought I came out here to build a snowman?" Peter asked sarcastically

"It's too dang-" Atom started only for Peter to interrupt him

"Need I remind you that I've taken on the Juggernaut of all people and won?"

"…Fair enough" Atom conceded before seeing Superman approaching "Look leave the direct hits to me; you just try to make sure he can't overwhelm me got it?"

"Roger, roger" Peter said with a salute before he hefted a chunk of ice at Superman who easily bashed it away only to receive a powerful punch to the face courtesy of Captain Atom

The nuclear-powered hero didn't let up as he sent a series of powerful punches towards Superman before grabbing the man of steel in a head lock and began to twirl him around. Peter seeing this grabbed a relatively large chunk of ice and threw it towards the duo just as Atom released Superman right into the approaching ice projectile

 **KOOOOOOM!**

The force of the ice hitting Superman sent him flying back into Atom's fist that was charged with nuclear energy and rammed it right into Superman's face

 **KRAKOOOM!**

Peter felt his bones vibrate from the force of the blow and watched as Superman slammed into the ice. He quickly hoped over to see if he can help restrain him just as Atom landed on his chest with another blast of Nuclear energy at the ready. Just as he threw the punch into Superman the man of steel caught the hit and did something that neither Peter or Atom expected

He turned the blast towards Peter who was to shocked and slow to dodge the beam of approaching nuclear energy

"…Well this sucks" Peter said as the beam slammed into him and Peter was sent flying away from the fight with a burning almost melted to the bone chest

"GAAAAH!" Peter screamed in agony as he collided with several blocks and columns of ice before coming to a painful stop in a snow drift

Peter laid there, his vision blurry and pain radiating from his chest. It felt like he just took a full blast from both Electro and Molten man at the same time with neither man holding back

"Okay, this is the most painful thing I've ever felt physically" Peter groaned out in pain as he tasted blood in his mouth and quickly lifted his mask up and spat it out on to the snow-covered ice

Peter could faintly here the continue battle between Atom and Superman as forced himself up and looked down at the damage to his chest and held in a wince at what he saw

His chest was exposed and showed to be horribly burned and a few bleeding blisters along his left breast. He also saw that the flesh near his sternum was exposed and he could faintly make out the bone amongst the charred flesh

"Talk about heartburn" Peter gritted out as he rose to his feet shakily and looked around for any signs of his other teammates "Hey Bat's, you mind telling where you are?"

He waited several seconds before he heard a response over the coms _"We're back at the teleporter east of you"_

"I'm on my way…" Peter said as he slowly began to make his way towards his teammates which was difficult considering he could barely focus and the cold air was beginning to aggravate his chest wound

…

Diana couldn't help the growing sense of dread filling her as she sped towards the arctic circle from the Korean peninsula to help Superman fight whoever it was that seemed to have attacked his home. All she and the rest of the League could discover is that the warships were part of some ruse to distract them

As Diana was coming up on the fortress she saw two figures in the distance fighting and flashes of purple-white energy. She quickly realized that it was Superman and Captain Atom fighting which menat the ones attacking Clark's home and likely after his parents were

Batman's team.

' _Hey hang on Kal_ ' Diana though as she zoomed towards the fight and drew her sword. She saw Superman get slammed into the ground before Captain Atom next to him and pick him up by his hair and raised a glowing fist

She narrowed her eyes and swung her blade into Atom's neck completely forgetting that if she damaged his containment suit, she'd unleash all his energy within

Atom to his credit didn't flinch as he grabbed the blade that broke his skin and exposed the nuclear energy swirling within him, he looked towards her with annoyance

"Oh you stupid little…" he said before he slowly lowered her blade and glared at her

"I can't hold it in" he said calmly "Do you understand that?"

Diana looked at him in slight confusion "What do me-"

"I have more energy in me than ten nuclear bombs combined and your stupid magic sword just breached the thing that's containing it!" Atom yelled out in fury before he took a ragged breath to calm himself as the energy leaking from his neck began to brighten

"Now, I have a choice to make" he said with a bowed head "I can stand here. I can just let go and take you and the entire north pole with me… or I can what's right"

"What are you taking about Atom!" Diana demanded with a sense of dread forming in the pit of her stomach

Atom looked down at Superman with a look of disgust on his face as "Do you remember Superman? Do you remember when you've thought of anyone other than yourself?"

Atom tightened his grip on the man's neck "I have orders Superman. I was ordered to take you out if the opportunity presented itself. Guess this is my last opportunity"

Superman glared at him and grabbed his wrist before seemingly breaking it, but unable to free himself. Atom saw this and grinned

"You can't hurt me Superman, I'm already dead" Atom said as he shot a blast of energy at Diana and sent her skidding back before grabbing Superman and shooting off into he air "And I'm taking you with me!"

"KAL!" Diana shouted as he raced after them with her sword at the ready

They were starting to pull away from her and Diana gritted her teeth as she sped up with the hopes of getting to Superman before Atom ignited, she wasn't entirely sure that either of them could survive a blast like the one building in Atom

To her horror she saw the two become in gulfed in a bright purple white light so bright that Diana had to cover her eyes. Not a moment later she felt the agonizing heat of the blast and from being forced back into Earth's atmosphere at the speed of sound

Her body felt like it was on fire as she felt her armor began to melt and break apart from the intense heat and just before she impacted into the ice, only one image crossed her mind before she saw nothing but darkness. It was her husband smiling at her the day she said yes to his marriage proposal

' _Peter…I'm sorry...'_

 **THOOOOOOOOM!**

…

Peter stopped in his trek towards Batman's location and looked up to see a distant ball of light slam into the ground over two miles away from his location. He frowned as he looked back up at the dissipating energy in the sky, he knew what it was, who it was

' _Hopefully Atom took that bastard with him'_ Peter thought darkly

Peter has long since given up hope of helping Superman, the man was too far gone and it looks like that Batman was beginning to understand that as well. Now the question was what are they going to do now?

Peter than contacted Bruce "Batman looks like atom just-"

"I saw, we're waiting for Oliver. After that we're leaving" Batman said

"What about the tech?" Peter questioned before he hissed in pain at the increased throbbing in his chest. It was already starting to heal and he's covered it with a strong coat of web fluid to try and keep it covered until he can get some actual medical attention

"I'm more focused on getting us out of here alive" Batman said

"Copy that Bat's, should be there in a few" Peter said before he cut the connection

…

Five minutes later Peter came across Batman, Catwoman and Black Canary next to a pillar of ice not too far from the teleporter. Black Canary didn't seem to notice him nor did Catwoman as he made his way next to Batman and gave him a nod

Batman's eyes narrowed at Peter's chest "What happened?"

"Heh, Superman redirected a blast from atom right into me" Peter said weakly as he leaned against the ice pillar "It's not as bad as it looks"

"You're getting that checked out when we get back"" Batman ordered the arachnid themed hero

"We'll see" Peter smiled as he looked around for the emerald archer "No sign of Oliver yet?"

"No…" Batman said quietly as he looked down at his scanner for signs of Green Arrows tracker

"Dinah…" Catwoman began

"He'll come" Black Canary said looking for any signs of Oliver

"We have to go" Catwoman said as she placed a hand on Dinah's shoulder

"Wait!" Batman suddenly said and caused Peter to jump in surprise

"What is it?" Peter asked as he looked down at the screen Batman was looking at

"The locator I put on Green Arrow" Batman said as he pinted towards the direction it was signaling from

"Ollie!" Black Canary yelled as she Catwoman, Batman and Peter raced after her

They didn't have to go far before they found Green Arrow's tracker…but no Green Arrow himself. Just a single arrow embedded in the snow with his tracker on it and something else. Black Canary slowly kneeled before it and plucked it from the ice and slowly removed what looked like a small pill from the shaft and handed it to Batman

"This is it, isn't it? The tech you were after. Ollie saved the day" Black Canary said as Batman took the pill from her

"…Yes" Batman said sadly as he stared down at the small piece of meta human making pill

"All of this for a damn pill?" Peter said in slight disbelief

Batman closed his hand and looked towards Black Canary "We'll wait by the teleporter, Oliver may still-"

"No…" Black Canary said sadly as she wrapped her arms around herself and slowly began to make her way back towards the teleporter "He's not coming…"

Peter, Bruce and Selina watched her go and were about to follow when Peter suddenly lurched over and vomited out a combination of mucus and blood

"JESUS CHRIST!" Selina shouted in horror as she and Bruce quickly caught Peter before he could fall face first into the bloodied snow

"N-Not as… bad as i-it looks…" Peter said before vomiting again "Okay that's a lie this sucks beyond belief…"

The trio quickly caught up to Black Canary and entered the teleporter all the while unaware of a lone figure watching them not too far away

"Hmm…" Ares hummed to himself as he watched the four vanish in a flash of light "Mephisto may be on to something with this little spider"

He then looked towards the direction that Diana had crashed into earlier and chuckled "My, my, my Diana you will be in for a pleasant surprise when you next meet your darling husband…assuming you recognize him by than"

The God of War chuckled darkly as he vanished in a swirl of fire and smoke leaving no trace that he was ever there to begin with

* * *

And done.

Next chapter is the end of Year One and Spider-man finally faces down Superman in the long-awaited fight.


	25. Year One, He can still bleed

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Dc characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year One…

Peter had to blink a few times to help his vision adjust as he, Batman, Black Canary and Catwoman appeared in the hideout after the less than stealer trip to Superman's fortress in the artic for the secret super soldier pill

"Their back!" Black Lightning said as he was manning the console for the teleporter

Peter slowly pulled himself from Catwoman's side and stood on wobbly feet "Good news everyone, the trip sucked!"

Batwoman walked up to them followed closely by Huntress

"Did you get it?" Batwoman asked hesitantly

Batman said nothing as he placed the small pill on the teleporter console for everyone to see

"That's the secret meta making tech, a fuckin pill?" Tarantula said in disbelief while he made his way to check on Peter along with Anti-venom and Black Cat who looked horrified at the state of Peter's chest

"In a handbasket, what were you expecting? Some kind of ray gun or something?" Peter said as he rubbed his chest and say down on the teleporter "Or maybe some kind of irradiated animal?"

"Either one is better than some damn aspirin!" Tarantula growled out as he glared at the pill

"Where are Atom and Green Arrow?" Huntress asked as she saw that their resident strongman and archer were nowhere to be seen. She looked towards a saddened Dinah "Dinah?"

The blonde simply turned away and began to make her way down the hall with Huntress watching her go in concern "Dinah!"

"What the hell happened out there?" Black Lightning asked in shock

"We got our asses kicked by a paranoid alien that refused to listen to reason" Peter growled out

"Lightning, Superman is no longer than man we knew. He's gone" Batman said quietly as he finally came to accept that his friend was well and truly gone.

Clark Kent died that day along with Metropolis…

Batman grabbed the pill and began to make his way to the teleporter much to the team's confusion

"We're out of time. I suggest you all find somewhere to hide. I believe he'll be coming for us" Batman said as he stepped on to the teleporter

"Where are you going?" Batwoman asked in confusion

"The cave. My computer there is the best chance we have of analyzing this. Once I know how it's made I should be able to synthesize it. It could be our only chance to stand against him"

Catwoman did not look too pleased to hear this as she rushed after him "Superman will be coming for you!"

"I know" the dark knight said in a grim tone

"The cave is the first place he's going to look for you" Black Cat said as she stood beside Peter and rubbed his shoulder in comfort

"I know" Batman said as he turned to address Catwoman "I just need to buy enough time for the analysis"

"You need to buy enough time?" Catwoman said as she crossed her arms and gave him a hard look "In case you haven't noticed, you're not the only one here"

Batman looked at Catwoman with a blank stare, his face and eyes betraying nothing of his internal thoughts on the matter. Peter winced as he felt his healing factor begin to kick into overdrive. At his estimations, he'll be hopefully back to one hundred percent by the end of the day

' _Can defiantly say that I've missed the enhanced healing factor'_ Peter thought as he rubbed his wrists remembering that they produced stingers earlier _'Won't be long until the 'other' things come…'_

"Bruce, if you think that for one second that I'm letting you face him alone, then you're out of your damn mind!" Catwoman said in an angry tone as she poked the caped crusader in the chest with a claw

"Which is why I'm going with him" Peter said as he stood up and began to make his way towards the teleporter while ignoring the low growl of disproval from Black Cat "Sides I have a doctrine in Biochemistry and bioengineering. You gonna need my help probably"

"You're not going to stop him?" Black Lightning said to the members of the Spider clan as he gestured to Spider-man's departing form

"Trust me, even if we said something he'd still do it" Tarantula said with a sigh "Like trying to reason with a hurricane"

"More like a stubborn jackass" Anti-venom chuckled

"He's faced worse in even worse conditions" Felicia said with a shrug but kept a worried gaze on Peter's form

Batman watched Peter stand next to him and gave the dark knight a look "Bat's if you know me as well as I think you do, then you should know that there's no point in arguing"

"I'll have a better chance of facing him if I don't have to worry about you" Batman gave the wounded arachnid a hard stare

"Oh shut up! Cut the stoic crap and let us help you Bruce!" Catwoman pleaded as she took a step towards Batman who has yet to face her directly "You want everyone to think you're this invulnerable, infallible thing, but I know that's not true. I've seen your scars, hell I've heard you snore"

"Did not need to know that" Peter said with a deadpanned look

Catwoman than forcibly turned Batman around and gripped the front of his cape "Your human, he's not! He'll crush both of-"

Catwoman was cut off as Batman pulled her into a searing kiss that caused quite a few people to look away in embarrassment. Peter felt his eye twitch at the display and looked over towards Tarantula who shrugged

Batman pulled out of the kiss and gave Selina a look of regret "I'm sorry…"

Bruce held up a small capsule and sprayed Selina in the face with a powerful tranquilizer

"BRUCE NO DON'T-" Catwoman tried to fight it but was almost instantly rendered unconscious as Batman grabbed her to keep her from falling to the floor

Huntress let out a sigh as she approached the duo "She won't forgive you for this you know"

"I know, but she can be pissed off and alive. Cassandra and Jason are going to need her more than I will…" Bruce said with a heavy heart as he handed the woman he loved off to the purple clad vigilante and turned to see Peter standing there with narrowed lenses

"Try pointy ears and let's see if I don't kick your ass. Besides I still have a score to settle with Superman and I ain't gonna let a blast of nuclear energy stop me from kicking his ass!" Peter said with a slight growl in his tone

"He'll kill you" Batman stated as he came to stand next to the wall crawler

"Yeah, he can get in line" Peter said with a snort as he crossed his arms "Thankfully you still have some Kryptonite in your cave"

Batman gave him a side glance before addressing the team as the teleporter started up "Hide all of you. Go deep underground. If this works, I'll find you"

"Don't forget to hit the lights when you leave" Peter said as he and Batman were teleported to the Batcave

…

The moment the light faded Peter and Bruce rushed over to the computer and began to set it up to scan the pill. Peter placed the pill on the scanner while Bruce rushed to begin the analysis

"I don't have any more kryptonite… you know this" Bruce said as he entered in the scanning sequence

"I know, it was for their benefit not mine" Peter said with a shrug as he pressed a few dials and started up the scanner. On the Batcomputer a screen showing the analysis rate at one percent appeared and slowly rising

 **ZZZT**

A monitor next to it switched on and showed a faint outline of a figure _"…He's coming_ _ **ZZZT**_ _…_ _ **ZZZT**_ _…He's coming"_

"Yeah that's not creepy in anyway but they ain't wrong" Peter said as he felt his spider sense begin to tingle

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the screen "Who is this? How did you-"

"LEAVE NOW!" the figure said urgently

Peter cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders as the tingling increased in strength and frequency. They didn't have long

"We can't, it's not ready" Batman said in a grave tone as he began to steady his breathing for the coming fight he knows will happen

"He's coming!" the figure repeated before Bruce stared at the screen

"No… he's not" Bruce said in a quiet tone

Peter didn't have to turn around, his spider sense was telling him all he needed to know as he slowly turned around while Bruce kept staring at the static filled screen

"He's already here"

 **ZZZT**

Standing there was Clark only his suit was badly damaged and he still had a few fading bruises and cuts on his face. It was obvious that his fight with Captain Atom or likely the explosion he caused was a bit much for even the man of steel himself

"I took away all the mad men" Clark said as he glared at Peter and a slowly turning Bruce "But I left the original. And like them, like all your insane reflections, you'd see this world burn!"

"Ironic, coming from the guy who has heat vision" Peter said as he stepped in front of Clark "Than again you haven't always been the most intelligent from what I've hear-"

Peter was interrupted as Clark grabbed him by the front of his suit, or what's left of it and held him up with his eyes glowing red "Be careful how you speak to me!"

"Or what? You gonna kill me to?" Peter growled back with rage in his eyes

"Why are you here Clark?" Bruce demanded as he saw that the analysis was at twenty six percent, they just needed a bit more time

Clark turned to address Bruce "I'm here to put an end to this!"

"Oh well than we accept your surrender" Peter sneered as he glared down at Superman's face

"Clark, you're not here for that" Bruce said as he took a step forward "If you wanted to kill us, we'd be dead already. You didn't have to face us"

"Unless your one of those up close and personal types" Peter said with a snort

Bruce shot Peter a look before returning his gaze towards Clark "Clark with your powers you could have easily lobotomized me or Peter from orbit"

"But that would imply intelligence which again you don't seem to have" Peter stated which caused Clark to raise a bloodied finger at Peter

"Not one more wor-"

"Is that Ollie's blood your covered in?" Bruce growled out as he saw the bits of blood on Superman's torn suit and hands

Clark looked down at the floor "He-"

"Was one of the most ethical and compassionate friend we had!" Bruce nearly shouted in rage

"Go on Clark, justify his death" Peter said in a dark tone "Bruce here can call Dinah up right now so you can why he had to die for the greater good!"

Bruce chanced a quick glance at the screen and saw that it was at thirty seven percent

Peter also saw this before he stared at Clark with a look of contempt "You know I'm starting to see why my wife left you all those years ago, she saw that deep down beneath the smiles and superpowers you were nothing more than some selfish little brat that when things got tough decided to throw a goddamn temper tantrum"

STOP TALKING!" Clark yelled as he threw Peter across the cave and had him land painfully on the Batwing

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you" Bruce said with a glare as Clark turned towards him "If we both just stopped talking"

Clark growled as he shoved Bruce away and had him crash into a nearby group of stalagmites. Bruce grunted in pain as he slowly stood up glaring at his former friend "I bet your hoping that I throw on a metal suit and hit you over and over again. Who knows, maybe have Peter there expose you to some Kryptonite so that you can feel pain!"

Peter slowly removed himself from the damaged jet and looked over towards the screen to see that it was at fifty four percent

' _Just a little more time'_ Peter thought with a wince as he felt one of his ribs shift, indicating it was broken ' _Yeah… just a little more time and a damn suit of armor'_

He then leaped up into the rafters and slowly began to make his way over the two while keeping the percentage rate of the analysis in sight.

Meanwhile Bruce was slowly reached for something on his belt as he kept talking to Superman "I'm sorry to disappoint you with this anticlimax Clark, but I won't do that. I'm not going to fight you. I don't think I can without killing you!"

Bruce than pushed something on his belt that caused a video to appear on screen "And I'm not like you Clark. I'm not a murder"

Peter used the moment that Clark turned to look at what appeared to be a recording of his wedding with Lois to snag Bruce and pull him up into the rafters

"So now what?" Peter questioned the caped hero

"Keep him distracted…" Bruce said as he gestured for Peter to flank the man of steel before looking back down at the distracted man who took a step back

"Stop it" Clark said shaking his head

"Honor and protect" Batman said as he let the cave bounce his voice around

Clark looked around only to see that Bruce wasn't there. He looked over towards where he threw Peter and saw that he was gone too. He growled in anger as he scanned the area for any signs of the two

"You can't hide from me. I won't play your games!" Clark yelled out in rage

"You failed to protect her" Batman's voice echoed through the cave

Peter was standing right above the man of steel and chanced a look over at the screen and saw it was at eighty three percent 'Almost...'

"I failed? You failed, both of you! You failed everyone!" Clark snarled in rage

"And honor? Do you truly believe your honoring Lois? Do you think that this is what she would want?" Batman demanded from the darkness

"I'M DOING THIS FOR HER!" Clark shouted as he scanned the ceiling for signs of Bruce or Peter

"Oh now we all know that's a load of bullshit Clark!" Peter snapped "You stopped doing this the moment she died!"

Peter stared down at Clark from the shadows above him with narrowed lenses "And if Lois would support this Clark, then maybe the Joker did the world a favor by snuffing her out, last thing we need is someone in the world carrying your seed actually supporting your shit!"

Peter felt his spider sense tingle as Clark turned towards him and fire off his heat vision. Peter narrowly avoided it as he dropped down and turned to come face to chest with Clark's enraged form. He took a swing at the man of steel who simply caught his wrist and lifted him over his head and slammed him into the ground before throwing him into the cavern wall

 **KOOOM!**

Peter felt the wind knocked out of him as he slowly slid down the rocky wall and saw Clark approaching him with red glowing eyes "Heh, what's wrong Clark strike a nerve?"

Clark gritted his teeth and looked like he was about to reduce Peter to ashes when something fell in between them and emanated a loud and powerful sonic screech

 **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Clark shouted in pain as he gripped his ears in pain while numerous bats began to swarm around him. Peter used this moment to stand up and grab a chunk of rock and approach Clark, with him distracted he can try and knock the alien back and make his way towards the scanner that looked about done. Peter saw that Bruce was thinking the same thing as he fell to the ground aiming for the computer

Peter was just about to strike Clark when suddenly he shot his heat vision and incinerated the bats around him and the rock Peter was about to hit him with. He dropped the burring stone and shot a web ball at his eyes in an attempt to stop the heat vision but suddenly Clark vanished and before Peter could react he was smacked into the Batcomputer and slammed right into the screen as it said ninety nine percent

"GAH!" Peter shouted as he felt glass tear into this skin and his chest that was still healing

Bruce for a moment hesitated at the sight of his friend hitting the screen and it was all Clark needed as he grabbed Bruce's hand

"No" he growled out as he reached and tore off Bruce's cowl "Your right Bruce I'm not here to kill you! But I can't have you in a position where you can hurt me or the world anymore"

Peter was able to regain his bearings enough to see Clark raise Bruce over his head despite the man's struggles. His eyes widened at what Clark was about to do

"Clark wait don't!" Peter yelled as he tried to shoot his webbing at the man of steel but saw that his web shooters were broken

"CLARK-" Bruce shouted before Superman brought Bruce down on his knee

 **KRAAKT!**

"RAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" Bruce shouted in agony as his spine was snapped by Clark's knee

Peter stared at the scene with wide eyes as he saw Clark drop Bruce to the ground before turning and leaving

"I'm sorry Bruce but your too dangerous"

Peter growled before he punched himself at Clark only to be grabbed by the throat and held in the air. Peter sent a punch into Clark's face and winced as he felt one of his fingers break from the force of his hand colliding with his impenetrable skin. Clark gave him a blank look before he threw Peter into the scanner that was holding the pill

 **KOOOM!**

"AGH!" Peter growled in pain as he felt another rib break

Bruce looked up and saw that the analysis was complete and the data was being uploaded to a remote server

Bruce held in a snort as he tried to rise but his back protested and he felt a sheering pain emanate from it causing him to hiss in pain

Clark looked back with no emotion on his face "Don't try to get up. You can't"

Bruce ignored him as he kept pushing himself through the pain and out of the corner of his vision he saw Peter begin to stir

"Two of your lumbar vertebrate are cracked. I'm surprised your still conscious" Clark said in a emotionless tone as he watched Bruce struggle to rise "I'm putting both you and Peter away with the monsters accept it"

Bruce ignored him as he rose a bit higher while letting out a pained grunt

Clark's eyes narrowed as he approached Bruce "Stay…Down!"

Clark slammed Bruce back into the ground with his foot on top of his damaged vertebrate, his eyes glowing red

"It's over Bruce, stop trying to fight me" Clark said in a hard tone

It was than that Bruce began to softly chuckle much to Clark's confusion "What's so funny?"

Bruce looked up at him with a pained smirk "Wasn't trying to… fight you… was trying to…distract you"

"What?" Clark said as he looked towards the screen as it made a beeping sound and displayed the words

 **Analysis and data Transfer Complete**

"What did you do?" Clark said in horror

"I gave us a chance" Bruce said with a pained smile "We can synthesize it now. We can stand up to you!"

Clark looked back down at him with a furious look on his face as he grabbed him by his cape and held him up causing Bruce to grunt in pain "Where did it upload to! Who has access to it!"

When Bruce didn't answer Clark slammed his hand down of the two lumbar vertebrae he broke which caused Bruce to scream in agony

"TELL ME!" Clark shouted in rage as he applied more pressure

Bruce gritted his teeth in pain "No matter what you tell yourself in the future, I want you to remember this moment"

Bruce glared at Clark with a look of cold rage in his blue eyes "When you resorted to torture for the greater good!"

Clark seemed taken back by what he did and Bruce's words unaware of the figure standing behind him slowly placing something in his mouth

"I…I didn't mean to-"

Bruce snorted in dark amusement "Of course you didn't! It's always someone else's fault. It makes it so much easier to justify your atrocities. Your no hero Clark, your just another thug!"

Suddenly Clark felt someone touch his shoulder

"Clark Kent…"

Clark turned around to see an injured and bruised Peter standing there with his mask off and a dark glare on his face

"Peter…" Clark said in surprise

Peter reared his head back and slammed it into Clark's face

 **KOOOM!**

Clark was sent stumbling back by the sheer power of the blow as he clutched his now broken and bleeding nose. Peter grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him into another headbutt that created a small shockwave before grabbing Clark by the arm and throwing him into the batwing

 **KABROOM!**

The explosion shook the cave and caused a few distant Stalactites to fall further in the cave. Peter glared at the burning wreckage as suddenly Alfred came running down the steps

"Alfred, get Bruce to the teleporter, I'll catch up in a second" Peter said as he saw Clark pull himself from the wreckage still dazed

"What are you doing Peter?" Bruce growled out as Alfred helped him to his feet with some difficulty

"Remind this false god that he can still bleed" Peter hissed out before launching himself at Clark and delivered a series of powerful blows that caused the cave to shake with rocks and dust falling from the ceiling, bats fleeing in fear as they felt there home being destroyed by two men with god like strength

Alfred quickly made his way towards the Teleporter "Master Bruce I fear that you may have to remodel the cave when this is over"

"Agreed" Bruce forced out as he and Alfred steeped on the teleporter "Peter! We're leaving!"

Peter had knocked Clark to the ground and was delivering punch after punch into the man of steels head, creating numerous cracks in the ground as his fists collided with Clarks skull

 **KOOOM!**

 **KOOOM!**

 **KOOOM!**

Peter reared his bloodied fist back and delivered one more punch into Clark's face that forced his head into the ground before he quickly ran towards the teleporter as it started up

"Bruce what about-" Peter began only for Alfred to interrupt him

"We have everything we need sir" Alfred said before he sent a look of disdain towards Clark's slowly recovering form "There's nothing left worth saving here…"

Peter nodded as he cast one last look at Clark before they vanished "Next time I won't be so merciful…Kal-El…"

* * *

And done.

So, year one ends and we all finally got to see the throw down between Spider-man and Superman that we've all been waiting for, but don't worry, this won't be the last time the wall crawler and the man of steel will duke it out

Next chapter will come at Friday and serve as a sort of annual that I will do at the end of each year, sort of like in the comics but these annuals will show the progression of Diana and Peter's relationship before Metropolis

Stay tune for Year Two… War with the Green Lantern Corps!


	26. Year One annual, First Meeting

Answers to reviewers' statements or questions:

 **keyblade master cole** : You are right in that by year five Peter will be drastically different from the go happy guy we saw at the beginning of year one. Year two and three will greatly affect his character

 **Aniimeziing** : Yes Diana is alive but she's in a sort of coma because of Captain Atoms explosion. And Peter and Diana will have their little couples spat when she returns and it will be brutal. As for when Peter finds out about Dian, that'll be soon and he will be less than thrilled to hear it

 **Blackseal84:** You think that was Spider-man enraged? Ohh that was the tip of the ice berg for what's coming

 **seem14** : Mainly because he didn't have time and it never really crossed his mind and even if it did everyone would have stopped him because they are all aware of Peter's slowly declining state of mind as a result of using Venom again, but don't worry the Venom symbitoe is about to become a regular for this story

 **kspidey2** : Yes Peter did use the pill to fight Superman and you are right in that there will be some rather serious consequences for him for doing so. As for the too much killing, hate to say it but the Injustice comics is full of heroes and villains who start dying left and right and as for Dinah not being affecting, she is and in the comics in goes more in depth but this story is more focused on Peter and Diana but I will make mentions of other characters and what they're going through. As for Diana, she's been taken out of commission by Captain Atom and won't be seen in person for a bit, least conscious. And by Clark surviving do you mean how he survived Captain Atom's explosion? The guy can take explosions on par with nuclear blasts or greater and survive. And as for why it seems like the heroes are taking death too casually eh they've seen enough by this point to not be numbed to it but enough that while unfortunate they tend to unhealthy get over it faster or just not bother with it more so than most but that won't always be the case as the deaths start to become more personal

So this here will be the first annual that details Peter and Diana's relationship before the events of the Injustice begin, both comic and game wise. Wanted to show the development of their relationship which really show how badly it deuterates as the story progresses and make it all the more tragic for the two.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Four years before Metropolis…

"PARKER ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" came the loud and unhappy voice of Jonah Jameson Jr. owner of the Daily Bugle, one of the largest News outlets in the world

Peter who was to his embarrassment on the verge of falling asleep nearly jumped in surprise as his boss's face was now right in front of his. If Peter focused enough he would be able to make out the individual hairs of Jameson's Hitler stash

Peter blinked before responding "Yes sir Mr. Jameson sir!"

"Oh really? Than what was I talking about Parker?" Jameson gave Peter a questioning glare

"You were talking about how Spider-man is a menace and how he's somehow behind the recent strings of gruesome murders in the Bronx" Peter guessed hoping that he was right

Jameson smirked at Peter as he sat back in his chair and pulled out a cigar for him to have "Heh for once Parker your wrong I wasn't talking about that wall crawling menace but not that you mention it-"

Peter was saved from another five-minute-long rant on how Spider-man was a menace by the timely intervention of Betty Brant who walked into the office with a frown on her face. She used to be Jameson's former secretary when Peter first started out here but has since become the Bugle's number one reporter. She's covered some of the biggest stories to have ever affected New York and even got her first Pulitzer a year ago with her story 'The Amazing Spider-man'

Unlike the 'Why the World Needs Superman' written by Lois Lane of the Daily Planet, Betty's story was more focused on Spider-man not saving the city from mass destruction or chaos, granted that was mentioned, but him helping the people of New York in small ways. Be it helping an old lady across the street, returning a kid's balloon after the accidently lost it, saving a kid from a bunch of bullies and even spending time with a bunch of kids and making small web swings for them to play on for a while

It also helped that she was aware of what Peter did in his spare time which made writing the story easier though Peter did voice his concerns of it being kind of unfair to which she replied _"Peter do you really think that Lois Lane was able to get half the stories on Superman by being 'fair', she probably got them by sleeping with him half the time now shush and tell me where you plan to patrol tonight so I can observe you!"_

"Jameson we have a problem" Betty said right of the bat

"Oh great now what?" Jameson sighed as he put the cigar in an ash tray and gave Brant his full attention

"Henry won't be able to cover the gala with me tonight" Betty said in regards to a fundraiser happening tonight being hosted by Bruce Wayne and L. Lincoln Thompson

Peter had to wonder why Wayne of all people would want to be involved with a man who on multiple occasions was accused of criminal activity.

'Than again he's from Gotham, maybe he's use to working with rich criminals' Peter thought as Jameson let out a sigh

"Greeeeeat…Well take Parker with you, he has nothing better to do" Jameson pointed to Parker "And for god's sake kid get a damn suit that doesn't look like it belongs in a antique shop"

Peter felt his eye twitch at the comment "That was one time…"

"And it better stay that way now both of you out" Jameson turned from them and waved them off "And if you don't have a good enough story afterwards don't bother coming back!"

"Yes Mr. Jameson" Betty said while taking Peter by the elbow and dragging him out of the office before he can make a comment along the lines of 'That threat lost it's luster after the fourth time you've used it'

"Betty whyyyyy!" Peter moaned at the reporter

"Unlike you, I can't afford to lose my job Petey" Betty said with an eye roll

"Please, like Jameson is going to risk losing you" Peter scoffed "If anything I'm the more expendable one"

Betty chuckled at that before she let go of him and gave Peter a look "The Gala starts at eight tonight, so I want you there by seven thirty at least"

"Why so early?" Peter questioned

"Because" Betty said in a manner as if talking to a child "I can't risk you arriving late because of your late-night activities"

"I've gotten better at not being late" Peter defended his track record of being late at times because he had to stop a crime as Spider-man

"Peter fast you may be, but the Flash you are not" Betty said before pulling out some money and handing it to him "While I know you have a nice enough suit at home I need you to get an even better one. There's a store on fifty second street that rents them out. Go there and get yourself one"

Peter sighed as he took the money "Yes mom, anything else?"

Betty's response was to cuff him upside the head with a smirk which earned a laugh out of him in return

…

"Okay Parker deep breaths" Peter said as he and Betty had just entered the Gala

"Peter relax, your fine" Betty said with a smile as the two made their way up a stair case towards the party that was already starting to fill up

Betty was decked out in a dark blue Trumpet Mermaid V-Neck with black heels and a small hand white clutch that had her recorder and lipstick. Peter on the other hand was dressed in a black tuxedo with a red vest and bow tie and his hair combed a bit but still had the cute unkempt appearance that seemed to somehow go with his suit

Betty had to hold in a smirk as she saw a few women eye Peter up and down with interest in their eyes

 _'Oh if only they knew that he's not a member of the one percent'_ Betty thought with some grim humor _'They wouldn't even spare him a glance'_

"So how do we do this? You ask questions while I take pictures or something?" Peter asked Betty as they entered the main room where the party was being hosted

"Yes, also try to keep to ask some of the other guests here something if you can and let me know what they said" Betty said as she began to scan the room for her first target

"Well what about him" Peter pointed towards one man with grey hair and a beard with a girl at least half his age on his arm in a dress that probably cost more than Peter's rent for his apartment

"Hmm maybe…" Betty nodded at the man before adjusting her dress and hair "I'll meet you over by the balcony in half an hour, try to get a few photos of Wayne and Lincoln if you see them"

"Anything else?" Peter asked as betty began to approach the man he pointed out

"Try not to get thrown out" Betty said with a grin

"Oh come on that was one time, sides the guy started it first" Peter mumbled as he began to take pictures of the party and make his way around the room, occasionally speaking to some of the people there, staff included before he found himself at the refreshments table. He was just about to take a glass of water when he heard a voice behind him

"Nice suit…"

Peter paused midway to grabbing the glass as he heard the voice of a woman speak. He slowly turned around and was greeted with a woman dressed in an almost glowing white women's white Ella cutout stretch-cady dress with a pair of silver bracelets on her wrists, her hair done up in an elegant bun and a red and gold necklace on her neck. She looked like heaven incarnate

The woman giggled as she gave him a small smile "Haven't been called that before"

Peter felt his face flush realizing he said that out loud "Sorry- I mean not sorry that I complemented you because you really deserve it but um I-I uh…I'll stop talking now…"

"I don't mind" the woman said with a grin as she approached the table and took her own glass and drank from it "I don't meet too many people here who are genuinely honest"

"Well I was raised to be honest" Peter said as he took a nervous sip from his own drink as he tried to not openly stare at the woman next to him

"Your nervous" the woman said with a smile

Peter let out a cough "What uh, what makes you say that?"

The woman stared at him with amusement "For one, your hands are shaking and I can see sweat beginning to build on that brow of yours"

Peter cradled his drink in both hands "Well maybe it's just hot in here and I'm being affected by the temperature"

"How do you explain the shaking had then?" the woman asked with a chuckle

"…Okay I'm nervous" Peter let out a sigh of defeat

"Why's that?" the woman asked with interest

"Well your…" Peter gestured to her than himself "And I'm…meh"

"You don't look that bad" the woman said as she placed her drink on the table and took a step closer towards Peter "Plus not many here can pull of the hair style you do in a suit like this"

She brushed some dust off the shoulder and gave him a grin. Peter felt like he was on fire before he saw a familiar face approaching and his mood dropped…like a rock in water. The woman saw this and turned to follow his line of sight to the man that was approaching and Peter saw her tense ever so slightly

"Ah Peter Parker, so good to see you again" Norman Osborn dressed in a dark purple almost black suit said with a 'friendly' smile on his face "I thought I recognized you slinking around the edges of this party"

"Norman" Peter responded with a blank face, he had to place his drink down or risk shattering the glass in his grip "Surprised you're here…"

"You can thank Thompson for the invite" the man said as he nodded over towards the tall albino businessman on the other side of the room before he looked around a bit "So where's the lucky girl? I doubt a man like you would show up to a party like this on your own"

"Well I did" Peter said tensely as he eyed the man before him

"Actually, he's here with me" the woman said with a narrowed gaze at Norman

Peter's eyes widened as he started at the woman in shock while Norman smirked at her "And who might you be Miss…"

The woman narrowed her eyes at the man and lifted her chin up ever so slightly "Diana Prince"

Norman's eyes narrowed slightly before he smiled in a way that made Peter want to tear his jaw off "And pray tell how a lovely woman such as yourself found your way to New York?"

"Personal" Diana said before she grabbed Peter by the arm "Now if you excuse us Mr. Osborn, Peter here owes me a dance"

Norman stepped aside "Of course, enjoy your evening…"

As Diana and Peter passed the man he made one last comment that Peter knew was directed at him even if he was talking to Diana "While your in New York Ms. Prince I recommend avoiding some of the bridges here. The whiplash you can get from them can be a real killer..."

The only thing that kept Peter from spinning around and ramming his fist into Norman's face was the surprisingly strong grip of Diana as they made their way n to the dance floor. Peter let out a sigh as he placed his hands on the woman's waist and took her other hand and began to fall in motion with the music

"Sorry you had to meet him" Peter apologized "Norman there can be a real piece of work"

"It's alright, I've met men like him before in the past" Diana said as she and Peter danced

"What's it about money that makes guys jerks? What, they can't afford to buy a descent personality?" Peter said with a shake of his head

"Either that or it's too cheap for them to want it" Diana said with a grin as the two danced in circle "I'm surprised you know Norman Osborn even if it's less than friendly"

"His son and I used to be best friends when we were in high school" Peter stated with a shrug "But after he was revealed to be the Green Goblin well…didn't seem too smart to be around a guy who thinks throwing pumpkins on a glider was smart"

"Surprised he isn't in jail for what he's done as that monster" Diana said with a frown

"Money, flawed justice system and liberals tend to make it easy in getting away with things like that" Peter said with a sigh before he saw Betty signaling for him to meet with her, based on the look on her face, she didn't want to talk about the Gala which had him worried

Diana saw her as well and gave Peter a raised brow "Girlfriend?"

"Work friend…and she's an ex" Peter said with a sheepish smile before they separated as the song came to an end "Well as much as I enjoyed this, I have to go Ms. Prince"

"Shame…" Diana said with a sigh "I was enjoying our time together"

Peter gave her a surprised look before he scratched the back of his head "Would you like to…meet up again?"

Diana gave him a watchful gaze before she smiled "I…wouldn't mind that"

"Uh great, so uh…" Peter tried to figure out a place where they meet before Betty suddenly appeared beside him

"Hi Betty Brant of the Daily Bugle, sorry to interrupt your two's little moment of cuteness but Peter here is needed" Betty gave them an apologetic smile

"For what?" Peter asked the woman

Betty turned towards him with a slightly grim expression "Electro, Sandman, Hydro man and Molten man are tearing up Hell's kitchen and Jameson wants us to head over there and cover it"

"Now?" Peter asked feeling a little disappointed that he won't be able to spend more time with Diana

"Sorry sport but there's sadly no one else at the moment he can spare" Betty said with a sympathetic look

Peter looked towards Diana nervously "So I'll call you…?"

Diana smiled as she pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to Peter. He looked at it and saw that it was a business card with what he assumed was her phone number on it

"Antiques collector…interesting field" Peter said in an honest tone

"You'd be surprised with how…exciting it can get" Diana said with a grin as she watched Peter get dragged away by Betty "I look forward to hearing from you!"

"Uh yeah! Can count on it" Peter said with a smile all the while trying to resist the urge to release himself from Betty's grip and stick with Diana

…

Ten minutes later…

Peter clad in his new red and blue suit with a large white spider symbol on the front sat Betty, who also changed before coming here, down a good half block away from where the four villains were spotted before turning to her "Please try to stay out of the fight, last thing I need is one of these guys seeing you and decide to use you as a hostage"

"That happened one time" Betty said with annoyance as she began to run towards the location

Peter smirked under his mask as he swung into the air and pulled ahead of her "Let's keep it that way!"

It didn't take Peter long to find the four men considering one looks like he's made of electricity and the other a walking volcano. Peter narrowed his eyes at Electro as he angled himself to strike him first

"Oh yodel ay e hoo!" Peter said as he landed before the lightning based villain before kicking him right into Hydro man before he could react

"GAH!" Hydro man let out a pained yelp as he was electrocuted by his teammate who felt himself begin produce steam as the cool liquid touched his electrified skin

Peter's spider-sense flared before he leaped out of the way of a fire ball and narrowly avoid a massive sand hammer courtesy of the two's teammates. Peter jumped on to the side of the building and focused his sights on the four criminals or three now since it looked like Hydro man was down for the count at the moment

"Wow, you guys look like you should be on Avatar or the Legend of Korra" Peter snickered "I mean you guys got the whole elements thing down. Now all you need is a guy who can manipulate air and doesn't mine a few blue tattoos"

"GAH shut up!" Electro's body flared as he shot a bolt of lightning at Peter followed swiftly by Sandman and Molten man

 **ZZZZKT!**

Peter ducked under the lethal bolt of electricity while trying to avoid blasts of molten rock and sand from trying to crush him.

"Whoa easy there sparkles, I haven't insulated this suit yet" Peter said as he dodged another bolt of electricity

"Ugh stand still you damn bug!" Electro screamed in rage as he kept firing bolts of lightning at Peter

One of which almost hit Sandman in the face "Hey watch where your throwing those Max!"

"Yeah we don't want to end up like Hydro man thank you very much" Molten man gestured towards the still out water manipulator

"Well maybe if you two could actually hit him or better yet stop getting in the way than I wouldn't be almost hitting you!" Electro shouted in rage

Peter was able to use the brief pause in their onslaught to stick to the side of a building and plan out his attack. So far Electro was keeping him from getting close and thanks to the recent rain last night, there were a lot of puddles around the street, forcing Sandman to mind his footing along with Molten man

' _Good thing I took out water boy first'_ Peter thought as he launched himself at Molten man _'He'd be the most difficult one to fight in these conditions'_

Peter landed in a crouch before Molten man and sent a series of quick jabs at the man's chest before pulling him into a head butt than sent the man flying into a nearby puddle. Peter shot several globs of webbing at the man while simultaneously dodging another lightning bolt from Electro before he felt a large fist made of sand slam into him

 **KOOM!**

"GAH!" Peter let out a shriek of pain as he was sent flying into a parked car with enough force to completely total it's side and slide into the wall "Owww…"

Peter felt his back ack from the impact and looked to see Electro grin darkly at him before he started to build up the energy in his arms. Peter felt his spider-sense tingle and was about to move when suddenly the water around him restrained him to the parked car

"You ain't getting out of this now web head" a recovered Hydro man said with a sneer

"Now fry!" Electro yelled as he sent a wave of electricity at Peter who gaped at the at the sight

"Aw man this is gonna hurt soooo much!" Peter said as he braced himself for the hit

Until suddenly a figure landed before the blast and deflected it with ease with what looked like metal bracelets on their arms. Peter gaped at the sight as did the three still conscious criminals while the figure lowered their arms and glared at them

"Holy shit…" Sandman said while taking a step back as did Hydro man

"Oh come on!" Electro groaned out as he saw who it was that deflected his attack

Standing before them was Wonder Woman who looked less than pleased to see them

"I accept your surrender" she said in a confident tone and a hand on her hip

' _Wish I was confident enough to say that to a bad guy'_ Peter thought with a wince as he pulled himself from the destroyed car "Best do what the lady says fellas, especially when she can bench press an aircraft carrier"

"What just because you can lift some boat means I'm going to just roll over and call it quits?" Electro asked in outrage

"Yes" Wonder Woman said as if it was the simplest thing in the world

"I surrender" Sandman said with his hands in the air, he may be made of sand but even he knows when not to pick a fight with a woman that's taken on freak'n gods!

"Me too" Hydro man said thinking along the same line as his teammate before pointing his thumb overt to a still out Molten Man "Him too"

"Smart" Wonder Woman said with a smirk on her face before she leaned out of the way of an approaching bolt of electricity fired from Electro

"Well I ain't surrendering bitch!" Electro growled out

Wonder Woman shook her head "Suit yourself"

Before anyone could blink Wonder Woman had blitzed Electro and delivered a powerful uppercut that sent the poor villain flying into the air before she zoomed up next to him and grabbed him by the head and glared at him

"Surrender now?"

Electro responded by trying to zap her again but the Amazon merely released Electro before delivering a heeled kick to the man's head that sent him flying into the ground

 **KRAKOOM!**

Peter winced at the impact as he restrained Sandman and Hydro man next to Molten man who was still out.

"Should have surrendered Max!" Peter said as he approached the crater that contained the now beaten and unconscious form of Electro "For a guy whose made of and can control electricity, you're not very bright"

"Men like him rarely are" Wonder Woman said as she landed beside Peter

The two could faintly here police sirens approaching as Peter webbed up Electro in a special webbing fluid to keep him restrained. After he was secured he dragged the man over towards the other three and dropped him next to Sandman

"Now what have we learned here today?" Peter gave them all an expectant look

"Wonder Woman is more intimidating than you" Hydro man said with a sneer

Peter felt his brow twitch under his mask "Annnnd?"

"Max is an idiot?" Sandman guessed

"No, well yes but no! We've learned that crime doesn't pay" Peter said as he folded his arms

"Neither does being a hero" Molten man choked out as he shook his head "Damn that hurt"

"Be lucky it was him and not her" Hydro man nodded towards Wonder Woman

"Who are you tal- HOLY SHIT! It's Wonder Woman" the pyro based man said in shock at the Amazon's appearance who responded by giving him a quirked brow

"Yep" Peter said before he turned to leave "And boys do be so kind as to say hi to Vulture and Shocker for me"

It was than that Peter saw Betty approaching "Late to the party miss Brant"

Betty gave Peter a smirk "I'll let this one go considering you got help" she than turned towards Wonder Woman with a questioning look on her face "Long way from Metropolis, would you be willing to do an interview later?"

Wonder Woman gave Betty a small grin "We'll see…"

It was then that Peter saw the police approaching in several cars and returned his gaze towards Betty "Well as much as I love our games of twenty questions Ms. Brant, the night's young and I have a quota of criminals to apprehend tonight, but let's say at the bank robbery next Tuesday?"

Betty let out a snort of amusement "See ya than web head"

Peter chuckled as launched himself into the air followed quickly By Wonder Woman as the police had finally arrived to secure the four elements based rouges while Betty pulled out her phone and began to type in some notes for her to use for her article later

…

"So not that I don't appreciate you coming in and completely upstaging me in front of my own rouges and a member of the press no less, but why are you here? I thought you operated out in Metropolis?" Peter asked the powerful woman after they came to a stop on a nearby rooftop

"I used to but I decided to branch out and New York seemed like a good as place as any" Wonder Woman shrugged as she turn her attention to the city

"Well you know what they say, if you can make it here you can make it anywhere" Peter said with a shrug before taking a look around "So can I expect Superman to pop up every once in a while, I understand that you two ar-"

"No he will not be" Wonder Woman said in a curt tone that practically screamed to drop the subject

"Oh…" Peter said as the two stood there in silence before Peter cleared his throat "So uh are you going to be in town long or was this a sort of pit stop?"

"I'll be staying for the foreseeable future, is that a problem?" Wonder Woman asked in a curious tone, most heroes didn't tend to be so welcoming of other capes operating in their city

Peter shook his head "Nope sounds good to me. Was starting to get a little lonely out here. Feels kind of nice to know that there's someone else out here helping"

Wonder smiled at him before a beeping sound was heard and she quickly raised a hand to her ear that Peter saw had a small ear piece in it "Yes?"

Peter watched her for several moments in a non-creepy way and couldn't help but feel he's met her before. Which was odd because the last woman he met as beautiful as the Amazon before him was at that party

"Why thank you" Wonder Woman chuckled as she slowly rose into the air

"I said that out loud didn't I?" Peter said with a blush under his mask

"You did" Wonder Woman smirked at the spider themed hero

"That's the second time tonight I've done that. First the girl at that party now here, not that I don't mind giving you compliments it's just I don't want to come off weird or creepy and I'm going to stop talking now" Peter said as he held his head in his hands

Wonder Woman gave him a grin that nearly caused his heart to stop in awe before she spoke with a sort of knowing tone "It's alright, I don't mind. But I do look forward to hearing from you again…Peter Parker…"

Peter felt his eyes nearly bug out and through his lenses as Wonder Woman shot off into the sky like a rocket with a chuckle

"How did she…" Peter said in disbelief before the woman from the party flashed through his mind "…Diana Prince?"

Peter watched the woman disappear into the night sky with a slowly growing grin "Heh, Ben is going to freak when he here's this!"

* * *

And done.

So yeah Diana figuring Peter was Spider-man out may see a bit quick but the woman has the Wisdom of Athena, meaning she's smart. Maybe not Peter smart but she can put two and two together and get four. Plus, Peter had unintentionally revealed saying something similar to a woman at a party he was just at and Diana correctly deduced that Peter and Spider-man were the same with the information she was given. Plus, seeing Betty there and the banter between the two may have also clued her in too

So next chapter begins Year Two with the Green Lanterns getting involved…in the second half of this arc. The first half will deal with Peter and the Ultimates reuniting along with a few newcomers for a special mission. Year two had a seven-month long time skip in it, this mission will take place during the time skip. Also, we see the final woman that Peter had a thing with before he hooked up with Diana


	27. Year Two, A premotion?

answers to reviewers questions and statements

 **kspidey2:** I think Superman was able to convince the others that he was the victim and was simply defending himself in some cases while others...well they think that Superman's in the right so they likely try to justify his actions and as for the Flash supporting him, actually out of all of Superman's allies he was the most conflicted throughout the whole comic, calling into Superman's actions and questioning his own decisions

 **Guest of Nov 5** : I thought of making Peter a red Lantern at some point but I realized that doing so while would look awesome would actually end up killing him. Red Lanterns in the comics unlike the Green Lantern animated series released a few years back, when they become a red lantern they become mindless raging monsters and if they try to take the ring off it kills them because the red ring replaces and destroys their heart

And so, begins perhaps the longest year of this story, Year Two which will be split in half in terms of storytelling. The first half will deal with Peter leading a mission with the Ultimates to recover something vital that will be needed for the second act of this arc and the second half will deal with the Green Lantern Corps coming to earth to more or less arrest Superman who will have the backing of a surprising ally

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year Two…

Betty Brant has seen a lot of things in her time as a secretary for the Daily Bugle and even more since becoming a reporter years ago. From corrupt politicians, dirty cops and super villains galore. So Betty was less than surprised to see Superman floating above her while she was on her balcony enjoying the early evening

Betty gave the man of steel a once over before going back to watching her city "You need something or are you now into peeping on women? Word of advice, your supposed to be hidden to be affective though given your power set that shouldn't be too hard"

"I have it on good authority that you and Spider-man are close" Superman said in a blank tone

Betty shrugged "We are, known each other for a few years now…"

"Where is he miss Brant?" Superman said while folding his arms across his chest

"Who?" Betty asked with a smirk growing on her face

"Where is he?" Superman's tone had darkened slightly but Betty's faced worse. Carnage and Green Goblin were still tied for first place on her list of most horrifying encounters

That caused Betty to turn to him with annoyance "No idea… but considering he's a spider, maybe six feet from me or the guy in Utah? Many people at some points in their lives are almost always within six feet of spiders. I learned that from Spidey… and National Geographic"

"If your lying-" Superman began with an annoyed tone

"You'll what? Beat me to death like the Green Arrow?" Betty said in a hard tone as she glared at Superman who was taken back at the fact she knew "Yeah, word tends to travel fast, also I was at the funeral"

Superman watched her for a long time before he spoke with a narrowed gaze "If you learn of Spider-man's whereabouts I expect you not to aid a fugitive and report his location to the authorities"

"Yeah well I also wouldn't expect you to become an asshole a few years ago but well…" Betty gestured to him "…We all tend to defy people's expectations for better or worse"

Superman gave her a hard look before turning to fly away but not before Betty got one more barb in the man of steels thick skin

"I can tell you one thing Superman…about Spider-man" Betty had to resist the urge to smile as he looked over his shoulder at her "…And it's that the ass kicking you got from Peter in the Batcave…won't even compare to the next one he has for you…"

Superman responded by shooting off into the night like a rocket leaving a chuckling Betty Brant "Peter was right…you are easy to rattle…"

…

Peter was sitting by Bruce's side when he saw the man begin to wake. He looked towards Alfred who was busy reading a book "Alf, he's awake"

The butler quickly closed the book and made his way to Bruce's side who was starting to call out for the man "Alfred…"

"I'm here master Bruce" Alfred said as he took the bat themed hero's hand "As is master Peter"

"Yo Bruce" Peter gave the man a salute while leaning back in his chair more "How's it hanging sleeping beauty?"

He's since ditched his torn red and blue suit for a black under armor shirt, brown cargo pants and a pair of red and black shoes.

Bruce made a sound that was a cross between annoyance and pain which caught Alfred's attention

"Do you need any more painkillers sir?"

"No, I need to be more alert" Bruce said with a groan

"Times like that where I think you're a masochist" Peter said with a snort "By the way, the pill works in case you've forgotten"

Bruce made a 'hmm' sound as he looked around the room in slight confusion "This…this isn't one of the bases…where are we?"

"Somewhere even Superman can't reach you" Alfred said as he checked the monitors that Bruce was hooked ip to

"And that's…" Bruce trailed off waiting for an answer

"My ex's" Peter said with a chuckle as he saw said woman walk in with a pout on her face

Bruce saw her as well and his eyes widened at her "Zatanna?"

The mistress of magic gave Bruce a smile "Hello Bruce, it's been a while"

"Yeah since we or more accurately 'I' kicked the crap out of Superman, he's been searching the whole world for us" Peter said as he stretched his arms over his head until an audio pop sound was heard

Zatanna who was watching Peter a bit longer than usual nodded in confirmation "He suspects magical involvement and has Raven searching all the realms-"

"The one's she can enter at least" Peter interrupted

Zatanna continued as if she wasn't interrupted even though her eyes showed a trace of annoyance but no real venom "-But you won't be found here"

"And where is here?" Bruce asked

"You are outside of time and space Bruce" Zatanna said in a dramatic tone that caused Peter to chuckle "You needed a doctor so Peter and Alfred brought you to his house-"

"We're in the tower of fate" Peter interrupted the stage magician again with a smirk "The guy owed me a few favors form some past errands I helped him with"

Bruce nodded at this information as he treid to sit up "I can't stay here, I have to-"

Zatanna was at his side in an instant "Shh… **TSER ECURB ENYAW…ESOLC RUOY SEYE DNA PEELS** "

Peter watched as Zatanna's spell took affect and Bruce slowly laid back down and slept. Peter had to hold in a chuckle at the self-satisfied smirk Zatanna threw him as she gestured for him to follow her while Alfred went to sit back down and continuing reading his book

Once the two were far enough away Zatanna suddenly turned and smack Peter across the face with enough force that his head shot to the side. Peter grunted at the action as he turned to see Zatanna glaring at him

"Really? You're that petty about me interrupting you?" Peter gave her a look of slight disbelief

"You know damn well that's not it Peter!" Zatanna said harshly "Don't think for a second I don't recognize the signs…you've been using him again haven't you!"

Peter sighed as he knew what Zatanna was talking about "Okay yes I've been taking Venom out but look I had no other choice half the time" Peter tried to defend himself

Zatanna looked less than convinced before she hugged Peter "Peter…I nearly lost you to that thing once…don't have Diana go through that hell like I did…please"

Peter slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled his childhood friend close and held her as they both stood in the halls of Doctor Fate unaware of the war that was blooming on the horizon

…

It was a few days later that Peter was sitting by Bruce's side playing on his phone while Alfred checked Bruce's vitals. Said man was currently speaking with and thanking Doctor Fate himself for giving them asylum when his cell phone went off

Bruce gave the device a curious look "The tower of fate gets cell phone reception?"

"We are in all places and one" Doctor Fate said in a powerful voice that could stop a lightning bolt in it's tracks

"And yet no Wi-Fi" Peter said dejectedly

The helmeted magical powerhouse turned to leave while Zatanna turned to Bruce's confused look with a grin "I think that's Doctor Fate's way of saying yes it gets cell phone reception"

"You're not answering that master Wayne" Alfred said as he leaned forward on his knees and gave his former ward a stern look

"But-" Bruce tried to reason only to be interrupted

"I know exactly who it is and I don't care" Alfred said tiredly "The call will be diverted"

Bruce looked suspicious at the answer "To where?"

"You know where" Alfred said with a look that caused Bruce to grumble

"Come on Bruce, Barbara can handle it" Peter said to put the man's nerves at ease

Bruce was quite for a moment as he lied there in the bed before Peter saw the gears in his head began to turn and turn to the point he felt almost dizzy watching them. So, he went back to his game

' _Bout to beat my high score anyway'_ Peter thought with a mental sigh

To be honest he wasn't really playing his game, the crapped score more than proved that. He just needed something to keep him occupied since he just found out some rather heart breaking news from Doctor Fate not even an hour ago

His wife was in a coma as a result of Captain Atom going thermonuclear in an attempt to take out Superman…

Peter took this as well as he did when he found out that Manhunter had tried to kill Diana…no he actually took it worse

Thank god that the tower was capable of repairing itself…and the Doctor was wise enough to tell Peter his wife's condition in an area that was made for destroying. Still dint help put Peter at ease

Suddenly he felt someone shaking his shoulders and he looked to see it was Zatanna

Peter gave her a confused look "Uh yeah?"

"Peter…" Zatanna said in a worried tone "I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes"

Peter's eyes widened at that as he looked to see both Alfred and Bruce looking at him with worried expressions of their own, at least he thinks that's the one on Bruce's face

"Sorry" Peter gave them a sheepish smile as he put his phone away "What were you guys talking about?"

Bruce took a deep breath before speaking "Peter…what I'm about to ask you is important and frankly I don't know if you can handle it"

"I'll remember this conversation next time we face Superman" Peter said in a deadpanned voice

"That's not what I mean Peter" Bruce said with a shake of his head "I mean I don't know if you will be able to handle this…not on your own at least"

Peter narrowed his eyes in interest and gestured for the dark knight to continue

"Peter…I want you to lead the others while I recover" Bruce looked Peter in the eye with a serious expression

Peter's eyes widened to the point he thought they might actually fall out from shock "Wait what?!"

* * *

And done.

Short chapter yes but the next one will be longer, I just wanted to set the ground work of things to come this year and introduce a few characters who will play some large roles later on also yeah Bruce just asked Peter to lead the Insurgency for the foreseeable future!


	28. Year Two, Fear and uncertanity take hold

Answers' to reviewer's statements or questions

 **Sithlord king** : Oh trust me, Wonder Woman is going to let Superman and the rest of the League know that when it comes to Peter he's off limits. And yet some people are just going to ignore her…god help them when she finds out

 **redvsblue-1:** Yes, next chapter they'll be brought up

 **treyalexander63917:** Maybe, maybe not… can't say anything without risking possible spoilers

 **texaswookie** : I have one more Marvel hero that I intend to have appear but that'll be in year three and as for what side they'll be on…they could truly care less what's going on in the world only that they can get their job done without any issues

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year two…

"Thank you for coming Hippolyta" Superman nodded towards the mother of Diana and the Queen of the Amazons

She had a similar appearance to Diana only her hair was blonde and she wasn't as…gifted in the chest area as her dark hair daughter is and where's Diana's eyes were blue her's were a soft grey color. She was clad in a tan toga that with a pair of golden bracelets on her wrists and a golden arm band with ancient Greek and Roman engravings on it. Atop her head was a golden crown with a ruby in the center and smaller gems on each side surrounded by stylized swirls in the metal

Behind her were two armored amazon guards standing at attention keeping a watchful eye on him and everything else that could pose a threat to their queen and princess

Hippolyta took her daughter's hand with one of hers and cupped Diana's face with the other "She is my daughter, there is nowhere else I would be"

Clark sighed sadly at the current state of his friend "She was protecting me when this happened"

Hippolyta gave Clark a sad sympathetic smile "This was not your fault Clark. Trust me when I say, as someone who as often wished it was otherwise, my daughter always chooses her own path"

Clark nodded at the truth in her words but still couldn't shake the guilt he was feeling "Earth's finest doctors have examined her. None can say if she'll wake up"

"She will wake" Hippolyta gave Clark a reassuring smile "We will take her to Themyscira. I'm sure your doctors are very competent but we have actual gods we can turn to"

Clark chuckled at that "Yeah…I guess you do. Still I hope she gets better soon…god knows how Spider-man must be taken this, if he's even aware of her state"

"Spider-man?" Hippolyta sked with confusion

"Oh, you know Peter" Clark supplied helpfully thinking that Diana may have not mentioned that her husband was a hero, which he found a little odd but hey maybe the subject never came up

"Peter?" the queen looked even more confused and Clark could even make out the same expression on the guards she brought with her

"Peter…her husband for several years?" Clark said carefully not really understanding why the queen seemed so confused that her daughter is and has been married for over three years' now

Hippolyta's eyes shot opened to the point that Clark half expected her brows to fly into the ceiling, her guards looked equally shocked.

"Diana…she's married…been married?" Hippolyta looked at her daughter in shock at not being aware of this

"She didn't mention that to you?" Clark said surprised "Didn't Cassie ever mention him?"

"Whose Cassie?" Hippolyta asked

"Cassandra Sandsmark, Wonder girl?" Clark said as he scratched his head "Uh…her protégé?"

"Since when does she have a student?!" Hippolyta asked in shock

"Almost two years now…" Clark said with a wince as he realized that Diana has been keeping quite a bit from her mother

Hippolyta was about to press Clark for more information that he felt like he shouldn't be talking about when suddenly the alarm went off

 **Proximity Alert. Proximity Alert**

Clark immediately rushed into the hall and saw Robin running towards him

"What is it?!" Clark yelled

"Um…we have a visitor" Robin said as he pointed out towards the window to reveal...

"Sinestro" Clark growled at the leader and founder of the Yellow Lanterns that have since to become known as the Sinestro Corps

The Korugarian floated there in space with his arms crossed and a arrogant smirk on his face. It was then that Hippolyta had rounded the corner with her two alert guards

"What's happening?" the queen of the Amazons demanded

"Go!" Clark yelled towards the mother of Diana "Get Diana to the teleporter!"

He then turned and zoomed out into space towards Sinestro who created a spiked shield and yelled "Wait! I'm not here to-"

Clark ignored the command and rammed into the leader of the Yellow Lanterns and flew him right into the moon with the force of a nuclear detonation, the impact was silent as debris was shot hundreds of meters into the air and some of it further and began to float aimlessly in the low gravity environment

Clark grabbed the man by the head and prepared to deliver a powerful punch into his bleeding face when he yelled again "Stop! I'm not here to fight you!"

Clark paused and stared at the nemesis of Green Lantern with a hard look on his face

"I'm here to warn you…they're coming…they would see this world returned to the chaos that was consuming it" Sinestro said as blood was leaking out of his nose

"They're coming for you, Superman!"

…

Peter was currently sitting in a room that had dozens of floating platforms in it along with hundreds of small little orbs of energy of varying colors, some of which that Peter can't identify as he thought over what Bruce just told him several hours ago…

He wanted Spider-man to lead the Insurgency until he recovers!

"Thought I might find you in here" Zatanna's voice suddenly echoed through the room

Peter looked towards the approaching form of Zatanna with a sheepish smile "I uh…needed some time to think is all and what better place than the room of…what's it called again?"

Zatanna smirked as she sat down next to Peter and removed her heels and rested against his shoulder "A long complicated name that you'll forget within the hour"

"Right" Peter said with a nod as he started aimlessly at the passing constellations of energy orbs with a thoughtful expression

"So…Bruce just named you his second in command and has given you total control until he's back in action…what ya going to do now?" Zatanna asked as she looked towards Peter

Peter snorted "Use my new found power and give it back to Bruce or better yet Oracle, she's a helluva lot more qualified than me"

"Peter, you'll be fine. Bruce didn't just give this position to you because he thought 'Eh what the hell, let's see how he can do'. He gave it to you because he knows you'll do him proud" Zatanna said

Peter hummed at that before lying on his back followed soon by Zatanna who rested her head on his chest much to his worry

"Uhh Zee…" Peter said carefully

"Hmm?" the mistress of magic looked at him with a playful look in her eye

"You do know that I'm married, right?" Peter said with a raised brow

"I know…" Zatanna said sadly as she went back to resting her head on Peter's chest and looking up into the ceiling that seemed to be miles high with small distant star like lights near the top "…Sometimes I wish it was me though…"

Peter had nothing to really say about that except for "I'm sorry Zee…"

Zatanna chuckled sadly "I know, but I also know that you don't regret falling in love with Diana and marrying her…"

The two laid there in a semi awkward silence before Zatanna finally spoke "Peter…"

"Yeah?"

"...Grail?"

"UGH! It was a moment of weakness" Peter said with an annoyed expression 'Several dozen moments of weakness…that I can confidently remember at least…'

"I mean she just really doesn't seem the type even when you were under Venom's influence" Zatanna said with a look of disbelief on her face

"Yeah well she didn't strike me as the type to hook up with a guy that once sucker punched her grand uncle into a star but hey it happened" Peter said with a shrug

"How'd Diana take it when she found out that you use to screw someone that's on several occasions nearly killed her and the Justice League?" Zatanna asked with a sigh before she felt Peter stiffen "Of god you didn't tell her, did you?"

"…I told Ben and Kaine, does that count?" Peter said with a cough

"No…"

It was then that Peter heard his phone ring and he quickly reached for it and saw who was calling. Zatanna watched Peter's face turn serious before he looked towards her

"Can you give me a few minutes? This is kind of important"

"Don't trust me?" Zatanna said with the faintest traces of hurt in her tone

"No, but I don't want to mention this until I'm certain it'll happen. Don't want to get any body's hopes up" Peter said as he sat up along with Zatanna

"Who is it?" Zatanna asked as she stood and placed her heels back on and straightened her top hat

"An 'old' friend of mine…" Peter said enigmatically

Zatanna sighed "Well you got the whole keeping cards close to the chest part down for being a leader, just remember that I'm here if you want to talk alright?"

"I know Zee…and thanks, not for just helping me and Bruce…but for everything" Peter gave her a grateful smile

"It's the least I can do Peter" Zatanna said with smile as she turned and made her way out of the room

It wasn't until she was a good distance from the room that Doctor Fate suddenly appeared before her and stared at her, his expression unreadable behind the helmet of his. Zatanna narrowed her eyes at the powerful sorcerer

"What?"

"Careful Miss Zatara…" the wearer of the helmet of Nabu said cryptically as he waked past her

Zatanna watched him go with a frown on her beautiful face wondering what the hell was his problem before returning to her room.

* * *

And done.

Yeah… Zatanna seems to be getting a little comfortable with Peter and now Sinestro appears with a warning and we find out that Diana seems to have been keeping a lot of secrets from her mother who will want some answers when Diana recovers…

Next chapter the Insurgency gains another ally and Peter discovers something rather unfortunate and makes a decision that'll have serious ramifications for years to come…


	29. Year Two, Bad news

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year two…

It was an almost week after Peter was made temporary head of the Insurgency by Bruce that he was given one of the biggest shocks of his life. Peter had returned to New York and headed for his and Diana's apartment and proceeded to get a few things that he may need for what he has planned that were still there when he realized that he was bleeding from his nose and his vision briefly

That and his spider sense was starting to flare ever so subtly that Peter almost missed it…almost

So, he thought it best to stop by Clair Temple, the city's resident vigilante nurse operating out in Hell's kitchen and have her give him a quick check up before he heads off to meet Barbara so they can begin to coordinate on brining Superman down, with some creative input from Bruce who had no qualms with advising the two while he was recovering

Safe to say he was not prepared for the bomb she dropped in his lap

"Did you just say that I have…cancer?" Peter gave her an incredulous expression "Because I'm pretty sure that's what you said!"

"Yes I did and well… it's bad" Clair said with a sigh as she placed his X-rays up for him to see "I mean we're talking bone marrow, lungs, prostate, breast, and even a few tumors starting to already grow in your brain"

Peter eyed the scans with a critical eye, and had to admit Clair was right, it looked bad, like he won't last a year with how extensive it is. He then looked towards Clair with a frown "Estimations?"

"Taking your healing factor into account I'd say maybe and this is a big maybe…two years if you're lucky" Clair said with a saddened gaze "Not so lucky… a year tops"

"Surprised that it's that bad" Peter commented as he returned his attention to his X-rays

Clair rubbed her eyes in exhaustion "Peter while you've always had radiation in your blood stream on the account of the spider bite all those years ago, it was low enough that your healing factor was able to handle it but…"

"But taking the equivalent of a nuclear bomb's worth of radiation like I did from Atom's blast the other day proved too much…and considering that his energy isn't exactly regular radiation it's a miracle I'm not dead yet" Peter said already expecting for some time now

He wasn't dumb enough to think that he'd wouldn't suffer any consequences from taking a blast from Captain Atom's energy beams…he just didn't think it'd be this bad is all. A tumor maybe and very likely some sort of cancer but not this much

Clair nodded at his statement before she continued "And it's not just that Peter, the pill you took that can make you as strong as Superman. I ran some tests based off what you've told me and what Oracle sent me in exchange for offering my services and I've discovered that it accelerates the effects of your cancer, meaning every time you take it-"

"I get worse and kills me all the quicker…any suggestions?" Peter asked the woman as he began to redress in his suit

"Professional or not?" Clair gave him a look that said she was more inclined to the latter and follow it with a smack upside the head

"Both" Peter said with a smirk as he slid on his top, his chest was now sporting a large scar that Peter knew will never heal completely. Diana was going to freak when she sees it _'Hmm maybe if I mention it was superman that caused this she'll be less inclined to help him…'_

"Professionally I'd say start to get your affairs in order… not so professional…whatever you have planned please promise me you'll really think on it before actually doing it" Clair said quietly

"What do you mean?" Peter asked with a puzzled frown

"Peter I've known you since you were a fifteen-year-old lanky punk trying to make a difference in this city that was well on its way to becoming the love child of Gotham and Metropolis and the personal kingdom of the Anti-Christ. And I know that this-" Clair pointed to the X-rays "-Won't stop you. You'll figure something out and when you do… I just hope that whatever it is, you don't end up coming to regret it later on…"

Peter slid on his mask and gave Clair an honest expression that he knew she would be able to see regardless of the fabric "Honestly Clair…I already have"

…

Two days later… Gotham City…

…

"Where is he?" Jim Gordon stood across from his daughter with a stern expression

"Who?" Barbara said with confusion

"Batman" Jim said with growing annoyance at his daughter's denial

"I don't know what you're-" Barbara began only to be interrupted by her father's yell

"STOP IT!"

Barbara seemed slightly startled by his outburst but quickly schooled her features as he continued

"I've spent years playing my part. Letting you and Bruce Wayne do what you felt you needed to do" Jim said before taking a deep breath "But I'm done pretending. I know about Batgirl. I always knew who Bruce was"

Barbara watched him for a long time before she spoke quietly "How long have you known?"

"I've known since the first night you put on that costume and snuck out of your bedroom window with Dick Grayson" Jim said with a sigh of annoyance

"How?" Barbara said shocked at hearing her father knew from the start

"HOW? I'M A DETECTIVE!" Jim said in outrage as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, he wouldn't be able to call himself a good parent if he wasn't aware of his own child's nightly activities at least some of the time

Jim than started to pace the room "Now where's Batman?"

"He's... well, it's hard to explain and it won't help you to know" Barbara said awkwardly

"How about you let me be the judge of that for once" Jim said with a snort as he scanned the shadows for Batman

"His spine was snapped like a tooth pick and he's currently in a tower floating outside of time and space protected by my ex-girlfriend and a guy who can wear a cape and helmet as good as Darth Vader can" Spider-man said as he emerged from the shadows dressed in his black suit, much to Barbara's concern

Jim stared at the wall crawler for a moment before he sighed "Okay she was right, that doesn't help at all"

"Should listen to her more often than" Spider-man chuckled as he turned towards Oracle "By the way you owe me twenty bucks on him always knowing"

Barbara gave him a glare of annoyance as she crossed her arms "Yeah see me after this who thing is over and we'll talk"

"Assuming me live long enough" Peter chuckled as he looked at Jim and frowned under his mask as he noticed something…off about the man. It didn't take long for Peter to realize what it was thanks to Venom whispering what it was

Peter than looked towards Barbara than back towards Jim before he coughed awkwardly "I'll uh… I'll give you two some privacy"

"What why?" Barbara asked in confusion while her father steeped forward with a saddened expression on his face

"Barbara…" Jim said hesitantly as he crouched down to his daughter's level who looked concerned

Peter tuned out what the man was telling his daughter as he made his way towards the wall that hid Barbara's control center, he could already sense that the Birds of Prey were inside. He leaned against it and watched the two remaining members of the Gordon family talk with a sympathetic expression

' _ **Shame he doesn't have me…'**_ Venom hissed darkly in Peter's mind

' _Not now Venom…'_ Peter thought with narrowed eyes, already seeing the faintest traces of that inky substance at the corners of his vision

' _ **With me, you don't have to worry about those unfortunate deformities killing you or spreading any further than they already have. I am curious though, when are you going to tell the rest? What are you going to tell your poor Diana 'if' she wakes up?**_ ' Venom asked with a dark chuckle. The symbiote couldn't have hoped for a better outcome. Now it's host has to keep it around or risk dying and Venom knows that deep down…Peter doesn't want to die, at least not anytime soon…

' _I intend to tell Bruce after this meeting. As for the rest…when it becomes relevant. We have bigger things to worry about than me having cancer'_ Peter said before he shut Venom out of his mind and sighed as he saw Barbara activate the door mechanism

He pushed off the wall and watched as Jim gaped at the sight of Batwoman, Batgirl, Catwoman, Black Canary, Black Cat, and Huntress standing behind him at the ready.

"Yeah I know, we look awesome" Peter shrugged while Batgirl chuckled

"Nice suit Spider-man" Black Cat said with a certain tone that said she was less than pleased to see on him

Peter sighed "I'll explain later…" he then clapped his hands together "Now, whose ready to overthrow a crazed alien dictator and his army of mindless idiots and hopefully live long enough to laugh about it over a beer several years from now?"

* * *

And done.

Another short chapter yes and the next few may be like that but don't worry they'll get longer soon as Spider-man and the Ultimates begin their mission. Also, we now see the results of Peter taking a blast from Captain Atom and now ironically has to rely on the thing that may end up turning him into a monster to keep him alive until he finds a way to cure his less than stellar health… yeah things are not looking so good for Spidey and they'll only going to get worse

So, next chapter deals with the Insurgency growing more and Peter, Barbara and Bruce devising a plan to take down Superman and his regime while they soon discover that Superman's forces are growing as well…we also get a peek of what Diana is dreaming about in her coma. The fate of the Teen Titans will also finally come to light


	30. Year Two, A dreamer, A leader

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **charger2040** : Diana won't find out about Peter's cancer for a while since in year two she's out like a lightbulb. And as for why I dislike Naruto well I could always send a PM telling why but the main reason is Naruto himself is an idiot, Sauske's redemption is a joke and the romances for most of the character's suck

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : His reasons will be shown later on why he can't just take a dip in a Lazarus pit or head on over to Thmeyscira for a bit of that Purple ray action

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year two…

 **RING…RING…RING…RING**

Diana groaned as she buried her head under her covers as the sound of her alarm went off beside her. She waited for it to hopefully stop before she pulled the covers off and slammed her hand down on the device, shattering it to pieces

"And that's why I buy the cheap ones" Peter said as he entered the room with a smile

Diana gave him a playful look as she laid back in bed "Peter…why are up so early?"

Peter shrugged "Was hoping to bring you breakfast in bed but well…I didn't want to risk suffering the same fate as alarm clock number seventy over there"

Diana gave him an amused look "Is that right?"

Peter nodded before they both heard what sounded like multiple people running towards the room "Well that and our little munchkins may have had something to do with it"

Suddenly two little four-year old's, a boy and girl, brushed past Peter and jumped into heir Diana's form and hugged her

"MOMMY!" the girl yelled in delight as she snuggled into Diana's chest while the boy placed a kiss on her cheek

"Good morning mother" he said much quitter compared to his sibling

Diana smiled warmly at her son and daughter "Good morning April, and you to Richard"

Peter than made his way over to the three before he picked them all up with his enhanced strength "Family hug!"

He then began to spin them around much to Richard and April's delight as Diana laughed-

"How utterly pathetic" a dark voice spoke up and suddenly Diana found herself standing in an empty room that felt cold suddenly

Diana turned to the source of the voice and growled at who she saw

"ARES! Why are you here!" the princess growled out and balled her fists

Ares shrugged "Just wanted to see what it is that your dreaming about to be honest… have to admit though, you and the Spider do make such lovely children"

Diana watched the war god circle her with a smirk before he stooped and stared at her "Tell me Diana, do you truly believe that you and your precious Peter can still have this-" he gestured to the room before looking towards her "-After all that's happened?"

Diana stared at Ares with a narrowed gaze "Yes… I do"

Ares watched his half-sister for moment before shrugging "Good luck with that…"

"What do you mean by that Ares?!" Dian said as she took a step towards the war god before he suddenly vanished but not before leaving some rather cryptic words for her

"I'll be surprised if you even recognize him when you reunite dear sister…"

Diana's brow furrowed at that before she suddenly felt some one tugging in her hand. She looked down to see it was Richard watching her with a curious expression

"Mother, are you okay?"

Diana nodded before she leaned down and gave her son a kiss on the head "Yes dear, mommy's just thinking is all. Now go get your sister, I believe a trip to you Aunt and Uncle is due"

Richard smiled before he ran to his room followed closely by his sister as Peter appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck "You know, I think I'll be able to convince Ben and MJ to take them for the night so you and I can uh…discuss some things"

Diana moaned as she looked over her shoulder at Peter with a coy grin "Like what?"

Peter kissed her on the lips and smiled "Like wheatear or not you can still look good tied up in a giant spider web or not"

Diana hummed at the thought as she began to press herself into Peter "Guess we'll find out later no?"

Peter smirked as he brought her into another kiss

…

In the outside world Diana was being watched over by her mother who couldn't help but wonder what it is that Diana was dreaming about that would have her smile ever so slightly

' _Perhaps it's this Peter…'_ the queen thought as she gazed out towards the sea

…

Peter was currently standing behind Jim Gordon who was preparing to address the former members of what appeared to be most of the GCPD with Harvey Bullock and his partner Renee Montoya flanking him on each side

Behind Peter were Black Canary, Huntress, Batwoman, and Catwoman who were also watching the crowd with a careful eye

Jim looked at the group before him before he cleared his throat "It's boiling over out there. Superman doesn't understand. Gotham won't just sit still while super powered thugs take over the city"

"Church comish!" one of the officers towards that back yelled in agreement while many of his fellow officers nodded as well

Peter chuckled quietly at the comment and he saw that Jim himself seemed to be struggling not to grin before he continued his speech

"He thinks soldiers marching in, declaring curfews and beating people up will result in order" Jim smirked than "But Gotham citizens have never been known for their compliance"

"Damn straight!" a man who belongs with GCPD's SWAT team said loudly with several of his men clapping him on the back

Jim nodded at the man "We know this. We know that violence alone doesn't get the job done"

' _ **Oh but it makes it sooooo much funner…'**_ Venom hissed quietly in Peter's mind

"We don't have a job anymore" one of the female cops said that was near the front of the crowd said with a saddened face

Jim looked at her with an understanding look "We still have a job to do. It just got a lot harder and a lot bigger"

Peter couldn't resist and let out a snicker that was heard by a few people both behind him and in the crowd. Huntress rolled her eyes as did Black Canary while Catwoman and Batwoman were both smirking

Harvey looked like he was tempted to say something about Jim's choice of words but thought better of it and just settled for giving the man a smile that said 'Yeah I ain't letting this go for a long time Jim'

Jim mentally face palmed _'Sounded better in my head…'_

He then took a deep breath and continued "We need to protect Gotham's citizens from their so-called protectors and we need to keep our city safe"

It was than a man from the crowd stepped forward "And how do you propose we do that commissioner?" he then gestured to Harvey "You know what happened to Bullock. He had a badge in his hand when they did that to him"

Peter at that moment leaned into Catwoman's ear and whispered "Harvey's face was already the scene of injustice acts before they even touched him"

Catwoman had to stifle a laugh "Your awful…"

Harvey sent the two a glare of annoyance before he turned to the guy who mentioned his beat down from a group of Superman's soldiers earlier "Yeah, I did have a badge in my hand. And now I'm standing here for a reason"

Jim than stepped forward and raised his voice "You won't need your badges anymore!"

As Jim continued his speech Peter heard Black Canary's ear piece go off with the voice of Guy Gardner one of the four green Lanterns of Earth or three now since according to Dinah through Guy, Kyle Rayner was missing and presumed dead and given what Superman did to Oliver Queen…

Peter shook his head to clear it of the dark thoughts trying to take route in it

"Guy what is it?" Black Canary asked

" _Oracle's mystery person on the inside was right about the location of the battle"_ Guy said in a serious tone that Peter has rarely heard from the man _"And it's not good. All your fears about Superman didn't prepare me for this level of insanity. I think Superman is working with the Sinestro Corps"_

"Wait what?" Peter said as he turned his head to Dinah who looked equally shocked

Peter quickly approached Dinah and pressed his finger to her ear piece and had his suit connect him to it "Guy it's Peter can you repeat that?"

" _Peter?"_ Guy said in surprise at hearing his old friend's voice _"Much as I want to catch up with you at the moment I'm afraid I'm now pressed for time but yeah I think Superman has actually gone over to the dark side"_

"So Superman now has an apparent army of Yellow Lanterns at his disposal…great" Peter said with a sigh of annoyance

Guy nodded even though no one could see it _"This thing just got way bigger than the Guardians realize. I have to return to Oa. I don't know how long it'll be until I can come back with a way to bring Superman down"_

"Copy that Guy, do what you can. Even if it means getting the backing of Atrocitus and his Corps instead" Peter said as the powerful leader of the Red Lanterns came to mind

" _Heh, I know that old Arty wouldn't mind tearing Superman a new one"_ Guy chuckled before his voice grew serious _"Try to stay alive Webs yeah? I still want to have a drinking buddy when I get back"_

Peter smirked at that "And here I already had the funeral planned out. Don't worry Guy, until you get back with hopefully a couple hundred Lanterns we'll try not to do anything stupid"

Guy on the other line smirked _"Anyone else said that I might believe them, but since it's coming from Spider-man, I'm going to have to call bullshit"_

Peter smiled at the accurate statement "Stay safe Guy…"

" _You to web head, and tell Ben and MJ that I said sup_ " Guy said before he ended the call

"Things are about to get complicated, aren't they?" Dinah looked at Peter who nodded

"Oh yes they are" Peter said as he turned to see a woman who spoke up earlier approach the sort of stage that Jim was on

"We won't need our badges anymore? Your asking us to quit the force? How are we supposed to pay our bills?" the woman said in disbelief

"Money won't be much of an issue" Catwoman said as she stepped forward

The woman gave Selina a look if contempt "Maybe not for you thief. But my kids are used to a certain lifestyle that includes extravagances like food!"

"Enough with the attitude" Renee said as she crossed her arms under her chest

"We have a private benefactor. You will all be very well taken care of financially" Peter said before he shrugged "can't say that they will but hey who cares, it's money being offered up on a silver platter"

Jim gave the woman a look of understanding "I understand your concerns and I didn't bring you here to waste your time"

"Why did you bring us here?" the woman asked with suspicion

Jim's face grew serious at this "Because your good police. You care about this city and its people. And every single one of you has stood up to authority without fear when you thought it was the right thing to do. Some of you have even stood up to me"

"Yeah and I still got suspended for it" a guy from the back yelled in good humor which earned a chuckle from Jim

Jim than placed his hands on his waist and spoke in a clear and loud voice "I'm offering you a chance to stand up for what's right again! I'm offering you a chance to be police!"

It was than another man from the crowd spoke up "How? How are we supposed to do the job with 'them' in our city?"

It was then that Peter spoke up "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages… and whatever the hell Harvey is- "Screw you bug boy"- As of now you all will be witnessing a revolutionary breakthrough in biotechnology"

Peter than snapped his fingers and Batwoman stepped forward and held up a small pill

"This here" Peter gestured to the small pill "Will help solve all of your problems with Superman's band of Judge Dredd rejects"

"What's it do?" another person asked from the crowd

"I'm glad you asked kind sir" Peter said as he looked to Jim "Jim be a sport and take the pill"

Jim nodded before eh grabbed it and swallowed the enhancing drug. Peter in the meantime went over towards Renee and held out his hand "My dear if you'd be so kind…"

The woman gave Peter a skeptical look as she handed him her side arm and no sooner did she do it that Peter turned around and fired into Jim's head at point blank range. The crowd was stunned while Jim didn't so much as flinch as the bullet bounced of his head and fell to the ground

"One of these beauties has a host of benefits that come with it including but not limited to strength on par with the likes of Superman, durability that'll let you walk through a nuclear minefield and not get so much as a scratch on you. Warning side effects may include trouble sleeping, random moments of arousal and constipation or chest pain. This spill shouldn't be taken with alcohol or with an erection lasting more than four hours and make sure to ask your doctor if your healthy enough to kick the crap out of Superman…any questions?" Peter said as he gave the crowd an expectant look

"It was than a man with a hook on his arm that Peter remembers going by the name Cash spoke up with a grin on his face "Yeah, why didn't you just lead with that in the first place?"

Peter couldn't help but smile as he saw everyone in the room taking a step forward willing to aid the Insurgency in stopping Superman

' _First week and I've gathered an army…so far so good'_ Peter thought

…

"So how'd it go?" Bruce asked from his bed as Peter sans his black suit and Barbara entered his room

"Well Jim was able to convince them that standing up to Superman and his meta human army was the best thing they can do" Peter said as he hopped on to the wall and folded his arms across his chest "But Jim didn't stick to the original plan I'm afraid"

Barbara gave him a smirk "You mean the one where you wanted my father to drop to the ground after shooting him in the head and you suddenly saying oh wait now I remember i have to wait five minutes before the pills affects take place?"

"Oh come on, it would have been funny" Peter whined

Barbara shook her head in slight disbelief and amusement at the man's antics while Bruce cleared his throat loudly

"Let's get back to the part where Superman and Sinesrto are now allies" Bruce said grimly

"Yeah, they also imprisoned the Green Lanterns who came here to arrest Superman ironically enough" Barbara said as she pulled out her laptop "Bruce things aren't looking good and it'll be some time until Guy gets back with any kind of re-enforcements"

"Considering how much of a threat Sinestro is to the Green Lanterns and Superman himself, it'll be some time until the Guardians can gather a sufficient force to fight them" Bruce said in deep thought

"It can't take that long can it?" Barbara asked with a frown

"Babs" Peter said getting the red head's attention "The Corps has over several thousand other sectors that are likely going through their own crap, they can't just drop everything and rush here to fix our problems without risking something worse in another sector from happening"

"Peter's right Barbara, the Guardians won't be able to get here any time soon…maybe months" Bruce said as he rubbed his head before looking towards Peter "Your contact said they found something of interest?"

Peter nodded "Yep, they're part of this mercenary group that's being led by some unknown leader that's having them tear up an island out in the middle of nowhere. According to them, they found Kryptonite"

"How much?" Barbara asked "Thanks to the Justice League any remaining Kryptonite on earth after Metropolis has been located and destroyed"

"Thirty kilos" Peter said

Both Barbara's eyes and Bruce's widened at that amount which caused Peter to chuckle

"Yeah and according to them, the group they're with may have found even more buried in other parts of the island"

"Bruce, if we could just get a few pounds of that-" Barbara started only for Bruce to interrupt her as he kept his gaze on Peter

"What do you have in mind?"

Peter stared at the crippled man for a long time before he spoke "I'm going to need a team to go retrieve some of it. Having some Kryptonite on hand my come in handy when we make our move against Superman"

Bruce nodded at that before looking towards Barbara "Get the Birds ready and see if you can have Jim ge-"

"Actually Bruce…" Peter said as he hopped of the wall and gave the man a sheepish look "…I kind of already have a few people in mind that can help us"

Bruce looked at Peter with a questioning look "Who?"

"The Ultimates"

* * *

And done.

So, next chapter Peter beings to reassemble his team with a few newcomers and the Insurgency learns from a surprising source what happened to the Teen Titans…


	31. Year Two, A proposistion

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **my 3 eggs** : I'll see what I can do for a Fantastic Four story with Peter and Sue

 **charger2040** : I am aware that the girl is named April and it was intentional…you'll see why soon enough. Also, Diana by that time will be aware of Peter's condition and she may hit Superman far harder than in the comics… you don't give the woman's husband cancer and force him into a very reluctant partnership with Venom which will leave Peter quite changed by then and not expect an ass kicking

 **shadowman64100** : No, I'm afraid X-23 will net be appearing…least not in this one. In Injustice 2 on the other hand…we'll see

 **Yo** : I actually got a rather unique story between these two cooking that I plan to have up by December and I think it's the most original idea for these two ever…hopefully it will be still by than

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC character seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year two…

Peter watched as Bruce and Barbara stared at him for several long minutes before Bruce finally spoke. He was less than pleased

"That's out of the question" the man said with a glare

Peter gave the dark knight a look of confusion "Uh why?"

"Several of your former teammates are killers" Bruce said with a pointed look on his face

"Oh come on Bruce-" Peter started only to be interrupted by Bruce

"Peter, people like Garrick and Wild Cat I can handle but I will not let someone like Grifter or even Deathstroke in on this" Bruce said before turning to Barbara "Get the Birds ready and have Jim get a few men to help us-"

"No" Peter said in a stern tone that caused Bruce to look at him with a raised brow while Barbara slowly wheeled back while watching the two men "Look Bruce I get it, you don't want to lower us to the same levels that Superman has no problem playing on but The Ultimates, no offence Babs, are the only ones that can get this job done"

"How so?" Bruce gave the man a expectant look "Convince me how they can accomplish what Barbara's team can't"

"For one, none of them are pregnant like Dinah is" Peter said as he crossed his arms "Second aside from Grifter, no one else on the team is really into the whole killing their enemies since I can't seem to find Deathstroke. Thirdly, this team is use to these sorts of black ops missions. The Birds aren't"

Barbara frowned at that statement "Hey my team ha-"

"Babs" Peter looked to her with a narrowed gaze "This is a **war** against **paramilitary** **forces**. Not a bunch of street thugs and maybe the occasional trained mercenary. Once more, if this mission goes south than the Insurgency won't lose any valuable assets from it"

"Except you" Bruce pointed out "Because I know for a fact you're going with them"

"Well yeah that's part of the reason…" Peter said with a shrug

Bruce watched Peter for a long moment before he sighed "Peter I'll let you do this, but if things do go wrong…The Insurgency won't help you. Not only because some of those members of yours are borderline career criminals but also because we need to train and prepare our forces for the galactic war that's going to break out when Guy gets back with his men"

"We also need to start going over all possible strategies on how to deal with Sinestro's men. I doubt Superman will be able to really keep them in line" Barbara said as she began pulling up all available information she has on the yellow lantern corps

"Fine" Peter said as he rubbed his eyes in exhaustion, it's been a long day to be honest

"Peter…" Bruce suddenly spoke up and caught the web slinger's attention "We need to talk…"

"About?" Peter said with a raised brow

"About your condition" the voice of Claire Temple echoed through the room before she appeared in the door way with her medical bag followed by Alfred who was carrying a few more

"So much for doctor patient confidentiality" Peter said in a dry tone

"All I said was that you have a health issue that should be addressed" Clair said as she began taking things out of her bag

"Peter what sort of condition is it?" Bruce asked with a curious gaze

Peter looked at the man for a moment before he lifted his shirt to reveal a less than attractive scar on his chest "Yeah turns out getting blasted by Captain Atom because of Superman isn't the best thing for one's health"

"Radiation poisoning" Bruce said with wide eyes starting to see what was affecting Peter "And if I'm right than that means-"

"Cancer" Peter said as he let his shirt down with a sad smile "Not the good kind, actually I don't think there is a good kind but you know what I mean. The kind you can actually treat and survive from if you're lucky which I'm apparently not this time around. And Based on mine and Clair's estimates I have maybe two years before my healing factor gives out and well…"

"Is this why you've been wearing Venom more often?" Bruce asked with some concern

"Yeah" Peter nodded before continuing "While I'm wearing him, he halts the progression of my cancer and well and keeps it from getting worse when I use one of the pills"

"At the risk of you losing yourself even further to that thing" Bruce said with a frown

"Don't worry, I'm only wearing him for missions I'll actually need it. Sides me and Clair are considering possible alternatives that can help me" Peter said

"Well there's always the Laz" Barbara began only to be interrupted by Bruce and Peter

"No!" both men said with a shake of their heads

"That actually might make me worse" Peter said a bit concerned

"he's right, while the Lazarus pit can heal Peter's cancer, he'll risk going insane like Ra's has" Bruce said with a sigh as he rubbed his temples

"That and in my current condition, I really don't want to risk that" Peter said as he rubbed his wrists absently "Least not now…"

"Okay than what about the purple ray?" the red head said with a raised brow "I'm sure that Queen Hippolyta won't mind helping out the husband of her daughter"

"Maybe but she and I have never met and even than I don't know how to get to Themyscira which has likely joined Superman's side because of Diana" Peter said with a frown as he cupped his chin

"Can't you maybe sneak in than?" Clair asked with a raised brow

"Could…if I knew how" Peter said with a sigh "Sadly I don't know the island's layout and the only one that does that I know is Cassi and I don't know where the hell she is!"

Barbara frowned as she looked towards Bruce "What did happen to the Titans Bruce? I haven't been able to locate Tim yet and so far, our inside source hasn't mentioned them being captured"

Suddenly Doctor Fate appeared from the doorway "That is because they are no longer in this realm. Surrounded by phantoms and shades"

"…The hell does that mean?" Clair asked with a frown

"The Phantom zone…Superman has a device in his fortress that can send people there if he feels their too dangerous" Bruce said with a disturbed look on his face

"How do you know this?" Barbara asked the powerful sorcerer

Doctor Fate angled his helmet toward the woman "The god of war Ares came to me with this information…I've checked to confirm he's telling the truth"

"Your telling me that the Titans are in a place that some of the worst being in the universe are imprisoned?!" Peter said in shock "Superman put Cassie in there?"

"My god Clark…what've you become" Bruce said quietly to himself before he leaned back in his bead "If they are in the Phantom zone we won't be able to get to them. Superman has increased the security of his fortress and now has his robotic guards securing it"

"So what we just leave them in there?!" Peter said angrily

"No…but we won't be able to get into it until Superman is taken down or at the very least until the Green Lanterns get back and a few can help us break in and retrieve them" Bruce said

"…If I'm still alive by than…I want to lead that mission" Peter said with a straight face "I'm not leaving my pseudo younger sister or her friends in that hell hole"

"Agreed" Bruce nodded before he looked towards Barbara "Begin compiling all the information we have on Superman's forces guarding his fortress"

"I'll get right on it after we get back to the base" Barbara said as she began typing into her computer before she looked towards Peter with a stern glare "But I want in on this searching for a way to help you thing too Peter. You won't be able to both manage the Insurgency, go on missions and search for a cure for your cancer on your own"

"But Clair c-" Peter began only for said nurse to interrupt him

"Actually I'll be busy helping Mr. Wayne here with his recovery. I used to be a physical therapist at the hospital before I became a nurse" Clair said as she continued to set up her things with the aid of Alfred

Peter than looked towards Barbara and sighed "Fine you can help…but be honest, are you also doing this to maybe help your father too?"

"What gave it away?" Barbara asked dryly

Peter responded by sticking his tongue out at her which she responded with flipping him the bird.

…

It was several days later that Peter along with Felicia Hardy dressed in civvies were sitting in a bar located in downtown Miami Florida waiting for their fellow Ultimates members to show up…least the ones that were still alive and could be found

Martian Manhunter couldn't for obvious reasons and Black Siren had politely declined given that she suffered a rather serious stroke two months ago

"So why are we really going to this island?" Felica asked as she took a sip of her beer "I know it isn't just because of the potential Kryptonite"

Peter looked around the bar for a moment before he leaned in and told her why he was going to this island "The green armored guy that worked with Otto and Joker…my contacts confirmed that he'll be there"

Felicia's eyes widened at that "If that's true then why haven't you told Bruce about this?"

Peter's lack of a response didn't sit too well with Felica who was beginning to grow concerned with Peter's behavior over the past few days. He's become more withdrawn and reclusive. He was also starting to get more aggressive in his training of the new recruits, hitting them a little harder than what was necessary

It was clear to her… Venom was beginning to take its hold on Peter and at this rate, there might not be a Peter left in a few months…

' _I'll have to keep an eye on him, because between Superman and a Venom influenced Peter who's starting to show signs of having another 'episode'…I'd rather take the damn alien'_ Felica thought as she turned towards the door and saw Cole Cash aka Grifter without his iconic mask approaching the two being followed by Jay Garrick aka the first Flash who looked to be in good physical shape considering he was nearing his late fifties and Ted Grant aka Wildcat who was around the same age but had a body that rivaled Bruce's

"So what's this I hear about a potential suicide mission?" Cole asked with a smirk as he sat across from Peter and Felica along with Jay while Ted stayed standing and gave the two younger members a watchful gaze

"Basically we head to an mysterious island in the middle of the ocean, find some Kryptonite, fight some bad guys and somehow make it off the island in one piece" Peter said as he leaned forward and stared at his old teammates "You guys in?"

"Fuck it" Cole said with a shrug before taking Peter's untouched beer and started to chug it

"I'm in, mainly too keep an eye on you all" Ted said with a smirk

Peter nodded before looking towards the final member "Jay?"

The older man had a thoughtful look on his face for a long time before he nodded with a small smile "I think I have enough in me for one last run"

Peter stared at the older man for a moment before nodding and leaning back in his seat "Alright than so here's the plan…"

* * *

And done.

So next chapter the team with a surplice addition head off to the island were things quickly begin to spiral out of control as an unforeseen adversary joins the fray between the Ultimates and Doc Ock's men!


	32. Year Two, Ultimates deploy

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

Year two…

* * *

' _Well…this is sure to be one helluva mission'_ Peter thought with a sign as he finished equipping himself in the suit he'll be wearing for this mission.

It was a thin lightweight suit capable of bending both light and sound waves to render him invisible and had the added bonus of cloaking him from motion sensors, thermal and muffled the sound of his heart beat so someone like Superman couldn't hear it.

Now granted the Symbiote is capable of doing the same things and offering far greater protection, but Peter promised both Bruce and Felecia that he wasn't going to wear it… but they never said he couldn't bring it with him

' _What they don't know won't hurt them…hopefully'_ Peter thought as he picked up the small containment device that currently housed Venom and placed it in a small compartment on his belt.

He quickly ran a thorough diagnostic on his suit before rechecking three more times before he was satisfied that everything was in working order. He quickly grabbed a few extra web cartridges and a few of the new variant he was working on. Peter also made sure to grab a few of the pills incase things got a bit too rough.

Several minutes later Peter was making his way through the halls towards the hanger that held the craft that the Ultimates will be taking to the island when he heard a voice call out to him

"Oi Spidey!"

Peter stopped and looked over his shoulder and was shocked to see the Scarlet Spider running up to him "Ben?"

The married man gave Peter a chuckle as he slapped Peter on the shoulder "What you thought I was going to miss this?"

Peter stared at his brother for several long moments before he let out a heavy sigh and gave the clone a pointed look "Don't make me regret this Ben, I mean it"

Ben gave Peter a small nod "I know…but you need me"

"How so?" Peter scoffed as he resumed his trek to the hanger with Ben

"You know why…your about to hit the height of your episode and someone's gotta be there to make sure you don't make a complete ass of yourself!" Ben nudged the man who chuckled

"Fair enough" Peter said with a grin as they entered the hanger and saw that the rest of the Ultimates were already there. Black Cat, Grifter, Wildcat, and the first Flash Jay Garrick all suited up and ready for their mission.

"Who's the newbie?" Grifter gestured towards Scarlet Spider with a nod as he was loading a few clips into his pistols

"Scarlet Spider, at your service" Ben gave the man an exaggerated bow before righting himself up "And what can you do aside from look pretty loading a squirt gun?"

Grifter eyed the man before he chuckled "Yeah you'll fit right in smartass"

"Wasn't aware that we'd have someone tagging along" Jay said as he walked up to Scarlet Spider and gave thee man a handshake "Welcome aboard son"

"Thanks" Ben gave the man a nod before looking towards Wildcat and quirked his head "…Anything?"

The man smirked at the younger hero as he crossed his arms "Prove you can fight and maybe, I'll give you a grunt of acknowledgement"

"Hopefully I can before you peel over gramps" Ben gave the man a hidden smirk in return

"Alright people" Peter spoke up catching everyone's attention "In the plane, we have a radioactive green alien rock to find and some bad guys to fight"

Grifter finished loading his pistols before he holstered them and made his way to the aircraft that was starting up along with Jay and Grant followed soon by Ben. Peter and Felica watched them go before they both shot each other a look

"Like old times huh?" Peter questioned

"Let's just hope this mission ends better than those ones did" Black Cat said with a sigh as she grabbed a small bag and followed the loading men

Peter watched her go and was about to follow when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He stopped and looked to see it was Zatanna with a worried look on her face. Peter pulled his mask up and looked at her with concern

"Zee, you alright?"

The mistress of magic didn't answer as she pulled Peter into a hug "Be careful Peter…"

"…I will" Peter said as he rubbed the beautiful woman's back before pulling back and sliding on his mask "Keep an eye on Kaine and Eddie for me will ya? Those two tend to get into all sorts of trouble when I'm not around"

"I will" Zatanna gave the man a sad smiled and watched as he turned and made his way to the air craft an quietly whispered "…Please…come back safe Peter"

…

It was several hours after the aircraft left the Insurgency's base that Peter stood up and called for the Ultimates attention. The small group of heroes and anti-heroes watched as Peter pulled something out of his belt and placed it on the ground.

"What's that?" Grifter asked

His answer came when the small device emanated a sort of EMP and caused the assembled group to feel a slight electrical current flash through them, the lights and screens on the aircraft dimmed slightly as well

"That Grifter, is something I made to ensure that Batman's bugs on this tub can't hear what I have to say in regards to our mission" Peter said as he approached one of the monitors and installed a small flash drive in it that quickly brought up multiple images of Doc Ock and the green armored man he was seen with on the day Metropolis was destroyed

"Now I know I said that our mission here was to retrieve a substantial amount of Kryptonite that's been discovered and use it for the upcoming war with Superman and his allies. That's not entirely true…" Peter said as he turned to see the various members of the Ultimates watching him carefully

"So what else is there?" Scarlet Spider asked with his head quirking to the side in curiosity

"This man-" Peter pointed towards the green armored looking Spider-man standing next to Otto "-according to my contact will be on the island to retrieve the Kryptonite his men have discovered"

"And you want to capture him to find out where Otto is hiding" Felica said with a pointed look on her face "And since you've felt the need to make sure that Batman doesn't know about this, I'm assuming that you'll be less than friendly when we catch this guy?"

"In a manner of speaking" Peter said in an even tone

"That's darkly ominous Peter" Jay said with some concern on his face

"I find it pretty interesting" Grifter said with a snort "If only Slade was here to see this, he'd be proud of you Parker"

"How so?" Scarlet Spider turned towards the deadly mercenary

Grifter held up one finger "First, he's either lying or not telling Batman why we're really out here" then he held up a second finger "Two, from the sounds of it we're going to have to get a little aggressive in our questioning of this green looking Spider-man on where the doc is"

"And to think out of all of us, you were the most vocal against this kind of thing" Wildcat said as he examined the images of what was apparently Otto's right hand man

"Yeah well a lot of things have changed in the past few months" Peter said with a shrug as he brought up an image of the island with several areas highlighted "This here is where Otto's men are excavating for the Kryptonite. We're drop in at the southern portion of the island and make our way towards a small abandoned village near the closet site and link up with my contact. After that…"

"We raise hell on earth to these guys" Grifter said with a chuckle

Peter nodded before he deactivated the small device that was being used to jam the hidden bugs that Bruce and Barbara placed on the craft and pocketed it "So after we get the kryptonite we call in for extract and get the hell out of here before Superman and his goons notice what's happening here"

"And if they show up before then?" Jay asked with a raised brow

"Then we try to manipulate both sides into fighting each other while we get the hell out of there" Peter said before the pilot alerted them at they're approaching the island. Peter rolled his shoulders and ran a last-minute diagnostic run on his suit's systems while the Ultimates went about getting some last minute gear they might need and the parachutes they were using

Peter felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to see Jay giving him a worried look "Are you sure you're alright son?"

"To be honest?" Peter said with a sigh "No, I'm not but when's that ever stopped me from doing anything"

"Fair enough" Jay nodded before he placed his iconic tin hat on "Just remember Peter, we got you back"

"I know…thanks Jay" Peter gave the man a nod as the air craft's back hatch opened up to show the cloudy night time sky and that dark distant shape of the island several thousand feet below them

"Race ya to the bottom!" Grifter yelled over the wind before he ran towards the hatch and jumped into the night sky followed swiftly by Flash, Wildcat and Black Cat

Scarlet was about to follow when he felt Peter grab his shoulder. He stopped to look at the man with a question gaze

"When we get down there, I want you to stick close to me alright?" Peter said

Ben stared at his genetic template for a moment before he nodded "Fine…"

Peter nodded at the answer before both spider themed heroes jumped out of the plane and descended towards the island along with their teammates to begin possibly their most important mission to date unaware that they were being monitored by a small drone that's been following them for some time now

…

The drone was broadcasting a live feed of the resurgent Ultimates team descending towards the island's southern portion. The person watching this narrowed their eyes at this sudden and unwelcome development

The quickly shot off the feed and turned their gaze towards another monitor that displayed several bioreading's on several individuals

"Trevor, Flag I have some bad news" the figure said

Steve Trevor was the first one to answer " _What is it Waller?"_

" _Have Superman and his men caught on to us?"_ Flag asked with some concern

"No Superman and his forces seem to be unaware of what's on this island and what's happening. But you and the Suicide Squad are about to have company" Amanda Waller said in a hard tone

* * *

And done.

Next chapter The Ultimates link up with Peter's contact and encounter the Suicide Squad. After that, all hell breaks loose…


	33. Year Two, Bad first impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year Two…

"You know this may end up coming to bite us in the ass, right?" Lex Luthor told Superman as they wandered through the halls of the super max prison that was holding the rouges that they've been able to round up

"I know…" Superman said with a worried expression on his face

"God only knows how Wonder Woman will take this when she wakes up" the billionaire continued as they passed a heavily secured cell that housed the Juggernaut himself, The only man on earth at the moment aside from Shazam that could physically go toe to toe with Superman at the moment

"What's worse is that this man is one of the most brutal and vicious men we have contained here! And considering what happened to him the last time, there's no telling what he might do once he finds him" Lex said as they finally came to the door of the man they were here to see

"I know…but right now he's possibly our only way of tracking down Spider-man and by proxy Batman" Superman said as he took a deep breath and had the door open to reveal a barren cell with no window and one light on the ceiling.

The cell itself was sealed tight, even on the atomic level so someone like the Atom could get in or out. It's metal walls were also re-enforced and held dampers to help cushion any impacts and used the kinetic energy to help strengthen the atomic bonds to make the wall even stronger. Now in theory, a being of say the Juggernaut or Superman's level or higher could over power the dampers if they hit hard enough either too many times or too strongly. Which is to say nothing of people that can either warp matter or use magic

And in the center of the room, shackled to the ground and covered from head to toe in a strait jacket that completely restricted movement was a single man who looked to be about 6'5 and possessed shoulder length black hair

The man, whose face was still uncovered narrowed his eyes at the two men before him "What do you want?"

Superman's eyes narrowed at the sight of Kraven the Hunter already string to second guess his decision

…

"Well that could have gone better" Spider-man said dryly as he and Black Cat quietly swam towards the beach that was almost seventeen yards ahead of them which was now barely noticeable thanks to the storm that had erupted on the team's way down

"Which part? When we landed in the water right on top of a freakin shark of all things or the fact we sky dived through a thunderstorm and I nearly got zapped in mid-air?" Black Cat asked annoyed at the rain pelting her head and the waves starting to get larger as they approached the beach

"Both" Spider-man said, his form visible thanks to the red lights on his suit that made it look like something out of Tron

" _Could be worse"_ Scarlet Spider said over the radio _"It could be freezing"_

" _Or we could have been shot at by anti-air craft guns"_ Grifter chimed in " _Trust me, that ain't no way to go when your free falling through the sky"_

The two had landed near the tree line and were taking cover under a large palm tree and watched as Spider-man and Black Cat made their way out of the water

"Flash, Wildcat, what's your status?" Spider-man commed his older teammates

Flash was the one to answer _"Me and Grant toughed down half a mile from you, be there in a sec"_

" _Wait don't you-"_ Wildcat said before he and the Flash had appeared before the other four

The cat dressed man groaned and leaned over. Scarlet Spider saw this and gave the man a concerned look

"You alright pops?"

"Peachy" Wildcat said as he shot a mild glare of annoyance at Flash who was chuckling

"Sort Grant but we're short on time" the old speedster said as he turned towards Spider-man "So off to meet your contact and get what we came here for?"

Spider-man nodded "Yeah, after we link up we hit the first area by a small river about half a kilometer that way"

Spider-man pointed towards the west where the faint glow of the lights from the mining operation could be faintly seen through the rain

"So, when we do find this Kryptonite, what then?" Grifter asked as he attached silencers to his pistols "From what you've said, there's a lot of it and uh, I didn't bring my shopping cart"

"True, but we only need a couple pounds of it. Just a sliver the size of a penny can incapacitate Superman" Spider-man said as he gestured for the others to follow him towards the rendezvous point "The rest…we leave and hope it isn't found by the big blue bastard and destroyed"

…

Not too far away from the Ultimates a figure cloaked in the shadows of several large trees watched the new arrivals with narrowed eyes under his helmet.

' _Hmm…so Peter has made his move'_ the figure was briefly illuminated by a flash of lightning to reveal green and black armor _'And he's brought some rather interesting allies with him…it'll be interesting to see Ben and Felica again though'_

Scorpion chuckled quietly to himself as he raised a hand to the side of his helmet and contacted the commander of his militia "Colonel…ready the men. We have a few guests to entertain"

" _Yes sir, right away sir"_ the man responded

Scorpion cut the connection before he glanced up at the raining sky _'Let's just hope Superman and his men remain ignorant of our presence here…though if there's one thing I've come to learn and loath about Parker…it's that his bad luck as a tendency to spread to others'_

Scorpion snarled at that last statement before he quietly shadowed the group, waiting for the opportunity to strike

…

"Betty mentioned that you and Superman threw down in Batman's cave" Scarlet Spider said as he pulled his hood up and stuffed his hands in his hoodie's pockets

"You'd be right…I also kicked his ass while I was at it" Spider-man said with a snort as he ducked under a tree branch

"After he tossed you and Batman around according to Alfred" Black Cat said with a smirk on her face, her thermal lenses scanning the jungle for any other heat signatures

"Ouch" Grifter chuckled

The group continued on in silence for a few minutes before they came upon a small clearing that was occupied by several men clad in black and green Kevlar with what looked like small green scorpions on their shoulders. They were all armed with automatic rifles and one of them seemed to have some sort of harness on him with small syringes

Peter's eyes narrowed at that as he gestured the team to take cover

"We take them out or wait for them to move on?" Grifter asked as he aimed both his pistols at the men, targeting their heads and upper chest area

Spider-man was about to say something when suddenly a lone figure dropped between the startled men and before any could react, the figure drew a sword and cut two men down and severed the leg of another

The man who lost his leg let out a yell of pain while the final one tried reach for his harness only for the figure to draw a heavy pistol with a silencer on it and put two in his head, one in each eye. The man fell to the ground heavily while the unknown assailant aimed at the last man still alive on the ground and put a bullet in his head as well

Peter couldn't help but snort at the speed and brutality of this person's assault _'Like father like daughter I suppose'_

Peter gestured for the rest to follow him as they made their way into the clearing and caught the attention of the unknown figure who was quickly identified by a strike of lightning illuminating their appearance

It was a woman with white hair held in a ponytail and stood at about 5'10 and clad in black and orange armor. They were armed with a pistol on each side, two holsters on their chest, the sword that she was placing on a pair of magnetic clamps on her back and a belt along her waist that held several clips of ammunition

This was Rose Wilson aka Ravager, daughter of Deathstroke the Terminator and a good friend of Peter and Ben's… most of the time

"Hey Ravager" Spider-man nodded at the woman who nodded in return while Ben appeared before her in a blur and brought her into a bear hug

"Rosey!" Ben spun the young woman around which caused her to groan in slight annoyance

"Hello Scarlet, nice to see you back in action" the deadly woman said as the Scarlet Spider let her down

"So, this is where you've been" Black Cat said as he gave the younger woman a wave "Nice to see ya again hon"

Ravager nodded towards the woman and seemed to beam at the sight of Grifter "Hello Cole"

"Rose" the masked man gave the girl a two finger salute as he clicked the safeties on his pistols back on "Welcome to the party"

"If it means sticking it to Superman there's nowhere else I'd be. Side's his whole dictatorship is making it hard to earn a descent paycheck" Ravager shrugged with a grin as she walked over and hugged Wildcat and Flash "Nice to see you both as well"

"Same pipsqueak" Wildcat joked

"Been well I hope" Flash said as he tipped his hat at his former teammate's daughter

"For the most part" Ravager chuckled before she turned towards Spider-man with a slightly grim look "We may have a problem"

"What's that?" Spider-man inquired

"On the way here I encountered a third party" Ravager said as she folded her arms across her chest

"Who?" Flash asked as he scanned the tree line

"Waller's little Suicide Squad" Ravager revealed

The Ultimates were taken back by this information, Spider-man's lenses narrowed along with Scarlet Spider's while Wildcat made a 'hmm' sound in the back of his throat

"Ah hell" Grifter groaned as he pinched the ridge of his nose "Just what we need, our sorry excuse of a successor sticking their nose in our business"

"I'm surprised that their still around at all" Black Cat said with a thoughtful expression on her face "You'd think that Superman would have done away with it by now or at the very least imprison Waller for the crap she's pulled over the years"

"Again, we're assuming that Superman is smart" Spider-man said with a snort as he looked at Ravager "Think they know we're here and why?"

"Possibly" Ravager said with a frown

"So do we work with them or not?" Flash asked

Spider-man thought about it and weighed the pros and cons of working with the villain inhabited team. The pros were that they can get this job done easier, gain possible allies in their war against Superman, and help them track down the guy Peter was here for in the first place

But the cons were that they'd likely turn on them in an instant either because Waller told them to or because it's members are half the time made up of assholes. Another con was that the squad somehow breaks free of Waller's control, it's happened enough times before, and they possibly join this Scorpion and his men

Just as Peter was about to voice his decision on what to do, his spider-sense tingled and he just narrowly pushed Ravager out of the way of a bullet from piercing her skull. The rest of the Ultimates scattered as several fireballs erupted from the tree line and nearly hit the team

Spider-man leaped over a fire ball and landed in a crouch and zeroed in on the source of the flames. He recognized the man by the name of Chato Santana or El Diablo, a pyrokinetic and former gang member.

Peter narrowed his eyes as he activated his stealth suit's cloaking ability and quickly sprinted towards the fire wielding man. Once he was close enough he grabbed the startled man and slammed him into the ground, extinguishing his flames and likely his will to fight

He was about to question the man when he suddenly stopped a boomerang from hitting him in the face. He could have dodged it true but then he wouldn't have something to throw back at the Australian criminal

"Remember Captain, boomerangs always come back" Spider-man said as he prepared to throw the weapon back at Harkness when he heard a familiar voice call out his name

"Spider-man stop!"

The spider themed hero stopped and looked to see, to his surprise, Steve Trevor approaching him with a hard look on his face. Peter quirked his head at the sight of his wife's first ex

"Hey Steve, how's things?" Spider-man turned towards the man and watched as the rest of the Suicide Squad emerged

There Was Deadshot, Kitanna, Black Spider, Rick Flag who would normally lead the group under Waller's command, King Shark, Killer Frost, Enchantress to his mild surprise and…

"Frank?" Spider-man said in shock at seeing the Punisher there with a group of people he wouldn't have hesitated in gunning down

"Trust me, I hate it" the Punisher said with a dark look directed at Flag and Trevor "You and Waller better hope I'm killed after this…because I have a bullet for each and every last one of you!"

Spider-man snorted at the man's glare being directed at his 'teammates' before he turned his gaze back to Steve "So…mind telling me why you're here Steve?"

Steve's gaze narrowed at his old flame's husband "Something tells me you already know. And I'm willing to bet it's the same reason you're here"

"Maybe…" Spider-man said with a drawl before his lenses narrowed "Also what's the deal with shooting at me?"

"That wasn't my call" Steve said as he shot a glare towards Rick who responded with one of his own "To be honest I was hoping that our teams could work together, but Waller over ruled my command and ordered us to engage you on sight if we had to…Some of us took that as their cue to attack without provocation"

"Oh well in the case…" Spider-man said as he turned towards Rick who tensed at that rather dark glare directed at him "Ricky dear, be a lamb and tell Waller that if she tries that shit again…No amount of firepower or manpower will keep me from wrapping my hands around her fat fold of a neck and squeezing it until either it breaks or the gravy she chows down on bursts from her pores"

Everyone in the group turned towards Spider-man at that with varying degrees of surprise or in the Ultimates case, concern

"…You know I'm starting to think he actually is wearing the black suit and the lights are just for show" Grifter whispered towards Scarlet Spider who nodded

"Okay look there's plenty of Kryptonite on this rock to go around. So how about you guys go get yours while we get ours and we forget all about this little tussle" Wild Cat spoke up as he got in between Spider-man and Rick

"Oh shoot, and here I was hoping to put the original Flash on ice" Killer Frost said with a smirk as ice built up around her fingers

"Good luck with that" Jay said with an unconcerned expression "Wouldn't be the first though…"

"Though you will be the first to die if you try" Rose said as she clicked the safety off her pistol that she was holding

"All right that's enough!" Steve spoke up in a hard tone "Look we're all wasting valuable time here, so how about we all just-"

"INCOMING!" Spider-man yelled as he felt his spider-sense flare and saw multiple RPGs' flying towards them, forcing the group to scatter just as the first rocket hit the ground

 **KABWOOOOOOM!**

…

* * *

And done.

So next chapter, the battle for the Kryptonite begins and Spider-man finally meets Scorpion


	34. Year Two, The battle begins

Answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **Galabrax** : Originally, I wasn't going to have an alternate Peter come over with the alternate heroes for the events of the game but after giving it some thought I decided to do so, but the Injustice universe isn't an alternate future, it's an alternate reality and while a lot of things are similar there's a lot of differences too but yes the alternate Peter will be pretty disturbed with how far this one has fallen and believe me, he's going to fall hard, he won't become evil but this Peter will have one helluva a thunderstorm over his head. At some point in this story Peter will try to go in for the kill, and I mean he'll tear through anyone that tries to get in his way to get Superman because at that point all bets are off. Peter doesn't have the Other, he's just slowly starting to turn into that Man-Spider which I don't think involves the Other, least as far as I know and as for him dying from his super cancer and coming back can't say on either without giving any spoilers

: Yes, I do but I'm going to have to wait on the comics and the game itself to do that

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year Two…

Peter rolled with the blast and came up to see multiple armed mercenaries approaching them, he was about to move to engage them when suddenly he felt his spider-sense flare again, forcing him to turn in time to catch a punch from a man dressed in green and black armor with a scorpion on his chest and golden yellow lenses on a helmet that looked like Peter's mask only it possessed four glowing yellow eyes

Peter's lenses narrowed at the man here was here for "So your Scorpion…nice to finally meet you"

Scorpion grunted as he pushed Peter back and sent a jab towards him which he dodged and responded with a punch of his own that met nothing but air as Scorpion leaped back and drew two pistols and opened fire on Peter

"Always with the guns, you'd think by now people would learn that unless I'm restrained or in tight quarters they'd be next to useless against me" Peter muttered as he leaped and rolled over the gunfire while also closing the distance between him and Scorpion

Meanwhile Ravager and Grifter had taken cover behind a knocked over tree along with Steve, Rick and Deadshot and began to lay down a field of suppressive fire in an attempt to keep a large force of Scorpion's men from flanking the two teams

"Is it normal for your missions to go to hell this quickly by any chance?" Ravager yelled as she shot several men in the head before ducking to reload

Grifter shot at a grenade that was thrown by one of the mercenaries, causing it to explode and take the man who threw it and several of his comrades out "Honestly, yeah"

"Fantastic" Ravager groaned as she drew a small knife and chucked it at a man's eye when he tried to take a shot at Steve

The ARGUS agent saw this and sent the daughter of Deathstroke a nod "Thanks…"

"Well I prefer you leading that team of assholes then the jackass next to you" Ravager said as she nodded towards Rick who responded to her insult with a glare

"She isn't the only one, I can of like Steve more than you at the moment Flag" Deadshot said as he was living up to his moniker of never missing and scoring headshots left and right with ridiculous amount of skill that one would think he was a meta human

Grifter saw this and couldn't help but smirk "Hey Lawton, first one to a hundred buys the first round, assuming we all live!"

"I'll take that bet, just letting you know now, I like bourbon" Deadshot said as he reloaded his rifle and began to open fire on a group mercenaries that were trying to flank them

"That's alright, I prefer Vodka anyhow" Grifter said as he hopped over the log and ran towards the mercenaries while blasting them with his pistols

Ravager watched the two men go at it with a deadpanned expression "…I need to find better friends"

"Have you thought of a better line of work?" Steve asked as he sniped a mercenary that was trying to sneak up behind Diablo who was sending fire balls left and right at the mercenaries

"Tried it, didn't stick" Ravager said as she looked to see Spider-man engaging Scorpion along with now Scarlet Spider "Wait here, I'll be back"

Ravager then took off to aid her father's god son and his clone while drawing her sword and cutting down any man dumb enough to try and take her in a fight

…

Spider-man ducked under a kick from Scorpion and sent a punch towards the man's armored torso, sending him skidding back a few feet while Scarlet Spider shot multiple web lines that the green armored man's legs and yanked them out from under him. Scorpion broke his fall with a hand stand and wrapped one of his legs around one of the web lines and pulled Scarlet Spider towards him before kicking him away

Spider-man's lenses narrowed at this as he leapt on to Scorpion's shoulders and tried to pull the larger man into a sleeper hold

"Nighty night" Spider-man hissed as he tightened his grip on Scorpion who began to thrash about

"G-G-Get off!" Scorpion yelled as he backed into a tree with enough force to knock it over and force Spider-man to release his grip on him

Scorpion then turned and sent a multitude of punches into Spider-man who was unable to block them and was sent flying through what was left of the tree stump. Scorpion made to follow when he suddenly heard a yell

"RAAAAAAAAA!"

Scorpion turned to see King Shark charging towards him like a bull, his mouth open and his teeth at the ready to tear into him. Scorpion growled at this and charged towards the larger man himself

Spider-man used this moment to gather his bearings and scan the battle field for his team. Ravager he saw was quickly approaching him along with Scarlet Spider. Black Cat, Wild Cat and Jay were nowhere to be seen, likely making their way towards the Kryptonite while Grifter was engaging in what looked like one intense shoot out competition with Deadshot

"…I'm starting to see what batman meant by not wanting to work with some of these guys…" Peter said as he stood up just as Ravager and Scarlet reached him

"So what's the plan now?" Scarlet asked as he turned to see Scorpion and King Shark tearing into each other while it looked like Katana, Black Spider and Frank were making their way away from the fighting along with Enchantress, likely to retrieve the Kryptonite they were here for as well

Spider-man lifted his mask up slightly and spat out some blood "For now…we regroup with the rest and get that damn Kryptonite"

"What about Scorpion" Scarlet gestured towards the man as he was shown to actually be overpowering King Shark and now Killer Frost who had come to aid the large cannibal

Spider-man narrowed his eyes at the man before cautiously looking up towards the sky "With all this shooting, explosions and fighting going on, I don't think we'll have much time to get both the Kryptonite and Scorpion before the Justice League finds us, for now let's focus on the thing that'll at least help us take down Superman. Scorpion hopefully won't be going anywhere anytime soon and if we have time, we're try to bag him too"

"If you're sure" Scarlet said as he sent another glance towards Scorpion who now had King Shark pinned while he was holding Killer Frost by the throat.

Ben frowned at the man before shooting a web line towards Grifter and yanking the surprised man towards him

"H-Hey what are you doing? I was starting to win!" Grifter yelled in some outrage

"Kryptonite first, beat Deadshot later" Scarlet said as he dragged the still shooting man away from the conflict between Scorpion, what's left of his men and the Suicide Squad and followed Spider-man and Ravager into the dark jungle

It was then that Rose looked towards Peter "You know you just left Steve there on his own, right?"

"He'll be fine" Peter said as he leaped over a fallen tree "Guy's survived worse with less, if anything I'm worried that he'll kill Scorpion before I can ask him some questions in regards to Octavius"

Rose frowned at that, not liking the way he said 'ask him some questions' but kept silent on the matter, she did however share a worried look with both Scarlet Spider and Grifter who seemed to be of a similar mind set

Spider-man, unaware of his teammates thoughts quickly contacted Black Cat, Wild Cat and Jay "Guy's, where are you?"

It was Black Cat who answered " _We're at the first dig site where they've been digging for the Kryptonite, so far we haven't found any"_

"They must have moved it in further inland or destroyed it to keep us from getting it" Peter concluded as he planned out his teams next move "Move to the secondary site, me Grifter, Scarlet and Ravager will meet you there"

" _See you soon"_ Black Cat said before cutting the connection

' _Something tells me that this mission is only going to get harder from here on out'_ Peter thought with a sigh as he saw multiple mercenaries up ahead, moving right towards them

…

Meanwhile back amongst the main fighting in the clearing half a mile away, Scorpion had just head butted Killer Frost, breaking her nose and tossed her away before steeping off King Shark and kicking him into Rick and Steve who were preparing to shoot him, the two men were knocked over by the large lumbering shark man and pinned beneath his weight.

He made to attack them when a bullet struck him in the head, harmlessly bouncing off his reinforced helmet. The arachnid themed villain paused and looked to see Deadshot aiming at him with his wrist mounted machine guns and Enchantress standing behind him, her eyes and hands glowing with mystical energy

"Was kind of hoping that'd do more than piss you off" Deadshot muttered as he saw something detach itself from Scorpion's back and vegan to lengthen until it took on the appearance of a scorpion tail, the end starting to glow as it aimed at the marksman

"Ah shit" Deadshot gaped as an energy blast erupted from the tail towards him while Enchantress threw up a shield just before the beam could hit them

 **BWOOOOOOOM!**

…

* * *

So next chapter the Ultimates regroup and gain an unexpected ally, meanwhile Scorpion rallies his forces and the Suicide Squad is caught in the middle.

Took a while to update this, but I've been focusing on my other stories and this new one I have in the works that'll take place in the Arrow verse, it'll have elements from Christopher Nolan's batman trilogy and DC Allstar, DC's version of Ultimate Marvel.


	35. Year Two, Unexpected help

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **enCRYPTion5461** : At the end of this arc, you'll be left stunned with how things will end in regards to Spider-man…

 **Matthew gemm** : The next interaction for Diana and Peter won't be until the year two annual, as for the modern-day interaction, that won't be until well into Year three, by then a lot will have changed

 **Guest** : No I will make a sequel that'll be set during the five-year gap between Injustice 1 and Injustice 2, which will lead right into Injustice 2, but that won't be for a while, like until the game is already out, along with the Injustice 2 comic series that's being made that'll bridge the gap between the two games.

 **Galabrax** : Let's just say that not everyone in the Spider clan will be in Injustice 2, weather it's because they died or retired from the life and won't get involved is a secret. Someone will be getting a power ring, won't say who or what corps, but they will. Harley will play a larger role as the story goes on, as for her daughter, no we won't be seeing her but she will be mentioned a few more times, might have her make a brief appearance in the sequel

 **masoliki1** : Yes, I've read both the annuals for this story will be focusing more on Diana and Peter's growing relationship and eventual marriage then what happened to the characters before or during the five-year span

 **Pacjr13** : Superman won't kill Spider-man, mainly because Superman is smart enough to do so will ensure the unrivaled and unstoppable wrath of Diana, doesn't mean he still might not go for it, he'll just be more hesitant to do so

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year Two…

Spider-man quickly leaped over several men and shot a multitude of web bullets at the mercenaries before landing in a crouch and catching the kick of another mercenary and tossing him into a nearby tree. He felt his spider sense flare and turned just in time to shoot a web line at the lone standing mercenary's gun and yank it out of his hands just as Scarlet Spider landed behind the man and kicked him towards Peter who responded by grabbing the man by the neck and body slamming him into the ground, earning a groan of pain from the man

"Heh, should have surrendered like we told you to" Peter said with a snort as he gestured for Ben to follow him

Several minutes ago, Peter had his group split up and head for the other Kryptonite sights in hopes of gaining more of the glowing green substance. Ravager and Grifter headed towards the facility closets to them at the time while Peter ordered Black Cat, Flash and Wild Cat to check out the furthest facility to see if any Kryptonite has been extracted and is now waiting to be picked up

The fighting between the Suicide Squad and Scorpion's men was still raging on, distant gunfire and explosions and the occasional fire ball lighting up the ominously dark island in the distance from time to time.

"What happened to the people here?" Ben asked as he and Peter passed the remains of a small settlement that had only a few dozen buildings at best

Peter scanned the area and frowned at the bullet holes, burn marks and slashes dotting the structures

"Honestly Ben, I think it's best we don't know…" Peter said as he and Ben were fast approaching a dig site that had over several dozen men guarding it, all armed along with a few…

"What the hell is that?" Ben said as he pointed to a large hulking figure that stood at nine feet tall and was wandering aimlessly around the site, letting out snarls and grunts every once in a while

Peter eyed the creature for a moment before answering "That…was once a man who looks like they've gotten a nice dose of Titan…or five"

"Titan, you mean that super Venom stuff that the Joker had made a few years back?" Ben asked with surprised as he remembers the news talking about the Joker's takeover of Arkham Asylum

"Yep!" Peter said with a nod as he and Ben scanned the area for any Kryptonite.

After a few moments, Peter spotted it, several large chunks each the size of a basketball or soccer ball being loading into a large lead lined crate. Peter watched several men heft the heavy crate up and begin to walk it towards a group of armored trucks

Peter tapped on Ben's shoulder and singled their prize out "Circle round and nab that crate, I'll distract the guards"

Ben watched Peter crack his neck and roll his shoulders before standing up and begin walking out into the opening

"Good luck" Ben said as he crept back into the foliage, with only brief strikes of lightning illuminating him in the trees and vines

Peter caught the attention of the Titan enhanced brute who immediately roared out at him and began to charge towards the web slinger. Peter's lens narrowed at this before he activated his suit's cloaking tech and seemingly disappeared as he sprinted towards the now confused Titan mercenary

' _It almost feels like cheating…almost'_ Peter thought with a smirk as he leaped into the air and rammed his invisible fist right into the startled Titan's face

…

Not too far away Steve and Rick were busy pushing off an unconscious King Shark while Enchantress, Killer Frost and Deadshot were lying on the ground not too far away, also unconscious after being tossed around by Scorpion who quickly left when he saw that the Ultimates and several members of the Suicide Squad were missing

"This…is…your fault!" Steve gritted out as he and Rick finally pushed the large cannibal off them

"Me? You're the one who wanted to try and coordinate with the Ultimates in the first place…against Waller's orders!" Rick gritted out as he stood up and checked his weapons to make sure they were still good.

"We need their help, we have no chance of pulling this off on our own, let alone surviving!" Steve said as he looked to see Deadshot, Enchantress, Captain Boomerang and Killer Frost getting back up

Steve quickly contacted Katana "What's your status?"

"We've engaged another band of Scorpion's men, they've destroyed the Kryptonite at our location, likely to keep us from getting it" the mystical sword wielding woman said over the sounds of gun fire and explosions

"Great…" Steve muttered as he looked towards Rick with a grave expression "Their destroying the Kryptonite"

"What, why the hell are they doing that?!" Rick asked in complete surprise

"Guess if they can't get the rock then no will" Deadshot groaned out as he reloaded his wrist guns with a snort "Almost admirable…if it didn't just make our job all the harder"

"What do we do now? With the Ultimates running around and from the sounds of it, Scorpion's men regrouping, it won't be long until the Justice League takes notice" Enchantress said with a frown as she casted a nervous look up towards the sky for signs of Superman and his lackies "Even my powers have their limits"

"What are you on about girl? You have magic and last I check old Supes and magic don't mix well" Captain Boomerang said as he picked up a few of his boomerangs and placed them back in his holsters "That tosser has a better shot under a red sun in a cock fight with Lawton here than with you!"

"Assuming he doesn't bring the likes of Raven or even Shazam along, their magical power rivals if not surpasses mine at the moment, one I can fight but both will be too much even for me" Enchantress said with a scowl on her face as she adjusted her hood

 **KAABWOOOOOOOOOM!**

A massive explosion suddenly caught the team's attention and had them look towards the southern end of the island

"What the fuck was that?" Deadshot said in surprise

"…I don't know, but something tells me they aren't on our side…or anybody's really" Steve said as he couldn't help the sudden feeling of dread filling his chest _'I really should have told Waller to take a big fuckin leap when she came to me in the first place about this mission…'_

…

One of Scorpion's men was crawling on the ground, his legs having been torn off and his body covered in burns from the explosion that just went off. He raised a shaking hand to his ear to warn his superiors of the entrance of a fourth party when suddenly a foot pressed down on his head…

And crushed it, sending bits of blood and bone flying and coating the unknown figure's boot

"Hmm…I expected more of a challenge…no matter" the man said as he removed his foot from the now dead mercenary and scanned the area that was filled with by his last count over a hundred dead men and women, there may have been more but he stopped counting after he killed his fiftieth man and he started ripping limbs off, it gets harder to keep track after that

The man then looked up towards the sky with narrowed eyes _'It won't be long now, Superman and his allies will know of this very soon…'_

The figure then looked towards the east where he could faintly hear the roars of some sort of monster and gun fire and the very faintest shouts of 'Spider-man'. The figure smirked as he began to make his way towards the disturbance

"I believe it's time I introduce myself to him…if only she was here to see it…" the figure chuckled as they entered the dark jungle with a dark chuckle "But if what Mephisto said is to be true, what will come next will make our first meeting look like a joke in comparison"

…

Peter held in a wince as he rammed his fist into the bloodied face of the still standing Titan with all of his superhuman strength. The Titan's head snapped to the side and spat out a small cloud of blood and teeth before it whipped it's head back and slammed it into Peter's

"GAAAH!" Peter shouted in pain as he felt the super durable hide and bone of the Titan's head smack into his, causing him to briefly see stars as he was sent flying back and into a vehicle, destroying it's side and sending it skidding back several meters

Peter let out a groan as he collapsed to the ground and just barely caught himself from slamming into the muddied ground. He looked up to see the Titan growl at him before it suddenly let out a roar and charged towards Peter's injured form

For a moment his hand drifted to his suit's compartment that housed the symbiote before he narrowed his eyes

"No…I don't need this to kick this things ass" Peter said before he took a deep breath and waited until the Titan was right on top of him before ejecting his stingers and ramming them into the Titans' eyes, the effect was instant

" **RRAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH-RAAAAAAAH!"** The titan howled in agony as Peter blinded it with his bony intrusions before Peter punched it with all of his might in it's knee

 **KRRAAKK!**

The Titan roared in pain again as it fell to one knee and clutched it's now broken joint before Peter grabbed it by the head and lifted it over his body and slammed it into the vehicle that he was slammed into moments earlier

 **KRAKOOOOOM!**

Peter let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and was about to web the large beast down when he felt his spider-sense tingle and the distinct click of a pistol's safety going off and a barrel pushing into the back of his head

Peter slowly looked over his shoulder and was greeted to the sight of Scorpion himself armed with a heavy caliber pistol, Desert Eagle based on it's shape and size, seemingly glairing into Peter's own eyes with his hidden ones

Scorpion took a small glance over his shoulder and saw the state of the Titan and let out a whistle "Brutal Spider-man…didn't think you had this kind of thing in you…"

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises" Peter growled at the man as he tried to see where Ben was

Scorpion was slightly taken back by the dark animalistic quality that Peter's growl took before he sneered at him "Looking for your clone? Well, here he is"

And no sooner did speak, Ben, his suit torn and his hoodie missing appeared suddenly before Peter with a surprising figure behind him

"You've gotta be kidding me" Peter groaned

"Trust me, I'm just as embarrassed" ben groaned before the person who had him restrained kicked him in the side

"Fool, you've underestimated the skill of Mysterio for the last time!" the infamous fish bowl wearing special effects master boasted

"And what's worse he's speaking in third person again" Peter said with a sigh

"If we get out of this, please don't mention this to the others, this is almost as bad as being beaten by Calendar an or worse, Lady Stilt Man" Ben said before Mysterio's boot slammed on top of his head and buried his face into the ground, earning a muffled 'ow' in return

Mysterio looked down at the Scarlet Spider with a hidden smirk before turning towards Scorpion who was still holding Spider-man at gun point "So now what? I had some of your men take the Kryptonite that this one was trying to steal back with the rest. Do we kill them or bring them to Ock?"

Scorpion mulled it over for a moment before answering "The doc want's Spider-man here alive…"

He then pressed the barrel into the back of Spider-man's head

"…But I'm not taking that chance, this will be our only opportunity to finally kill this annoying bastard!"

"When then it's a good thing I'm here now hmm?" a deep voice suddenly spoke up behind Mysterio

"Wha-" the effects master said before he was lifted up by a large man…and torn in half

"GAAAAAAHH!" Quentin Beck screamed as his torso was ripped in two and both halves were tossed aside

Scorpion, Spider-man stared in complete shock at the scene before them and before either could move, the unknown assailant's fist shot passed Spider-man's shoulder and nailed Scorpion's armored head, sending him flying back several dozen meters and into the dark jungle

Spider-man watched the green and black clad man go before slowly turning to stare at his apparent rescuer with dread, his eyes widening on horror when he saw who it was

It was then at this moment Ben pulled his head out of the ground and rubbed it "Okay ow…what the hell Mysterio, you couldn't lose a few pounds before putting your entire weight on my head…"

Ben trailed off as he saw in front of him, the torn upper half of Mysterio, hos fish bowl helmet smeared in dirt, blood and reflecting a bit of the small fires from the destroyed vehicles around them

"Uh ben, I think we're in trouble" Peter said in a low tone as he slowly stood, not taking his eyes off the smirking man before him

Ben turned to see who it was that Peter was referring to and felt his heart skip a beat "Oh shit…"

At this the man laughed and held out his arms in a jovial matter, clashing with the gore smeared across his hands and arms "Now Peter, Ben…is that anyway to speak to family!"

"…You know earlier I wished for some divine support…I take it back" Peter said as he and Ben both took a step back from the man

At this, the bloodied man laughed even harder "Where you know what they say, be careful what you wish for…you just might get it!"

Before Peter could respond, Jay suddenly appeared next to him, a frown on his face and bits of Speed Force lightning skittering across his body "Mind if we drop in son?"

It was then Black Cat, Grifter, Ravager and Wild Cat emerged from the jungle, all a little battered and worse for wear but otherwise still in good health

"Mind telling us what you're doing here?" Grifter said as he aimed his pistols at the large man in between Spider-man, Flash and Scarlet Spider "This is a strictly Ultimates affair…and to some extent the Suicide Squad's…"

"And last time I checked, you were aligned with neither so tell us why you're here!" Ravager growled as she placed a green pill in her mouth, given to her by Grifter earlier and swallowed it, if what she's seen and heard about the man before her is true, she'll need it and then some

At this, the First Born smirked "Would you believe me if I said I'm here to help you all defeat Superman and his army of yellow glowing bastards?"

…

* * *

And done.

Yep the First Born is back and has seemingly rescued Peter from certain death, but to what end?

Next chapter the Ultimates and their reluctant new ally join forces with the Suicide Squad and launch a final attack on Scorpion's men in attempt to get the Kryptonite…while dealing with the arrival of Superman and the Justice League!


	36. Year Two, Endgame part 1

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Galabrax** : The First Born has his own reasons for wanting to help Spider-man, it'll be revealed slowly as to why but part of it relates to sticking it to Wonder Woman, the First Born knows Diana will be horrified to see him even close to her husband, let alone on the same side as him. Yes the Scorpion is someone people would know but I won't be dropping any real hints on who it is yet. The First Born is powerful enough to have taken on Diana without her bracelets on which made her a god in power, easily above New 52 Superman, take on and beat Orion whose strength rivals Superman's, and overpower Ares the God of War another guy on Superman's level, so he's pretty powerful. For now, it's just the First Born, Ares will pop up every once in a while, but that's about it for pantheon intervention until year four where the gods, both old and new start to enter the conflict and it won't be just the Olympians like in the comics, I'm planning to have the Norse ones show up and the reason will be shown in year 3

 **Guest** : The first child of Hera and Zeus born way back before the birth of the other Olympians like Apollo, Artemis, Ares etc. and he's called the first born because he has no name since Zeus after hearing some prophecy of his child overthrowing him or something ordered his destruction but the First Born ended up in Africa somewhere and later on raised an army to fight Zeus but lost, sentenced to the center of the earth where he spent the next several thousand years digging his way out, that's the watered down version

 **Chaos Sorcerer** : No Spider-man won't end up looking like Deadpool in that he'll be a testicle with teeth, that's just too horrible of a fate for him. Yes, we will see more dreams of Diana's possible life with Peter, in Year three especially. There will be a reason as to why Diana never told her mother about Peter or Cassie after she awakens and it's kind of selfish and ridiculous but hey it sort of makes sense. As for how First born knows about the Sinestro Corps, Mephisto told him and well he's watched the news and has seen Sinestro flying around with the League. We'll see another flashback of Peter and Diana this chapter towards the end and during the Year Two Annual that deals with Peter asking her out the first time and going on their first date.

 **masoliki1** : Yes they had a sort of issue or half an issue where they showed what the heroes from the other earth were up to before the start of Injustice, I'll have Diana and Peter from that world mention how they met and started to date and eventually marry in that world when they meet this world's Peter who by then...well he won't be the same quippy guy we saw at the beginning of this story

 **Spiderfan** : Yeah Juggernaut is leagues ahead of Morlun in power and as for him already appearing in this story, no but he has appeared in the past and he'll make an appearance in Year's 3 and 5.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used in this story

* * *

Year two…

The Ultimates stared at the First Born who was leaning against the same vehicle that had the large form of the Titan still on it. The atmosphere was tense and could be cut with a knife. The only sounds were the crackling of fire from the nearby burning wrecks of the vehicles, the wounded Titan and the distant shooting and explosions of Scorpion's men and the Suicide Squad engaging each other

Finally, it was Peter who spoke "No seriously, why are you helping us? Me especially?"

The First Born stared at Peter for a moment before shrugging "Partly because Superman's regime will eventually come for me so I figured I'd ally myself with the people who have the best chance at stopping him…also to spite your wife"

Peter's damaged lenses narrowed at the First Born "…That's it? You saved me from having my brains blown out all over the ground because you actually feel threatened by Superman's side and you want to stick it to my wife!"

"In a nut shell" the First Born smirked darkly "Though to be honest I'm not so much as threatened by Superman and his slaves as I'm more annoyed at the thought of fighting day in and day out, I'm not a real love for the fight like Ares…"

It was then that the Scarlet Spider spoke up "Hey Spidey, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Peter nodded at the man and followed him away from the smirking firm of the First Born. Ravager and Grifter still had their weapons trained on him and Wild Cat and Black Cat both took a green pill should he try anything. Jay was the only one to watch the two Spiders wander off with a worried look on his face

"I say no to his help" Ben said when they were far enough away from the group

"Really, I was thinking of inviting him to join the Insurgency" Peter said sarcastically as he looked over his shoulder at the First Born "And how the hell did he find us?"

"Ares maybe?" Ben suggested

"…Possibly, but last time I checked he and Ares according to Diana were far from friends, guess things changed" Peter said with a frown before he let out a sigh and rubbed his head in exhaustion "This mission just keeps getting better and better"

Ben nodded before a distant explosion caught their attention, causing both men to look off towards the other part of the island where a massive explosion tore through the jungle, fires were illuminating the ash and smoke filled sky

"At this rate, Superman and his cronies will be here soon. There's no way in hell they can't be missing this" Peter said with a growl towards the sky for any signs of the former hero

"So do we call this mission a bust and bail out?" Ben asked

Peter shook his head "No, we still need that Kryptonite if we stand any chance of taking down Superman"

"Why can't we use magic? He's weak against that, isn't he?" Ben asked

"All the magic users powerful enough to take on Superman and possibly win have all gone underground to the point that Batman will have a hard time finding any of them or they like Raven and Shazam, joined his side" Peter responded as he crossed his arms across his chest

"Great…" Ben said with a grim chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head "So I guess we really have no choice in the manner"

"Nope…" Peter said as he turned to look at the First Born who was watching him with a dark grin "…Though he might be of some use to us"

"What do you mean?" Ben asked with a frown

Peter quirked his head towards Ben "Let's just say we may just be able to get rid of two birds with one stone if we play our cards right"

…

"What do you have?" Superman asked as he entered the monitor womb of the Watchtower and approached Cyborg who several minutes ago sent him a message telling him to come up here as soon as he could

"I think…I think I've found the green armored guy from Metropolis, the one that was with Dock Ock and Joker that day" Cyborg said as he brought up the image of Ock, Joker, Harley and the apparent Scorpion on the day Metropolis was destroyed while he scanned through numerous codes and frequencies to confirm his find

"You did?" Superman said with a blank expression on his face as he stared at the image of the architects of his family's death and Metropolis's destruction

"Yeah…" Cyborg said, unaware of Superman's inner thoughts "I'm picking up a lot of radio chatter on this island out in the south Pacific. Sounds like there on that island and are under attack by…"

"By who?" Superman asked, already knowing the answer

"Sounds like…the Ultimates?" Cyborg said in surprise "I didn't even think they were still around"

"Spider-man" Superman stated with narrowed eyes "Which means Batman might not be too far away…"

"That's not all Superman, I'm also picking up confirmed reports of Deadshot, Black Spider, Enchantress and several other villains associated with Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad" Cyborg said as he brought up files on the confirmed criminals and Waller herself

Superman studied the images with a calculating look "Contact the rest of the League, tell them to meet me by the island so we can apprehend them"

"What about Waller?" Cyborg asked the leaving form of Superman

"I'll leave her to you and Robin, she's pulled peoples strings for the last time" Superman said as he left for the teleporter

Cyborg nodded as he went about contacting the various League members and filled them in on the brewing situation while also sending them the coordinates to the island that was the epicenter of a three-way war between the Ultimates, Dock Ock's mysterious ally and the Suicide Squad

…

Back on the island, the Suicide Squad had tracked Scorpion and the Kryptonite he and his men have been collecting to a heavily fortified facility that seemed to be acting as a sort of base for the mercenaries here

It didn't take long for the squad to realize that getting in and finding the Kryptonite will be easy, it was dealing with the several hundred men and two or three dozen Titans that was the real problem-

 **BWOOOOOM!**

Steve was sent flying back by a grenade blast and right into the heavily armed form of the Punisher who was too busy keeping several mercenaries at bay with his assault rifle

"GAH!" Frank yelled as Steve slammed into him and sent both men stumbling to the ground. Frank pushed Steve off him and quickly drew his side arm and began to shoot at the approaching mercenaries "Watch were you're going!"

Steve glared at the murderous vigilante in annoyance "Sure, next time I'll ask the grenade to send me flying into a nice soft pillow with a side of hot chocolate while I'm at it!"

"Maybe I'll save it the trouble and just blow your brains out all over the ground" Frank growled as he shot another mercenary in the head with his rifle "Assuming Super bitch doesn't beat me to it"

"Still hard to believe that he's become something like that" Flagg said as he, Steve, Frank and Deadshot took cover behind a large over turned tree and began to lay down an overlapping field of fire while Killer Frost, King Shark and Diablo dealt with some of the arriving Titan mercenaries

"I'm not, always knew that deep down he was an asshole" Steve said as he reloaded his gun

"There's a story there and something tells me it has to do with you and Wonder Woman breaking up all those years ago" Deadshot said as he aimed for a man's grenade attached to his vest and shot it, ignite him and the surrounding men next to him

He was about to shoot another man before a boomerang lodged itself into the man's head, courtesy of Harkness who had taken cover with Diablo behind a destroyed APC and was keeping a large Titan from getting to close to him and the pyrokinetic

"Steve, better tell Katana to hurry her ass up, we don't have much time or ammo left to keep this up!" Deadshot yelled as he fired of his last rifle round before switching to his hand canons and began to open fire in controlled bursts

Steve used this moment to contact Katana "Found any of that Kryptonite yet?"

"Me and Black Spider are moving through the facility now" the wielder of the Soultaker

"Understood" Steve said as he looked to see Enchantress being slowly pushed back by the overwhelming fire power of several dozen heavily armed mercenaries

Steve was just about to go and help her when suddenly a red streak shot through the man and quickly disarmed and incapacitate them. For a moment, the former ARGUS agent thought it was the Flash…he was half right however when the man briefly stopped and Steve spotted the famous tin hat that adorned the old Justice Society member

"Looks like the Ultimates are here" Steve said as he and Rick watched Grifter and Ravager emerge from the tree line and open fire on the stunned mercenaries while Black Cat and Wild Cat made their way to the facility housing the Kryptonite

"Hey Steve" Spider-man said as he landed behind the current commanding officer of the Suicide Squad "Miss me?"

"Like a fungus webs" Frank said with a dark smirk as he drew his knife and threw it right into a nearby mercenary's face, killing him

Peter narrowed his eyes at the vigilante "You know normally I wouldn't be okay with that, not by a long shot but tonight and for the foreseeable future Frank…punish these assholes"

He then leaped over the slightly surprised anti-hero and charged a group of mercenaries and quickly began to tear through them with a sort of animalistic ferocity. Steve watched the husband of the woman he still loves attack the forces of Scorpion and was about to move to help him when suddenly he was grabbed by a green armored hand and thrown several meters away

Steve rolled with the toss and came up with his side arm drawn in time to see Scorpion pounce at him. Steve narrowly ducked under the mana and shot the armored man several times in the torso only to frown as he saw the bullets bounce of the plating.

Scorpion chuckled at this "Going to take more than a simple nine millimeter to pierce this"

"Then how about this!" Grifter yelled as he took a grenade launcher that one of the dead mercenaries had and shot two rounds at Scorpion who blasted on out of the air with his tail and let the other strike him in the chest

 **BWOOOOM!**

Steve shielded his eyes from the blast before lowering his arms and looking to see Scorpion standing there without any real damage to his suit aside from some scorch marks from the grenade

"…Oh well I guess you can take that pretty well to" Grifter said before he ducked under a sudden swipe from scorpion and rammed his fist into the larger man's gut…and sent him flying back several meters

Steve watched the scene with wide eyes "How the hell…?"

Scorpion landed with a huff and let out a growl of pain as he stood back up and glared at Grifter "Hmm last time I checked Grifter, you're not a meta"

"What can I say, I've been working out" Grifter said as he drew a knife from his belt and held in a reverse grip "Now get your ass over here so I can carve it up…I had a few friends in metropolis that your boss and that damn clown killed asshole"

Scorpion's lenses narrowed as he activated the blade on his suit's tail and he extended his armors claws on each hand "Then let me reunite you with them-ACK!"

Scorpion was interrupted by Scarlet Spider dropping in front of him and covering his face in webbing, cutting off his air supply and sight before the spider rammed his fist into the larger man's armored chest until they became a blur and finished off with a powerful kick to the solar plexus that sent the stunned man flying right into a fast approaching Flash who knocked the man into a several of his men that were coming to aid their leader

Peter watched all of this unfold as he, Ravager, Frank, Rick, Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, King Shark and Killer Frost dealt with the last of the mercenaries guarding the outside of the Facility and were about to move in and surround the slowly rising form of Scorpion when suddenly a loud voice spoke up and Peter felt his spider-sense tingle

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped fighting and looked up to see Superman, his arms folded and a glare on his face, flanked by two green Lanterns, one being Hal Jordan and the other John Stewart with Shazam, Raven, Hawkgirl and Sinestro floating in the background

"You are all under arrest" Superman said as he stared down everyone "Your outgunned and surrounded, surrender now and I promise you won't be harmed and you'll be treated fairly"

"Yeah, you and what army jackass!" Grifter yelled before suddenly a red streak zoomed past him and the red masked man was suddenly on the ground and restrained "Wait what?!"

"Flash…" Peter mumbled darkly and felt his spider-sense flare as he saw the man fast approach him when suddenly Jay was standing in between the two men

"Jay?" Barry said in surprise at the sight of the first Flash before him, here of all places

Jay gave Barry a sad smile "Hey kid..."

"Spider-man" Superman spoke as he slowly landed near the three men while the Hal Jordan headed for the facility to secure the rest of the Suicide Squad and the Ultimates inside while Sinestro and John Stewart used their rings to secure and destroy the mercenaries' weapons

Shazam went to secure a still downed scorpion for transport while Raven and Hawkgirl remained hovering in the air.

Peter's eyes narrowed at the man as he felt something inside him suddenly shift "Hey Superman, still sore about the ass kicking I gave you huh?"

Superman's eyes narrowed at the de-factor leader of the Insurgency "Where's Batman?"

"With a hot nurse at the moment" Peter smirked under his mask as he felt his heart rate starting to increase and his body started to warm up

Superman frowned at the answer before a look of confusion crossed Superman's face "What's happening to your bo-"

"Hey Superman, can I ask you a quick question?" Peter said as he fully turned to address the man of steel

"What is it?" Superman asked

"When you and my wife, and let me stress that for you MY WIFE, were still a thing…did you ever meet her siblings?" Peter asked

Superman's eyes narrowed at that "What do you mean?"

"Hmm guess that's a no but don't worry Supes cause he's been waiting to meet you!" Peter said before suddenly the First Born tear through the ground and rammed his fist into a shocked Superman's face

 **KRA-KOOOOOOM!**

"Heh, man of steel my ass!" the First Born smirked darkly

The force of the blow sent Superman flying back right into Shazam, allowing Scorpion to roll away from the two god like men and suddenly cloaked himself with his armored suit. Peter growled at this before turning to see Flash make a grab for him only for Jay to push him back with a small cyclone generated from his arms

Jay then looked at Spider-man "Go get the other's, we're leaving with or without the Kryptonite"

"No arguments here" Peter said as he quickly sprinted towards the facility followed closely by Steve and Scarlet Spider as the rest of Ultimates and Suicide Squad attacked the Justice League

...

* * *

And done.

So next chapter concludes the mission to retrieve the Kryptonite with the Justice League vs the combined might of the Ultimates and the Suicide Squad!


	37. Year Two, Endgame part 2

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Galabrax** : Oh he saw it in him, it's just something else drew his attention and we're going to see that this chapter. As for how long this story will be in length, pretty long.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : The Olympians didn't throw everything they had at Superman, if Zeus wanted to, he could have destroyed Superman with little effort but in the end the Highfather of the New Gods stepped in and convinced Zeus to leave the guy alone. Actually it's more of raven who could banish him and as for incurring either Zeus or Hera's wrath, that's actually up for debate. Sure, he's their son but to an extent only Hera feels any genuine connection to her son, Zeus, well we'll see what he thinks of his literal first born when he shows up in Year 4. Actually while Waller is more like the DC version of Maria Hill, hate to say she ain't got nothing on that hyper paranoid eye patch wearing mofo, sure she's good but Fury's got decades of experience toying with people, give her another decade and yeah she'll be almost as good. Plus Fury doesn't surround himself with people that will turn on him the moment his back is turn…most of the time

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used

* * *

Year Two…

"Cat where are you?" Peter asked in a strained voice as it felt like his body was both tearing itself apart and on fire "We really need to go now!"

" _We're in what looks like some sort of lab, me and Grant just got a shard of Kryptonite, the rest was destroyed by these mercs…I'm sorry"_ Black Cat Said over the coms followed by a few explosions _"What's going on out there?"_

"The Justice League showed up" Scarlet Spider answered as he and Steve followed close behind Peter inside the base "We're leaving now!"

" _Copy that, see you in a few"_ Cat said before she cut the connection

"What about the rest of the Suicide Squad that's in here?" Steve asked as he sent a quick burst of gun fire down a hall that had several of Scorpion's mercs running down

"S-Screw them…their, some of the worse criminals and it's not like they'll be room on our ride out of here" Peter said with a growl as he slowed down and came to a stop, his entire body was beginning to shake, causing him to prop himself up against the wall to keep himself steady "S-Sides…they'll…k-k-keep Superman o-occupied!"

"What's wrong with him?" Steve asked as he went to touch Peter only for Ben to grab his wrist and pull him back a few steps

"He's going through what we've taken to call an episode" Ben said as he began to pull Steve back as Peter began to growl and louder and his body began to shake "Basically he turns into a six-armed spider monster"

"Damn…how bad can he get?" Steve asked before Peter let out a loud animalistic roar that'd make Doomsday proud before slamming his hand into the wall, creating a multitude of cracks and causing both Ben and Steve to flinch in response as bits of ruble fell from the wall

"Pretty bad…" Ben said before he looked down a hall to see Felica and Grant running towards them followed closely by Katana who had a few cuts and burns on her suit but otherwise appeared fine "Please tell me you still have the Kryptonite"

Felica responded by holding up a small sliver with a grin "Ain't much, but more than enough to take down Superman when the time comes"

"Here's hop-" Ben started only for Peter to interrupt him with a loud almost ear shatter roar as his stealth suit began to tear and rip from his body violently expanding, four new arms suddenly erupting from his side in a bloodied fashion that caused almost everyone but Katana to flinch who simply laid a hand on the hilt of her sword and watched Peer's change with a blank expression

"Jesus…" Grant said as he saw Peter began to change into what could only be described as a man spider, he's seen it before when the boy was younger on an Ultimate's mission gone wrong but he still couldn't quite get used to seeing the transformation

" **Grrrrrr…RAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!"** was Peter's less than human response as he was breathing heavily, the change taken a lot out of him but everyone could tell he was quickly recovering

"Well now what?" Ben asked as he glanced towards Felica who was arguably now in command

The Platinum blonde looked at Peter in concern before she sighed and activated her com "Ravager, Jay, Grifter, respond"

"Can we please leave now? This place is turning into a warzone that I'm not armed or mentally ready for!" Grifter yelled followed by a chorus of explosion that even deep inside the facility the group could feel "Christ, Shazam and Raven are throwing some pretty heavy blasts at Enchantress and she's giving as good as she got if not more and Superman and the First Born are laying into each other like two rabid dogs!"

A sudden tremor backed the man's response followed by the sounds of distant gunfire and explosions that could be heard even this far in the facility

"We've got what we came for, head for the extraction point now!" Felica ordered as she approached Peter's new form slowly "Peter…are you there?"

The Man-spider turned towards her with a slight growl before his body relaxed slightly, causing the cat thief to let out a sigh of relief before she kneeled down and picked up his belt which contained both his super pills and-

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Felica growled out as she saw a small containment unit that was housing Venom, she could see thee inky black substance inside the clear container seemingly react to her voice and began to squirm around inside

"He brought it didn't he" Ben said in an annoyed tone before the building shook violently

"Brought what?" Steve asked with confusion "What'd Spider-man bring that's got you both so worked up"

"Kid, you know about Spider-man's black suit?" Grant asked

"Yeah…"

"You know about that big guy that Eddie Brock used to be?" the famed fighter asked

"Ven-…wait that's what that is?" Steve asked in shock as he watched Felica pocket the small container inside her own utility belt before she signaled for Peter and the rest to follow her

"Yes and no" Ben said as he placed a hand on his transformed genetic template's shoulder, or at least the top one "But right now we've got bigger things to worry about…like getting the hell out of here!"

…

The First Born smirked as he sent Superman flying back with a mountain shattering kick to the chest before his view of the man of steel crashing into the jungle was cut off by a large green brick wall

"Whoa there Hercules" Hal said as he and John had both their rings aimed at the son of Zeus

"What did you call me?" First Born asked darkly as he stared down the two Green Lanterns

"Hercules, that's who you are right?" Hal asked with a snort

"Uh Hal, I don't think that's him" John said as he saw the First Born bare his teeth at the two in rage and annoyance

"Your friend's right Lantern, he would have shown you mercy…I won't" he said as he slapped his hands together into a powerful thunder clap that sent both Lanterns back and was about to follow the attack up with another even stronger clap when suddenly Superman was in his face followed by a blow to the demi-god's gut courtesy of Superman's fist

 **WRAKKOOOOOMMMM!**

"GAAAAGH!" First Born shouted in pain as he was sent across the clearing and landed on one of the vehicles used by Scorpion's men before Superman landed on his chest with both feet, sending the son of Zeus deeper into the pile of metal and causing him to growl in pain

Superman's eyes began to glow red before he bathed the First Born's upper body in his heat vision

He was rewarded not to the sounds of pain but laughter from the First Born as he faced the full blunt of Superman's heat vision

"HEHEHEHE-HAHAHAHAHA!" The Frist Born laughed in amusement even as his skin began to burn and melt "You think this will stop me? I spent centuries buried in the very core of this planet and had to crawl my way out of it! I am the only man to have ever endured the full power of Zeus's master Lightning Bolt and have walked the burning fields of Tartarus!"

He then reached out and wrapped his hands around Superman's head, covering his still burning eyes "It's going to take a lot more than some simple eye beams to stop me!"

He then kneed Superman in the guy before leaping into the air with the man if steel in his grip and proceeded to body slam the last son of Krypton into the ground with a force that could be felt across the whole island

 **KRAKKKOOOOOOMMMM!**

It was at this time that Black Cat, Ben, Steve, Katana, Grant and Man-spider finally exited the building and were greeted to the sight of Superman and the First Born trying to overpower each other, Shazam and Raven double teaming Enchantress who was slowly being pushed back by the two's combined assault, both the Green Lanterns trying to restrain Diablo and Killer Frost Sinestro easily overpowering Deadshot, King Shark, and Flag and Hawkgirl flying right towards them with her mace raised

"AAHHHHHHH!" Hawkgirl yelled as she prepared to hit Black Cat only for Man-spider to appear in front of her and stop her mace cold with one clawed hand before smacking her away with two others

" **Grrrrr-RRRAAAAAWWWWW!"** Man-spider roared in challenge before throwing the mace at the recovering winged heroine and hitting in her right in the face, knocking her helmet clean off and sending the woman flying several more meters across the charred damaged ground

"Nice shot big guy" Ben said as he placed a hand on Peter's fur armored shoulder only to pull it back as he received a growl and a multi-eyed glare in return "Spidey, it's me!"

"I don't think he can really recognize you honey" Felica said as she coaxed Peter to follow her as she saw Ravager and Grfiter waving her down…along with Frank who looked a bit battered but otherwise fine

"Then how come he recognizes you?" Steve asked with a frown

"I'm a hard girl to forget" the international cat thief said with a suggestive grin before suddenly she, Ben, Steve, Katana and Grant were knocked down by one of Peter's arms as the First Born flew right over their heads and slammed into the ground, digging up a large deep trench

Man-spider glanced at the approaching form of Superman with a growl and barred his fangs and teeth **"RRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!"**

Superman frowned at the state that Spider-man was in, if it even was him anymore "I'm only going to say this once, surrender. There's no way out of here for you"

"Say's you jackass!" Grifter said as he suddenly appeared by Superman's side and used the last remaining seconds of the super pill's effects to punch Superman straight across the face, causing the man to stumble back in surprise before he narrowed his eyes at the masked mercenary

"Grifter…why am I not surprised a murderer like you is here with these people?" Superman said as he crossed his arms

"Funny, I was just thinking how a hypocrite like you was still in the Justice League" Grifter said as he sent another punch towards the man of steel's face only to scream in pain as his hand nearly broke from the pill wearing off

"Son of a bitch!" he hissed as he shook his hand in attempt to lessen the pain

Superman back handed the masked man away, tearing his mask off in the process

"Grifter!" Ravager yelled as she saw the man skip across the ground before coming to a painful stop a few meters from her. She started to run towards him only for Superman to appear before her and block her path

"Ravager…I've been wondering where you were hiding. Where's your father cowering?" Superman asked with his eyes glowing red as he melted her sword's blade, causing the white hair girl to drop it in reflex

Ravager narrowed her eyes at the alien before spitting at the man's feet "Kiss my ass you fuckin extraterrestrial piece of shit!"

Superman's eyes narrowed as he reached out for her when suddenly several large hands slammed into Superman's face and upper torso and sent him flying back. Ravager watched with wide eyes as Man-spider roared in challenge at the man of steel before beating his top two arms against his chest like a gorilla before leaping at the dazed man with another savage roar

Ravager used this time to rush to Grifter and make sure the man was okay, aside from a very nasty bruise developing on his face and obvious signs of a concussion he seemed okay. She was just about to lift him up when Grant appeared at her side

"I got him, you just focus on making sure the others don't get us" the older hero said as he slung Grfiter over him and gestured for the young woman to follow

"What about Spider-man?" Ravager asked as she glanced back to see Peter surprisingly hold his own against the Man of steel

"Black Cat slipped him a pill before she gave the order to sucker punch him into next week, Scarlet's going to get him so we can leave" Grant said with a nod towards Scarlet Spider who had taken his own super pill and was rushing off to help Man-spider against Superman who was pushing him back with his super breath

Had she bothered to take another look around at the ground where Grifter had landed, she would have noticed one of the super pills lying on the ground before a cloaked hand grabbed it and quickly pocketed it and rushed towards the jungle as the Justice League began to regroup and focus their attention on the Enchantress who was the last member standing and was proving to be far more formidable then they anticipated

Meanwhile the First Born had just crawled out of the trench that Superman made with him and cupped his cheek that had a large bruise on it "Heh, now that's more like it"

He looked to see Spider-man, having changed into some sort of spider beast and the Scarlet Spider tag teaming Superman who was hard pressed to face both men at the same time. The son of Zeus smirked at this as he stood up and rushed towards the fight with a savage grin

"Hehehe…now this is a family outing" the First Born said as he landed next to Superman, who had just moments ago grabbed Scarlet Spider and flung him into Man-spider, and gave the last known member of the House of El a savage kick in the side that had the power of a nuclear bomb explosion behind it, sending the man flying deep into the jungle of the now devastated island

…

Not too far away, the speedsters Jay Garrick and Barry Allen were in the middle of their own confrontation that was quickly racing across the island

"Jay, what are you doing here? Your retired" Barry said as he sent twin cyclones created from his arms towards the older speedster who easily blitzed around it and sent his own vortex towards Barry before zooming past the younger speedster and back towards the battle only For Barry to appear in front of him again

"Heh, I remember when I was the faster one…" Jay said with a tired grin

"Jay, please don't do this" Barry said as he held his hands up "Look I don't know what Spider-man or Batman has told you but Superman and us are just trying to-"

"Take over the world" Jay said in a calm tone as he steadied his breathing "Trust me kid, I've been alive long enough to see where this is going and it won't be good"

"We're not taking over the world, we're trying to save it. Yes we can probably go about it in a more reserved manner then we have been, but we're saving lives" Barry replied

Jay glanced at his former pupil and successor with a thoughtful gaze "Is that what you believe or is that what you tell yourself?"

"I-…" Barry stayed before the words died in his throat and he glanced at the ground

"Barry, I understand what you all are trying to do, but you need to understand that you can't force the world to see and do things your way. That's not how peace lasts, the people, flawed as they maybe, need to reach that point on their own, not because someone is holding a gun to their head" Jay said as he approached Barry and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder with a sad look in his eye "I don't want to fight you Barry, really I don't…but if I see something bad on the horizon coming our way I can't stand by and watch it reach us…sometimes I wish I could"

Barry didn't respond as the stood there for what felt like an eternity before Jay received a message from Felica _"Jay, we need backup now!"_

"On my way" Jay responded before glancing back at Barry "Stay safe kid…"

He then zoomed off in a red streak trailed by bits of Speed Force lightning, leaving Barry standing there to ponder wheatear if this really was the right way to go about helping the world…

…

Jay narrowed his eyes as he closed in on the rest of the Ultimates location and saw what appeared to be Sinestro and Hal Jordan cutting off the Ultimates escape. He took a deep breath before he put in an extra burst of speed and began to zoom around the two going past march thirty in seconds, creating a powerful cyclone that the two Lanterns were having trouble trying to escape

"What is this?" Sinestro growled in annoyance as he tried to blast Jay with his ring but kept missing

"It's the Flash, uh the older one" Hal said as he saw through the swirling cyclone the Ultimates getting away

Hal then turned his attention back towards the ground where Jay was running and took aim at the ground before sending a powerful energy blast at it. Jay's eyes narrowed as he saw the beam slowly approach the ground and waited until the last moment before removing his tin hat and throwing it at Hal just as he ducked under the beam

Hal let out a scream of pain as the tin hat struck him in the chest, sending him flying into Sinestro from the force it hit him with while Jay was sent flying across the ground as the emerald beam of energy struck the ground and created a small explosion. Jay gritted his teeth as he bounced across the ground and slammed into a tree, resulting in him letting out a groan of pain

"This…used to be…easier" Jay muttered as he pushed himself up to see Hal and Sinestro before him, both their rings raised at his form

"Give it up Flash, there's no escape" Hal said in a diplomatic tone

"Or fight, I could use an excuse to have your legs severed" Sinestro stated

Jay simply stared at the two in silence before he shook his head "Kids these day…never paying attention"

Hal frowned at that "What are- ACK!"

He was interrupted by Wild Cat kicking him in the back of the head and sending him flying into the tree that Jay hit before he suddenly rounded on Sinestro who threw up a yellow shield just as the aged boxer threw a super pill powered punch at the former Green Lantern. Sinestro gritted his teeth in rage as the shield cracked under the blows of Wild Cat

"Heh, a Green Lanterns shield wouldn't have cracked after one punch Yellow boy" Grant said with a smirk before he sent a double kick towards the shield that completely shattered the shield and sent the leader of the Yellow Lanterns flying back…right into a series of blurred punches by Jay before he finished with a Speed Force lightning clothes line that knocked the fallen Lantern out

Wild cat chuckled at the hit before he grew alarmed at Jay collapsing to the ground 'Jay?"

"I'm alright…just need to catch my breath is all" Jay panted out as Wild cat helped him up "Most activity I've done in years"

"Well don't die on me old timer, else your wife will have all of our skins" Wild cat joked as he and Jay rushed to catch up with Felicia, Steve, Ravager, Katana, Grfiter and Frank

…

"Have to say Superman, never thought our first meeting would go like this" Scarlet Spider said as he ducked under a punch from the man of steel before shooting his head up and catching the man in the chin, knocking him into the clawed fists of Man-spider who unleashed a savage beating that created small shockwaves before he was kicked away into the First Born who grabbed Superman by the throat and held him up with a smirk

"You know Superman, you should feel honored. Very few, and even Wonder Woman have yet to last as long as you have" the son of Zeus gloated before looking towards Scarlet Spider and his transformed brother in law "I'll join you in a few moments, go!"

Scarlet nodded before tapping Man-spider on the shoulder and gesturing him to follow "Come on big guy, need to get you out of here and to Zatanna before the Other emerges"

The two broke into a sprint, or Scarlet did while Man-spider resorting to running on all limbs and followed the all red spider into the jungle as the League began to apprehend the last of the Suicide Squad, the Enchantress having now been finally taken down by Shazam and Raven

Superman gripped the First Born's wrists and tried to crush it "S-Says the man who needs…two others to help beat me"

The First Born let out a chuckle "Like your one to talk mister I need half the League to face down just one New God"

He then reared his fist back to punch the man of steel when suddenly several powerful bolts of mystical lighting slammed into his back, causing him to let out a pained roar as he dropped Superman who interlocked his fingers and slammed his fists into the powerful being, catapulting him into the air where Shazam flew up and kicked him back down into the earth

The First Born tried to push himself up only for Superman to land on his back, causing him to let out a yelp of pain

"Enough!" Superman yelled as he grabbed the First born by the head and slammed his fists into the injured god's face in a blue blur.

The multiple impacts created a sympathy of thunder like booms as the ground cracked around the two before the First born caught on of the fists and glared up at Superman with his face bloodied and broken

Unable to form a word because of a shattered jaw, the First born growled before ramming his head into Superman's face, breaking the man of steels nose before he pulled his leg back until his knee was touching his chest and shot it out into Superman's groin

"GGAAAAAHHHHHH!" Superman howled in pain as the First Born's kick made contact and sent him flying out of the crater and into the Green Lantern John Stewart

"HMPH!" the First born grunted as he pushed himself up and looked to see Hawk Girl with her Nth mace approaching him at high speeds

He narrowed his eyes as he prepared to counter when suddenly he found himself on the beach surrounded by the Ultimates. He glanced around in slight confusion before Scarlet spoke up

"Your welcome…" he panted out as he felt he effects of the super pill wearing off and glanced towards Felicia and gave her a nod "Let's get the hell out of here please"

The world renown thief nodded before calling for their pick up " **Annataz!"**

Suddenly a bright light appeared before it died down to show the form of Zatanna who took her top hat off and placed it in the ground "Everyone into the hat now!"

Not questioning the woman's order the various individuals began to approach the hat before they turned into a small magical glow and were sucked into the hat. Zatanna watched them all go before glancing at Peter and felt her breath hitched at the sight of his transformed state

"…No…" she whispered in dread as he backed away from the hat before she quickly approached him and cupped his face with her hands "Shhh, it's okay, you're alright…"

Man-spider stopped struggling as he stared at Zatnna who leaned into him until her forehead was touching his "Just follow me okay?"

" **Grrrr…?"** Man-spider growled in confusion but obeyed and slowly followed the woman as she backed up towards the hat before they both turned into magical orbs and were sucked into the hat before the magical item itself seemingly folded in on itself and vanished just as Superman, Raven and Flash arrived at the beach head

…

* * *

And done.

So next chapter the Ultimates return to base, Zatanna helps Peter revert back to his more natural state, the Insurgency plans it's next move and Mary Jane finds that she's being watched…


	38. Year Two, Endgame aftermath

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **MCRasengan** : It won't be too pretty when Diana finds out about Peter's current failing health…and that Superman had a hand in it.

 **Guest** : Diana will be joining the Insurgency in year four for a time

 **masoliki1** : Yeah I saw the trailer and it's getting me real excited for the game that's coming out in like less than a few days

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Peter will explain why it is he had Venom and it does root in the fact he has super cosmic cancer, but that won't be the only reason. Venom as he's been shown and will be shown is like a drug and well Peter's gotten addicted to it and others are beginning to notice

 **Guest** : Wonder Woman won't be sleeping or rekindling her relationship with Superman in this story ever. Far as she's concerned Peter is the only man she cares about and will gladly offer up the entire world on a silver platter to Darkseid if it means keeping him safe and with her. As for Superman wanting to possibly restart their relationship they used to have…maybe

 **texaswookie** : I have something like that planned for both this story and another

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used

* * *

Year Two…

"That's all you were able to get? A small sliver?" Jim Gordon asked as he, Barbara, Steve Trevor, Catwoman, Black Cat, Dinah, and Jay Garrick all stood in a meeting room to discuss their somewhat success in gaining the Kryptonite, little as it may be

Felicia scowled at the former Police Commissioner "I'm sorry, do you think you and your 'cops' could have done better?"

Jim's eyes narrowed at the woman "Look I just thought that you'd get more than a finger sized piece is all"

"The arrival of the Justice League and Waller's little Suicide Squad kind of complicated things" Jay said as he rubbed the back of his head with an exhausted expression on his face "We're lucky to get out of there alive"

"How's Grifter doing?" Barbara asked the former Justice Society member

"Still out, the uh Night Nurse as she wanted me to call her said it'll be a while until he's up and walking again. She uh also told me and Katana to take it easy while we're here" Steve said as he ran a hand over his face "And Spider-man's still…I don't even know what to call that thing"

It was Jay that answered this time with a somber expression on his face "We call it the Man-spider, all of Spider-man's powers amplified by a factor of twenty by our records and none of the restraint"

"So like when he's in the Black suit?" Dinah asked

"No, not that bad, it's more basic animal instinct with him in that state…for now at least" Felicia muttered the last part out more to herself than to the others

"What do you mean for now? Are you saying it'll get worse?" Catwoman asked with some worry

"In a manner of speaking" the cat themed woman responded to her older counterpart and part time partner slash rival "Look so we didn't get as much Kryptonite as we hoped but we did get some useful things out of this"

"Like the homicidal demi-god down stairs sitting in a cell that he can leave at any time he wants" Barbara said as she brought up a live stream of the First Born's cell for the rest to see

"Well he was able to hold off Superman and was even starting to overpower him until the rest of the League began to attack him" Felicia said as she stared at the brother-in law of Peter with a skeptical look "He says he wants to help us bring down Superman, more out of self-preservation than anything else…and well with Manhunter and Atom gone, we kind of need the muscle"

"Muscle that will turn on us first chance he gets" Jim said with a frown as he pointed at the image "I may not be too familiar with some of Batman's former colleagues' rogues' gallery but I know and seen enough of this guy on the news over the years to know that trusting him will be the last thing we're ever do…mainly because he'll use that trust to kill us"

"Well until Spider-man gets back, we're stuck with him" Felicia said with a frown as her thoughts drifted to the discovery of Venom in his suit's belt. It was than her commlink went off, causing her to answer it with a sigh "Yes?"

" _Felicia, it's Ben. I got Eddie and Kaine down here"_ the Scarlet Spider said over the line

Felicia nodded "I'll be down in a moment" she than ended the call before glancing at everyone else in the room with a sheepish smile "Sorry, family meeting downstairs in regards to some recent developments"

"Is it about Venom?" Barbara asked with a narrowed gaze which the Black Cat easily returned with professional coolness

"Among other things…" she than turned and silently left the room

After a few moments Catwoman suddenly spoke "Well if anyone needs me, I'll be checking up on Red Hood and Batgirl, make sure they haven't either maimed or scared off your people Gordon"

"Thank you…" Jim said with a dry laugh as the international cat thief slipped out of the room, leaving only himself, Jay, Dinah, Steve and Barbara

"Okay so now what?" Dinah asked as she gestured towards the sliver of green irradiated alien rock

"Now, we plan out our assault on Superman's forces and his Fortress" Barbara said as she brought up a holographic map of the Man of Steel's home

"Why are you guys attacking his house? Something in there you want or just to deprive him of all that tech he's got?" Steve asked with a raised brow

"Bit of both and to free the Teen Titans that have been imprisoned in the Phantom Zone" Barbara revealed to the rest "When Guy gets back, hopefully with a lot of Green Lanterns, hell even some of the other corps at this point, Spider-man will be leading an assault on the fortress in an attempt to free them"

"Which now has at least triple the security since our less than stealer break in" Dinah said blankly as she stared at the sight of where the father of her child was murdered by Superman

"Oh…can I join?" Steve asked

"The more the merrier, because honestly this place is like Alcatraz if it's defenses were designed by Batman, Mister Terrific and Mister Miracle combined" Barbara said with exasperation as she began to highlight key points about the structure and what information Batman's gathered on it over the years

…

"Thanks for letting me borrow this room Nelson" Zatanna said as she just finished writing a bunch of intricate ruins of an unknown language on the ground around Man-spider who was watching her with curiosity. She placed a calming spell on him earlier to help keep him settled and prevent him from wandering the tower

' _Last thing I need is Bruce to see Peter like this…'_ The mistress of Magic thought as she took several steps back from the runes that began to glow

While she is aware that Bruce is likely aware and even has records of Peter transforming into this thing in the past, she'd rather not have him see it in person if only to spare Peter that sort of embarrassment

"It is the least I can do" Doctor Fate said as he stood beside Zatanna and watched as she began to utter in a language that even he was having trouble following. The runes around Man-spider began to glow brighter and brighter with small tendrils beginning to appear and slither towards Peter's altered state who was beginning to grow unnerved by the approaching energy appendages and began to let out a low growl of warning

"How do you intend to help him?" Fate questioned as Zatanna took a deep breath

"The Man-spider transformation is triggered when Peter absorbs too much chaos energy and his Tantric energy levels are too low" Zatanna revealed as she watched the tendrils began to slowly wrap around Man-spider's arms "Basically I'm about to tear out a large portion of Chaos energy and fill it with Tantric energy until his levels even out"

"Tantric energy… is derived from sex" Fate said with a side glance towards Zatanna who blushed slightly as memories of her and Peter learning that little secret a few years back when they still dated

"Yeah… so I've discovered" she said with a cough before mentally pushing the blood from her face "It's either this way or I push you out and lock the room and help him replenish his Tantric reserves the old-fashioned way and I don't think Peter would be all for it… you know him being married and all and his uh lower self being a bit too big for me to take right off the bat…plus those claws hurt like hell"

Fate stared at her for several long moments before returning his weighted gaze to the Man-spider that was now entirely wrapped in the energy bands and was beginning to struggle

"You still care for him" the man said after a few moments

"I never stopped…" Zatanna responded before she narrowed her eyes and spoke **"Evomer!"**

Suddenly the tendrils seemed to stab into Man-spider, causing him to cry out in rage before they began to pull out a red and black liquid substance from different points in his body while blue and white energy began to fill into the spaces the Chaos energy was removed

Zatanna had to hold back a wince as she watched Man-spider renew his violent struggle and began to let out a series of pain roars that almost compelled her to stop

"I'm sorry Peter…" Zatanna mutated sadly before she shouted again **"Evomer!"**

It was than several larger tendrils appeared and began to stab into Peter and removing even larger chunks of Chaos energy and replacing it with tantric energy for the next several moments.

While this was happening, Fate watched as Peter's body began to slowly regress to its more human form. The extra arms seemed to shrivel up and begin to fall of him like dead skin cells along with the fur and armored plating which paled and began to crack. The tusks and extra eyes seemed to regress back into his head and his claws shortened

All in all, it looked pretty painful and Fate wondered for a brief moment if it would have been better to have Zatanna do it the other way

' _Even if it would just cause more problems further down the line'_ Fate thought with a mental sigh

Peter Parker had to have the worst and best luck when it came to women and this situation sort of showed that

After several minutes of Peter's roars becoming more human and his body shrinking own to it's normal size, the tendrils suddenly vanished, leaving Peter's pale and shaking body to almost fall face first into the pile of dead skin and hair his transformation had if not for Zatanna suddenly appearing before him and catching him

"Shh it's okay… I got you Peter… I've got you" Zatanna said as she helped him sit down while she ran her hands through his hair, frowning when she realized that it was met with his blood

Peter hissed in pain "Agh…what happened?"

"You had another episode" Zatanna said quietly to him

"Crap…" Peter groaned in pain before his vision began to clear and he found that his head was resting squarely on Zatanna's bust "Uhh Zee-"

"Peter, just please shut up" the woman said as she pulled him closer to her as tears began to build in her eyes as she felt Peter begin to lose consciousness and drift into a deep sleep, both from his transformation back to human and from the silent spell she uttered to help "Just…just rest…please"

Fate watched the two for a moment before he silently pulled away and exited the room…

…

"So what do we do?" Ben asked as he, Kaine, Black Cat and Anti-Venom stood in a room somewhere in the base that Bruce's people were using

Before them in the small container was Venom who had long since stopped moving as the three discussed both it's fate and Peter's growing reliance on the parasitic alien lifeform

"I say we destroy it" Eddie said with a glare towards the inky black substance "We let it live now and we'll just end up royally screwed down the road"

"Could do without another Venom saga, better than Carnage that's for sure but I really rather not go through all that crap again either" Ben said with a nod as he rubbed the back of his head before glancing at Felicia "Cat, what do you think?"

The white-haired thief was staring intently at the small container deep in thought before she suddenly voiced her thoughts "Why does he still use it? He knows what happened the last time and yet he's still using it… why?"

"Jealousy maybe?" Kaine guessed "Since the Venom symbitoe enhances Peter's strength to a little over the hundred-ton range under normal circumstances and greater when he's under duress, it might just be him trying to subconsciously compete with Superman, a man with godlike strength that his wife has sided with in this whole thing"

"Nah it can't be that simple, sides with those green pills of ours now we can easily match Superman if not surpass him in strength depending if your already superhuman or not" Eddie said as he cupped his chin in thought

It was then Felicia's eyes widened "The artic…"

"Huh?" Ben sounded with confusion

"The artic, after their shit trip to Superman's fortress Peter came back in the worst shape. He had third degree burns on his chest and I know for a fact they weren't from Superman's heat vision which means-"

"Captain Atom…" Kaine finished with a grim look as his mind began to race with where the cat thief was going with this "And considering he had the power of over ten nuclear bombs in him at any given time-"

It was Ben that continued his train of thought "He must have gotten hit by one of his blasts when he was helping him fight Superman-"

"Radiation… and with his luck, a lot of it" Eddie said with a sigh as he rubbed his temples "Which means that Peter very like has-"

"Cancer" Felicia finished

"Damn…" Ben and Kaine said at the same time with mirrored expressions

…

Otto had to hold back the urge to sigh as he saw Scorpion enter his lab with his armor damaged and him cradling his left arm close to his chest

"What happened?" Otto questioned with narrowed eyes as he placed some of his equipment down and had his robotic arms cease their actions as well

"Spider-man and he Ultimates showed up on the island, turns out Ravager infiltrated my men and sent our location to them" Scorpion growled out in annoyance

"Hmm, that can be all that happened" Otto summarized as he better examined his colleague's armor and noticed the state it was in before noticing something off "And where's Mysterio?"

"Beck's dead. The First Born showed up and killed him when me and Beck were about to do in Parker and his clone Ben"

"Dammit…" Otto cursed as he ran a hand through his hair "Beck's death will set us back a few months… did you at least get some Kryptonite from the island?"

Scorpion again shook his head "No, Waller's Suicide Squad and the arrival of the Justice League complicated matters…"

Otto glared at his associate, quickly approaching soon to be deceased associate "Are you telling me Scorpion that not only did Beck die, but you also failed to get any of the Kryptonite off the island for me to use in my experiments? Did you turlly bring nothing back aside from excuses and failure!"

"I wouldn't say failure…" Scorpion coughed out

Otto's eyes narrowed "Expalin…"

It was than the green clad man held up a small green pill "Spider-man and his allies may have given us something even better than some glowing green rock"

Otto examined the pill before he had one of his arms grab it from the man and hold it close to his face "What is it?"

"Not sure entirely, but I saw some of the Ultimates take it and afterwards… they were fighting on par with even Superman" Scorpion revealed to the surprised doctor

"Is that so, interesting…" Otto said as he placed the pill in a analyzer to see just what it was and how it worked in greater detail. After a few moments, the results began to appear and a dark grin began to grow on Otto's face "Hmm… well Scorpion, perhaps your mission wasn't a complete failure after all, in fact it I'm reading this right this could very well advance my plans for the future"

Several minutes passed as Otto studied the pill before setting the terminal to begin synthesizing it while glancing back at Scorpion "Have your people located Cletus yet?"

"Yes and no" Scorpion muttered in annoyance "My contacts have been able to track him to some degree but with Superman's soldiers and now the Yellow Lanterns on earth, trying to follow the mad man has become even harder and there's no doubt in my mind that Carnage is aware that my people are following him"

"Of course he would be, Cletus while nowhere near my intellect is no fool. He wouldn't have lasted this long by being careless, for now just keep track of him. Once I am better able, I'll meet with him myself and offer him a place in our little group since we now have a opening thanks to the First Born" Otto said with a dismissive wave as he prepared to return to his original project before Scorpion's interruption

"You sure that's wise?" his colleague asked with a quizzical expression under his helmet

"Don't worry Scorpion…" Otto said as he glanced at the first batch of pills being created "With these, I don't think I'll have to worry too much about Carnage"

…

* * *

And done

Next chapter The Spider clan confronts Peter about his failing health before the time skip and we kick off with the arrival of the Green Lanterns!


	39. Year Two, Confrontation

Answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **treyalexander63917** : I have been thinking of introducing a side kick for Spider-man for Injustice 2 and she has cropped up, I may use her.

 **Jestalnaker94000** : We won't be seeing Superman after a beatdown from either Spider-man or Batman for a while, mainly not until Wonder Woman rejoins the fray in the next year

 **MCRasengan** : Yeah Ock getting super pills ain't a good think and it's only going to get worse believe it or not, especially when we get to year five

 **keyblade master cole** : I'm not so much shipping as I'm building up the drama that'll unfold. Zatanna still having very, very strong feelings for Peter, him still loving Diana and vice versa but them being on opposing sides… Parker luck at it's finest

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : We'll see how Victor and Raven and Diana react to the Titans imprisonment in the Phantom Zone, as for them being freed in the coming battle, can't say without giving spoilers

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used

* * *

Year Two…

"So doc, what's the prognosis?" Peter asked as he laid in a comfy bed in the Tower of Fate while Clair examined his vitals

"Well the good news is that your transformation into Man-spider has believe it or not caused some of the larger tumors to regress or shrink, mainly in the Lungs and Prostate. The bone marrow on the other hand has… it's gone…"

Peter stared at Clair for several moments before a frown crossed his face "…But?"

Clair exhaled sadly "But the tumors in your brain and breasts are still there, in fact the ones in your brain seemed to have worsened to some degree"

"Can't win them all I suppose" Peter sighed sadly before he ran his hands through his hair "Anything else to report doc or am I 'A oh Kay?"

"Physically your fine" Clair said as she went through a few more of Peter's scans before looking at him with a blank expression "Mentally on the other hand…"

Peter quirked a brow at the woman before suddenly Kaine, Ben, Eddie and Felicia entered the room with stern expressions. Peter tensed at the sudden shift in the atmosphere while Clair got up and made her way out. No one said a word for several minutes before Ben spoke

"There a reason you didn't tell us?" the Scarlet spider asked

"About?" Peter asked with narrowed eyes

"About why you've been wearing Venom more often!" the man nearly shouted in rage

"Oh… that…" Peter said with a wince before he ran a hand over his face "I was going to mention it-"

"When, on your death bed!?" Felicia asked with hurt

"Well maybe not that long" Peter said with an eye roll before suddenly Eddie held up a small container, the one that housed Venom "…What are you doing with that?"

It was then Kaine pulled out a small laser cutter that he was able to swipe from Batman's belt after messing around with it for half an hour. He didn't say anything as he suddenly activated the device under the container, causing Venom to let out a shrike as it's prison began to burn

"NOOO!" Peter shouted as he tried to lunge for the man only for Ben to suddenly hold him down

Peter tried to struggle before Felicia spoke up in a hard tone "Enough!"

Kaine shut the device off, causing the shrieks of Venom to become silent while Eddie pocketed the Symbiote. The room was tense as Peter tried to break out of Ben's hold but his injuries and Ben's leverage

"Peter stop, you're only going to end up hurting yourself and then Clair's gonna come back in and we're all screwed" Ben said with a sigh and slight dread if the Night Nurse comes in now, the woman has even been able to force Batman to heel and that say's plenty…

Peter slowly ceased his struggles before glaring at the group with a mixture of rage and betrayal, but mostly rage "You had no right-"

"We told you to stop using Venom, that includes carrying him with you everywhere and run the risk of you throwing him on anyways" Felicia said in a stern tone that caused Peter to growl in return

"Well excuse me for not wanting to die sooner by taking one of those super pills. In case you haven't realized it, but I kind of want to live to see superman brought down, hell maybe even get a few punches in myself. Kind of hard to do that from Purgatory" Peter huffed as Ben released him

"There are other alternatives then using Venom Peter" Kaine said as he leaned against the wall "I mean for fuck's sake man look at what it's doing to you. Just the idea of threatening it turned you into a freakin crack addict begging to get his next fix!"

"No I wasn't-" Peter began only to be cut off by Eddie

"Yes you were Parker, I've busted enough drug dens, cured enough addicts to recognize one when I see them. You may not be addicted to Coke, or Meth or that Poison shit Bane used to traffic but the signs and symptoms are still there. Hell I used to be in your same exact shoes when I was Venom"

"You use do the exact same thing when you first started wearing Venom after we first discovered all those years ago on Mongol's world" Felicia said as she stepped forward "You keep it with you at all times, hell you disguise it as your clothes or another one of your suits so no one suspects and when people find it and get too close you turn into fuckin Golum trying to get the Ring back!"

"That one's Cassandra's, just to let you know" Kaine butted in

"She knows?" Peter asked with surprise

"And Jason and Bruce" Ben said with a sigh "And Zatanna too and maybe Fate because he tends to know everything that goes on in here and Clair obviously"

"Great… so who's in charge of the Insurgency now?" Peter asked

"Still you, Bruce as surprising as this will sound still thinks you can beat this, which you will. You did once you can do it again" Ben stated in a serious tone

Peter was silent for a moment before Kaine spoke up "Look we get why you went back to Venom, Peter. Diana joining Superman's side, Otto blowing up Metropolis with the Joker, being forced underground with the heroes that we used to look up to and be friends with hunting us, we get it. You feel powerless and part of you thinks that Venom can help you, can keep you safe but it can't. All the Symbiote cares about is causing you to lose yourself to your rage and spread nothing but death, pain and misery just like it's spawn Carnage"

"What about Toxin?" Eddie asked with a quirked brow

"Ehh I'm still on the fence with him since he doesn't kill but the way he leaves you when he's done will make you wish he had" the dark spider themed hero said

"Fair enough" Eddie nodded in agreement

"Well what do you propose I do? I try to take a super pill, it advances my Cancers even further, I don't use it and I can barely take on half the Justice League. Venom is the only thing as much as I hate to admit it, to give me a fighting chance against them"

"What about the Juggernaut or Agnir the breaker of souls? Two beings with strength that surpass even Superman and you beat them" Ben countered as he sat down next to Peter "You didn't beat them by out punching them Peter, you beat them by out thinking them, hell it's how Batman beats half the people he's faced"

"Those times were different, one you just had to remove his helmet and have a decent telepath nearby which there was in the form of Martian Manhunter. The other… he was more focused on bringing about the end of the Norse Gods then killing me" Peter said as he looked down at his hands "But the Justice League? It's filled with people that are as smart if not smarter than me, are every bit as resourceful if not more so because they have access to advance alien tech and think even faster than I could hope to imagine, couple that with world class assassin training, super speed, super senses, god like strength and the ability to level a country… how the hell do I beat that, let alone try to fight it?"

"Your Spider-man… you always find away" Eddie said with a shrug "Plus your unbearably stubborn and will still keep fighting even after half the bones in your body are broken and you're on the verge of death. Hell, when you did actually die you still came back and kept fighting"

"Look we know it won't be easy, and we know that Venom offers a good alternative… but it's the wrong one Peter" Felicia said as she placed a hand on his shoulder "What's the point in fighting the regime if you won't even still be there to bask in that victory?"

Peter was silent for a long time as they stood there in somber silence. Finally after what felt like hours Felicia spoke "We're placing Venom in lock up, he's not going anywhere and you're not wearing him again. Kaine and Ben have offered to help you and Barbara start finding a cure for those tumors you have inside you along with Clair when she can spare the time"

"And I can help stave off their growth with my powers. While they may be too much for Anti-Venom's ability to heal because they were made by some cosmic nuclear energy or something, they can at least make sure you don't get worse anytime soon"

"We can even study how he 'cures' people to help in our research" Ben nodded towards the man before glancing back at his brother "Peter, you were always there for us, now it's our turn to be there for you"

Peter was silent after that, not knowing what to really say. Kaine then grabbed Eddie's shoulder and nodded towards the door "Come on, gotta alien symbiote to lock up"

The former host of Venom nodded and followed Tarantula out while Ben and Felicia stayed with Peter who remained silent and in deep thought

"Let's hope we won't too late with this…" Eddie said after they were far enough away

"You, me and the others too Brock" Kaine said as he held up the cutter he threatened Venom with

' _Why do I have the sudden feeling I should just say to hell with it and just burn the fucker now?'_ Kaine thought as he couldn't beat the sudden sense of foreboding he was feeling

…

* * *

And done.

So next chapter the time skip and we pick up with the Lanterns return to earth to stop Superman and Sinestro

Was thinking of using that Mary Jane science I mentioned last chapter but I eventually ended up scrapping it, mainly because I've decided to go a different route for our favorite red head. But she will show up next chapter and the few after that before all hell breaks loose


	40. Year Two, The eve of battle

Answers to reviewers questions or statements:

 **heroman45** : When Anti-Venom tried to cure Spider-man of the left over bits of Venom that were still in Spider-man's blood in the comics, he also began to drain the radiation from him which gives him his powers and make him human again. Even if Peter was willing to be depowered to try and get rid of these cancers which aren't normal given what made them, the Insurgency can't afford to lose him in terms of his usefulness of being deployed into the field. Which is why they've decided to study Anti-Venom's ability to completely purge people of any impurities in their body to see if they can replicate it or at the very least make it so that if they do try it on Spider-man, he doesn't lose his powers as well

 **kspidey2** : Yes, he found out back when he was made the head o the Insurgency by Batman. Diana will wake up in year three and we will see things from her side. Diana will find out about Peter's health in between years three and four.

 **Anonymous** : In the Injustice comics, Starfire had been imprisoned in the Phantom Zone with the other Teen Titans by Superman. I don't think Cyborg is aware of this yet

 **Mcleanbryce7** : I already have something to cure it in the works

 **marveldcfan** : No, there won't be a love triangle between Supergirl, Spider-man and Wonder Woman… doesn't mean there won't be one though…

 **Jason Kruger Myers** : Year three is when things will start to deviate from what's shown, it'll still have magic and all that but will go down different routes and come to different ends during the event and years four and five will have some major changes to them, the main story will be there but only like forty percent, the other sixty will be my alterations or expansions on certain things and situations that I feel wont taken or flushed out enough

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used

* * *

Year Two…

"So how is he?" Mary Jane questioned ben as he returned from a meeting with the Insurgency

"Peter?" the man asked with a raised brow

At this Mary Jane rolled her eyes as she leaned against the door "No, Batman who else do you think I'm talking about"

Ben chuckled at that before his face sobered slightly "Well it's been just about seven months since he's had contact with Venom and so far, there's been no real serious relapses"

"Has he had any other episodes?" the red head asked as Ben entered the living room and collapsed on the sofa with a huff

"Just one" Ben said as he rubbed his eyes in exhaustion "Thankfully there nowhere near as bad as they can be because of the regular ritual things that he has with Zatanna. Who knows, we may have curved the return of the Other"

"Hopefully… last thing we need is the Other's return on top of Peter losing himself to Venom, this time probably for good" Mary Jane said as she sat down next to Ben and leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes

The two sat there for what felt like hours before suddenly the baby monitor near them began to pick up the sounds of May and April waking up. Mary Jane went to stand but Ben placed a hand on her shoulder

"Hey I got this"

"You sure?" she asked

Ben nodded "Positive, sides about time I start pulling my weight around here"

"Ugh, ignore what my sister's been saying" Mary Jane groaned as she fell back on the couch while Ben chuckled

"Kind of hard to when we're staying in her house until this whole thing with Superman going evil is resolved"

"Hopefully soon, I'm really missing my walk-in closet and shower now" Mary Jane chuckled

"And I miss being able to record my favorite shows and not have them deleted" ben said as he made his way to the room that Mary Jane's sister was letting them use for April and May

Mary Jane sat there and stared up at the ceiling before she glanced out the window, her brow furrowed when for a brief moment, she thought she saw a shadow flicker before it vanished. She slowly got up and approached the window, her gaze remaining rooted to where she thought she saw something move before she carefully locked the window

"Ben?" she called out as she backed away from the window and made her way to her husband

"Yeah?" he called back as he was busy changing both his daughters' diapers with new ones

"Do you have any of the Insurgency watching us?" Mary Jane asked as she appeared in the doorway with a frown

Ben's eyes narrowed at this "…No, why?"

"Because I think I just saw someone out there, like on the roof of the apartment across the street and last I checked, Coast's city's hero' flies and wear's green" Mary Jane said

Ben was silent for a moment before nodding "I'll finish up here and then go take a look"

"Be careful out there, just a week ago you almost got caught by one of those Yellow Lanterns" Mary Jane warned

"Yeah… still can't believe Superman's dumb enough to work with Sinestro of all people" Ben shook his head at the insanity "I mean it's not like the guy has a habit of turning on people and manipulating others!"

"Like Peter said, Superman's strong not smart" Mary Jane said dryly which caused Ben to chuckle

"Kaine said something similar only less child friendly" Ben said with a grin before finishing up changing April before handing her to Mary Jane while May sat in her crib and toyed with her hair

Ben leaned down and gave the little red headed girl a small kiss on the head which caused her to giggle before Ben repeated the action with April and then Mary Jane before heading for the door "I'll be back in a few… hopefully"

Mary Jane nodded at him before he pulled on his hood and leaped into the night time sky and shot a web line out and began to swing towards where she saw the shadow flicker. She than glanced down at her brunette daughter and gave her a small kiss on the cheek "Let's hope it was just mommy seeing things…"

As she went to retrieve May and take them both out into the living room to play, a figure silently watched her from just outside the children's window…

"Hmm so the clone as forged himself a family…" Kraven muttered before glancing towards the direction that the Scarlet Spider went to investigate "Hmmm… I wonder how far you will go to keep them safe Clone…"

He then backed into the shadows and silently left just as Ben landed at his spot and casted a curious glance around before continuing to patrol the rest of the neighborhood, completely oblivious to what was coming…

…

"So what's the word?" Peter asked as he approached Barbara who was busy going through some of the data extracted from Superman's fortress over the years to see if they missed anything

"Dinah just contacted me, Guy and the Green Lanterns will be here in two weeks" the red head replied as she glanced at a monitor that showed the current whereabouts of key members of Superman's regime and troop deployments

Peter nodded at this "I'm guessing he's bringing in half the Corps to take Superman and Sinestro's Corps down"

"he did say they we're bringing their own planet which means-"

"Mogo" Peter finished before glancing at a surprised Barbara and shrugged "Guy likes to talk…"

"So I've heard" the tech wiz aid dryly before glancing at an image of Superman's fortress and let out a sigh "Christ, getting into that thing's going to be a nightmare"

"Yeah well that's what the First Born's for. His strength and durability should be more than enough to get through any defenses Superman has set up" Peter said as he studied the images as well

"What about the Kent's, their still there according to our little mole in Superman's camp" Barbara advised

"Yeah well here's hoping they don't mind some temporary house guests" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head

"So who you taking with you this time?" Barbra asked

"Jay, Steve, Rose, Kaine, Grifter, some of Gordon's men and Eddie" Peter revealed with a thoughtful expression "Was thinking of bringing Jason or Cassandra but something tells me they'd rather be on the mission that'll give them some alone time with Damian"

"And you'd be right" Barbra scowled at the image of the fallen Robin that killed Dick "Still can't believe he's run off to Superman"

"Well it's not like Bruce made the kid feel welcomed after what happened" Peter pointed out

"Yes, but Superman goes against everything Dick and Bruce stand against. For him to join the very side that Dick would be fighting against if he was still alive… he's practically pissing on his grave at this point" Barbara said before switching off the monitor and rubbing her brow in exhaustion "And Dick would still be trying to reach out to the little monster…"

"It's who Dick was, guy had a tendency to look on the bright side of things and see the good in others" Peter said as he followed Barbra out of the monitor room "You should get some rest, in just a few days things are going to get very busy around here"

"I could say the same about you" Barbra said with a pointed look towards the man who chuckled in response

"Fair enough… I just have to go check on some things with Clair before getting some shut eye" Peter said as he turned to leave

He didn't make it five steps before Barbra spoke up "Peter…"

He stopped and glanced back at the red head with a curious expression "Yeah?"

"…Do you think we can beat Superman?"

"…"

"…"

"Yeah…" Peter said with a nod before resuming his trek towards his destination all the while wondering if they could, it was Superman after all

The guy does have a pretty expansive history of facing down overwhelming odds and coming out on top and well this time around he won't be pulling his punches and neither will the rest of the League

'Least Diana won't be involved in this madness…' Peter thought as his mind drifted to his wife that he hasn't seen in close to a year now and it was starting to drive him nuts _'Hopefully Cassie after we free her and the rest can help me get to Themyscira hopefully… I refuse to just up and die before seeing Diana again, super cancer be dammed'_

…

* * *

And done

Next chapter, Peter meets with his team to let them know what the plan is when they attack Superman's fortress and then all-out war breaks out with the arrival of the Green Lanterns Corps!

Some serious shit is about to go down in the final stretch of Year two that'll have some serious long lasting effects on the Injustice Universe, both canon and original


	41. Year Two, Off to war

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **keyblade master cole** : some characters that died in the comics will live, won't say who though.

 **MCRasengan** : Yeah things are about to get chaotic

 **cornholio** : Superman will still be getting his fear Lantern ring, but he won't be the only one that'll be joining a Lantern Corps

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used

* * *

Year Two…

Peter stared at the assembled group that will aid him in his assault on Superman's fortress and hopefully free the Titans in silence. Before them was a holographic image of Superman's fortress of Solitude, the most advance and heavily fortified structure on the planet, even Batman has stated that he may not be able to infiltrate it

' _Good thing we won't be infiltrating…'_ Peter thought with a grim chuckle before he cleared his throat and stepped forward "Alright ladies, in roughly six days, the Green Lanterns will arrive to finally apprehend Superman and help tear down his regime. While Guy and his people deal with the man of steel and his Yellow Lantern masters, we're be attacking his fortress and freeing the Titans and hopefully take any Krytponian tech Supes has stored in there"

"It all sounds so easy, doesn't it?" Kaine said with a yawn "So how do you intend for us to get in there? In case you didn't notice but Catwoman and Black Cat won't be helping us this time around, plus the guy's security has been beefed up since your last little sleep over from hell"

"That's what the First Born's for" Peter said as he had an image of the still 'imprisoned' Demigod brought up "He'll be the battering ram. Once he breaches Superman's fortress, all we have to do is follow him in, take care of what few defenses are left standing, find the Phantom Zone projector and bring the Titans out and if things go smoothly, us and them will waltz right out just in time to see Superman carted off to space jail or whatever the hell the Lanterns have in store for him"

"That's a big if their Spider-man…" Jay said as he stared at the image of the fortress with a frown "A lot can happen once things kick off that we haven't accounted for"

"Which is why getting in and out as fast as possible is crucial, the Insurgency and the Lanterns won't be able to fight both Superman's people and the Sinestro Corps on their own" Peter said

"How can the Titans help even the playing field?" Grifter asked with a frown

"Well one is Red Robin, someone that according to Red Hood is most like Batman in terms of tactical thinking, so that'll be helpful, a freakin Amazon like Wonder Woman and the other is Superboy, a human Kryptonian hybrid and then there's Starfire. All in all, they might be all we need to help turn the tide of this fight"

"And if they can't?" Grifter asked

"Well there's a lot of tech in Superman's fortress we can take and reverse engineer" Steve said as he leaned back in his chair with Katana standing next to him

"What about the Phantom zone?" Cash asked with his hook raised "Can't we just bring out some of the people in there and see if they can help?"

"We could but the Phantom Zone is housing some of the most dangerous beings in the universe, letting them out might not be such a good idea" Peter said as he rubbed the back of his head

"Well who's in there?" Rose asked with a frown

"General Zod for one… and his co-conspirators according to Batman" Peter stated

"So break into Superman's lair, free the Titans and do so without accidently freeing some super alien criminal and his followers all the while fighting off the Fortress's defenses and likely any Regime solders and Yellow Lanterns protecting it…" Kaine summed up the threats they'd be facing before shrugging "Fuck it, sounds fun"

"You have a warped sense of fun" Steve said with a raised brow

"Hey I regularly swing hundreds of feet in the air on a small web line going almost a hundred miles an hour half the time, gotta spice things up or risk getting bored" Kaine said

"What about the First Born, what's to stop him from turning on us when we do somehow pull this off?" Katana said with a calm expression

Peter was about to answer when Grfiter beat him to the punch "We chuck his ass into the Phantom Zone and shut the door, boom end of story"

"Love how you make it sound throwing a guy that's beaten both Superman and Wonder Woman will be so easy" Steve deadpanned

"Hey, we know he's going to turn on us so we're ready for it and we'll have him outnumbered and doped up on Super pills, why wouldn't we win?" the deadly mercenary said with a chuckle

"…Hard to argue against that" the former lover of Diana said with a sigh

"Is the First Born aware of his role in this operation?" Jay asked

"Yeah, he also knows that if he tries anything, he'll be getting a one-way trip to the Phantom Zone" Peter said with a shrug before the holographic images switched off

"What's our extraction looking like if things go to shit?" Rose inquired

"Same as last time, Zatanna and if she can't help out, I've been able to convince Fate to pull us back" Peter said

"Will his helmet let him?" the daughter of Deathstroke asked with a frown

"It should, after all I helped the guy save his masters in the past, that's gotta count for something…right?"

…

Several hours later Peter found himself sitting in his room with his mask held in his hands with his thoughts on the upcoming war that was days away now. He was so deep in thought with what might happen and what could happen that he almost didn't notice Zatanna standing in front of him, calling his name

"What?" Peter said as he glanced up at the woman surprise

Zatanna frowned at Peter "I said are you alright?"

"Oh, uh yeah I'm good" Peter said with a nod as he dropped his mask on the bed and ran a hand through his hair "Just thinking is all. About stuff, you know"

"No, I don't know" Zatanna said with a shake of her head as she sat next to Peter "Mainly because you aren't talking to anyone"

"What makes you say that?" Peter asked with a frown "I just ended a two-hour long phone call with Ben and MJ and had a rather pleasant if somewhat tense lunch with Kaine and Rose earlier"

"Yes, but what I mean is you're not talking about what's bothering you" Zatanna stated with a pointed look "You're doing that damn bottling things up shit you used to do when we dated"

Peter held her gaze for a moment before he sighed "Can't really keep anything from you, can I?"

"Nope…" Zatanna said with a small smirk before it fell "Peter… look I know that I'm not Diana, and I'm not trying to come between you two-"

"Never said you were-"

"But you need to see that your marriage is pretty much over at this point" Zatanna said as she stood up and began to pace before him, her heels clicking against the stone floor "I mean even if she does awaken from her coma, what makes you think she'll even want anything to do with you after she finds out you more or less handed her best friend off to the Green Lanterns to lock up who knows where along with half the Justice League with the help of her twisted half brother?"

"Well once I mention he's imprisoned Cassie in the Phantom Zone and gave me super cancer after redirecting a nuclear blast from Captain Atom right at me, which easily could have killed me mind you, I'm confident her faith in Superman will drop… like a lot. Plus, finding out he's working with Sinestro of all people is sure to help" Peter said

"And if it doesn't?" Zatanna asked with a frown

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it" Peter said evasively

Zatanna frowned at that before deciding to let the subject drop… for now

The two sat there in tense silence before Peter spoke "So what brings you down here aside from telling me something that Kaine, Felicia and even to some extent Bruce are telling me?"

"I was going to ask if you're up for another ritual to help even out your Tantric and Chaos reserves before heading out in a few days" the mistress of magic said

"Yeah, might as well. Don't need to go through another episode in the middle of rescuing the Titans" Peter said as he stood up and followed the woman to the chamber they first used when he came back from the Ultimates's less than stellar mission to retrieve the Kryptonite "Last thing I need is Cassie to see me like that..."

…

Several days later…

Peter thought that Superman well and truly couldn't fall any lower then he already has, but he was thoroughly proven wrong after arriving at Oracle's communications HUB for some last-minute intel on Superman's fortress for the raid tomorrow when the man of steel's face showed up on one of her monitors that showed the message was being broadcasted live around the world

" _People of Earth. A war is coming tomorrow"_ Superman said to the camera as he sat at a table with Sinestro at his side _"We did not start this war. We did not invite this war. But our world will soon be attacked by agents working for powerful intergalactic beings. These self-proclaimed 'Guardians of the Universe' seek to undo everything we've achieved"_

The screen than began to show clips and images of the Justice League 'bringing peace' around the world the past several months. The overthrow of both dictators and democratically elected governments. The eradication of both terrorist cells and freedom fighters and legions of the Regime's troops marching through different capital cities and other locations around the world

" _The rogue nations we've toppled. The wars we've ended. The private forces we've established as super-powered peace keepers across the globe. All of it will be for nothing if these Guardians and their Green Lantern Corps succeed. Everything we've fought for will be lost. Yes we have powerful allies-"_ Superman nodded towards Sinestro who still had that damn smirk on his face _"-But I urge every single person on earth to join us in opposing these Alien invaders"_

"You've gotta be fuckin kidding me" Peter said with wide eyes

 _"Fight for your world. Do not let these Aliens take your way of life from you- from your families. Get out on the streets and fight for your future"_ Superman finished

"That mother fuckin asshole" Peter hissed with narrowed eyes towards the now blank screen

"Did he just…" Barbara said with wide eyes

"Yep, Superman just told the world to go out there and act as a bunch of damn human shields" Black Canary said as she appeared holding her child in her arms as she stared blankly at the screen Superman was just on

"And what's worse is that there will be people who will" Peter said with a shake of his head "Christ the Green Lanterns will be hard pressed to fight both the Yellow Lanterns and the Regime with a bunch of damn civilians standing around like idiots!"

"So what do we do, it's not like we can call of the attack" Black Canary began only to be interrupted by a beeping sound to erupt from Oracle's monitor "What's that?"

The three leaned in to see what it was that Barbara received and felt their eyes widened. Peter was the one that spoke "Is that…?"

"Yeah…" Barbara said with a nod as she leaned in for a closer look and began t grin "There codes for the Watchtower communications system. I think out mystery friend on the inside just gave us the means to know the Justice League's movements before they make them"

"Finally, a break" Peter said before Zatannan appeared behind the three, four if you include the sleeping baby

The powerful mage glanced at the them with a somber expression "It's time"

Peter nodded before glancing at Dinah who was staring down sadly at her child while Barbara placed a hand on her friend's arm "Dinah, you don't have to so this. Ollie doesn't need avenging"

Dinah didn't respond as she stared at her son who suddenly awoke and gave his mother a curious expression before grinning "GIB?"

Dinah smiled at this as tears began to fall from her eyes "If I don't fight and we lose, what world would I be leaving for him?"

She than glanced towards Barbara with a serious expression "I'm going to take down Superman. I'm going to make sure Conner has a future"

"Are you sure?" Peter asked

The blonde turned towards him and nodded "I'm sure"

Peter nodded at this before glancing towards Zatanna "Zee, take us to the tower of Fate, gotta busy day tomorrow and not a lot of time to prepare for it"

Zatanna nodded before she muttered a quick spell that transported her, Dinah and Peter to the tower and have them appear before a slightly startled Catwoman and Jason

"Gah, dude warn us when you're going to just pop in out of nowhere!" the former Robin said with annoyance as he holstered his side arm

"Sorry, next time I'll be sure to send you both a voice mail and a text to let you know when and where exactly I'm going to have Zee teleport us" Peter said with a roll of his eyes before glancing towards Selina "Where's-"

"AAAAAAGGGHHHH!" Bruce's pained yell suddenly echoed from down the hall

"There" the cat thief said with a snort as she gestured for them to follow her to where Batman with the aid of Alfred and Clair was having a cybernetic device attached to his back to help his spine heal

"I bet your just enjoying this" Peter snickered towards Selina who shrugged

"Maybe a little…" she said as they entered the room to see Bruce clad in his Bat suit sans the cape panting heavily

Alfred shook his head at his former ward "This will only aid in your rehabilitation Master Bruce. You're not leaving here. You still need to strengthen your spine and be aware of how fragile it is"

"Don't worry Alfred. We all know how sensible Bruce is when it comes to looking after himself. He'd never do anything stubborn and stupid that could lead to injury" Selina said sarcastically

"Why do I feel like Bruce isn't the only one she's talking about?" Peter said with a frown

Jason shrugged "Beats me"

Bruce finally pushed himself up into a sitting position and glanced at Selina "I didn't want Superman to hurt you Selina. How long are you going to hold that against me?"

"Hold what? The fact that instead of accepting my help you decided to drug me and knocked me unconscious?" Selina said with an annoyed glare

"There are so many things wrong with that statement" Clair said as she shook her head while packing her equipment

Bruce grunted as he made his way towards the handle bars that he's been using in his physical therapy. He growled in pain as he took several steps forward before speaking "They'll be here tomorrow"

"Yes" Dinah said as she stroked Conner's cheek with her finger

"Always wanted to have a team up with the Green Lanterns, just wished it was under better circumstances" Jason said as he tossed his helmet back and forth in his hands

Bruce nodded at this before glancing towards Zatanna "Are you sure there's nothing you can do?"

"Of course…" Zatanna said with a sigh "I could use magic to help you to walk. But if something happened to me, if I lost focus or something else broke the spell… you'd find yourself suddenly bat-floored"

"Soooo… shut up and heal like the rest of the ninety nine percent do Bruce. Lots of time, anger and more pain killers that medically advised" Peter said as he leaned against the wall "I mean it's your spine that was broken, not some femur or shoulder plate. This kind of injury takes time to heal, superhuman healing factor or not. Also, doesn't help it was Superman that did you in like this"

Bruce than stared at Peter "We're out of time"

Selina then helped him to the bed where he sat down slowly before switching on his commlink "Oracle. I'd like to talk to them. All of them"

"Opening channel" the red head responded

Bruce was silent for a moment before he let out a small exhale and began "The war is coming. The Green Lanterns will be here tomorrow. I'm sorry… I'm sorry it has to come to this"

It was then that Peter pushed himself off the wall and began to make his way down the hall and out of the room all the while Bruce's voice echoed through his commlink _"I'm sorry any of you need to fight in this war but you all know your roles. This may be our only chance to being down Superman"_

Peter entered his room and steadily approached a large metal container that housed something he's been working on the past two months in preparation for the attack on Superman's fortress tomorrow. He kneeled down and opened the crate to reveal red, blue and black armored plating. He stared at the armor before his gaze settled on a small little container barley the size of his finder with a familiar black goo in it

" _He has shown that he no longer values life and the murderous Sinestro Corps will be beside him"_

Peter held in a sigh as he cracked open the container and let the black ooze begin to pile out and attach itself to his arm and begin to rapidly cover his body in a familiar black suit while he began to apply the armor over it

" _I'm sorry that some of you won't be coming home tomorrow. And I'm sorry to ask you to say your goodbyes"_

…

" _To family…"_

"Good luck out their sweetie" Mary Jane whispered a she hugged Ben who was clad in his Scarlet Spider suit sans the mask

"Thanks babe…" Ben said as he buried his face in her hair and held her close before kneeling down and giving his daughters a kiss "Keep your mommy safe for me okay?"

…

" _To friends…"_

"So first rounds on me if we pull this off" Grifter joked as he slapped in a fresh clip for his side arms before grabbing an high powered assault rifle

"I'll hold you to that" Rose said with a giggle as she leaned in and gave the man a small kiss on the cheek "Sides, best way to earn my dad's approval is to buy me drinks"

"Good to know" Grifter said as he glanced at Kaine who had just slipped on his mask "What about you, you drink?"

"Not really… but after this, yeah I think I'll have a few" Kaine said

"Good, cause I know this really great place in Pairs…"

…

" _To partners…"_

Eddie stared down at the white substance that was anti-Venom and chuckled "Ready for one last raid?"

 **"…Yes** " a feminine voice responded lowly before it encompassed Brock, leaving nothing but Ant-Venom

"Heh, good" the white Symbiote chuckled before looking to see several of Gordon's men being led by Aron Cash approach him "Your boys ready?"

"Locked and loaded big man" Cash said as he shouldered his rifle

…

" _To Children…"_

Barbara glanced up at her father who looked too tired to be here "Dad...I-"

"It's okay Barbra… it's okay" Jim said as he hugged his daughter and rubbed her back soothingly "You did your best… that's all I can ever ask"

…

" _To Husbands…"_

"Promise me you'll be careful out there?" Joan Williams said as she hugged her husband

"I will, but give my life style, can't say I'll be able to keep it entirely" Jay Garrick said as he held his wife for close to thirty years close

"Heh, you know when I found out that you were still being the Flash, I was this close to taking that hat of yours and chucking it in the garbage chute" Joan said as tears began to fall down her face

"Why didn't you?" Jay asked with a sad chuckle

"Because you would have fished it out, cleaned it and gave me some heartwarming speech about why you need to still be doing this" Joan laughed

"Well I can be pretty convincing" Jay said with a nod as he pulled back from his wife and cupped her face and placed his forehead against hers "Out of all of my years with both the Justice League and the Justice Society, I can safely say that being with you was the greatest time of my life…"

"Charmer…" Joan smiled sadly

"Always…" Jay responded before planting a small kiss on her lips

…

" _And wives…"_

Peer paused in placing on the armored chest piece as he caught sight of a small picture of him and Diana resting on the table by his bed. He slowly lifted it up and stared at the two of them attending some auction that was showing off a wide variety of ancient Greek and Roman artifacts. It was there that Peer took the plunge and asked her to marry him…

He flipped the picture around and read what Diana scribbled on the back the day it was taken

' **Out of all of the things I've seen since coming to Man's world… you're the most Amazing**

 **Love, soon to be Diana Parker'**

"And of all of the things I've seen since becoming Spider-man… you're the most wonderful" Peter said quietly before placing the image down and reached for the armored gauntlets and placed them before reaching for the last bit of his armored suit, the belt and slid it on.

He then glanced down at his helmet as his face was finally covered by the symbiote before reaching down and placing it on with a click and started up his suit's systems and ran a quick diagnostic

" _Tomorrow the tyranny of Superman will be ended by all of you. And I'm sorry that I can't fight alongside you"_

"Nice armor…" the voice of Felecia spoke up behind Peter, causing him to turn to see the cat thief leaning against the doorway with a grin "Ready to go kick some ass?"

Peter nodded "Yeah, just need to get a few things before we head out"

"Already covered" she said as she tossed him his super pills before kicking off the wall "Come on, Zee's waiting for us"

Peter nodded as he followed her, pocketing the pills in a special compartment on his belt. The duo silently walked down the halls before entering the room that Peter was in just moments earlier in time to see Zatanna, holding Conner close to her, teleport Alfred, Jason, Cassandra, Dinah and Selina away to the Batcave

"Zee…" Peter nodded towards the woman who smiled sadly at him

"Nice suit…"

"Thanks" Peter said with a nod before glancing at Bruce "Off to Oracle's?"

"Yes…" Bruce said as he stood up with a groan

"They don't know you're going there do they?" Felicia asked with a quirked brow

"They think he's staying here" Zatanna said as she adjusted her hold on Conner

"Is that so?" the cat thief said with a frown towards the caped crusader

"They think what I needed them to think. Oracle and Peter have agreed to not say anything" Bruce said

"I have, since when?" Peter asked with a frown. Seriously he doesn't remember agreeing to anything like that

"Since now" Bruce said as he finally stood up "I don't care how broken I am. I will make sure that Superman goes down!"

"Your funeral for when Clair, Alfred and Selina finds out" Peter said with a shrug before glancing towards Zatanna "The rest of the team's in position outside of New York. We're taking one of Bruce's larger planes to get the rest of the way, send me to them"

Zatanna nodded before she spoke in a low tone **"Tropelet ot Wen Kroy!"**

For a moment, Peter's vision went white before they found themselves standing on a platform before a large aircraft with Cash, Grifter, Rose and the First-Born piling in as the engines began to activate

Peter was about to head to it when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see it was Kaine

"How you holding up?"

"Fine" Peter said with a careful nod before looking around for Jay and Eddie "Where's the rest"

"Eddie's already onboard and Jay will be here in a sec-"

 **FWOOOSH**

"Now" Jay said with a grin towards the younger man before tipping his hat off to Peter "Nice to see you with only two arms and less hair again"

Peter grunted at that before nodding towards the aircraft "Let's go, we gotta a team of superpowered teenagers to rescue and an intergalactic war to fight"

"Remember when all we had to really worry about was crime bosses and some random supervillain?" Kaine asked sarcastically

"Yeah… simpler times" Peter nodded in agreement as he, Jay and Kaine approached the aircraft that was ready to take off all the time, unaware of Ares silently watching him from the shadows

The war god grinned darkly as he watched the aircraft take off before rocketing north towards Superman's fortress "Heh, if only you knew what was coming little spider…"

He then teleported ahead of the team, eager to get a front row seat of the carnage that was about to unfold all the while wishing Diana could see what was about to unfold…

"Then again, the events to follow might very well break the poor girl and drive her to depths that even I can't begin to phantom" Ares chuckled as he glanced down at the Fortress of Solitude

…

* * *

And done

Next chapter, the war begins with the Green Lanterns arrival and Peter's team attacks the Fortress of Solitude!


	42. Year Two, When the sky turns green

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **treyalexander63917** : Well considering how Cyborg reacted to Dinah and Oliver's capture and possible death to Brainiac in Injustice 2, I'd say he's already a disappointment

 **MCRasengan** : Yeah the war with the Green Lanterns will end almost the same but they'll be a few key differences in this ending that'll set the stage for year three and year four

 **masoliki1** : Yeah Doc Ock will slowly begin to grow more prominent in the later years

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : The projector's weight it actually only a hundred tons, so only the First Born or someone with a super pill or Peter with a combination of his armor and the black suit will be able to lift it. And yeah the team is unaware of Superboy's condition in that Superman snapped several of his ribs which like punctured a lung so even if they manage to get him out, they'll be on the clock to get him somewhere for immediate medical attention

 **keyblade master cole** : No Harley's there it's just that we're seeing things from Peter's perspective and he hasn't interacted with her enough, she'll make an appearance next chapter as she joins Scarlet Spider in attacking the hall of Justice with Jim Gordon's people.

 **cabrera1234** : You'll see

 **Blast** : Diana will be killing someone on Peter's side but it wont be as simple as it was in the comics with her killing Huntress, besides by then, who is Peter to talk with what's about to go down.

 **North** : His armor is based off the one he wore in the Ends of the Earth storyline.

 **TheRedJ0ker** : Yeah I figured the best way to make this story really interesting was not to just add the drama of a marriage falling apart, but also showing Spider-man's slow descent into darkness in a way. It's sort of like Superman's in that his whole life has pretty much come crashing down because of a mad man and now the question is, can he still maintain his ideals and beliefs or will he change, and not for the better?

 **Guest** : In year three he'll show up and play a fairly good size role

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used

* * *

"When the sky turns green… what in blazes does that even mean?" the First Born said with a frown as he and the rest of the team that will be infiltrating Superman's fortress to free the Titans sat in the cargo hold of specialized cargo Bat plane as it raced over the artic, the Fortress just on the horizon

"Well there's a lot of Green Lanterns up there that glow green, you tell me" Kaine said to the demi-god as he sat next to Grifter and Ravager

"Oi, don't make me turn this jet around… again!" Peter said from the cockpit as he watched the pilot circle the fortress at a safe distance, even from here he could make out the Superman robots that usually were deactivated had been brought back online and were now patrolling the perimeter along with what looked like over several hundred soldiers of the regime

"What, I'm just saying that the signal is going to be Green Lantern related is all" Kaine said with a shrug

"Can you say it in a less smart-ass way?" Cash asked as he checked his gear while his men outfitted themselves with parachutes

"Nope" Kaine said, popping the 'P' as he folded his arms across his chest before he glanced at Jay and Ted "You sure you guys want to be here for this? Wouldn't you rather be at the assault on the Hall of Justice then up here?"

"Someone's gotta keep an eye on you kids" Ted said with a grunt as he wrapped some bandages around his hands "Besides, I've always wanted to visit alien boy's house, see what all the fuss was about"

"I'm just here if things don't go smoothly…" Jay said as he glanced at the First Born "We have a lot of unknown variables here"

The First Born smirked at this "Don't worry, I'll wait until after Superman is beaten or dead before betraying you"

"I feel elated" Jay said with a sigh

Anti-venom, who was sitting next to Jay, gave the man a side glance "You sure you'll be alright?"

Jay glanced at Anti-venom for a few moments before he nodded "Yes…"

Anti-venom grunted at this before he adjusted his position in his seat "I'll stay close if you want"

"That won't be necessary" Jay waved the younger man off with a small laugh

"Everything alright Jay?" Rose asked with some worry

"Just getting old, slowed aging be dammed" Jay said dryly as the plane shook a little for the turbulence

Meanwhile Peter was still staring at the fortress with a critical eye, so far, he's deduced that the best way in will be dropping the First Born like a bomb over the structure itself. Diana's half-brother should be more than strong and durable enough to punch a good size hole in Superman's Fortress

' _Plus I may want to trash his house…let's hope he moved mister and missus Kent somewhere else, doubt they'll be too fond of us storming in there to recue Superboy and the others while tearing this place up to deny Kal as much alien tech as possible for his Kryptonian Reich'_ Peter thought with a snort before suddenly a bright green light illuminated in the sky

"Well, there's the signal" Peter said as he slapped the pilot's shoulder "Take us in over the fortress"

"Yes sir" the man said as he angled the plane towards the fortress as the war kicked off

…

Several minutes earlier…

…

"They brought Mogo?" John said in surprise and worry as he stared at the assembled army of Green Lanterns just a couple hundred miles away, clustered through space like green stars

"And what looks like half the corps" Hal said with a frown as he and John made out Guy approaching them while the rest of the attack force hung back

"Hal. John. So… this is all kind of nuts, right?" Guy nodded towards his fellow human Lanterns before he saw something behind them and gave them a dry grin "Oh hey look, your saviors are here"

What Guy was referring to was Superman approaching along with Sinestro and his Corps. The Yellow Lanterns came to a halt some ways off while Superman kept approaching the three.

"Here we go" Guy said as he waited until Superman came to a stop before forming a sort of air bubble so he can speak "So before this whole intergalactic war thing, I just wanted to make one last appeal for sanity"

Guy gestured towards the Yellow Lanterns floating behind him like "Help us take down the Sinestro Corps. Then stand trial. You get judged fairly. The Earth keeps spinning. None of our friends die"

"No one dies if you leave" Superman said with a frown

"Don't do this man. Have some perspective. You have Supervision or whatever. Take a good look at your allies" Guy said as he gestured to the Yellow Lanterns behind Superman "They're the Sinestro Corps. Chosen because they can instill fear. They're the very definition of a bad guy. Half of them are just spikes and teeth"

He then pointed towards his old-time rival and one of Sinestro's staunches supporters, a large vicious looking alien with large teeth and a sort of cruel expression on it's face "That guy's name is Arkillo. He latterly has 'Kill' in his name!"

Superman folded his arms as he stared at Guy with a calm expression "For now they are useful. The enemy of my enemy-"

"Is sometimes just a worse enemy" Guy interrupted the man with a look of complete disbelief, did Superman actually think he had these animals in line? "You're not going to win this. I don't want to hurt you- any of you. I'm trying to protect you and our friends"

"We don't need your protection" Superman said with narrowed eyes "We know how your Guardians have guarded worlds in the past"

"We can stop this Clark. You and me. Just words. You get that right?" Guy said, he really hoped that for once that Superman would reign in the arrogance, that he feels he can do anything and just accept that what he's doing is wrong, that he needs to stop before things get even worse than they already have

Superman was silent for several moments as he floated there before finally speaking "Guy…"

He then looked up at the Green Lantern with a look of disappointment and anger "You were always an embarrassment to the Justice League. Now, you're an embarrassment to your planet too"

Guy's eyes widened in surprise at this before they quickly narrowed in anger as his temper flared and he formed a mace around his hand as he went to punch Superman "Oh screw you, you whiny pile oh sh-"

Superman easily blitzed around Guy's punch with his arms folded and a blank look on his face before he suddenly grabbed Guy's wrist with one hand and drove his palm into where his elbow was, breaking it with ease

Guy let out a pained yell before it was cut off by Superman grabbing him by the face and holding him close "I don't want you in this fight"

He then turned and threw Guy clear of the bubble and away from where they believed the main fighting will be happening. One of the Green Lanterns watching this, Sodam Yat, saw this and narrowed his eyes in anger

' _Looks like the war is one after all…_ ' Sodam thought before he signaled the rest of the Green Lanterns task force "Attack!"

As Superman and the Sinestro Corps charged towards the Green Lanterns, John shot off towards Guy and caught him "Guy!"

Guy's momentum was halted and Guy quickly righted himself as he cradled his arm "John, tell Hall to get the hell out of there!"

"What?" the man said with a confused look as he looked back towards the fight and saw the Green Lanterns weren't charging towards the Yellow Lanterns or Superman like he thought they would

"It's a feint! They're not really attacking" Guy said as off in the distance, Mogo, began to glow like a small green start almost "The Guardians want the Sinestro Corps destroyed. You think we came all the way out here without a plan?"

Guy and John watched as the Green Lanterns seemed to clear a path, given the Sinestro Corps and Superman a perfect view of Mogo

Guy let out a hiss as pain flared up in his arm before he looked back at the scene as he watched Mogo reading to fire "Mogo. A living planet with a willpower weapon. Why do you think we dragged his across space? How much will do you think something like that has?"

It was then that Mogo fired off a massive beam of pure willpower towards the Sinestro Corps like a supernova of green energy. Superman quickly located Hal and Sinestro and grabbed the two in a blur and raced out of the path of the energy blast just as it struck into the Yellow Lanterns

In the span of a few seconds, over a quarter of the Sinestro Corps was completely wiped out

…

Meanwhile back over the artic, Peter was now in the cargo hold of the jet as the pilot opened up the back hatch, exposing the team to the bristling cold as they flew over the Fortress. Peter glanced at the First Born and gave him a nod

"Well FB, get to it"

The demi-god grunted as he approached the edge of the hatch before he jumped and let gravity pull him towards the alien crystal like structure. From his height, he could see multiple Superman robots racing toward him with the intent to stop him. His eyes narrowed as they neared before he suddenly pulled his hands back and slammed them together in a powerful clap that crated a massive shockwave that sent the robots flying back and the ground forces around the Fortress to stumble and scatter as the ice beneath them began to crack and give

"Heh, technically I'm not killing them… the cold water is" the First Born muttered with a dark chuckle as he neared the roof before pulling both hands back and shit them out just as he was about to collide with the alien structure

 **KRA-KWWOOOOOMMM!**

The force of the impact could be felt and heard for miles around and sent the Regime soldiers around and even inside the Fortress into further disarray as the First Born smashed through into Superman's home and kept falling, tearing through several more levels before he came a stop in a massive hall, the ground buckling and nearly give under the force of his landing. He glanced around and saw multiple Regime troopers surrounding him, their weapons centered on his form

The first Born smirked at this "Hope your bullets were forged by the gods… because that super pill won't help you against me!"

Back up in the jet, Peter glanced down at the hole that the First born made before he looked back at the extraction team and nodded "I'll save you all the inspirational speech. Just get in there, find that damn projector and free the Titans so we can get the hell out of the place!"

"That's good enough for me!" Grifiter said as he raced by Peter and leaped into the air followed quickly by Kaine, Rose, Ted, Jay, Cash and his men

Anti-venom made to jump as he passed Peter before for a brief moment, he sensed something off about him. He paused and glanced back at the wall crawler with narrowed eyes

"You didn't!?" Eddie growled as he could very clearly sense Venom's presence under Peter's armor, now it made sense why Peter stayed so far from him on the plane ride here. He didn't want Eddie to find out that he broke his word and retrieved Venom… again

"Don't worry, I intend to throw its ass into the Phantom Zone when we get the projector, now go!" Peter said as he shoved the former host of Venom out the jet before looking back at the pilot "Get the hell out of here, we'll get out another way!"

The man nodded as he watched Peter leap out the jet before sealing that hatch and pulling the several hundred million-dollar aircraft higher into the sky and head back to base. His job here for the moment was done.

Peter's polarized lenses narrowed as he fell towards the Fortress of Solitude. He took note of the Regime solders around the structure racing to get inside or take aim at Peter and his team but the First Born's attack had taken them completely by surprise. He set his suit to scan for the locations of the Supermen robots and saw that several of them were already in the air again and were racing towards the Fortress, though it was clear that the First's Born's thunderclap had caused some serious damage

' _I wonder if it was because the First Born's a god or because he's sort of magical. Wait are gods considered magical or is there a difference?'_ Peter thought as he activated his armor's web-shute and slowed his velocity tremendously as it did with the other members of his team as they neared the hole the First Born made and couldn't help but gape at the devastation the man had caused with his breaching

The entire roof of the Fortress seemed to be on the verge of shattering and falling to pieces and as they descended through the hole, they saw the foundations were in a similar state

"Ha! Guess they just don't make Kryptonian houses like they use to huh?" Kaine said as he landed in a crouch and quickly removed his parachute as a piece of Kryptonian crystal fell next to him "So where's the projector?"

"Probably in the armory, or with the rest of his trophies" Peter said as he landed next tom him along with the others. He gestured towards Ted, Rose, Kaine, Cash and his men "Head for the armory, the First Born should already be on his way there. Me, Anti-venom, Jay, and Grifter got the trophy room slash hall"

"What do we do when we find it?" Rose asked as she checked her guns to make sure they were all loaded and ready to use

"Pop a super pill before grabbing it. According to Bats, the thing is weighted at a hundred tons minimum" Peter said as the two teams began to split up "And for the love of god, don't let the First Born out of your sight or let him near that thing"

"Don't worry, we'll toss his ass in anyways" Cash said as the fortress shook from the battle raging below them "Assuming muscles doesn't drop this whole place on top of us!"

"It'll hold… maybe" Peter said before a thought came to him "And keep a lookout for the Kents"

"What do we do if we find them?" Kaine asked with a quirked head

"Just leave them" Peter said with a shrug "If they try to stop you, try to be gentle because yeah their son is a jackass but that doesn't mean you can hurt them"

"No promises" Rose said as she clicked the safety off her rifle as she signaled for Cash and his men to follow her

Peter watched the other team go before he looked at his own and nodded towards the far end of the hall "Come on, wanna get this mission over quick so I can give Superman one last good ass kicking before the Green Lanterns cart him off to Space Alcatraz or something"

"You think we'll win this time?" Jay asked as he and the others followed Peter

The wall crawler shrugged as he could faintly feel his spider-sense go off as danger approached them, either Regine troopers or Supermen robots "Eh I'm hopeful we will, because hey with how crappy our luck's been going lately, it can only improve from here… right?"

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter and his team's recuse mission continues as the war wages on in space between two Lantern Corps and outside the Hall of Justice…


	43. Year Two, Attack on the Hall of Justice

Answers to reviewer's questions or statements:

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : True they might but Sodam is pretty much Superman with a Lantern Ring. Just being a Lantern makes you powerful enough but throw in most of Superman's powers and even Clark is going to need like a blue sun or something to help him out.

 **Haru Yakekorge** : And you'd be right.

 **MCRasengan** : Sadly Kyle is dead, he was killed by Sinestro before he ever got back to earth and even then he was still a Green Lantern. But yeah having him there as a White Lantern would have been real helpful.

 **Blast** : No Miles has already come and gone. This story will end in a fight between Peter and Diana, now who will win said conflict remains to be seen.

 **masoliki1** : Yeah I've been tinkering with making a sequel that deals with Injustice 2.

 **Watermeloan** : The Green Lantern won't be as screwed this time around but the end is roughly the same. The First Born will be sticking around for another year or so and as for this ending like the comic, sort of.

 **Draconies** : Normally that would work with Venom in the mainstream universe but here, Symbiotes are a lot darker and more akin to evil nature beings then misunderstood abused creatures, part of it has to do with the past history with Kryptonians.

 **JimmyHall24** : That's part of the reason he was brought here, if you're going to fight a Kryptonian, bring your own, and this one has a Power Ring on top of his usual powers.

 **Someone** : If there's anything eft of him after Jason and Cassandra kick his ass, yeah she will.

 **warrior of six blades** : Hate to say it, but plans A, B, C, and even the last resort D are all about to be thrown out the window.

 **Nisider** : Peter won't be getting the Iron Spider suit in this story, sequel maybe.

 **darthwolf** : The First-Born wont be passing his powers on to Peter, doubt he could or even want to. Peter already used that 'thing' from Mephisto in the form of the Man-Spider.

 **Khaled5 Alwan** : No Spider-man wont be getting cosmic powers.

 **atemkenny** : It'll end in tears and horror.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used

* * *

Year two…

"Cyborg, what's happening?" Flash asked as he, Cyborg, Robin and over a dozen super soldiers stood outside the hall of Justice, the sky having just turned bright green.

Cyborg's eye narrowed as he connected with the Watchtower's systems "The Watchtower cameras are showing some sort of massive blast. I can't see our people. Hal, John, Superman Sinestro… I've lost them all"

Barry frowned at that as he looked back up at the sky with a worried look in his eye. This, this wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to protect the world, stop another incident like the destruction of Metropolis from happening, but instead it looks like something even worse was about to happen… and Barry helped it reach this point.

'… _I'm starting to see what Jay meant about seeing where this was going… War'_ Barry thought.

"Superman!" Cyborg said as he patched into the Kryptonian's commlink "Superman, are you there?"

…

Thousands of miles above the Earth, Superman, with Hal and Sinestro in his arms arced out of the massive energy blast that Mogo had unleashed upon the Sinestro Corps. Once he was a good several kilometers from the blast zone, he slowed down as he felt his commlink vibrate, indicating someone was trying to contact him. He glanced at Hal and nodded towards the Lantern who created a bubble around them so they could speak.

"Cyborg?" Superman answered as he released both Lanterns from his grip.

"Superman, are you okay?" the former Titan asked as Superman looked back at the carnage that Mogo had unleashed and frowned when he saw hundreds of corpses, most of them charred skeletons and damaged Yellow Lantern Rings floating aimlessly in space "Are all of our people-"

"A quarter of the Sinestro Corps were just wiped out" Superman said with a sigh before he took a deep breath and refocused on the matter at hand "Cyborg, tell all of our forces to pull back into Earth's atmosphere. They can't hit us like that again with the planet behind us-"

Whatever Superman was about to say next was cut off as a green blur slammed into Hal's forcefield, destroying it with ease and slammed it's fist right into Superman's face. The sheer force of the blow surpassed any Nuclear blast on earth and sent the lasts on of Krypton flying towards the moon at speeds so great that the man of steel was near invisible to the human eye.

"Superma-!" Hal began before he was smacked away by the thing that struck Superman.

Sinestro had quickly placed as much distance between him and the attacker as he could before he brought his Ring up and took aim at the aggressor before he paled at who it was.

"Sodam Yat…" the former Green Lantern said with wide eyes.

"Sinestro" Sodam replied with a hard look on his face as he gazed at the biggest threat to the Green Lanterns Corps.

Sinestro gritted his teeth at the Daxamite, if there was one thing that could cost the Sinestro Corps and Superman victory, it was him. As much as Sinestro believed the Green Lanterns, especially now a days, to be weak, he knew that his Yellow Lanterns wouldn't stand a change, especially with Mogo's presence. It was why he suggested to Superman that they bring the war to Earth's surface, the Lanterns would be at a disadvantage trying to protect both the humans and fighting the Sinestro Corps and Superman's people.

But Sodam Yat, he could cause as much damage as Mogo and fight their forces planet side…

' _He must be eliminated'_ Sinestro thought before suddenly a red and blue blur raced past Sinestro and collided with Sodam.

Sodam's eyes narrowed as he caught Superman's fist before it could hit him in the face "Superman, was wondering when you'd get back up!"

Superman's eyes glowed red as he prepared to blast the Lantern with his heat vision before a green beam of energy from Sodam's ring struck him in the face, forcing his head to the side and discharging his heat vision before Sodam rammed his knee into Superman's side, forcing the former hero off him.

' _Can't let him catch his breath, gotta keep hitting him'_ Sodam thought as he took aim at his former ally and formed several large plasma cannons with his ring before he opened fire on Superman.

Kal saw the approaching energy blasts and quickly raced around them until he was right behind Sodam and prepared to attack him before he was blast downwards by a plasma canon construct that Sodam created above him.

Sodam smirked at Kal as he came to a stop and glared back up at the Daxamite "I think a lot faster than most in the Corps Kal-El. That cute little move faster than they can think tactic might work on Hal or Guy, but not me. I'm just as fast and as strong as you"

He then held up his ring which glowed like a green inferno on his hand "But with a Power Ring"

"This isn't your fight Sodam" Kal said with narrowed eyes "Or the Green Lanterns"

"Kinda made it our fight when you sided with Sinestro and imprisoned or killed our Lanterns" Sodam said with a growl as he incased his ring finger in a green construct that had the looked like an armored gauntlet "I'm only going to say this once, and only once… stand down, call off your forces or don't and I break every bone in our body and drag you back to Oa to stand trial. Your call"

"I'm not going anywhere" Kal said with narrowed eyes.

Sodam stared at Superman for a second before he shook his head "Starting to see why my people left Krypton all those years ago…"

And with that, he attacked.

…

Meanwhile, back on Earth, outside the Hall of Justice stood Scarlet Spider, Black Cat, Red Hood, Black Bat, Harley Quinn, Steve Trevor, Katanna, Jim Gordan Harvey Bullock, Renee Montoya and the rest of the GCPD.

"Man, this is not how I thought my first trip to the Hall of Justice would go" Scarlet said with a sigh "I mean I always hoped I'd be walking through those doors as a member of the Justice League or something, not to take it down because they decided to side with a bunch of intergalactic sociopaths!"

"I can already here Waller's voice saying 'Told you So" Steve said as he scanned the Hall with his binoculars "She's going to be unbearable after this"

"assuming she's still alive" Felicia said with a chuckle "She's not what I would call popular in the non-hero community and if the League locked her up with the general populace… she's fucked"

"Think we can find out where the League set up their super-secret prison and see if she's dead yet?" Red Hood asked as he loaded his pistols before Oracle's voice echoed through their commlinks.

" _Oracle to all Resistance. Mogo took out a quarter of the Sinestro Corps. We've thinned them but they're bringing the war back to Earth like we thought they would"_ she said with notable distaste towards the end.

"Fucking asshole" Harvey muttered darkly as he adjusted his hat.

"Are we a go?" Jim asked, sweat beginning to build on his brow.

" _Yes. They're still in there. They're waiting for instructions and staying close to the Justice League teleporters"_

"Don't worry Oracle, we'll fix that" Scarlet Spider said before he glanced back at the strike force "All right everyone, pop a pill and prepare to beat the ever-loving hell out of your childhood heroes"

"Dibs on Superman's new bitch" Jason said as he and Cassandra popped a pill int heir mouths "Man, really wish Tim were here. He'd love a chance to finally kick Damian's ass"

"He'll get chance later" Cass said as she turned towards the Hall of Justice with narrowed eyes.

"Oh this is gonna be fun!" Harley said, dressed in a purple overcoat and purple hat that once belonged to the Joker on top of her head, covering her red and dark blue colored hair.

"If Flash isn't dealt with, our ground attack could be over before any of us even realize it. Now's the only chance to take him off the board" Jim said as he watched a smirking Harley take a super pill "Quinn, don't deviate from the plan. Just open the door"

"You know, when I was growing up, I was told it was the man's job to open the door for the lady first" Harley said with a small giggle as she began to approach the front entrance to the Hall of Justice.

Ben watched her go before he leaned in towards Felicia "Why do we keep her around again? Far as I'm concerned all this, is fifty percent her fault"

"Well, according to Peter, he doesn't want her very far when this is all done" the jewel thief responded as she kept a careful eye on Harley "Just because she's helping us take down Superman doesn't exempt her from all the hell she's helped the Joker unleash over the years"

"Says the jewel thief" Bullock said as he popped his knuckles.

"Said thief doesn't have any murders on her rapt sheet" Felicia responded curtly as Harley approached the first guard outside the Hall.

She gave the man a dazzling smile as she began to undo the sash that held her coat closed "Hi! I'm the first wave"

"What?" the man said with confusion before Harley opened her jacket to reveal her body was covered in C-4 and dynamite.

"Look!" she said before the bomb went off and created a massive, fiery explosion.

The force of the explosion sent the armed guard flying, the only thing saving them from being piles of scorched meat was their armor and the super pills they took only a few minutes ago. One of the guards was sent flying high into the air and crashed through the front main window of the hall of Justice. The Flash, who saw this quickly raced towards the falling man and caught him before he could hit the ground. Even though a small part of his brain was saying that the person would be fine thanks to the super pills, old habits were hard to let go he mused.

"It's okay, I've got you" Flash said as the guard turned to look at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Barry was about to put him down before he felt something get slipped on to his shoulder and placed on the top of his spine that caused him to freeze up while the guard pulled off his helmet to reveal a woman's smirking face.

"My hero" Catwoman purred in amusement as she landed on her feet while the Flash collapsed to the ground, powerful neural shocks flowing through his body, rendering him unconscious and paralyzed for the time being.

"This isn't permanent" Catwoman said as she leaned down to check Barry's condition before she nodded in satisfaction at seeing the device was working "Batman doesn't want to hurt you. But your part in this is all over"

She prepared to contact the rest f other Resistance outside to let them know that Flash was down before she heard the faintest sound of a foot step and cloth moving through the air. She quickly turned and threw up an arm to block the metal staff that would have struck her in the skull had she not moved. Selina's eyes narrowed as the staff broke against her arm and she stared into the eyes of the traitorous Robin, Damian.

"There you are…" she said coldly as the rest of the Resistance outside pushed towards the now breached Hall of Justice.

"GO!" Gordon yelled as he and the rest of the Resistance members raced towards the burning entrance of the Hall of Justice as the guards outside struggled to get back on their feet.

Scarlet Spider saw one of the guards had recovered quicker then the rest and was moving to shoot at several of the GCPD cops before Ben grabbed the gun and snapped the barrel off with ease. The man turned towards Ben and threw a punch towards him only for it to be caught by the Scarlet Spider.

"Quick question before I knock you unconscious" Ben said as he casually over powered the other man until he was kneeling on the ground grunting in pain as Ben began to tighten his hold on his hand "If you know we took these crazy super steroid things, why bother shooting us? Kind of a wats of ammo yeah?"

The man didn't get a chance to reply before Ben slammed his fist into his armored face, denting the armor and cracking the goggles.

Ben nodded in satisfaction before he felt his spider-sense flare moments before he felt the but of a rifle hit him in the back of the head. The force of the impact caused him to stumble forward a step before he turned to see another one of Superman's soldiers looking at him in surprise, a now destroyed gun in his hands.

"H-How?" the man said before he was suddenly kicked in the face by the Black Cat.

"Quit standing around and move it!" she said before she and several other Resistance members rushed towards the entrance "We have to get Luthor and Cyborg before they can teleport back to the Watchtower"

Ben watched her go for a moment before he glanced back down at the groaning man "Super pill plus proportionate strength of spider. Do the math when you regain consciousness"

He then turned and raced after Felicia as the rest of the guards outside the Hall of Justice were being quickly routed by the Resistance. He entered the building just in time to see Cyborg, with Luthor behind him, backing away from the approaching Resistance members, firing off rockets and his energy canon. Ben cracked his neck as he raced towards the fight with narrowed eyes.

' _Always liked Beast Boy more than him anyway…'_ Ben thought before he realized something "wait, where the hell is Sha-"

Ben was cut off as suddenly a red blur with lighting racing across their form slammed into him, sending him skidding across the floor before he used his adhesive powers to halt his momentum. Ben shook his head to clear his vision before he glanced up at who hit him.

"Oh, there you are" Ben said towards the hovering form of Shazam.

"Spider-man…" the powerful hero said with narrowed eyes.

"Spider-man?!" Ben said with his lenses widening before he pointed towards the spider symbol on his slightly tattered hoodie "What you think that because I have spider powers and have this little thing on my chest, hat automatically makes me Spider-man?"

Shazam's eyes widened at this "Wait, you're not Spider-"

"Oh what you thought all us spider people were the same, no individuality?" Ben scoffed before he turned away from Shazam and folded his arms across his chest "Pfft, racist!"

"What?" Shazam said with wide eyes "No I'm not-!"

"What's next, you gonna confuse black Cat for Catwoman because their both cat themed people?" Ben said with a shake of his head.

"No, I just thought-" Shazam began to say before he was suddenly tackled to the ground by Black Cat who had snuck up behind him.

The magic based powerhouse barely had time to react before he was lifted over the jwel theif's head and slammed into the ground before kicked towards the burhing entrance of the Hall.

Ben winced at the impact the man made before he turned towards Felicia "You know he's a kid, right?"

"Which is why after I'm done whooping his ass, I'm putting him in time out" Felicia said as she cracked her knuckles "Wanna help? Could be good practice for when your kids get out of line"

"That'll never happen" Ben said as he followed Felicia towards the rising form of Shazam "They'll be Angels!"

"With you and MJ's personality, yeah right" the Black Cat giggled as she rammed her foot into Shazam's face before he could blast her with mystical lightning.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the Hall, Selina stared down at Damian with a dark look in her eyes as the son of Talia al Ghul gazed at her with barely veiled disgust. He glanced at the prone form of the Flash before he turned his attention back to the thief "What is that? What did you do to Flash?"

Selina smirked at this "I just stopped the electrical impulses running down his spine. Don't worry, he's still the fastest man on Earth from the neck up"

"My father made this device, didn't he?!" Damian said with a growl of anger in his voice.

' _Actually, it was Peter with the help of Garrick, but yeah sure, whatever floats your boat kid'_ Selina thought as Damian continued his rant.

"Always thinking of creative sick new ways to hurt heroes" Damian said as he pointed his broken staff towards Selina as she removed the armor she had on over her suit "You think he hasn't developed something that exploits all of your weaknesses? You honestly think he loves you, Catwoman? You think he hasn't created something that tears you open? That exposes you and leaves you a broken husk?"

"URGH, shut up already" Selina said with an exasperated sigh "You know what? All the other Robins were good for Batman…"

Her gaze then darkened as she stared down the child of her rival "But you Damian, your father is so much better off without you. You're just this joyless, entitled, moody, whining little shit"

Robin's cowl darkened even further if that was even possible as Selina took the armored jacket off her shoulders and tossed it aside "And you hurt Bruce. I'm going to punish you for that"

She didn't take a single step towards the teen before she felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. She looked back to see it was Cassandra, and behind her Jason.

"No. We handle him" Cass said as her attention stayed on the grandson of Ra's al Ghul.

Selina frowned at this before she looked back at the scowling Robin. As much as she'd like to put the boy in his place, finally, she knew that Jason and Cassandra had far more reason to beat the little homicidal hypocrite to a bloody pulp then she ever will. Damian hurt the man she loved yes and that pissed her off, but Jason and Cass, they lost a brother to the angry little teen and they were going to make sure that Damian paid for it.

' _And there's still Tim that'll one a piece of him when Peter gets him out of the Phantom Zone… and the rest of the Teen Titans'_ Selina thought. After several more moments of consideration, she nodded "Okay… but leave enough for me. There's a few years of resisting hitting him when he called me a whore that I want to vent out"

"Oh believe me, there's a line of people waiting to kick his ass" Jason said with a snort before he saw several more of Superman's soldiers coming toward them. He quickly took aim with his pistols and opened fire on them before several Resistance members joined in the attack along with Catwoman.

Cass hadn't wasted anytime leaping at Robin who paled slightly at the sight of the Bat Family's most skilled and most lethal member sans Batman himself moving to strike.

"You. Betrayed. Him!" Cass said as she sent a fist into Robin's stomach, the force of the blow creating a small shockwave "Hurt him. Stolen from him!"

Damian gritted his teeth in pain before he landed in a crouch and threw a kick towards Cassandra, only for her to grab his leg and drive her elbow right into his knee. The disgraced Robin shouted out in pain before he was silenced by a brutal kick to the face by Jason.

"And that, was for hitting me with a crow bar and taking my helmet to eat popcorn in it you little shit!" Jason growled before he stomped down on Damian's head again, driving it deeper into the ground before he grabbed the boy by the front of his uniform and held him up until they were eye level.

Damian growled at Jason as his hand slipped to his belt to draw his knives "Why are you even on his side Todd? He never cared about you either!"

"Maybe…" Jason said with a nod before he pulled Damian in closer and spoke to him in a dark whisper "But Dick, that endearing ass hat did… and you killed him"

He lashed out and grabbed Damian's hand before it could draw a hidden knife from his belt and proceeded to slam the boy wonder into the ground with enough force to crack the ground and create a small crater. Damian let out a pained gasp before he jabbed Jason in the throat, causing the gun tottering vigilante to let go of Damian as he struggled to catch his breath. Damian used this moment to deliver a painful kick into Jason's mid-section and would have followed up with a punch to the head if Cass didn't suddenly appear in between the two and caught Damian's fist and suddenly twist it until a loud 'crack' was heard.

"GAAAHHHH!" he shouted before Cassandra delivered a heeled kick into his chin, sending him flying into the air before she quickly grabbed his heel before he got to far and swung him around and slammed him into the ground.

 **KRA-KOOOOOMM!**

The force of the impact shook the area and caused Damian to let out a pained moan as he laid there with a bleeding mouth.

The daughter of Lady Shiva stared down at the boy wonder for a moment before she shook her head in disgust "A shame it took this to see you don't belong with us"

She then silenced Damian by ramming her knee into Damian's head, knocking the boy unconscious.

"And here I thought I was the most dangerous one in the family" Jason said as he rubbed his sore throat, having watched Cassandra more or less destroy Robin in the span of a few seconds.

"You dangerous… me, deadly" Cassandra said with a small grin towards the black sheep of the Bat family.

Jason snorted at this before Scarlet Spider suddenly slammed into him, sending both men flying into a nearby wall. Cassandra's eyes widened at this and turned to see what caused it and saw Shazam, slowly overpowering Black Cat with over a dozen Resistance members around him already down and out.

' _He needs to be neutralized'_ Cassandra thought as she rushed to help Black Cat and Harley Quinn against the largest threat to the Resistance aside from Superman himself.

…

Far above the planet earth, Superman was in the midst of a heated battle with Sodam Yat. For ever punch that Superman landed on the Daxamite, Sodam would return it just as hard accompanied by a energy blast of pure will power. Both combatants were bruised, bleeding and their uniforms were tattered from the intensity of their struggle, though Sodam's began to repair itself thanks to his Ring.

Around the duo, Green Lanterns and Yellow Lanterns continued their battle for dominance while Mogo hung back on the far edge o earth's gravity well, unable to provide direct support or risk destroying the planet they were here to save.

Sodam glanced down towards the earth and used his telescopic vision to see how the battle planet side was going…

"Dammit" Sodam hissed as he saw his fellow Corpsmen struggling to fight both the Yellow Lanterns and keep the civilians that were being caught in the crossfire safe.

He then turned towards Superman with a dark scowl "You know superman, of all the heroes of this world to have fallen, I always pegged you as the least likely"

"A lot has changed Sodam" Superman said with glowing red eyes as he built up his heat vision.

"Yeah, I heard the story and I have to say I'm disappointed that you think it's okay to instigate an intergalactic war that's costing thousands of people their loved ones just because you lost your wife. Welcome to the fucking club asshole!" Sodam said with a scowl "And now you're willing to get in bed with Sinestro of all people. Who's next, Starro? Darkseid? What intergalactic terror are you going to bend to next?"

"I'm not bending to anyone!" Superman yelled as he unleashed his heat vision on Sodam who responded by constructing a shield to deflect the weaponized solar radiation.

"Could have fooled me" Sodam gritted his teeth as he fought to maintain his shield's power, unaware that Sinestro had come to a stop behind him.

The leader of the Sinestro Corps smirked darkly as he took aim at Sodam's back and prepared to fire off a powerful energy blast when he was suddenly struck from behind but what looked like green fire.

"AGGHHH!" Sinestro growled as his forcefield struggled to protect him from the emerald flames. He quickly turned around to see who dared shoot at him before his eyes widened in shock at who was floating there.

"Sorry I'm late, a few of your boys were giving some Lanterns a little trouble down in Keystone and I had to make a quick detour…" the man said as he stared into Sinestro's rage filled eyes.

"You!" Sinestro growled as he took aim at the Green Lantern before him.

"Me" Alan Scott smirked at the intergalactic criminal as his body was bathed in emerald green fire before it formed into green armor with a sword made of pure green energy. He held the glowing weapon up at the ready as several of Sinestro's men came to his aid.

' _He we go again…'_ Alan thought as the Yellow Lanterns rushed towards them with various constructs created to either maim or kill him.

…

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, the tide turns…


	44. Year Two, The Fortress of Solitude

Answers to reviewers' questions or statements:

 **Gamelover41592** : Things will only get more nuts from here on out.

 **darthwolf** : I'll be making things a bit more evenly matched in this fic than in the comics, gives the whole thing even more suspence because it's now got a more compelling 'who will win' vibe in it.

 **Harbinger of Kaos** : Carol will make an appearnce in Year three and will play a part in the events that go down in it.

 **rmarcano321** : I paired her with him because I like the idea of the two being together, plus this whole Injustice universe offers up some interesting roads to take their relationship. Yes I've played both games. No the X-men and Avengers will not show up in this story.

 **superpierce** : Yeah, always found it odd that Injustice didnt bring in more heavy hitters aside from the likes of Shazam and Wonder Woman to fight Superman, there's more than plenty that could take him in a fight.

 **spiderspwan 616** : Spider-man wont be getting a Greeen Lantern ring in this story.

 **cabrera1234** : In year three when magic takes sort of center stage.

 **Willian** : I have something far darker in mind for these two.

 **Someone** : She died, that was mentioned way back in like chapter 5 when Peter mentioned her heart attack.

Kai: Peter won't be becoming Etrigan's host, I have something better in mind, or worse depending on your perspective.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or DC characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

Year Two…

Peter let out a surprised yelp as he ducked under a stray energy bolt fired from one of the Supermen androids while men from the Regime tried to attack them from behind. Grifter fired back at the regime soldiers with a scavenged rifle he picked up from one of the super soldiers earlier while Anti-Venom fired off several of his 'web bullets' at the approaching Supermen androids.

"Jay, would you kindly clear the hall!" Peter shouted over the hail of gunfire and energy blasts.

A second passed before a red blur sped pass Peter and the rest and towards the Supermen androids. The robotic guards of the Fortress of Solitude tried to shoot the first Flash but the aged hero proved a little to fast for the Kryptonian cyborgs and sent dozens of punches, each moving at the speed of sound at the powerful drones, creating powerful shockwaves that knocked them aside and caused them to hit each other in attempt to hit him. Seeing the robots were distracted, Peter emerged from cover and aimed at the squad of Regime soldiers trying to attack his team from the rear and shot several web bombs at them and watched as they exploded amongst the soldiers ranks. Some were blasted into the wall and pinned by a thick coat of webbing while others ended up stuck together.

Anti-Venom landed beside Peter and shot several nets made of his own 'webbing' to keep the soldiers more secured while Grifter went and collected several ammo clips from the defeated squad. Peter glanced back at the hallway that was filled with Superman robots and was greeted to the sight of a heavily panting sweat drenched Jay standing amongst a large pile of decommissioned drones.

"Nice work Jay..." Peter stared before he noticed the blood dripping from the man's bruised knuckles and the bit of blood dripping from is nose.

The speedster gave Peter a tired grin "Not as young as I used to be. Been a while since I moved and hit that hard at the same time"

"You gonna make it Jay?" Peter asked worriedly as Jay nodded.

"Yeah, just need a quick breather" the man said before he stood upright "Come on, I scouted ahead while I was dealing with these things. Looks clear for the moment"

Peter nodded as he gestured the rest to follow him.

 **"Kinda surprised we're not getting hit even harder"** Anti-Venom said as he passed a destroyed Superman robot before suddenly there was a faint shake in the ground.

"Thank the First Born for that" Peter said as he loaded up several more web bombs in his web shooters "Kaine told me that he seems to be attracting a lot of the Supermen robots attention while the Regime soldiers go for us"

"Pfft, they think he's the bigger threat?" Grifter said with a snort "Their gonna be regretting that soon enough. Most dangerous guy in the room isn't always the strongest. I'd say ask every guy that I've met with that kind of thinking, but their all dead"

Peter rolled his eyes at this before he saw that Anti-Venom was looking at him with narrowed eyes. It was clear that Brock was still furious with Peter about having Venom with him but for the moment seemed to be keeping such a revelation to himself. Though Peter doubted he'll keep quiet for long, likely waiting until the whole team is together again before mentioning... just in case.

 _'Can't say that I blame him_ ' Peter thought as he brought up his armor's defensive measure against the Symbiote un his HUD.

It was a simple thermo-pulse, for the lack of a better term, that would burn the Symbiote into submission should Peter believe it was getting out of control. Something it might start becoming once Peter reaches the Phantom Zone projector and tosses the homicidal goo into it. The team moved through the silent corridors, on the alert for any sort of defenses that Superman may have had installed should his home be invaded again-

"Should a bunch of traps or something gone off by now?" Grifter asked as he eyed the ceiling and walls with narrowed eyes "I mean, it just seems to quiet"

"Superman probably hasn't installed anything yet. Too busy getting chummy with Sinestro" Peter said with a dark look under his helmet.

"You would think after having his place broken into before, especially with his family here, Superman would invest in some home defense aside from a few tin men and a couple hundred wannabe super soldiers" Anti-Venom said with a scoff.

"Kryptonians seemed to be naturally arrogant" Peter said with a snort.

It was than that Jay appeared in front of the three in a flash of Speed Force lightning "I think I found the trophy room"

"How far up ahead is it?" Peter asked the elder hero.

"Not far, but it's got a heck of a door on it. Can't vibrate through it" Jay said with a frown as he looked back at where he came from "There were a few Superman robots there, but I took care of them and I don't think anyone else will be coming. Sounds like the First Born downstairs is keeping them busy"

"Told yall he'd come in handy" Peter said with a chuckle as he nodded towards Jay "Lead the way Flash"

Jay smirked a little at this "I got a better, faster idea"

And with that, he grabbed Peter and in the blink of an eye, the wall crawler found himself in front of the door that Jay mentioned. Peter blinked in surprise before suddenly Anti-Venom was there and then after another second, Grifter who immediately pulled his mask back and puked on the ground.

"Eww..." Peter said as he struggled to keep the bile rising in his throat from getting any further.

 **"Heh, pussies"** Ant-Venom chuckled as he looked at the door with a quirked head and grinned darkly as he approached it.

"Think you can open that on your own?" Jay asked the former criminal.

 **"With a little help** " Eddie replied as he held up a Green pill and tossed it into his law tooth filled maw and swallowed it.

After several seconds, the symbiote he wore seemed to shiver as it grew more rigid along the arms and legs and he took on a slightly more feral appearance. The former Venom host then cracked his knuckles as he suddenly slammed them into the crystal like substance that made up the Fortress of Solitude, causing the short to shake as cracks began to form all over it's surface as Eddie forced the symbiote through it's structure and expand.

"So that's what happens when you give a guy that's wearing a Symbiote one of those super pill things... cool" Grifter said with a whistle as the crystalline structure began to fall apart.

"Yeah... cool" Peter said absent mindedly as the last of the door came apart reveal a trophy room that Peter thought surpassed even Batman's if not in quality, then certainly in quantity.

Anti-Venom stepped into the room and looked around before his eyes widened at a particular sight "Is that... the Titanic?"

Peter, Jay and Grifter followed Anti-Venom's gaze and were greeted to the sight of a large old ocean liner. The Ultimates blinked at the ship before Grifter shook his head and looked at Jay and Peter.

"Isn't that kinda disrespectful? Taking what's basically a tomb of hundreds of people and storing it in a trophy room for people to gawk at or something?" the deadly mercenary said.

"Probably, but at this point, it wouldn't surprise me that he'd defile a mass grave like that" Peter said with a shake of his head while Jay examined other parts of the room while Anti-Venom leaped up to the higher levels and began to go through them for any sign of the Phantom Zone projector.

The four spent the next several minutes searching the massive room in hopes they'd get lucky and locate the projector. The room would occasionally shake as the First Born and likely other members of the Ultimates tore through the Fortress's defenses and defenders below as they headed for the Armory. Peter and Grifter were just making their way to a more remote section of the Trophy room, after examining some sort of memorial thing for something called the 'Legion of Superheroes' when Grifter noticed movement in the corner of his vision and bought his rifle up to bear, his finger on the trigger.

"Come on out or I'm going to assume your a highly durable bad guy that I can shoot" the deadly man warned.

"Wait, don't shoot!" a woman's voice replied before it's owner and another figure stepped into his view.

"Well look who we have here" Grifter said as he lowered his rifle.

"Wat is it?" Peter said as he came to see what the man was talking about and was greeted to the sight of John and Martha Kent, Superman's adoptive parents "Oh..."

"What are you doing here?" John asked as he stepped in front of Martha and eyed Peter and Grifter with suspicious glances.

"Oh you know, heard your son was throwing a party and we decided to crash it" Peter said with a shrug as he looked around the room "Say, you guys wouldn't happen to know where he keeps the Phantom Zone projector do you?"

"Why do you want to know?" John asked with a frown while Martha looked at them in shock.

"You want to use it on our son?" she asked in a shocked whisper.

"Maybe... after we use it for something else of course" Peter said as he glanced at Grifter "Watch them, just incase they decide to help their homicidal brat"

"Got it" the mercenary said as he kept his gun half raised and the safety off.

"He's not homicidal!" Martha shouted in outrage "He's hurt! He's hurt more than ever before in his life!"

"Well considering he was beaten to death by Doomsday, I doubt it" Peter said dryly as he glanced over towards Anti-Venom and Jay and shouted "Find it yet?"

"No" Brock replied with a growl as he lifted up what Peter assumed was the rocket that brought Superman to Earth all those years ago before tossing it aside and into a space shuttle while Jay raced back and forth across the room to the point that all he appeared to be was a streak of Speed Force lightning.

Peter hummed at Brock's response and lack of reply from Jay before he turned his attention back to Superman's adoptive parents just as Martha stepped forward "Clark, he needs help. Someone to talk to, not to be thrown into the Phantom Zone"

"Oh yes, of course. I'll schedule a meeting with a therapist so he can spend all day talking about how he dragged the Earth into the middle of a galactic war that's killing hundreds of thousands if not millions of people all because the man lost someone close to him like millions of others do every single day, some with more than enough power to level nations with a push of the literal button" Peter snapped with narrowed eyes under his helm as he stepped forward "And while he's at it, he can also talk about how he beat Green Arrow to death, turned a boy against his own father and have him think killing people is okay now, turned my own wife against me and everything she stands for and nearly got her killed because of it and oh yeah, just as icing on the fucked up cake he's made, allied himself with one of the universe's greatest villains to enforce his tyrannical rule!"

Martha flinched at the volume of Peter's voice as he stepped back and took several steps back and tried to regain his composure. He didn't need to see Venom to know that the Symbiote was stirring underneath his armor, he could practically feel it. After a few seconds, he turned away from Martha and John and approached the center of the room and was about to call Kaine to see if he had any luck locating the Phantom Zone projector when he received a call from his clone slash brother.

"Please be good news..." Peter said as he answered the call "Yes?"

 _"Hey Pete, we found the projector_ " Kaine's voice echoed through Peter's helmet speakers _"It was down in the armory... or what's left of it at any rate"_

"Roger that, we're on the way" Peter said as he turned towards the trophy room's door "Don't touch it or activate it until we're all in there. Something tells me the Phantom Zone's prisoners aren't gonna pass up a chance to make a break for it he moment that thing is turned on"

 _"Right, right, right"_ Kaine said before a muffled 'thud' could be heard _"Dammit Ted, he said don't touch it!"_

Peter shook his head in tired amusement as he gestured for the rest of his team to follow him "Come on, the Titans aren't gonna free themselves"

"What do you mean by that?" Martha said with confusion.

Peter glanced back at them with a grim smirk "What? Didn't you know that your 'hurt' son had locked up the Titans in the Phantom Zone?"

Martha and Johnathan's eyes both widened at this while Griter shook his head "Didn't you ever wonder what happened to them? I mean isn't one of them your kid or something?"

"We... we didn't know" John said with wide eyes.

"I'm sure" Grifter said in an unconvinced tone while Peter called Bruce and Barbara to give them a update on his team's status.

"Found the Projector, should be up and running soon" Peter said as he gestured for rest to follow him down to the armory.

 _"Understood"_ Bruce said in a curt tone.

"How's thigs going on up there?" Peter asked as he and his team raced through the halls of the Fortress of Solitude.

"Not great, the Yellow Lanterns retreated back to Earth and the Green Lanterns are having a tough time fighting them while trying to avoid getting any innocents killed" Barbara said.

"And Superman?" Peter asked with a frown.

"Sodam Yaht's engaging him while Sinestro is getting his ass kicked by Alan"

"Alan?" Peter said with surprise "as in Alan Scott, the OG Green Lantern?"

"Is there another?" Barbara asked with a snort.

"Huh, our luck is finally starting to pan out" Peter said with a relived sigh.

If only he knew...

…

"All right guys, let's get those kids out of here and blow this place" Peter said as he entered the armory along with the rest of his team.

"Be my guess" Kaine said as he held the device in his hands, having taken a Super Pill only a few minutes ago.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" Anti-Venom question as it followed Peter to Kaine and watched the spider powered man take the device from his clone.

"Sorta, Bat's gave me a bit of a crash course on how it works before I left" Peter said as he examined the device "Ah, there's the activation thingy"

"So, how does this work?" Kaine asked as he watched Peter fiddle with the device "Can you like, select certain people we want to bring out or it just opens a portal and we just have to hope whatever comes out is what we want?"

"The latter I'm afraid" Peter said with a sigh as he looked at the rest of the team "Okay boys and girls, get ready. The moment this thing is open, every criminal in the Phantom Zone is probably gonna know and may try to get out early for what they think is good behavior. Don't let them"

"Finally, some excitement" the First born said as he held the severed head of a Superman robot "Fighting these machines lost it's luster rather quickly"

"You heard the spider, get ready!" Cash said as he and his men reloaded their weapons and took up defensive positions and aimed their rifles at where Peter intended to open the portal.

"You sure this is a good idea son?" Jay asked with a hint of unease in his voice.

"No..." Peter said with a shake of his head followed by a sigh as he activated the projector and aimed it "But what choice do we have?"

And with that, he hit the trigger and watched as the projector shot off a beam of energy and created a portal into the Phantom Zone. The Ultimates waited for several tense minutes as the portal sat there, waiting for something, anything to come through.

"How will the Titans know that a portal is open?" Rose said as she eyed the portal carefully "Let alone open up close to them?"

"I did my best to try and open a portal to the last play it opened up in and I'm kinda hoping that the Titans didn't go very far. Not gonna lie, this would have been a great time to have Plastic Man around" Peter said as he began to build up a charge for the thermo-pulse and force the Symbiote into a small storage container he had built into the armor. Once the Titans were through, he'd burn the Symbiote off, seal it and chuck it into the Phantom Zone where it can spend the rest of eternity with the rest of Krypton's criminals.

Finally, after several minutes passed and Peter was on the verge of having someone go in and check, preferably the First Born, several figures came through the portal like they were running from the dregs of Hell itself. The first was Cassandra 'Cassie' Sandsmark, Wonder Girl and in her arms was Superboy who, to Peter's alarm, had blood leaking from his mouth. The next figure, holding Superboy's other side was Tim Drake aka Red Robin and behind them was Starfire.

Peter was about to welcome the Titans back, and make a make a Stargate reference because he could before the leader of the group cut him off in a frantic tone.

"SHUT THE PORTAL OFF NOW!" Red Robin yelled before suddenly a blur emerged from the portal and slammed into the First Born with enough force to create a powerful shockwave that shook the entire room, knocking the Phantom Zone projector from Peter's hands before he was suddenly lifted into the air by an armored hand.

"You are not the son of Jor-El… human" the being said with an amused smirk as he glanced around him and his captive.

Peter stared at the Kryptonian in shock as did the rest of the team while he was held up by the throat with a dark smirk growing on the now freed Kryptonian's face, his eyes glowing red and seemed to be on the verge of exploding from the sheer amount of energy emanating from them.

"No matter..." the man said with a dark grin as he tightned his grip on the Peter's neck "You will kneel before me, as he will-"

"I don't know who the fuck you are and frankly I don't care. Drop my other and get back into your prison bitch!" Kaine said as he glared at the man with narrowed lenses.

"G-Genera...l Zod" Peter said as he tried to pry the Kryptonian's hands off his throat "Kryptonian war criminal... All the power of Superman... but with absolutely no restraint"

With a flick of his wrist Zod sent Peter flying into a large crystalline structure with enough force to shake the entire level and causing the others to stumble a bit as the now freed Kryptonian held up his arms and suddenly smashed them against the ground, upheaving the entire room and sending all of it's occupants minus him flying...

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, The Ultimates vs Zod!


End file.
